


When Love Loses

by LolyGothica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, shiratorizawa hinata shouyou, tall hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 159,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: There were only two things that Tobio remembered.First, it was his name, Kageyama Tobio.Second, he was pregnant.Warning: Slow updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic featuring tall and Shiratorizawa Hinata. It's also my shameless excuse to write UshiKuro hehehehe. If you have read my other fic "Monster" I think you will understand the characters arrangement.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this :3

Tobio’s consciousness came slowly. The first thing he noticed, with his eyes closed, was his breath. It was slow and relaxed. His head felt swimming a bit but it wasn’t anything nauseating. There was also dull pain at the side of his head but didn’t feel serious. The soft mattress, covered with smooth sheet, was seducing him to embrace another slumber. That would be the case if his mind wasn’t persistently gripping into his consciousness. There was something inside him that screamed to wake up and be aware of his surroundings.

The mattress below Tobio dipped at the same time he heard hushes around him. He opened his eyes slowly. Wincing lightly when harsh light attacked his eyes abruptly.

“Easy there.” A warm voice said from his side. Tobio tried to squint to see the person. The man had silver hair and a beauty mark on his already beautiful face. The man then asked someone to close the curtain of the huge windows in the room. Seemingly noticing Tobio’s discomfort with the bright room.

“Where am I?” Tobio croaked. A middle-aged man who was standing beside the Silver-Haired Man gesticulated to a servant for a glass of water.

The Silver-Haired Man smiled at him. “You are in Karasuno Kingdom.”

Tobio frowned. He knew that kingdom. It was a growing kingdom; they were getting more powerful in the last years, enough to...

Tobio blinked, he couldn’t finish his thought. Something essential for it just disappeared right when he was getting to it. He didn’t dwell on it too much since he was being offered a glass of water. Tobio gratefully took it and slowly sipped the water, as instructed by the middle-aged man. Tobio assumed the man was a healer.

“May I know who you are?” The Silver-Haired Man asked again. Breaking his stupor.

Tobio looked up from his glass. “I am Kageyama Tobio.”

The man nodded, satisfied with his answer. “I am Royal Consort Koushi.”

At that Tobio stopped mid drink. He then quickly put the glass on the bedside table and tried to stand up. No way was he going to laze around when the Royal Consort had been the one worrying him. But, before he made a move to rise, Consort Koushi had put his hand on Tobio’s shoulder. Urging him to lie down.

“Could you tell us more things about you?”

Tobio blinked. His mind told him that he wasn’t showing the according manner to a royalty, but since the man looked fine with it and seemed understanding with his still exhausted body, Tobio didn’t make any move to refuse the gentle pressure Consort Koushi put on his shoulder.

“Yes, of course. I-” Tobio stopped himself. His mouth agape slightly, no sound escaped from it. He took his eyes away from Koushi and his frown went deeper. “I...” He trailed.

Closing his eyes tightly and willing his brain to give him something about himself. He didn’t have the heart to disappoint the gentle omega before him. Yet, after five minutes dealing with the blank memory, Tobio looked up with exasperation on his eyes. His blood drained from his face as the implication of horrifying possibilities of what lying ahead of him dawned. What should he do from then on?

“I don’t remember anything.” He said in a small voice. Ashamed and frightened. He then looked at the old beta man in the room beside Koushi and scooted closer to the Royal Consort. Suddenly felt insecure with everything.

“It’s alright.” Koushi said warmly. He took Tobio’s hand on top of the comforter. The warmth did little to comfort him. “Is there anything? Anything you can remember?”

Tobio shook his head in negative. His hand felt cold and clammy with the fear of the uncertain future. Then something occurred to him. Something very important. The most important thing to him, in fact.

Tobio put his other hand at his flat abdomen. “I am pregnant.”

The man beside Koushi took a sharp breath at that. “He remembers his pregnancy.”

A firm pressure around his hand where Consort Koushi was holding him made him looked up. The smile on the man’s face was very reassuring that Tobio believed for a moment that it would be alright.

“You don’t need to worry. We will arrange everything for you. You can stay here until you remember yourself.” Koushi said.

Tobio looked back and forth between all the occupants in the room. A part of him felt relieved that all the reassurance came from the Royal Consort. Meant it had to have some power and he had faith in those warm and reassuring eyes.

So, Tobio let himself succumb into his previously wrecked nerve and let the Royal Consort hugged him in a form of comfort.

One thing didn’t occur to Tobio. Why would someone like a royal consort tend to him personally?

* * *

“So, you don’t remember anything?” A blond omega asked casually. Tobio was finally up and about but wasn’t allowed to get out from his caring chamber. Then, suddenly a noble, blond, and omega, visited him. Bringing with him snacks and cups and a pitcher of tea.

They were sitting around a round table in Tobio’s room. The man was wearing a pair of glasses. His eyes were observing... investigating.

“I don’t.” Tobio said. Something in him said that it was okay to act casually around the noble. “May I know what bring you here?”

“I am sorry if my presence offends you, Your Majesty.” The Blond Omega, whom Tobio remembered as Tsukishima Kei, said sarcastically.

Tobio scowled. “I just want to know. Did Consort Koushi ask you?”

“Correct.” Kei then shrugged. “He is attending a meeting with the Royal Consort of Shiratorizawa. He asked me to checking up on you.”

“Oh.” Tobio nodded. “Thank you.” He nodded awkwardly.

The other omega waved his hand. “Save your thanks for His Majesty.”

The grand door of Tobio’s chamber was knocked softly. A guard entered and nodded to both omegas. “Kei-sama, Tobio-sama. Prince Shouyou of Shiratorizawa is here.”

Kei frowned at the guard. “What does he want-”

“Hello!” The said prince didn’t wait for the room’s occupants’ permission as he announced himself. The bright smile was contagious as seen how Kei’s lips quirked upward a little. The blond noble stood up and bowed. Tobio hastily followed. It hadn’t really occurred to him that he was in the presence of a prince.

Though, he didn’t feel like bowing to the prince. But, he knew it was the proper manner.

The prince was tall. Taller than most alphas Tobio ever known. Not that he had his memory but Tobio was sure of it. Tobio then stared at Kei. Suddenly realizing how tall the omega was. Tobio himself was tall, but the blond was even taller. It would be hard to find a pair for Kei, since alphas could be prideful bigots and would not want their omega to slight their physics.

Then he raised his eyebrows when the prince nodded at them but his eyes stayed longer on Kei.

Oh. Apparently finding a match for the said tall omega wasn’t as difficult as Tobio thought.

“So, you are the mysterious Tobio? I am Prince Shouyou of Shiratorizawa. I won’t rise to throne so don’t be awkward with me.” Shouyou grinned before looking at the table and zeroing his eyes on the snacks. “May I join you guys?” He trailed, eyes wide in askance to the blond noble.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

A short moment later a guard provided them with an extra chair for Prince Shouyou. The three sat and drink tea in an easy camaraderie, which Tobio found weird since they just met about a half of an hour before.

“So, Tobio, you can’t recall anything about your personal life?” The prince asked. “Even the father of your child?”

Tobio put the porcelain cup on its saucer. He knew the question would come out sooner or later from the prince. He shook his head slowly while bowing his head, hiding his frown of his own inability to remember anything about his private life.

Strangely though, there was no remorse he felt about not remembering the father of the child he was carrying.

“I can’t recall anything. My apologies, Your Highness.”

“Now, don’t be apologetic when it’s not your fault.” Prince Shouyou grinned. But the grin slowly dimmed into a smile. A smile that didn’t match with the calculating glint in his eyes.

Tobio observed how Kei grew nervous, sitting beside the alpha prince.

“Do you remember anything about the kingdoms around this area?” Prince Shouyou suddenly asked. “Like, how their relation is between one another?”

Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t understand what sparked the question but he could confidently answer that. “No, Your Highness. I have no idea about the kingdoms and the political involvement among them.”

“I see.” The alpha nodded to himself. He then rose from his seat. Kei and Tobio followed. The prince then smiled again, warmly this time.

“We will let you have your rest now. It’s nice to meet you, Tobio.” The prince said. Signaling that Kei was to follow him retreating from the chamber.

“Likewise, Your Highness.” Tobio bowed.

“Rest well.” Kei said before following the strawberry blond alpha went out of the room.

* * *

“Why did you ask all that?” Kei suddenly ask when they were out of the guards’ earshot.

The prince gave the blond a side glance. His pace was a leisure one but his steps were firm. “I just want to make sure that he is not someone dangerous for Shiratorizawa.”

“Tobio is pregnant.” Tsukishima frowned. Couldn’t imagine how a lone pregnant omega be dangerous to a mighty kingdom such as Shiratorizawa. And if by any chance Tobio was dangerous, what would they do? How could they do something to a pregnant omega?

“I know. But I am still a prince of Shiratorizawa. My loyalty is for my kingdom.” Prince Shouyou suddenly spun around, facing the omega. “But now you mention it. It is indeed cruel if I do something.”

Kei’s face lit up slightly. “Could you overlook this?” He asked, purposely lowered his gaze a fraction in submission.

“As long as Tobio proved that he is harmless to Shiratorizawa.” Prince Shouyou nodded. “Besides, without an official command from my brother I can’t do anything. It’s not our territory.”

“Could you not tell this to King Ushijima?”

Now, Prince Shouyou stared at the omega long. “You are asking me to lie by omittance to my King, Kei.”

“If you tell this to King Ushijima, he will ask to meet Tobio and if Consort Koushi objects, because he is protective like that, there will be friction.” Kei reasoned. “Our marriage can be cancelled.”

“What?!” Prince Shouyou cried out. His face contorted in fright of the possibility. “Damn, you are right.”

“Exactly.” Kei smiled, his eyes lowered and he stepped closer to his fiancé. Seduction was not Kei’s thing but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use his good look. “So, Your Highness, will you risk it?”

Prince Shouyou frowned. A pout slowly formed on his usually bright face. Kei giggled internally. Prince Shouyou was well known for his offensive magical ability, making him one of the best fighters in Shiratorizawa. To see this cute side of his was Kei’s personal honor.

“Fine.” Prince Shouyou looked up to him in defeat.

“Thank you.” Kei sighed in relief as he leaned up and gave the alpha a chaste kiss. He then walked briskly away from the prince, hiding his blush.

“That’s not fair, Kei! At least give me a chance to reply the kiss?” Prince Shouyou called out.

No. They would end up doing more than that if he allowed the prince.

* * *

“Finally, you can join me.” Tetsurou said as he put down his book.

“I am sorry, Tetsurou. Chikara is feverish. He wants to nap with me by his side.” Koushi said as he sat in front of the Royal Consort of Shiratorizawa. Koushi still looked worried. Most probably for his son.

Tetsurou waved it off. His eyes and his smile were lazy, showing that he was fine with that. “It’s fine. Tsutomu can be clingy too when he is sick. They can be crown princes but they are still kids. I understand.”

“So, I believe everything is in order and we just need to wait for two days to start our journey back to Shiratorizawa? But this time we have Tsukki with us as the bride-to-be.” Tetsurou said. This meeting was only a formality. When a royal family asking a hand of a citizen from another kingdom, especially someone of high social and political status as one of the Tsukishima’s family member, the representatives of the proposing royal family have to visit and escort the proposed person to where the marriage would take place. And in this case, it would be in Shiratorizawa Kingdom.

“Yes. Everything has been arranged for that. Don’t worry.” Koushi assured. Then he paused. His eyes vacant toward the table with tea cups and small baskets of cookies. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Tetsurou.

“Is there something wrong?” Tetsurou asked.

Koushi looked up. “Did you hear that we found an amnesiac person?”

Tetsurou nodded. “Yes. And I was wondering why a Royal Consort such as yourself bother to treat him, dare I say, extravagantly.”

“I and Kei were shopping for gifts for Prince Shouyou.” Koushi started. “There, I found Tobio. He was wearing... royal raiment.”

Tetsurou frowned at that. He sat straighter and focused on the nervous omega. “Silver embroidery?”

“Yes. Like ours.” Koushi gestured to the embroidery his own garment had. Their clothes were like that to compliment their Kings. Kings’ raiment had gold embroidery.

“What color do his clothes mostly have?” Tetsurou asked.

“It’s like soft green.” Koushi said. He then stared at how Tetsurou’s mostly was maroon and his was a mix of orange and black.

“Soft green.” Tetsurou’s eyes narrowed at that. Koushi’s gut told him that he just mistakenly released sensitive information.

“I found him on the street. He was staggering with blood covering half of his face. The way he hugged his stomach, I knew he is pregnant by then. Then he collapsed.” Koushi elaborated. Hoping that it invoked Tetsurou’s sympathy.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I trust you.” Koushi innocently replied.

“Oh I am flattered. What an honest person you are, Consort Koushi?” Tetsurou chuckled.

Koushi rolled his eyes. “I want your knowledge. Do you know from what kingdom Tobio comes?”

“There, much better.” Tetsurou smirked. “Can I see his clothes first?”

* * *

“Now I am sure where he comes. I reckon he is indeed a royal consort like us.” Tetsurou said coldly after the servant who brought the clothes closed the door behind her. “But, I won’t tell you where he comes from.”

Koushi frowned. “Why? I can help him to go home if you tell me.”

“He is someone who can give Shiratorizawa an upper hand over a territory skirmish if held hostage.” Tetsurou explained calmly.

Koushi hated this. He hated it when Tetsurou going in the political view. He was way too cunning for Koushi to handle. “He is pregnant, Tetsurou.”

There was a long pause before Tetsurou spoke again. “In exchange of that, I won’t tell Wakatoshi about it.”

A cold dread washed Koushi’s entire being. If what Tetsurou said true about Tobio’s Identity, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if King Ushijima knew about Tobio.

“So I won’t help you, but I won’t tell my king either. Because first and foremost, my loyalty should be with Shiratorizawa.” Tetsurou said with finality. “By not telling you about his origin kingdom, it will prolong whatever madness is going on now in that kingdom. Shiratorizawa can use that. So I am not completely betraying my King. But I am not putting your stray Consort in danger either.”

Koushi knew in the first place that it was a gambling asking Tetsurou about it. But it was safer than asking the scholars of his own kingdom. If they managed to find Tobio’s origin kingdom, they would throw fit and suggest Daichi to take advantage over this situation. Koushi didn’t want anyone to take advantage from a pregnant omega.

Koushi sighed. “I understand.” Koushi nodded. “Just, please, don’t let King Ushijima knows.”

“As long as Shouyou doesn’t know about his raiment, it will be fine.” Tetsurou stated. "But I can't promise anything."

Koushi nodded, felt pleased enough with that. “He won’t know.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comment! 
> 
> I am thinking about cutting the content but quicken the update schedule. So here it is we have the second chapter ;3

It had been one month since Tobio stayed in the palace. Consort Koushi treated him really well. He felt special but it didn’t sit well with him. Who was Tobio to receive such generosity from a royal consort? So, after he got well he tagged along with Tadashi as the dark haired servant went about his daily tasks. The servant was originally assigned to cater his needs but Tobio arranged it differently.

Tadashi sighed at the first time but relented at the request of the honorary guest. The Head Servant then assigned him to fix the flowers in the vases within the palace in Tobio’s area, at the same time staying together with Tobio and still served him if Tobio needed something. Tobio rarely spoke his need; Tadashi needed to be extra observant about the pregnant omega.

Speaking of pregnancy, the doctor said that Tobio was three months pregnant. The slight baby bump was getting visible.

“You are getting good at it.” Tadashi commented as Tobio fixed another flower.

“I am thinking about my future. I can’t be like this forever. I have to contribute.” Tobio frowned. He couldn’t see his future like this. It was a comfortable life arranged by the royal consort himself. But one way or another, in the future, he had to start contributing to the palace.

“Don’t force yourself. If you feel tired we can go back to your room.” Tadashi smiled lightly.

“We are just doing it for twenty minutes, Tadashi.”

“Right, right.” Tadashi chuckled.

There was a silence stretched around them as they sorted and fixed flowers before putting them back to the vase.

“How is it working in the palace?” Suddenly Tobio asked.

“Hm?” Tadashi turned to the taller man. “Well, it’s nice. Our King is just and Consort Koushi regulates everything within the palace very well. He is generous as he is fair to all the servants. I am grateful I can work here.” Tadashi commented. “I originally worked for Tsukishima household but Tsukki- I mean, Kei-sama!” Tadashi quickly corrected himself. He looked up to Tobio and the dark haired man just raised his brows. So, Tadashi continued.

“Kei-sama thought it would be better off for me if I work in the palace. So, his father sent me here when I was seventeen and I was accepted.”

Tobio nodded several times as he digested the story. “I hope I can work here too.”

Tadashi waved his hand. “Right now I believe Consort Koushi wants you to be comfortable, during your pregnancy.”

“After pregnancy then.”

Tadashi scratched his cheek. It was clear that Tobio was special. The way he brought himself, there was a grace that no commoners possessed. At one time, at the correct angle, Tadashi saw how regal Tobio looked. Even Tsukki didn’t give Tadashi that kind of impression.

Consort Koushi knew something that no one else did. Not even King Sawamura. Mostly because the King was too busy with the politics.

“Right.” Tadashi nodded. Agreeing to whatever Tobio planned. “To the next vase then.”

* * *

“Do you like it?” Tetsurou welcomed the newlyweds to their new place. As the prince’s marriage, he had to have his own place and moved out from the castle.

“Yep, It’s great, Tetsu-nii!” Shouyou looked around the beautifully decorated room. Maroon curtains adorned the large windows. Photographs of the royal family were on top of the fireplace. There were also other paintings and statues in the living room, making it as lovely as it is comfortable especially with the lush carpet and big sofas.

“Did you prepare all this?” Kei looked up the grinning older omega.

“My husband’s brother is moving out, of course I want to ensure he has the best place.”

“Tetsu-Nii, you are the best!” The Prince exclaimed as he hugged the Royal consort with a bone-crushing force.

“I appreciate this lovely gesture of gratitude but I’d rather live to see my future nephew or niece.” Tetsurou slapped Shouyou’s arm several times before the alpha released his hug with a beaming grin.

Tetsurou sighed exaggeratedly as he smoothed his clothes. “You can rearrange the furniture to your liking.” He said to the new couple.

“I leave that to Kei to handle.” Shouyou turned to the shorter blond.

Kei nodded. “Everything looks good to me. Maybe I will just do little adjustment.”

“That will be great. By the way, let me show you around.” Tetsurou ushered the two younger men inside but Hinata held his hand up.

“I am sorry Tetsu-nii, but I have something to discuss with General Satori.” Shouyou apologized. He then turned to Kei and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, but you will do this alone with Tetsu-nii.”

Kei nodded. “I understand.”

“See you in the evening.” Shouyou nodded before leaning down for a kiss. Kei put his hand at the Prince’s chest to stop him.

“Your Majesty is here.” Kei said lowly.

Tetsurou snickered before turning around and waved his hand to the couple. “Go ahead.”

Shouyou laughed before kissing his mate.

* * *

They were in the garden. A servant had served them warm tea and snacks.

“Kei,” Tetsurou started.

Kei turned to the older omega and waited as the Royal Consort seemed deep in his musing. His face didn’t reveal anything but there was a tension in his jaw that told Kei that Tetsurou was contemplating how to start the conversation.

“I never doubt your intelligence, but just to make sure, do you really understand what does it mean marrying Prince Shouyou?”

Kei didn’t see that coming. Tetsurou was always teasing him and the only times he got serious with Kei was when The Royal Consort mentor him with defense magic. So, what was with the sudden serious talk now?

“I understand that, marrying a prince from another kingdom means I may not be able to see my parents as much as before. It can take years between my visits.” Kei said. “And it can also be lonely since a prince has high political standing and he will not be with me as much as I want.” Kei took a silent breath. “I understand that and I accept it.”

Tetsurou smiled a rare soft smile. “To be with Shouyou?” He inquired hypothetically. Kei didn’t answer but the rising blush on his pale skin did.

Tetsurou put the tea cup he was holding and his eyes stayed on it for several seconds.

“I am afraid you do not fully understand it, Kei.”

Kei looked up to the solemn eyes of the Royal Consort.

“The previous king, Ushijima-sama, didn’t have any concubine. He only had Wakatoshi and Shouyou with his Consort.” Tetsurou told him. “The moment Wakatoshi rose to throne, all his uncles’ and aunts’ political rights and roles are abated.” He elaborated.

Kei blinked. He couldn’t assert where the conversation was heading.

“Shiratorizawa’s royal political power has never been this concentrated.” Tetsurou then looked deeply to Kei’s eyes. “The only words above Shouyou in this kingdom are Wakatoshi’s and mine. Yours is right after his.”

Tetsurou shook his head slowly. “You are not a mere noble anymore. One of these days, you will find yourself in the center stage of this political drama.”

Kei felt a sudden chill enveloped his body. He reply Tetsurou’s sharp gaze with his uncertain one.

“Be very cautious with your action from now on.” Tetsurou said as he took his cup up again. “I don’t worry much about you. You are smart and cautious. You just need to study politics more now.”

“Second, you are a Shiratorizawa citizen now. Your loyalty, your life, is for Shiratorizawa. Forget Karasuno.” Tetsurou said as he inhaled the scent of the tea. “There will be times when your loyalty is put to test.”

Tetsurou sipped his tea quickly. He then added: “And about giving me a nephew or niece,”

Kei groaned.

* * *

The evening started warmly as Shouyou entered the mansion with a big grin, saying that all the arrangement had been fixed. Kei didn’t know what arrangement but he was happy nonetheless to see Shouyou finally able to relax.

Kei didn’t expect that the Prince would drop a bomb after their dinner.

“The house is good, isn’t it?” Shouyou said as the servants tidy the dining table up.

“Tetsurou-san took care of the choosing of the place. I am not surprised.” Kei genuinely commented.

“I am so happy that we finally married.” Shouyou smiled. “That means it can’t be canceled anymore.”

Kei blinked. He looked up to the taller man who was sitting at the head of the dining table.

“What?”

“Our marriage has been officially sealed and can’t be canceled. You can’t cancel something that has been completed, right?” Shouyou said slowly. Threading the subject carefully. “I am sorry, Kei. But I have to tell Toshi-nii about Tobio.”

A weight suddenly dropped onto Kei’s shoulders. The way Shouyou stared at him told Kei that the Prince was serious. He would tell King Ushijima, with or without his agreement. Tobio was no one to him but as a fellow omega, he wouldn’t feel right if something was to happen to the pregnant omega.

“He is pregnant, Shouyou.” Kei tried.

Shouyou shook his head a little. “Don’t worry, Toshi-nii will treat him with respect. Tobio won’t be able to tell the difference between a guest and... a hostage.”

A sinking sensation dropped in his stomach. Hostage. No matter how well Shiratorizawa would treat him, as a hostage, Tobio’s rights as a human being wouldn’t be regarded completely. There would be things Tobio would be denied.

Kei wasn’t sure whether Shouyou knew about the royal raiment Tobio was found in or not, but if King Ushijima decided to prod about Tobio, he would find it out. And Kei didn’t know what would happen. He just hoped that Tobio wasn’t someone valuable for Shiratorizawa.

Kei couldn’t do anything but nodded. He couldn’t oppose Shouyou about it. No matter how he thought about it, there was no way Shouyou wouldn’t tell his brother. “I understand.”

_“Second, you are a Shiratorizawa citizen now. Your loyalty, your life, is for Shiratorizawa. Forget Karasuno.”_

Kei understood now. He had to start thinking what was best for Shiratorizawa.

* * *

Wakatoshi was sitting behind his work desk. Parchments, spread and rolled alike, scattered on the desk. His fingers tangled in front of his mouth, hiding the grim line. His intense eyes were sharp as ever, now they looked slightly wavered with contemplation.

“I only know that he is amnesiac and Consort Koushi takes him under his protection.” Shouyou added. He had told his brother everything about the mysterious Kageyama Tobio. “He can be not important too.” Shouyou said.

“He is important.” Wakatoshi said as he leaned back to the lush backrest.

Shouyou blinked. “How do you know?”

Wakatoshi exhaled long slownly before closing his eyes. Strangely looked defeated. “Tetsu didn’t say anything about him.”

Shouyou could see the frustration on his usual determined face. The Prince knew, Wakatoshi hated doing what he would do after this. After all, alpha’s instinct was to protect and provide for their mate, and forcing them to speak was not one of them.

* * *

The day was ending and the scarlet sky was fascinating. But, he couldn’t enjoy it. He could only remember how pathetic his bestfriend had been when he begged.

The usually regal and graceful man had been reduced to tears and trembling shoulders. He couldn’t see his bestfriend being like that. As much as the man deserved it, he just didn’t have the heart to see him like that. Even if the man didn’t beseech him with tears, he would do it anyway.

So here he was, his hood covered half of his face, his sword out, pointing to a stupid guard’s neck.

“Now, tell me again, where did you see that mysterious person ran?”

The guard was stupidly mocking him when he asked, arrogantly asking who he was asking an armed guard. So he just had to prove this border guard that he meant business.

“Th-there!” The scared guard pointed.

The man nodded. “Why did you let him run again?”

“I-I don’t know who he was and something distracted us that night. A noise was in the opposite bushes. We investigated it and- and when we were back someone was running to the forest! He was too far for us to-”

“Enough.” The man said as he lowered his sword. He didn’t need to hear the guard’s rambling. He instead stared to the direction that the border guard pointed.

One thing he felt grateful for was that the person he was looking wasn’t heading for Shiratorizawa.

“You, don’t slack up during your watch ever again.” The man said as evening breeze flew by, revealing his face to the guard.

The guard’s face got even paler the moment he saw the man’s face. He stood up and saluted to the man.

“Yes! General Hajime!”

Hajime nodded in acknowledgement before walking toward the forest. He sighed.

_Tobio, where are you?_

  **TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? *winkwink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's days during his stay in Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter actually contains 4000+ words. It's too long so I divide them into two. The next chapter just needs some polishing so it won't be long for the next chapter :3
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter :3

_Tobio’s was knee deep into the mud. He felt scared and sad. Child laughter rang around him. His arms trembled as he looked up to the three boys. All their faces were blurred so much that Tobio couldn’t even see where their eyebrows separated. The only thing Tobio knew about them, that they were no more than ten years old. He didn’t know how he knew but he was sure of it. He just knew._

_They laughed at him. Once in a while pointed at his direction. No one made any move to help him out of the deep mud._

_“He-help.” Tobio asked with wavering voice. He was scared. He had read about quick mud, this mud might be one. He could feel the mud crawling to suck him in into it. And it would be eating him._

_“Oh, Tobio-chan, just get out of there by yourself. You are not a baby. Or are you?” One of the boy taunted in muffled voice. A mop of brown hair atop his blurry face. He seemed wearing the best clothes out of the three boys. His amused tone didn’t match with how Tobio felt right then._

_Hearing what the boy said, Tobio wanted to show that he wasn’t a baby. Tobio tried to get out of the mud. He prepared himself to use all his energy to step forward. He pulled a foot up and at the same time moved forward._

_His try failed miserably. He stumbled forward and planted his hands into the mud instead. He tried to yank his hands to stand up and redo his attempt but his hands as stuck as his feet in the mud._

_His fear increased. He tried to pull his hand to no avail. His tears started coming out. But none of the boys could see them since they were too busy laughing harder. A boy with black spiky hair even hugged his abdomen._

_“Help!” Tobio called out louder this time. The mud was going to eat him!_

_The cry for a help brought another round of laughter. Tobio felt angry but he couldn’t do anything about it. His fear and upset petrified him. The mud didn’t suck him, yet. But he knew the mud would, just like what he read from the book in the library._

_“Are you guys nuts!?” Another boy suddenly shouted. He ran toward them with vigor. His face was slightly clearer than the blurry face of the three boys. He stopped and threw a glare that shut two of the three boys up. His face red with exertion and anger. “Why don’t you help him?”_

_“Ha---chan,” The name was muffled so much that Tobio couldn’t make it out. “Tobio can get out of it by himself. Why would we dirty ourselves with the mud?” The brown haired boy said nonchalantly. He folded his hands in front of his chest._

_“For God sake, can’t you see he is terrified? He is crying!” The boy pointed to him._

_At that the three boys turned to him and finally able to see clearly how bad Tobio had been. Their mirth vanished instantly, replaced with worry and shame. The shame particularly thick to the brown haired and the spiky haired boys, who were alphas. Letting an omega in this circumstance and laughing at him was not a preferable manner from an alpha. Heck, it wasn’t a preferable manner from anyone!_

_Tobio was still trembling badly and tears wetted his cheeks in constant stream. He couldn’t look up. He felt embarrassed with the sorry state he was in as well as the fear of getting eating by the quick mud._

_The brown haired boy shut his mouth at the sight. He turned toward the angry boy. “I... I didn’t see him crying.” He said in a small voice._

_The black haired boy groaned. “Of course. You were too busy laughing at him.” He said before plunging into the mud._

_“N-no!” Tobio tried to stop him. “The mud is going to eat you too!” He choked out._

_“What are talking about, Tobio-sama?” The boy asked with humor in his voice. The way he talks brought calmness to Tobio. “This is just regular muddy pond, not a quick mud.” The boy said as he reached his upper hand._

_The boy pulled Tobio up by his upperarms quickly, releasing his hands from the hold of the muddy pond. Tobio looked up to him and saw the awesome eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he guided him out of the pond. He made sure that Tobio was stable in every step he took._

_Tobio felt an indescribable relief when he stood on the dry soil again._

_“Okay, now climb to my back and we will ask the servants to change your clothes.” The dark haired boy commanded softly. He then turned and presented his back to Tobio. The omega sniffed and was about to climb to the older boy’s back when the brown haired boy stopped him._

_His eyes looked sideways but he urged Tobio toward him softly. Tobio looked up, still with tears in his eyes and snot in his nose._

_“I will piggy back you.” The brown haired boy said as turned around and kneeled. He urged Tobio to climb on his back._

_“I-I am dirty, To---nii.” Tobio said. His sobs were still there._

_“It’s fine, Tobio. Come on.” The brown haired boy said, strangely softly._

_Tobio looked to the black haired boy from before. He gave Tobio a grin and a nod. Tobio then slowly put his hands on the brown haired boy’s shoulders and proceeded to climb on his back._

_The dark haired boy from before looked smug at the development. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “There you go, Your Highness!” The black haired boy exclaimed with a wide boyish grin._

* * *

Tobio woke up with a start. His night wear was soaked with sweat. His eyes roamed the dark ceiling, willing his brain to reorient. A bed under him and he was in a palace of Karasuno Kingdom. That much he knew about his current life.

Tobio then sat up quickly and put his hand on his head. His breath was slightly quickened as he replayed the dream. It was not just a regular dream. It was a fragment of his memory. He was sure of that.

Who was the black haired boy? Who was the brown haired boy? Who were the other two who were laughing together with the brown haired boy?

He needed to write it down. Before he forgot the dream. Tobio blinked the sweat away from his eyelashes.

Tobio rose from the bed and walked to his book case. His hand stayed in front of his abdomen the whole time, minding his baby. He never really bothered to read the books Consort Koushi arranged him but now he needed something to write. He then took a pencil from his night stand, which his healer forgot to bring back when she checked up on him and the baby.

Tobio sat on the bed and opened the book. He searched for a blank page and wrote his dream on it.

* * *

“Tobio!”

A small boy ran toward him and Tadashi. The latter step backward a little allowing the pregnant omega to converse with the young prince.

“Your Highness, how is your day?” Tobio asked out of common courtesy. The boy only smiled as he held out a piece of abstract painting.

The boy was only four years old but he loved to study. Consort Koushi allowed him to have light study now and then but nothing serious, to make sure the boy had the best childhood within the boundary of the palace.

“I was writing this!” The boy proudly presented the said writing. The writing itself consisted of scribbles and long and thick lines with various colors.

Tobio and Tadashi really thought it was a painting.

“Oh.” Tobio answered as he frowned, scrutinized the piece of paper. “It looks more like an abstract painting.” He replied.

 _Oh, Tobio-sama, cut the boy some slack!_ Tadashi minded. He knew Prince Chikara didn’t know how to write yet. So Tadashi figured it was just Prince Chikara pretended to write. And there was no need to point it out to the young prince.

“It is?” Chikara observed his own writing.

“Yes, it is. It is more suitable to be called a painting.” Tobio supplied and he actually looked proud of his action.

Tadashi once again wondered how Tobio could speak nonchalantly to a prince.

“Okay, then. I decided it is a painting!” Chikara beamed. A shy blush adorned his face.

Tobio nodded seriously. “You can frame it.”

Tadashi had an inkling feeling that Tobio was quite childish at times.

“I will!” Chikara exclaimed before running to Yachi, his personal servant. Probably asking her to prepare a frame for his painting.

Tadashi chuckled. “Tobio-sama, how can you be so at ease speaking to a prince?” He asked casually.

Tobio turned. His ever present frown was accompanied with a slight pout now. “I don’t know.”

Figured.

“Anyway, your check-up schedule will be after lunch. Let’s not wander too far.” Tadashi explained.

“Oh. Yes.” Tobio said. His hand involuntarily went to his abdomen. A rare soft smile was on his face, eased away the frown completely.

“Tobio,” The crown prince called from where he was standing beside Yachi. “I will be having origami class tomorrow. Father says if you want to join you are welcome.” Chikara said, conveying the message from his omega parent.

Tobio nodded. “Will do, Your Highness.”

* * *

The healer was an alpha woman. She was beautiful that Tobio couldn’t help but admired her. Consort Koushi was beside him, asking one or two questions to the healer. It was curious how the royal consort looked more eager than the pregnant omega.

“The baby is healthy and strong.” The healer, Kiyoko, said to both Tobio and the royal consort. Her calming smile was ever present. It gave a sense of reassurance to her charge.

Koushi clapped his hands together. His smile was blinding and contagious. “That’s great! The senior healer said his pregnancy was weak when we found him.”

Kiyoko nodded, remembered it as the senior healer had briefed her before she took the charge of the special guest. “I have prescribed him herbal drink to strengthen his pregnancy as well as build up his stamina and heal his body since I was given the honor to take care of Tobio-sama.” Kiyoko explained.

“When the parent is well, the embryo will follow.” Kiyoko added. She then turned to her patient. “And as I sense, Tobio-sama has quite much magical power. It also sustains the baby life when Tobio-sama’s physical condition wasn’t fit, like before.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Koushi said as he turned to Tobio. “By the way, I am an enhancer, if you really need me to enhance your stamina or something, just tell me.”

“I don’t really recommend that, Your Majesty.” Kiyoko objected softly. “If Tobio-sama feels tired, he should take an actual rest.”

“Oh, right.” Koushi sounded disappointed. “Sorry, Tobio, I am just excited to have a baby in the palace. Again.”

“Don’t apologize, Your Majesty. I appreciate everything you have done for me.” Tobio bowed but Koushi reached to him before his bow got any deeper.

“Don’t mention it. I am glad I can help you.” Koushi smiled. But the smile was not the warm and bright one. It was a weak one, a smile with a sad memory behind it. Koushi’s eyes trained to him but Tobio could feel that the older man wasn’t seeing him. Koushi’s eyes dropped when Tobio frowned in question.

“I will excuse myself now, Your Majesty, Tobio-sama.” Kiyoko said after she gathered all her belonging. She stood up and bowed before walking out of the chamber.

* * *

_“Tobio!” A black haired boy sprinted toward him. His face was red with exertion but his beaming smile was full of energy. The boy now looked like in the middle of his teen. A brown haired boy, with royal clothes, was walking slowly behind him. In contrast with the black haired boy, the brunet was way too impassive that it instilled nervousness in Tobio’s heart._

_“I heard you did amazingly on your first day. Your mentor said he was speechless to His Majesty!” The black haired boy exclaimed. Pride shone brightly in his eyes._

_“Thank you, Ha----san.” Once again the name was muffled._

_Tobio then looked up to the brown haired boy. He felt his cheeks warmed and the black haired boy chuckled seeing the blush on his face. He then stepped away to let Tobio speak with the brown haired boy. Tobio’s eyes went bright when he looked up to the boy, expecting some kind of acknowledgement._

_“What?” He asked coolly and stared Tobio down instead._

_Tobio flinched. His voice carried a mean edge in it. The brown haired boy always teased him and he could be annoying at times. But this was the first time he became clearly snappy, showing his displeasure blatantly._

_The black haired boy clucked and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about our Prince. He is just sulking.” The black haired boy tapped him twice on the shoulder._

_“No, I am not.” The brown haired boy protested._

* * *

Tobio woke up in a much calmer fashion than when he had his first memory dream. His sweat still soaked his clothes, but there was no quick breath and thumping heartbeat.

The clothes clung to his body like a second skin but Tobio didn’t even register it. Tobio sat slowly, hand on his stomach in involuntary action. He pulled out the drawer of his nightstand, taking the pencil and the book inside. He browsed the pages of the book and when he found a blank one, he started writing his dream on it.

Tobio put the book back inside the nightstand drawer. He then walked toward his wardrobe and searched for a clean night gown. All the time chanting “Ha...” in his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a quick update :3

Who knew that origami could be this complicated? Tobio never remembered having this kind of lesson before, not that he remembered his past, yet.

Tobio stared at the young prince’s creation with jealousy all over his frowning face. Tadashi snickered while he and Yachi prepared some snack and drink.

“Tobio, are you okay?” The boy asked in worry. Their mentor was also staring at him with scandalized expression. Like she never imagine an adult could be this difficult to teach paper folding craft.

“Worry not, Your Highness. I will conquer this paper.” Tobio answered with strained voice. He would win in his battle against this colorful paper.

“P-please don’t strain yourself, Tobio-sama.” Yachi said nervously as she put the tea set on the table beside them. The girl was a natural bundle of nerves, so seeing Tobio giving the poor paper a death glare sent her into a close state of panic.

“I am not straining myself.” Tobio glared even harder to the paper. His fingers just couldn’t get the folding right.

“I didn’t know that My Prince has a visitor.”

Consort Koushi said as he entered the room. Affectionate smile was on his face as he looked at his son’s face. Tadashi, Yachi, and Prince Chikara’s mentor bowed to the Royal Consort before continuing their task with a nod from the Silver Haired man.

Tadashi groused in his mind with the fact that his charge was too engrossed in the paper folding that he didn’t greet the Royal Consort accordingly. He was just grateful that Consort Koushi was a gentle man and not someone who fusses over social hierarchy.

Prince Chikara stood up and walked toward his father. He then took Koushi’s hand toward the table where all the papers were laid. Some had been folded into various shapes, some still in its flat square shape.

“Tobio is trying too hard, Father.” Chikara pointed a small finger to Tobio’s way.

Koushi raised his eyebrows at the information. And a short look at the struggling man confirmed it all. The Royal Consort smiled, amused. “Tobio, you should not strain yourself.”

Tobio glared to the paper as if wanting to light it afire before relented and put the paper on the table. A soft sigh was heard from the Prince’s Mentor as she collected the crumpled paper.

The Mentor then stood up and met Koushi’s gaze warmly, as well as tiredly. “Prince Chikara did very well, Your Majesty.” She said. And that was it. She pointedly avoided Tobio’s progress.

“I see. Thank you for your guidance, Ume-san.”

“It’s a pleasure to work with Prince Chikara.” The woman said as she nodded respectfully.

Koushi nodded in return. “I’ll reach you again if Prince Chikara wants another session with folding paper craft.” Koushi said simply. It was also a dismissal for the mentor.

She was more than happy to bring her stuff out of the room. Out of Tobio’s sharp gaze as he followed the papers in her hold. She was about to flee the room when suddenly Tobio spoke up.

“May I have the papers?” Tobio stood up. He then turned to Consort Koushi to explain himself. “I want to try. Again.” Tobio mumbled nervously.

Koushi chuckled lightly. Tobio could be adorably awkward at times. The Royal Consort then looked toward the Mentor. “May he? I will pay the papers if those are your personal belonging.”

The woman nodded furiously as she walked and gave Tobio the papers. “Don’t worry, Your Majesty. Tobio-sama can have it for free. Take it as a token for my failure of teaching him.” The woman said before bowing again and fled the room for real now.

Koushi stared at the door several seconds longer before he turned to Tobio, who sported a similar bewildered expression.

“Well, she is a renowned art and craft guru. I think she takes it personally that she fails to teach you how to fold papers into these cute shapes.” Koushi said, trying to explain the eagerness of the mentor to get away from the room. His hands referring to the papers that Prince Chikara had folded.

“Oh.” Tobio replied, still with a confused face.

* * *

Tobio felt a bit guilty from tricking the Prince’s Mentor and the Royal Consort. The colorful papers were in his hands. He closed the doors with his back slowly before walking toward his nightstand.

He had said that he wanted the papers to practice folding paper, but his intention was far from it.

He wanted the papers to write his dreams. In thinking that he might be able to remember his past if he kept track of his memory dreams. He might be able to trace a kind of timeline with the dreams.

Yet, he didn’t understand the instinct to hide it from other people. It felt like the idea of such discretion had been ingrained to his head.

He pulled the drawer and put the papers inside, with a dull feeling of guilty.

* * *

Koushi was surprised to see his husband standing in front of the Prince’s bedroom doors. The King was staring at the distance and he turned around when he heard the loud click from the closing of the double doors.

“Is Chikara asleep?”

“Yes. Are you okay?” Koushi said as he approached his husband. It was rare to see him there, just waiting for Koushi from tucking their child to bed.

The King’s dark eyes beckoned the Consort to stand beside him to enjoy the night view of their kingdom. But Koushi knew that Daichi wasn’t there just to enjoy the night view.

“What is it, Daichi?” Koushi asked as he stood beside Daichi, unconsciously hooking his hand to Daichi’s arm.

Daichi’s face was set into a worry and grim expression. Whatever it was, it must be something unfavorable for the Kingdom, or Daichi thought Koushi wouldn’t like it.

“Do you keep something from me? About Tobio?” The King asked.

Koushi’s eyes carefully held his gaze to the King. At times like this he remembered how much of a politician he really was.

“No.” He said with a casualty of someone who bewildered with the question.

“Because a messenger from Shiratorizawa just came. King Ushijima requests an audience with Tobio and brings him to Shiratorizawa. His entourage will come in two days.”

That crumbled all Koushi’s pretense. His eyes looked back and forth between Daichi’s eyes and the beautiful nightscape. Panic started bubbling in his gut. Flashback of a certain incident suddenly replayed right before his eyes. Koushi shook his head before looking up to his husband.

“Tobio is pregnant, Daichi.” Koushi breathed out. “You have to stop Ushijima.”

“But first, what do you know?” Daichi asked after he gathered his mate in his embrace. Calming and comforting him as much as he could.

Koushi objected the gesture and squirmed out of the warm embrace. He looked up. Panic was evident there but the determination overweighed it. For that, Daichi felt grateful.

“I found him in royal raiment.” Koushi said. “I don’t think he even remember that he is a Royal Consort like me.”

“What King Ushijima possibly wants from a Royal Consort?”

“Tetsurou says that Tobio comes from a kingdom which Shiratorizawa has a skirmish with.”

“You told Tetsurou?” Daichi exasperated.

“I thought he would know where Tobio comes from and help me return him home.” Koushi explained. Now he saw his errors. “I correct about one thing but not the other.”

Daichi took a deep breath. His eyes looked to the floor, deep in thinking. “I don’t know if we can stop Ushijima.”

“This is our territory. You can make the call to stop him!” Koushi exclaimed. He then quickly closed his mouth with his hand all the while looking around to guards who might overhear his outburst.

“By our alliance with Nekoma and Kei’s marriage, we have made an alliance with Shiratorizawa. Shiratorizawa will have a political advantage by having Tobio. We, in the other hand, have no benefit with having Tobio.” Daichi explained.

Koushi frowned as he saw Daichi’s view clearly.

“As an ally, you know what we must do.” Daichi said further.

“But he still has to follow if you stop him.” Koushi tried again.

“Then what? Waiting for him to bring his force?” Daichi asked rhetorically. Koushi opened his mouth to say anything but closed it shut. His hands were in fists as the helplessness sunk.

Daichi’s gaze went apologetic. “You know he will. Do you remember how far he went to marry the Then Crown Prince of Nekoma?”

Koushi closed his eyes and shook his head slowly in frustration. It was a big mistake to show Tetsurou Tobio’s clothes. He should have known one way or another that information would leak since Prince Shouyou knew about the mysterious, amnesiac person.

“He is pregnant. If Shiratorizawa brings him back there will be a long journey.”

Daichi closed his eyes. He knew that his mate would relate Tobio and that incident. “I know what you are thinking. But, Tobio is not your brother.”

Koushi visibly flinched as he avoided the King’s eyes.

“Tobio is strong, that’s what Kiyoko says. And with the presences of King Ushijima and General Satori, there won’t be bandit attack. There won’t be incident like what happened to your brother.”

The silence after that was cold. The only sound was the whistling night wind which enveloped them in a chilling embrace. Seconds ticked by before Daichi broke the silence.

“But, I think there is a way.” Daichi suddenly said. His eyes searching through the dark scenery. A slight triumphant smile grew on his face.

Koushi’s eyebrows shot up. Hope sparked in his heart. “How?”

Daichi nodded to himself, looked rather sure. “But it’s up to Tobio’s action when he meets Ushijima.”

* * *

_It was dark. Tobio couldn’t see anything. There was no sliver of light. It unnerved him as he couldn’t expect what to happen._

_All he could do was hearing all the echoing muffled noises around him. The muffled noises follow each other and the way it echoed made it vague to tell when it started and when it ended. But then, one particular clear sentence, brought by ominous voice said into his head._

_“I will take the baby out and eat it.”_

* * *

“NOOO!!” Tobio screamed. He screamed and screamed until his throat felt raw. The terror swallowed him and it blanketed his whole consciousness. The danger those words possessed to his baby was real coming out from _that_ person.

He didn’t hear when the doors of his chamber being opened and someone rushed into him and another checked the windows in his room.

“Tobio-sama, are you alright? What happened? Did someone break in?” A guard asked.

His friend approached after checking the area around the window. He shook his head, telling him that there was no outside threat found.

The honorary guest wailed and hugged himself. His shoulders trembled so bad, rocked by his sobs as tears began flowing out from his clenched shut eyes. “Must save my baby...” Tobio whispered brokenly to himself.

The guard knew it was way beyond his capacity as he looked the emptiness in Tobio’s eyes. “Call his servant!” He barked to his companion.

It felt like the longest minutes of the guard’s life as he waited for his friend to fetch the said servant. He was afraid to do anything to Tobio except making sure he didn’t harm himself, from a distance. He scared that he might trigger something worse if he touched him. The omega shook his head left and right all the while crying out no’s. _What has happened to him?_

Tadashi appeared still in his night wear. He rushed to the bed and acknowledged the guard with just a glance. He grabbed Tobio’s upper arms before shaking his charge softly. “Tobio-sama!” He called loudly, trying very hard to snap the omega out of his memory trap.

Tobio flinched and stopped his chants. Hearing a familiar voice made Tobio reaching out. Tadashi took his hands and proceeded to hug him. “My baby! Save my baby!”

“Tobio-sama, it’s alright.” Tadashi said. Panic started bubbling in himself at the mention of Tobio’s baby and he stole a glance to the Guest’s pregnant belly. Oh Tadashi hoped there was nothing wrong with the baby.

“Could you reach Healer Kiyoko, please?” Tadashi said to the guard all the while attempting to comfort the trembling man.

“Of course.” The guard nodded surely then stepped out of the room with heavy steps.

Tadashi watched him walking out before slowly laid Tobio to the bed. He stared on to the pregnant omega. Sobs rocked his body now and then and streaks of tears wet his face. Tadashi wiped them with his thumbs before preparing everything that the healer might need to treat Tobio. He could only pray that Healer Kiyoko would come soon and the baby would be fine.

* * *

It had been one month since Hajime went out on a secret mission from the king. But he didn’t see the end of his mission. It was a simple mission, bring Tobio back. Hajime ate his warm soup as he took out Tobio’s sketch from his pants’ pocket.

There were many trails Hajime had tracked that lead him to the kingdom he had never visited before. He had traveled farther than Datekou, in which he had to cross Wakunan. He asked countless people and he followed the clues but he always reached dead ends. It was as if Tobio was swallowed by the earth itself.

Hajime shook his head furiously at that. That kind of thought brought ominous feeling.

Hajime stared out of the small restaurant. He felt it in himself that Tobio was here. In this Karasuno Kingdom. But where?

  **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobio woke up with a sore throat. His hand went to his throat in a futile attempt to relieve it. He was then more than surprised when Tadashi suddenly appeared to his side, asking his condition worriedly.

“I am fine.” Tobio answered with a sleepy frown. What was the matter with Tadashi? He just had a good sleep but the servant looked like Tobio just had a bad case of heart attack. Tobio could only wonder as he massaged his throat.

“Are you sure you feel fine, Tobio-sama?” Tadashi asked again. Tobio frowned deeper as he noticed that Healer Kiyoko was in the room as well. Peering to him from where she was sitting.

He felt like he needed to say something about his condition. “My throat feels sore.” Tobio heard the healer sighed.

“Just that?” Tadashi inquired. He looked partially relieved and partially skeptical.

Tobio nodded, didn’t know what answer was expected from him. “Just that.”

“Tadashi, you can go back to your normal chores now.” Kiyoko suddenly said as she rose from her seat. She gave the young servant a reassuring smile. “I will watch over Tobio-sama until you have the time to keep him company.”

Tadashi looked hesitant. His hands bunched his nightwear. Oh, he just realized he hadn’t changed into his daily clothes. “Thank you, Healer Kiyoko. I will be back as soon as possible.” Tadashi bowed. He then turned toward Tobio again. “I won’t take long, Tobio-sama.”

“I am fine, Tadashi.” Tobio tilted his head to the side. He really had no idea why Tadashi acted like that and why Healer Kiyoko was present in his room early in the morning.

Tadashi nodded. He stared long to his charge before darting out from the room. Intending very much to finish his chores as quickly as possible.

Tobio hoped that the servant wouldn’t rush and mess something up in his haste.

* * *

“Tobio-sama had a dream from his memory. It must be terrorizing him that he fell into that state of hysteria.” Kiyoko said to Koushi.

The royal consort looked worry, understandable. Yet, Kiyoko’s gut told her that it was a different kind of worry. He looked distracted.

“So,” Koushi said. “Tobio is regaining his memory?”

Kiyoko blinked. There was dread in Koushi’s voice that surprised her. The normal reaction, people would be overjoyed when an amnesiac person regaining their memory. But it sounded like Koushi hoped the otherwise. “It is a sign.” She answered.

The pause from the royal consort was slightly unnerving. Kiyoko had known Koushi since he was still a noble. They attend the same school before they moved to their respective academy. They were not particularly close but they were friends and could understand each other well. So, when suddenly Koushi looked up with a serious face, eyes zeroing on her, trapping her in her seat. The omega sat with all regal vibe wafted off of him, reaching Kiyoko in a suffocating vice. Kiyoko knew she was not together with the Koushi he knew from her school day, she was in the presence of the Royal Consort of Karasuno Kingdom.

“From here on, whatever we converse will stay between us.”

Kiyoko took a silent long breath. “I understand, Your Majesty.”

Koushi hesitated for a few seconds. “Is there a way to prevent him from gaining his memory? Just for a short while.”

Kiyoko stared in shock to the omega. Why? Why didn’t Koushi want for Tobio to regain his memory? What was behind this gentle persona of his?

Several seconds into that she regained her composure and realized how impolite she had been with her staring. “My apologies, Your Majesty.”

“So?” Koushi asked again. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Kiyoko swallow the lump in her throat. “I am sorry I can’t help you with that.” Kiyoko answered. Somehow she felt glad that she didn’t have the knowledge required. What The Consort asked contradicted her vow as a healer, after all.

Koushi nodded, defeated. The tense atmosphere disappeared instantly.

* * *

Everyone looked really busy. Flowers were changed. Fruits were resorted and restocked. It was all flurries of domestic activities in the palace that made Tobio felt like he was too much of a free-loader. Tadashi assured him that he didn’t need to feel that way. Consort Koushi has made his point to treat Tobio as one of the royal family. No one ever questioned the royal consort.

It was afternoon when Tobio’s reading was interrupted. A guard opened the door. But the guard was not the one who entered his room. It was a man with dark hair. A thin smile was on his face showing he was kind enough to lead with a warm heart, but the way he walk showed that he was firm enough to fend people off from messing with him.

Tobio stood up abruptly. It was so abrupt that the man reflexively reached out to him from where he was standing as if to make sure he stood steadily.

“Your Majesty?” Tobio half greeted, half asked. But the way the man dressed confirmed that he was indeed the most important person in the palace he was residing in.

Tobio was so focused on the king that he didn’t realized another man entered the room with the king. At a first glance the man looked scary, but looking closer, the man was holding his chest with the surprise of Tobio’s abrupt rise.

“Tobio-sama, please don’t do that. You are pregnant.” The bearded man admonished politely.

“Hahaha, that actually shows how strong he is, Asahi.” The king chuckled. “Sorry, Tobio, our general tends to be weak-hearted at times.”

_General?_

“It’s fine, Your Majesty.” Tobio bowed, in a gesture of greeting as well.

One thing Tobio failed to notice was, someone of a high rank addressed him with respectful honorific.

“I am The King of this kingdom. I believe this is the first time we meet personally, yes?” Daichi said warmly.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“We won’t be long. Important guests will be arriving soon so we have to check on everything again.” Daichi started. “Some people, important people, want to meet you, Tobio.”

Tobio tilted his head to the side slightly. “May I know, why?”

“They will ask questions.” Daichi continued, avoiding the question blatantly. “You need to answer them truthfully. Koushi and I will be there. We will make sure no harm will be done upon you.”

Tobio continued to stare. He didn’t know how to respond the king’s words. Fear once again made itself known in Tobio’s heart. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed in silent questions. The helplessness must be visible on Tobio’s face that the King took his hand and lead him back to sit in his chair.

“I know it is all too sudden, but I need to tell you this. I am afraid you will freak out if suddenly you were thrown in a conversation of leaders and getting asked without prior notice.” Daichi said. “And I want to meet you personally.” He ended with a smile.

Tobio nodded but couldn’t do anything else. If he was with Consort Koushi, the older omega must have hugged him by then to comfort him. The Alpha looked like he wanted to comfort him but it would be inappropriate to hug an omega he just met. So, Daichi just put his hand on Tobio’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You have my word. No one will harm you in the meeting. General Asahi will be there too.” Daichi said. “He is wimpy but he is strong.” He added with humor in his voice, hoping to lessen the tension he felt from Tobio’s shoulder.

Tobio managed a weak smile as he bowed respectfully to the two men. Daichi took his hand off from Tobio’s shoulders and stepped away. “We have to check the palace again.” He said, signaling his leave.

“Thank you for your visit, Your Majesty.” Tobio bowed again.

Daichi nodded before walking out of the room. Asahi followed suit.

Tobio watched them leaving. His eyes strangely set on Asahi’s back rather than on King Sawamura’s. He felt so familiar with that back. Someone with military clothes. Someone with high military rank. Like... Like...

It was right at the tip of his tongue. But he couldn’t conjure up the name.

* * *

The sky had turned orange. The sun was going to set in a matter of minutes. The most important couple of Karasuno Kingdom was standing right in the entrance of their palace. Soldiers were hopping down from their horses. Their maroon uniform was unmistakably Shiratorizawa’s.

The door of a particular carriage opened. And stepped out the ruler of one of the biggest kingdoms in the north, King Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Koushi would never forget the impression King Ushijima gave him when they first met. He was regal and, to be frank, always brought a kind of dread to the people outside his country. It was a well known fact that he was a genius in offensive magic. No one ever witness how strong he could be in a combat but none of his opponent ever tells.

“Welcome, King Ushijima.” Daichi greeted. “How is your journey?” he genuinely wanted to know. He had learnt that too much courtesy didn’t affect Ushijima. So he didn’t try anymore. Daichi only said what he meant to the other king.

“Smooth.” He said before looking back when Consort Tetsurou stepped out of the carriage. The omega’s eyes instantly met Koushi’s. They looked slightly apologetic for once.

“I am sorry for coming with such short notice. It must be hectic for your people.” Wakatoshi said as he looked around and saw a couple of servants sprinted while carrying a big basket.

“We manage.” Daichi nodded. Accepted the apology yet letting the other king know that his palace was capable of such task.

As the alphas conversed, Tetsurou approached Koushi. The shorter omega looked up and greeted him. “Welcome.” His voice sounded upset but it didn’t hold any resentment.

“I’ve made a mistake by concealing everything from Wakatoshi. I should at least say that you found an amnesiac person. He found out from Shouyou and instantly knew something is up because I didn’t mention it to him at all.” Tetsurou explained. He didn’t need to explain himself in the first place since both knew it was his duty to prioritize Shiratorizawa’s business. But Koushi, just like Daichi, was his friend. He felt the need to explain.

Koushi smiled weakly as he shook his head. “I should not burden you with it in the first place.” The silver haired man said. “Let’s go, or our husbands will think we have a secret conversation.”

“Well, in a sense, we have.”

* * *

“Who is that?” Tobio asked as he pointed to far away to a man who was walking by Daichi’s side.

Tadashi flustered as he took Tobio’s pointing hand softly and put it down. He looked at the two Kings direction and sighed when no one, not even the maroon-uniformed guards, noticed them.

“That’s King Ushijima Wakatoshi, the King of Shiratorizawa.” And before Tobio asked who was walking beside Koushi, he said. “And that’s his husband, Consort Tetsurou.”

“Shiratorizawa...” Tobio trailed as he remembered a certain strawberry-blond prince. “Isn’t that where Prince Shouyou comes from?”

“Yes. King Ushijima is his older brother.”

“Ah, so Prince Shouyou is the second in line for the throne?”

“Nope.” Tadashi shook his head. “King Ushijima and Consort Tetsurou have a child, Crown Prince Tsutomu is the next in line.” Tadashi then added. “He is around Prince Chikara’s age. If I am not mistaken.”

“Shiratorizawa...” Tobio trailed. Something about the name took his attention. “The largest kingdom from the north.”

“Yes.” Tadashi confirmed.

“The second largest is Aoba Jousai.” Tobio suddenly mumbled. Tadashi blinked at the emptiness in Tobio’s voice. His eyes were also unseeing. Tadashi took Tobio’s hand again as the event from last night replayed in Tadashi’s mind. He was afraid that the guest would fell into hysteria.

“Tobio-sama?” Tadashi called softly with a slightly trembling voice.

“Yes?” Tobio turned to him immediately. His eyes were completely aware and there was no trace of emptiness from before. Tadashi felt relieved.

“Let’s go back to your room. The flowers in this hall are already great. We don’t need to fix any of them.”

Tobio looked around and checked out each of the vase. They were indeed seemed had just being restocked and arranged. “You are right. Let’s go then.”

They went back to Tobio’s room only to find out that the guards around his room were changed. There were not only Karasuno’s soldiers, there were Shiratorizawa’s soldiers as well. The maroon-uniformed soldiers were specially assigned to guard Tobio and made sure no interference from other party before their King met the amnesiac person.

* * *

Dinner came and the air was light with Tetsurou and Satori jokes. Koushi even threw one of his own to Tetsurou. Daichi chuckled a lot of times and Wakatoshi just being himself, unconsciously lighten up the mood with his literal words.

It was nice when it lasted. Until Satori brought up the scheduled meeting with the amnesiac person.

“We scheduled it during brunch.” Koushi answered. “We want him to have proper meal during breakfast. He is _pregnant_.”

Daichi closed his eyes at how Koushi emphasized Tobio’s condition. Satori’s grin widened just as Wakatoshi’s eyes narrowed. The Karasuno Consort just made it clear that he was favoring the pregnant omega over their alliance.

“In which case, I have something to tell.” Daichi said. “You will meet Tobio, don’t worry. But for bringing him to your kingdom, I have a condition for it.” He added.

Tetsurou looked up at Daichi with apprehension. He didn’t know what Daichi had come up with but sensing Wakatoshi’s tensed jaw he was afraid with the outcome.

No one spoke anything. Satori looked like he wanted to say something but since it had been Daichi who initiated it, he was not in any place to talk. It had to be Wakatoshi. Almost a full minute passed when finally Wakatoshi spoke up.

“What is your condition?” Wakatoshi asked. His voice neutral and calm. Tetsurou peered to his husband at the sudden change of his mood.

Wakatoshi understood why Daichi gave him a condition. It must be concerning his mate’s attachment toward the amnesiac person, and his own sense of humanity of sending a pregnant person to someone else as if Tobio was an object.

“You have to prove to us that Tobio is the Royal Consort of Aoba Jousai.”

Satori thought it was safe to speak now. “Isn’t the royal raiment you found him in is enough, Your Majesty?”

Daichi smiled. A damn handsome smile that Koushi would have kissed him if he was not tensed himself.

“We heard many stories that servant dresses in their master’s clothes and takes their place in dangerous times.” Daichi explained. “Tobio might do that. There is no way Aoba Jousai, from your information because we have never interacted with them, would just let their Royal Consort stray out their palace or castle. While pregnant.” Daichi finished with the eyes of a person who dares anyone to oppose his logic.

“Do you hear any ruckus in Aoba Jousai regarding their missing Royal Consort?” Asahi asked to the only other general in the room. And by the frown in Satori’s face, the Karasuno’s General knew that they had successfully set the deal.

“I understand.” Wakatoshi said. “We have the sketch of King Oikawa. If Tobio even shows a sign of recognition, in the personal level, when seeing the picture. I will bring him to Shiratorizawa.” Wakatoshi said before he turned to Tetsurou. The Consort nodded, understood what was asked from him. Reading Tobio’s expression.

Daichi nodded, satisfied with the deal. But he was still worried. General Satori and Tetsurou were good in reading people. If Tobio really recognized the King. The General and the Consort would know.

That possibility just came out of nowhere when he talked with Koushi two nights before. And it sounded plausible. Daichi really hoped that Tobio really wasn’t the Royal Consort of Aoba Jousai.

Koushi’s hand suddenly grasped his hand under the table. The Omega squeezed it, showing him how grateful Koushi was with what Daichi had done. Daichi squeezed it back. He loved his mate after all and would do his best to stop Koushi from being upset.

* * *

_“It’s easy!” Teen-aged Tobio groused. He then showed his two companions how to form a perfect barrier with his magic. “How can you not able to do that?”_

_No, Tobio wasn’t mocking them. He was genuinely wondering why his friends couldn’t make the perfect ones like he made. One of the boys, with a spiky black hair folded his arms in front of his chest._

_“We are sorry that we are not a genius like you, **Your Majesty**.” The boy said with concealed venom in his voice. His eyes looked annoyed to the ground. Tobio felt his heart dropped. Did he offend his friends?_

_“Do-don’t call me like that. I am not-.”_

_“But you will, Tobio-sama.” The other boy said. He was shorter than the spiky haired boy but taller than Tobio. His dark hair was combed in a way where his hair divided in the middle._

_Tobio flustered and blushed as he remembered his actual status. The Elder had told him on his thirteenth birthday of why he stayed in the palace._

_“Forget about that! Let’s practice again!”_

_“But, Tobio-sama, you are a genius. We don’t deserve practicing with you.” The spiky haired boy said as he turned around and walked away._

_“No, that’s not true.” Tobio objected. His hand reached out to the tallest boy but he was out of Tobio’s reach._

_“Yu-- is correct. We will just practice somewhere else.” The shorter boy of the two said before he too turned and walked away, without waiting Tobio’s response._

_Tobio could only stare at their retreating backs. Why? Since he had his thirteenth birthday and started learning magic, his friends started avoiding him? Even To--nii._

_Tobio shrugged it off, thinking that maybe they had different course than him and thus their magic developed differently._

_Tobio didn’t hear the mocking words about him being too showy under their breaths._

* * *

Tobio opened his eyes slowly. Sleep still clouded his mind but it started actively replayed the dream he just had. His hand went to his chest where it suddenly felt constricted with indescribable ache. He didn’t know who those two boys were but even trying to remember them made his heart ache.

Friends? Those two were his friends? But, why did it feel like they were antagonizing him instead?

* * *

Hajime just had a mini heart attack. He was about to enter the main road when soldiers with maroon uniform walked by. They were not in any haste so Hajime assume they were on a patrol. He immediately turned around and walked briskly away. The Aoba Jousai soldier put his hood on when he felt there were no eyes on him.

_Damn it._

Why were Shiratorizawa soldiers here? How did Hajime search the kingdom for Tobio now?

_Shit_. Being feared by the enemy’s force could make any soldier proud, but it was not always a good thing. They knew his face. Just like his soldiers would knew General Satori’s face. It was risky to send him for stealth mission. And now Hajime experienced it first-handedly.

Being out in the open was equally risky. Hajime couldn’t see any option besides going back to the inn and wait out whatever business Shiratorizawa was having in Karasuno.

“Oh, Sir, you are back already?” The inn staff greeted when he entered the lobby.

Hajime looked and there was a pause for a few seconds before he replied the staff. He could gain some information from him, maybe.

“I wanted to sight see but there are a lot of soldiers. I don’t feel comfortable with them around.” Hajime shrugged nonchalantly. Keeping up his facade as a tourist. “Are the soldiers in this kingdom usually crowding the roads?”

The young man waved his hand in negative. “Those are not our soldiers. They are Shiratorizawa’s, our ally.”

_Shit. Again._

“What are they doing here?” Hajime’s eyes squinted slightly in annoyance and fear for Tobio. He just hoped Shiratorizawa didn’t know how Tobio looked.

It was the staff’s turn to shrug. “I heard they are escorting their King and the Consort.”

_King Ushijima is here? And Consort Tetsurou?_ How unlucky could he be?

“Until when?” Hajime asked again. He was being careful to not appear eager. “I can’t waste my time and not sight see.”

The staff nodded at that. “No one knows. But I think it will be short because there was no preparation from our side so I guess their visit comes in a very short notice. And will be on a short period too. I hope, for you.”

“Yeah.” Hajime whispered to himself. “I hope.”

  **TBC**

 


	6. Chapter 6

Koushi walked with a huff. He was peeved that Shiratorizawa wouldn’t let him meet Tobio in private. General Satori was present the whole time he spoke to comfort the pregnant omega. So, in turn he asked Asahi to accompany Tetsurou if he wanted to meet the special guest. Two could play this game.

Despite that, he understood the logic behind the arrangement. Shiratorizawa didn’t want Karasuno’s side to sneakily do something to alter the investigation. But still, Koushi felt like he wanted to pinch Ushijima’s cheek until it was bruised.

Oh. The image alone could bring a smile to his face.

* * *

Tetsurou was relaxing on the wide royal bed Karasuno had prepared for them. A book was open in his hands and he was reading when Wakatoshi walked out from the bath and dressed in his night robe. The omega closed the book and put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. The King dried his hair with a small white towel. He then threw the towel away haphazardly before lying down on the bed beside Tetsurou.

The King sighed long. He opened his eyes. His stern frown was still present.

“You are stressed out.” Tetsurou said as he turned to his husband side.

“All of these are keeping me on edge.” Wakatoshi said. “The skirmish with Aoba Jousai. Last week another group of our men was killed by them in the border.” The alpha then turned to face his mate and without thinking slinked his arm on Tetsurou’s hip.

“I want to finish it as soon as possible.”

“I understand.” Tetsurou said as he suddenly raised and met his lips to the King’s. “But it’s not healthy to be stressed out all the time.” He said between kisses. The kisses then moved gradually to the Alpha’s neck and Wakatoshi only chuckled receiving them.

“Want me to help you unwind?” Tetsurou asked softly, breathily.

Wakatoshi of course was familiar with that tone. “Regardless the result, tomorrow we will have a long journey back home. Are you sure?” He asked. It would be a blatant lie if he said he wasn’t interested with his omega’s offer.

“What?” Tetsurou asked. Playfully sounded offended as he climbed the middle of his husband and sat on the ripped abdomen. His hands found Wakatoshi’s jaws and his thumbs caressed his cheeks. “Are you saying that I can’t handle my own alpha?”

With a manly yelp from Tetsurou, their position was reversed. Wakatoshi was on top of him and a part of Tetsurou rejoiced seeing the fire in those usually collected eyes.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

The next day’s brunch couldn’t come faster. Koushi was restless the whole time but he kept it to himself well. He didn’t want to show how much it affected him to the two people who sat opposite him and Daichi. The King and The Royal Consort of Shiratorizawa looked equally restless about it. Koushi didn’t know but it seemed like a big cause was on the stake here for them.

While with Tobio. The pregnant man was ready when Asahi and Satori came to escort him to the meeting room. When Tobio came out of the room, he saw Tadashi was standing beside a guard. Even Tadashi wasn’t allowed to visit him without any supervision from Shiratorizawa’s side.

Tobio stopped and turned to Asahi. “Can I talk with Tadashi for a moment?”

Asahi looked to Tadashi’s way and saw the pleading eyes of the servant’s. “Can you let him come?” Asahi asked to Satori because he knew the Shiratorizawa guard beside Tadashi wouldn’t listen if he was the one commanding him.

“Let him pass.” Satori said and instantly Tadashi ran toward Tobio.

“Did you eat your breakfast well, Tobio-sama?” Tadashi asked as he took Tobio’s hand. He wanted to hug him but he was afraid it would offend the honorary guest. “Did you sleep well?”

“I am fine.” Tobio answered. “Your hands are cold.” He said as he squeezed Tadashi’s hands.

“I-I just- What’s wrong with you? Aren’t you scared?”

Asahi paled and Satori’s eyes widened at the audacity of the servant. They didn’t know for sure who Tobio was, but if he was really a royal consort then the servant had just being really impolite.

Tobio’s eyes narrowed. Not in irritation. It was his normal confused countenance. “It will be a lie if I say I am not afraid at all. But, I don’t know what to expect. King Sawamura will be there too.”

Tadashi stared for a long time at the confidence in Tobio. He didn’t know he should be appeased or be more worried. But either way, he could do nothing to help Tobio.

“Thank you, Tadashi.” Tobio said lowly, his face went red. “For your support.” He added.

Tadashi teared up but none of his tears fell. “Don’t mention it...” Tadashi trailed. He heard the rumor and he knew he hadn’t shown the Guest the appropriate behavior for the entire time of his stay. So, he added, “Your Majesty.”

And Tobio narrowed his eyes in confusion even more since he didn’t know anything about the said rumor.

* * *

Tobio entered the room. The silence was deafening. Tobio locked eyes with Koushi and the older omega nodded to him. Asahi pulled out a chair at the head of the table for him to sit while Satori went to Wakatoshi and Tetsurou’s side.

Tobio sat and he put his hand on his stomach. He looked up and finally met Wakatoshi’s eyes. The King was measuring him silently. The nerve finally got to him but he willed himself to calm down. Whatever it was, he believed that none of the person in the room would harm him. King Ushijima looked powerful, Tobio could sense his magic level. But he could also measure that he was an honorable man and wouldn’t hurt a pregnant omega.

Wait, how could he sense someone’s magic level?

“So, Kageyama Tobio? Isn’t it?” Consort Tetsurou asked. His eyes watched him closely.

“Yes.” Tobio answered.

Tetsurou nodded, had already identified Tobio’s honest facial expression. He didn’t need to see that Satori just did the same.

“I believe you know us already. We want you to tell us something.” Tetsurou started as Satori prepared a roll of paper. The red haired general then unrolled it and showed it to Tobio.

It was a sketch of a man. There was no color in it but that didn’t make the person looked less appealing.

“Do you know this _beta_?” Tetsurou asked. Smoothly emphasized the beta part whereas it was false information. Satori watched the omega carefully for any recognition of the mistaken information.

Several seconds staring at the sketch, Tobio’s cheeks suddenly went pinkish. “No, I don’t know. But he is handsome.”

King Ushijima face-palmed, losing his composure for once in front of people who were not his family or closest friends. And because of that he didn’t see how Tetsurou’s eyes widened and a grin formed on his previously serious face.

“I know right!” Tetsurou exclaimed spontaneously. Appeared victorious that someone finally agreed with him. His husband and Satori were adamant that King Oikawa was annoying and never agreed with him about King Oikawa’s physical appeal. The Consort calmed down, though, when he felt Wakatoshi’s stare at the side of his head.

“Now you mention it...” Koushi trailed as he leaned forward to see the sketch. Daichi faked a cough that broke Koushi’s fascination toward whoever it was in the sketch. The Consort of Karasuno blushed hard when he met Daichi’s eyes and sat straighter after that.

“But, are you sure you don’t recognize him, Tobio-sama?” This time Satori asked. Afraid that Tetsurou would ask something unrelated.

Tobio squinted his eyes and tried his best to remember, in which he came up blank like usual. He slowly shook his head in negative as he met Satori’s eyes.

“I don’t recognize him at all.” Tobio said. He then looked to Daichi. “Is he a fugitive?”

Wakatoshi frowned seeing the confused face. He turned to Tetsurou and saw the same frown. Satori looked his way and his face told Wakatoshi that the General thought Tobio genuinely asked that.

“Am...” The pregnant omega’s voice suddenly went nervous. “Am I related to a fugitive? That’s why you want to put me in a prison?” Tobio asked as he shrunk in his chair. Both his hands hugged his stomach. His eyes went wide as he frantically looked at all the occupants of the room. His face went pale and there was slight tremble on his shoulders. Koushi was quick on his feet just as Tetsurou sent him a worrying look.

“No, you are not related to a fugitive. That person is not a fugitive.” Koushi put his hands on Tobio’s shoulders firmly. Comforting and ensuring Tobio that Koushi was there and he wouldn’t be put in a prison.

“If we really suspect you were related to a fugitive, Consort Koushi wouldn’t treat you this well. Would he?” Tetsurou said as he took the sketch from Satori, rolled it and gave it back to the General who gawked at the sudden action. The Consort of Shiratorizawa then sent Wakatoshi a look that clearly said this investigation had ended. The King avoided his mate’s gaze and met Daichi’s nonchalant ones. The other King clearly gloated. Karasuno had won.

Tobio was not the Royal Consort of Aoba Jousai.

“All right then.” Satori said slowly as he put the roll at his back. A grin formed on his face. He then turned away from Tobio, presenting his back to the still scared omega in order facing the rulers of his kingdom. “I think I will excuse my self. I will prepare your entourage home, Your Majesty?”

Tobio stared at Satori’s back.

Strong and reliable back.

Like... Like...

_“Congratulation, our new General.”_

Tobio said it one time.

_The image, for once, came clear in his mind. Stern line of eyebrows and sharp eyes were identifiable. The man’s normally firm face was smiling wide to Tobio._

_“Thank you, Your Majesty.”_

_The man’s face then went serious._

_“Many people within the rank think I gain this position because of my relation to our King.”_

_The man said and he turned to look at the grand window of the palace. His back was wide and strong._

Tobio unconsciously touched Satori’s back. The General was surprised at the soft touch from Tobio. Good thing Satori could suppress his combat reflex. Remembering there was a pregnant omega behind him. Tetsurou blinked as he leaned to the side. He saw the blank face of Tobio’s, who was deep in his memory.

_“But I will prove that it is not the case.” The man then looked at him sideways. A grin presented warmly to him._

_“Good luck...” Tobio trailed. He had his own awkward smile. He then added-_

“...Hajime-san.” Tobio said in a trance-like state. Reliving his memory.

The room went totally silent. If they strained their ears they could hear Chikara’s loud laughter from the next building. Asahi sprang to life as he saw Satori’s grin widened creepily. The Karasuno’s General took Tobio’s hand off from Satori’s clothing and he stood right between them.

“General Asahi, it is no use.” Satori drawled. One of his eyes squinted. “Tobio-sama knows General Hajime. Personally!” Satori exclaimed like a host of a grand performance.

“Hajime? Who is he?” Koushi asked. He stared at Satori in apprehension as he too stood before Tobio.

“One of the highest ranked generals in Aoba Jousai. Whom we know related closely to the King.” Tetsurou stood up. “I am sorry, Koushi.”

“But it doesn’t prove he knows King Oikawa.” Koushi tried.

“Koushi...” Daichi called from where he was sitting. He knew the omega must be exasperated right now.

“No servant will call a general of Satori’s rank with just a ‘-san’. Someone has to be either personally very close to him or has higher standing but looks up to him.” Tetsurou replied. “Or both. Either way he is valuable.” He added as he looked to Tobio.

Tobio himself didn’t know what to do with all the abrupt exchange. It seemed he didn’t even realize his slip. Asahi’s hand on his shoulder was the only anchor for him to keep his calm with the whole commotion.

But all of it came to an end when Wakatoshi stood up. His large posture even more intimidating with the determination and intensity that reflected in his entire being. “We are taking Tobio to Shiratorizawa.”

Daichi glared at the other king but couldn’t say anything else. His hands were in fists. Karasuno had lost.

* * *

“Who will be staying here?” Tsutomu asked to Kei as he looked up to the tall omega. The Crown Prince was standing right in front of him with his back touching Kei’s legs, leaning his small weight onto Kei.

In Tetsurou’s absence, Kei had the authority of a royal consort just as Shouyou of a king since the four-years-old Tsutomu wasn’t fit for the task yet. It was Kei’s duty to prepare everything for the _honorary guest’s_ , or hostage Kei would say, arrival. So, here he was supervising the preparation of Tobio’s chamber.

“It’s someone important.” Kei answered absent-mindedly from above the small alpha.

“Oh.” Tsutomu nodded, feigned understanding. “How important?”

“Really important.” Kei answered again. Now he absent-mindedly scratched the Crown Prince’s cheek, a habit he got from Shouyou.

“When will Father and Daddy come home?” Tsutomu asked again. Looking at the omega prince.

Now Kei looked down to the Crown Prince who was standing right in front of him. For once the ever-present childish confidence was nowhere in his eyes. They were not the eyes of a crown prince, those were the eyes of a child now, longing for his parents.

Kei wasn’t good with kid. Shouyou was. But the alpha prince stormed off saying he had something to discuss with the Head of the Privy Council, Washijou Tanji.

Kei then squatted down to the Crown Prince’s eye level. “They will come this evening.” Kei said in a matter-of-factly.

Oh really, Kei was really bad with kids. Tsutomu only nodded, still with his downcast eyes. Kei was thinking hard how to lighten the kid’s mood but came up with nothing. For God’s sake, he didn’t have any experience with a kid!

So he just took the Prince in his arms and hugged the sullen kid, with Tsutomu’s back at his chest, and started a mock-discuss of the state of the castle now. A good simulation lesson for the future leader.

All of this reminded Kei of his talk with Shouyou last night. About why they wanted Tobio, whom they suspect as the Royal Consort of Aoba Jousai. The contempt was foreign in Shouyou’s face. The taller prince told him that Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa initially had no problem. But then, Aoba Jousai suddenly applied road tax in its area where Shiratorizawa always pass to bring raw goods from their other territory. And the tax was quite high since Aoba Jousai reckoned the value of the items Shiratorizawa brought were just as high.

They were in the process to negotiate the percentage of the tax when a group of Shiratorizawa’s men who were bringing metals and woods were killed. And they found Aoba Jousai flags, new and unscathed, right in the killing site. The items they brought, disappeared together with their men’s lives.

The friction went on after that. That was why, when there was a chance, Shiratorizawa wanted it to end within their favor.

* * *

Tadashi sniffled as he set Tobio’s outer wear properly. Koushi was standing close to the pair as Kiyoko conversed with Tetsurou about Tobio’s medication. Shiratorizawa had capable healers but Kiyoko insisted to tell the Consort about Tobio’s medical history.

Koushi didn’t look as tense as before after he got Tetsurou’s vow to treat Tobio as he was due as a royal consort. Koushi knew he didn’t need to threaten to curse Wakatoshi’s dick to shrink every night but it seemed to work superbly to get his vow.

Tobio turned away from the mirror to face the Consort. He smiled thinly as he presented himself. “I think I am ready.” He then frowned as he heard himself sounded really small.

Koushi didn’t say anything, but instead he raised his hands and his palms faced the pregnant man. Tobio widened his eyes in question but he only met with Koushi’s focused eyes. The moment he felt warmth surrounding him, he realized it was Koushi’s enhancement magic.

A few minutes enveloped in the magic, Tobio felt refreshed. As if he just had a good night slumber after a good amount of nutritious meal.

Koushi lowered his hands and smiled. Yet his eyes looked melancholy. “I enhanced your stamina. I hope your journey will be smooth.”

“You don’t need to do that. We bring Eita with us. He is the best enhancer in Shiratorizawa.” Tetsurou said. A small note was in his hand, must be from Kiyoko.

“This is the least I can do for Tobio, Tetsurou.” Koushi frowned. Disapproving.

“Alright, alright.” Tetsurou raised his hands in playful surrender. Koushi rolled his eyes at that and turned back to Tobio.

“They will treat you well. As well as we treat you here. And tell Tetsurou if you feel unwell during your journey.” Koushi instructed as he adjusted the outer wear.

“Kei will be there too. You know him, right?”

“Yes. I remember him.” Tobio nodded. Remembering very well the sarcastic noble, who had become a prince now.

Someone by the door frame made himself known by knocking on the opened door. His silvery strand were marked with black at its tips.

“Your Majesty, the carriages are ready.”

Tetsurou nodded. “Thank you, Eita.”

Koushi suddenly hugged the younger omega and squeezed him softly, minding the precious bulge in Tobio’s abdomen. Tobio raised his own hands and replied the hug with a hesitant but longing hug. He didn’t want to go. But he knew he had to or something bad would happen between the two kingdoms. He couldn’t let that happen just because of him.

“Let’s go, Tobio.” Tetsurou called him and Tobio had to be the first to break the hug.

“Good bye.” Tobio bowed respectfully to Koushi.

Koushi shook his head. He didn’t want to accept the farewell. “See you next time.” He said before bowing just as respectfully. Because deep in his heart, Koushi was sure Tobio was a royal consort.

* * *

The afternoon in Karasuno palace proceeded as usual. But both the King and his consort weren’t being their usual self. Daichi minded his mate’s gloomy state and tried his best to cheer him up. While a part of him felt that he just failed Tobio, even though he didn’t promise anything besides protecting him during the meeting, he still felt like he failed.

At one point Koushi noticed Daichi’s inner turmoil and in turn reassured his husband that he had done his best. Koushi also told him that Tobio knew that and appreciated his effort. But, the fate just had other plan for them.

A guard suddenly came to their library that afternoon. Announcing that a soldier from faraway kingdom had requested their audience. The couple looked at each other before telling the guard that they will meet the soldier in the throne room.

* * *

The soldier looked grim as he walked inside the throne room. He didn’t wear any military attribute but the way he brought himself was enough to tell Daichi that he was a soldier. His steps were sure but his walk was not arrogant. He bowed after he stopped in front of the throne where Daichi and Koushi sat.

“Greetings, King of Karasuno and His Royal Consort.” The soldier said. There was then a noticeable pause in his speech. “My humble apologies that I don’t know Your Majesties’ names.”

“King Sawamura and Consort Koushi.” Asahi announced.

The soldier nodded to Asahi’s way and bowed deep again to the King and the Consort.

“I am bringing my King’s Seal.” The soldier started as he presented a gold emblem with turquoise-colored ornament. Koushi took a sharp intake of breath seeing the color theme of the seal.

King Seal, was a seal given by a King to his trusted person in a very secret and important mission. Whatever the person said was regarded as the King’s words himself and should be responded as such.

“I come from Aoba Jousai Kingdom and have investigated my case which led me here, to your incredible palace, Your Majesty.” The soldier stated with a sliver of practiced flattery. “I am here to inquire about our Royal Consort’s whereabouts. Consort Tobio.”

He then showed them a sketch of a very familiar figure. Koushi felt his body went lax while Daichi’s jaw went tenser and tenser for each passing second.

“Ah, I am sorry for my insolence. Let me introduce myself, I am a general from Aoba Jousai. Your Majesty may call me General Hajime.”

“Hajime?” Koushi couldn’t contain his emotion anymore. “Why? General, why?” He suddenly cried out softly.

Hajime stopped whatever he wanted to say at the unexpected response from the Consort. He then looked to the King, slightly nervous thinking that he offended the Consort in anyway unintentionally.

“You are late, General.” Daichi said gravely.

It took Hajime several seconds to realized what the King meant with that. Terror washed him like tsunami as everything clicked. It looked like his conclusion was correct about Tobio being sheltered in the palace. And the fact that Shiratorizawa was their ally and had been there hours ago...

“Shiratorizawa...” Hajime trailed. He then looked up to the King in dread. The King didn’t say anything. Shiratorizawa was their ally after all, King Sawamura wouldn’t give him the information verbally. But his silence was enough.

Hajime bowed before literally dashing away from the throne room.

Asahi then instructed a guard to tell the guards on the gate to not hinder Hajime on his way out of the palace.

* * *

“So,” Daichi suddenly said, breaking the upsetting silence after Hajime’s abrupt leave. “Tobio really is a royal consort.”

“I knew it.” Koushi mumbled.

“But then, isn’t his name should be Oikawa Tobio? Not Kageyama Tobio?”

“Maybe it was his surname before getting married to King Oikawa.” Koushi said. “He is amnesiac, Daichi. The little things he remembers can also be mixed up.”

“He remembers Hajime but not his own marriage?” Daichi mused. “Not his own mate. Shouldn’t it be King Oikawa, as the closest person to him that he remember first?”

Koushi blinked as he thought about the strangeness. But he had neither qualification nor experience to make any comment about it. He only shook his head. “We don’t know how an amnesiac’s brain works.”

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the plot in my head feels short but then when I write it out it suddenly stretches into thousand words. It's already chapter 6 and it's about a quarter of the whole thing.   
> I just want to warn you beforehand that this story will have political drama (not that I know a lot about politics) so if you are here just for Tobio angst and romance you might find this story boring later. 
> 
> But for those who still want to read this regardless the things I plan, thank you so much and I hope you will enjoy it :3


	7. Chapter 7

“I hope you like it.” Kei said as he showed Tobio his chamber.

Tobio entered the room slowly. No matter how great the room was, he knew it wouldn’t be as comfortable as the one he had in Karasuno. Especially after Consort Tetsurou had told him everything about their suspicion of his real identity.

Tobio didn’t remember anything about his past. There was no way he could prove that he was not the royal consort of Aoba Jousai, when he himself wasn’t sure of whom he actually was.

The room was bigger than what he had in Karasuno. It was a given remembering how big the castle was. Shiratorizawa was a bigger kingdom than Karasuno, but the difference was quite too noticeable.

The drapes were all in maroon color, even the bed sheet and its cover. Tobio assumed that Shiratorizawa’s color must be maroon.

“There are clothes for you in the walk-in closet. Their size only based on my estimation. So, tell your servant if the size is unfit.” Kei said.

It should be Tetsurou’s work to show Tobio his room, but the Consort thought since Kei was the one preparing the room, it would be better if Kei did it. If something needed to be adjusted, Kei would know better.

Besides, Tsutomu was getting clingy again. It’s unusual for the Crown Prince to be like that but apparently was not unheard of.

“What are they planning for me?” Tobio suddenly asked. His eyes were focusing on a spot in the room. Yet, unseeing.

Kei stood still for a moment after receiving the direct question. He didn’t expect to receive any question in the first place. But now that he thought about it, Tobio would rather fire his questions to him than to any other people in Shiratorizawa. He was thinking hard for a moment before speaking.

“I know here is different than in Karasuno. Karasuno felt friendlier. Here, they are... Intense about everything.” Kei unconsciously rolled his eyes at that.

He noticed how Shouyou always being excited and how General Satori being creepy 24/7. Plus, the King himself being too literal and his son being too easy to fire up. Don’t forget the Head of the Privy Council himself, Tanji-sensei, who wouldn’t think twice to shout at both the King and the Prince when they were being too careless for his taste. It was too much at first, but Kei managed to tolerate them.

“But, they are in no way cruel.” Kei added with a rare twitch of a smile. Fondness concealed in his eyes.

Tobio didn’t respond to it but the Pregnant Omega seemed like he accepted the vague answer. The Guest then went to a big window and moved the curtain to the side.

What met him was a big garden. It was evening so he could not distinguish the colors of the flowers planted. The silhouette of big trees and large cat topiaries that scattered all over the garden were enough to let him know how grand it was.

“That’s the Consort’s garden.” Kei said as he stood beside Tobio. Eyeing him as the raven-haired man stared. “You know, Kings make garden for their consort as a symbol of their love.”

“I know.” Tobio unconsciously said. He even blinked as if surprised by himself.

Kei raised one delicate eyebrow. Of course Tobio knew. He was a royal consort afterall, or suspected a consort.

“Have you seen Karasuno’s garden?” Kei asked.

“Yes. It’s really different.”

“You can feel the warmth of King Sawamura’s love. It feels like all his feeling was in the garden and all for Consort Koushi. He opens his heart; let himself be vulnerable, only for Consort Koushi.”

“This one...” Tobio trailed as he looked left to right of the wide expanse of the garden. “This feels intense.” Tobio said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kei snorted gracefully. “Indeed. These people need to chill.”

* * *

“Excellent work, Your Majesty.” Tanji said to Wakatoshi as the King had settled on his chair. Shouyou and Satori were also present and had been sitting in their seats. “For bringing The Royal Consort of Aoba Jousai to our territory.” Tanji added.

Wakatoshi nodded, appreciating the compliment from someone he looked up to.

“Now, what do you suggest we demand from Aoba Jousai?” Wakatoshi said. Officially started the meeting.

“How about if we demand that conflicted area altogether?” Shouyou suggested. His eyebrows rose in a slightly childish gesture. The glee was there upon thinking what they could gain from Aoba Jousai with the hostage they had.

Somehow it unnerved Tanji how Shouyou could suggest taking over an area with his bright persona.

“It will be easier if the area fall to our control. We don’t need to worry about future taxes too.” The Prince added.

“Considering the hostage we have, I think that will be nothing for them.” Satori said as his index finger and his thumb propped his chin in thinking pose.

“That area has significant economical value for Aoba Jousai, they will put a fight.” Tanji appraised.

“Then we fight.” Satori said without missing a beat.

“Broad-scaled and long-term battle is not acceptable.” Tanji said. This was why elders were needed. Younger rulers could be hasty and sometimes ill-informed or just didn’t bother to check facts before deciding something. “Especially with the rising threat from the south.”

Wakatoshi suddenly perked up hearing that. “Emperor Kiryuu?”

Tanji nodded. “Remember? Emperor Kiryuu from the South and King Sakusa of Itachiyama from the East have formed an alliance.” He stated with a grim look. Emperor Kiryuu was enough of a problem. Added Itachiyama in the equation, they had become a force that even two or three kingdoms together couldn’t overcome.

“What?” Shouyou squeaked.

“When?” Wakatoshi frowned.

Tanji didn’t immediately answer. He sat straighter in his seat as if wanting to look down on both royals. The gradual change of expression on his tens-of-years face made Satori shrunk in his chair. It was a tell-tale that the old man was going to explode.

“WHAT FOR DO YOU THINK THOSE REPORTS I PUT ON YOUR TABLE EVERY TWO NIGHTS?! YOU BRATS!!” Tanji roared. The blood vessels around his neck strained. Threatening to explode just like their owner.

Both Shouyou and Wakatoshi flinched at the sudden raise of voice. Their eyes were wide, mulling what triggered Tanji’s anger now.

“YOU KIDS NEED TO ARRANGE YOUR SELVES BETTER!”

“Ye-Yes!” Shouyou cried out while Wakatoshi was completely petrified. If possible Shouyou would like to flee the room.

“IT HAS BEEN A WEEK! THERE WILL BE- How many two days has it been?”

“Three?” Satori peeped. In which got him a betrayed look from Wakatoshi across the round enormous table.

“THREE!! THERE ARE THREE REPORTS IT PREDATES!!” Tanji still roared. Other blood vessels made themselves known on his forehead that Shouyou scared for the old man’s well being. But his fear for getting shouted at was greater.

“I ALWAYS SUMMARIZE THE EVENTS INTO ONE PAGE ONLY! IT WON’T TAKE YOU EVEN TEN MINUTES TO READ IT BEFORE BED!! OR YOU YOUNGLINGS ARE TOO EAGER TO INDULGE WITH YOUR MATE EVERY NIGHT?!”

Shouyou, as a newlywed, couldn’t take the embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands. Soft wail could be heard from him. His face was undoubtfully beet red. Wakatoshi fared better but his ears were red to their tips. Satori really wanted to dig a hole in the floor to hide from all the second-hand embarrassment but it would cost him a fortune to compensate the damage. The rage continued on for several more minutes. Everyone was too focusing to hide themselves that they didn’t realize Tetsurou entered the room with a cup of a beverage.

“YOU KNOW-°

“Tanji-sensei.” Tetsurou called softly as he patted the furious Elder on his shoulder to gain his attention.

“Oh, Consort Tetsurou. Let me finish my lecture to these-”

“Please mind your blood pressure.” Tetsurou gave him a light smile as he put the cup on the table in front of him. “Drink this herbal drink.”

All the rage in him vanished into thin air at the sight of the drinking in front of him. And the consideration of the Royal Consort of his health that the drink implied. His complexion transformed from furious red to his usual, considered healthy, color with his age.

“Oh, yes, of course, Your Majesty.” The Elder took the cup and sipped the warm herbal drink. “This is really refreshing. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t mention it, Tanji-sensei.”

Tanji then gave the King, the Prince, and the General in the room a pointed look. “You should learn from Consort Tetsurou. Seriously, is His Majesty the only considerate young man in this kingdom?”

Tetsurou smirked smugly as he stared at them from behind Tanji. “Please, Tanji-sensei. You think too high of me. I just passed by from tucking Crown Prince in when I heard your voice in the hall so I asked a servant to quickly prepare that beverage.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Alright then. I will leave you to your meeting.” Tetsurou walked toward the exit door with cat-like grace and his cunningness seeped from every pore in his body. His face clearly said: _Now, praise me, all of you, Careless Alphas_.

“Where were we? Oh yes, we have to avoid broad-scale battle with Aoba Jousai to preserve both our force and theirs.” Tanji said after a distinct click of the closed door. “Because, unfortunately we need Aoba Jousai to defend the North if Emperor Kiryuu starts expanding his territory to north. Because like I said before, he has formed an alliance with King Sakusa from the East.” Tanji stated. “They are far more formidable than ever.”

Then he paused. He stared at the cup Tetsurou brought him before looking up toward Wakatoshi with a grim that the King knew it wasn’t just about the politics. “And this morning they attacked Fukurodani.”

Everyone in the room felt like they have just been slapped in the face.

“How is... Bokuto-san?” Shouyou finally said after a period of silence. His eyes wide with worry. Satori and Wakatoshi then looked to Tanji, expecting.

“Thanks to the fast response from Nekoma, Ubugawa, and Shinzen. They aided Fukurodani’s force as soon as they heard the attack. Fukurodani survives.” Tanji stopped himself from talking further. He took a quick deep breath before continuing.

“King Bokuto gets severely hurt. Consort Keiji almost gets violated. And Enhancer Kenma, whom assigned as one of the aid from Nekoma, gets severely hurt too.”

A quiet curse flew from Shouyou’s lips. Normally Tanji would scold the Prince but considering the news he just relayed, he didn’t have the heart. Wakatoshi’s frown went deeper and there was a dark shade secluded his eyes.

“But why Fukurodani? Why not smaller kingdoms?” Satori asked when he was sure that both Wakatoshi and Shouyou were a bit personally involved at the moment with the news.

“If they manage to take down Fukurodani, other kingdoms in the East will have no hope to fight the Emperor.” Tanji stated. “Not with Itachiyama on the Emperor’s side.”

“So, it seems like Emperor Kiryuu is going to conquer the East before thinking about us in the North?” Shouyou asked. Seemed like he had managed to detach himself emotionally with the topic.

Tanji shook his head slowly. “From what I see, they can march along the West where there is only coast. The coast is free area. No kingdoms rule the coast and thus they can freely pass the coast if they want to reach us.”

Wakatoshi nodded as he realized Tanji’s line of thinking. “And if that happens, if we want to defend the North, all the big forces have to be available and work together.”

“Exactly.” Tanji looked slightly proud of the Young King. “Unfortunately, Aoba Jousai is one of the four big forces in the North.” And just like that, the talk was shifted to the state of the north again.

“Shiratorizawa, Aoba Jousai, Datekou, and Wakunan, huh?” Satori counted with his fingers.

“We are lucky that we have strong people.” Tanji said. “Genius in offensive magic, King Ushijima. Perfect barrier magic, Alpha Consort Takanobu. And gifted enhancer, King Oikawa.” Tanji pointed out.

“That’s why a big battle is not an option. We can’t exhaust our and Aoba Jousai’s forces.” Wakatoshi concluded. “We can’t recklessly demand something too valuable from Aoba Jousai.”

“I am suggesting that we only demand the removal of the road tax they apply in that area.” Tanji finished.

“By the way, I am just curious, there is a small kingdom bordering that area too, right?” Satori asked.

“Yukigaoka.” The Elder supplied.

“Ah... Do they apply the tax to them too or just to us?”

“They apply it to Yukigaoka too. But people from Yukigaoka rarely bring valuable items.” Tanji shrugged.

“But, isn’t it too cheap considering the hostage we have?” Shouyou asked.

“In a war, it is. But we don’t have any problem with Aoba Jousai except the road tax. If we ask for more, our relation will be beyond amendable.” Tanji explained. “While for their side, they will feel it like a free pass to a gold mine. They will accept our condition.”

Wakatoshi nodded. “We will go with that. Script me the message, Tanji-sensei. You all are dismissed.” He said with finality in his voice.

Everyone nodded. Shouyou usually would sigh loudly but this time, with the news from Fukurodani, he was quiet.

The condition they were in was quite too much to think, but not something they couldn’t handle. Tanji was confident about the King and the people helping him. He trusted their capability, and the power Shiratorizawa itself held.

The Elder raised from his chair just as Satori stretched and Shouyou stood up. Then he realized how Wakatoshi still sat grimly in his seat.

“Your Majesty?”

Wakatoshi was silent for a moment before he leaned to his backrest. Worry shrouded with fake rest but still palpable to the Elder since he had known the King since he was a baby.

“How do I tell Tetsu about Fukurodani and Kenma?”

* * *

_“Tobio-chaaaan!”_

_Tobio jumped hearing the loud call of his name. He turned around from his study, academic study which he wasn’t really good at, to look at the door way. The Prince, whose visual was still blurred, bounced to him. He was completely unaware of Tobio’s mentor._

_The Prince took Tobio’s hands and started dancing around with Tobio._

_“To--nii? What are you doing?” Tobio asked with a frown and a blush. His mentor could only shake his head seeing the antic of their Crown Prince._

_“I am really happy, Tobio-chan!” The Prince beamed. He then released Tobio’s hands. “Today I managed to enhance two people at once!” The Prince proudly said, presenting Tobio his real smile._

_“Wow! That’s great, To--nii!”_

_“Yup! I am so happy!” The Prince said as he spread his arms wide and hugged the shorter boy. Tobio’s eyes widened when lips met his cheek. His blood immediately flooded his face and he couldn’t form any comprehensive sound._

_“Hm, Crown Prince To--, please refrain yourself from being too affectionate with Tobio-sama. You and he haven’t come of age yet.” The quiet mentor suddenly said, finally made himself known to the Prince. The Prince released his hug as if he was stung by touching Tobio._

_“Oh, you-you are here?” The Prince spluttered as his face went red._

_“Yes, I am here. And we were studying.”_

_The Prince was flustered so much that he just nodded and nudged Tobio to go back to his study. The younger boy then walked quickly toward his mentor while looking at the floor, hiding his red face._

_“I will leave you to it then.” The Prince said before walking away from the room hastily in embarrassment._

_“Thank you for your visit, Prince To--.” The mentor called out with a knowing smile._

* * *

It was the only pleasant dream he had, at least the one he remembered. Tobio looked to his side and was about to take his dream journal only to be reminded by the different nightstand that he was not in Karasuno anymore. Tobio’s shoulders shagged. With the entire ruckus he forgot to take his dream journal with him.

He needed a book. If he wanted to write his dreams again, he needed a book with a lot of blank space to write in.

* * *

Shouyou had informed Kei that Tobio wouldn’t be allowed to enter Shiratorizawa library and thus the Alpha asked to bring some of his book for Tobio. Kei squinted his eyes in annoyance, why would he be the one to provide entertainment for the guest?

Why did he marry someone as caring as Shouyou again? He was the exact opposite of him. But then he could imagine Consort Tetsurou smirked and would say ‘Opposite attracts’.

And so here he was, kindly bringing his personal collection, which covered a quite esoteric content in the time.

He wasn’t expecting Tobio to be very eager looking at the books he brought. Yet it changed drastically when he read the titles. Tobio was fully scandalized.

“’World Prehistoric Animal Taxonomy.’” Tobio quoted as he raised a book. He then put it aside and picked another one, his frown became more impressive with each book. “’How Birds Are Prehistoric Animals.’ Why all of your books are about prehistoric animals?”

“Why not?” Kei slightly challenged.

“Don’t you have something interesting? Like magic books? Enhancing magic?” Tobio asked, pouting.

Kei raised his eyebrows at that. “You call that interesting? That’s the most boring thing you can think up. Everyone learns magic since they are  teenager.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s less interesting!” Tobio groused.

“Well, I only have these books and they are the only source of entertainment you can get in this castle so read them or leave them be, _Your Majesty_.” Kei encountered, ending it with a slightly mocking tune.

“Oi, stop calling me like that.”

“’Oi’? Are you aware how un-consort-ish you just sound?” Kei squinted his eyes again. He was a noble and raised with norm and mannerism required to fill his role. He was sure that a consort would had at least received stricter training.

“I don’t care. I am not even sure about that. It’s just you guy’s suspicion.” Tobio huffed.

Kei scoffed with a sigh. “Anyway, those are the only books you can have.” Kei pointed to the stack of books and Tobio glared at it.

But since he needed books to write on, he took a book which he had checked to have many blank spaces and put it on his nightstand while mumbling quiet thanks.

“But actually I am not a book person.” He added quickly after his thanks and Kei just groaned internally. Tobio turned away from the book. He then looked back to Kei. “How about exploring the castle?”

Kei furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated it. Tobio’s eyes zeroed on him, expecting a good answer. Tobio admitted that the castle was fascinating and would love to explore it. But unlike in Karasuno, he didn’t fell close to his personal servant. He also felt unnerved with the guards who would always watch his every step. He knew he wouldn’t enjoy his exploration alone.

“Well, since we really don’t have anything to do, let’s visit Prince Tsutomu.” Kei suggested as he stood up from his chair.

“Oh, the Crown Prince? How old is he?” Tobio raised. A fond blush appeared on his cheeks thinking about the small child.

“Four.” Kei answered as he walked slowly toward the door, minding Tobio’s walking pace. The two chatted, or bantered to be precise, along the way to the area of the Crown Prince.

* * *

The two omegas didn’t expect that Prince Shouyou was also there, playing fight with the small child. Both alphas’ eyes were bright with mirth especially when Tsutomu managed to topple Shouyou down to the grass. The Older Prince brought his nephew down with him before proceeding to start a tickle war.

The two then stopped their struggle when they noticed the newcomers.

“Good morning.” Kei greeted casually to both princes. Tobio mumbled his own greeting which replied by Shouyou and Tsutomu with their thundering greetings despite the wheezing from their exertion.

“You are full of spirit in the morning.” Kei commented flatly.

“Isn’t it a good thing?” Tsutomu asked as he tilted his head. Shouyou folded his arms in front of his chest and seriously nodded, agreeing to Tsutomu’s logic. Kei mentally rolled his eyes and opted to not responding it.

The Child’s eyes then shifted to Tobio. Tobio looked at him with interest obvious in his eyes. Tsutomu stood akimbo and his chin up in a challenging gesture. Shouyou was about to chide him when Tsutomu suddenly went red-faced upon seeing the pregnant bulge Tobio sported. The small child walked quickly behind his Uncle and hid his face behind Shouyou.

Tobio blinked at that as he leaned sideway to peer at the Crown Prince.

“What is it, Tsutomu?” Shouyou tried really hard to hide his smile. “You have never been shy before.”

Tsutomu then mumbled in the cloth of Shouyou’s pants about how Tobio’s pregnant tummy was pretty and it would be nice that omegas in the castle get pregnant too. This resulted in a flustering Tobio and cringed Kei as well as a laughing Shouyou.

“I am worried for the future Royal Consort.” Kei said louder than he usually speak, mostly to drown out Shouyou’s laughter.

* * *

* * *

Hajime hopped off from his horse. He had difficulty finding a good and healthy horse to bring him back home but he managed to arrive in the next morning after finding out Tobio’s whereabouts. He sprinted and nodded to a soldier as the said soldier guided the horse to their stable.

Hajime didn’t bother to change his clothes to be presentable to the King. Afterall, the news he brought was too urgent to wait.

“Hajime!”

Hajime turned to see Issei jogged to him. He looked worried and it unnerved Hajime since the other general was rarely worried.

“Good thing you come back. There is a message from Shiratorizawa and it looks like King Oikawa is furious with it.”

Hajime frowned. Dread surged within him. He could just assume that the message was about Tobio. But still he asked. “What message?”

“I don’t know but the messenger who calls me here looked pale.” Issei said as he looked around, making sure no guards heard their conversation about the King’s rage. “King Oikawa must have terrified him.”

Hajime didn’t need more explanation as he tapped Issei on the shoulder once and rushed toward the throne room together. If Oikawa called his generals in, that meant he would announce something related to military forces.

When he and Issei arrived. He met Takahiro’s eyes who looked just as nervous as his mate. Hajime urged Issei to stand beside Takahiro and the Alpha immediately stood beside the Pink-Haired Man as a gesture of comfort.

In the throne, Oikawa, usually looked outgoing and bubbly, now looked menacing. With the glare on anything that unfortunate enough to meet his eyes and the way he let his magic loose, uncontrolled, reminded everyone that Oikawa could be just as dangerous as any other king.

“We are going to war with Shiratorizawa.” He announced ominously.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hajime’s eyes widened at the announcement. He looked up to Issei and the other general looked as nervous as everyone else in the court. This was bad. Everyone knew when Tooru was like this, questioning his decision would result them a cold and piercing gaze from the King. No one wanted to be at the receiving end of that stare. No one dared to speak up, at least not until they could talk face to face with the King privately. But the question was, how? How to get the King alone right now? It had to be done immediately. So the decision could be canceled without any war preparation being done and avoiding Shiratorizawa possibly heard the news and reciprocated their war declaration.

He felt eyes on him and he peered to the side where Nobuteru-sensei gave him a side look. The Elder then gestured slowly toward the King, asking Hajime to talk the King out of his rash decision. Well, yes, that was what he wanted to do but how? He didn’t know what was written in the letter Shiratorizawa sent since he just arrived from his mission-

Mission! His mission!

Hajime then stepped forward and bowed respectfully. “Your Majesty. Before further announcement, I would like to confer with you about my finding from the _mission_ you gave me.” Hajime could use that. His mission was a secret; Tobio escaping the palace was a secret. Only the very inner circle of the court knew this. Hajime bet that no one in the room knew; except maybe Nobuteru-sensei, why Tooru suddenly decided to go into a war with their neighbor.

Tooru turned to his childhood friend with a little change in his hard countenance. There was contemplation and surprise. He was so deep in his rage that he didn’t realize that Hajime had been back. The furrow between his eyebrows eased a bit upon seeing someone he trusted and depend on finally came back. But at the same time dread looming at the back of his mind about what Hajime knew about Tobio and Shiratorizawa possession of his mate.

And so the meeting was postponed until future notification. People were walking out of the room whispering to each other. The relief couldn’t be clearer from their faces and they nodded at Hajime, silently thanked him and wished him good luck. Issei patted him at the back softly as he took Takahiro outside with him. Then finally came the Head of the Council. Nobuteru-sensei intentionally walked slower when he was passing Hajime.

“He was blind with rage when he read Consort Tobio being mentioned in the letter. I don’t think he read the letter carefully. Comparing with the threat from the South, I don’t think Shiratorizawa worth the exhaust of our force. Ask to read the letter and the news about Emperor Kiryuu during your absence. You will understand.” The Elder whispered quickly as he passed the General.

* * *

“Hajime.” King Oikawa started when the last person besides them closed the double door. Hajime turned and was worried hearing the trembling voice of his bestfriend. Tooru was walking toward him and his eyes focus on unfolding the paper in his hands.

“They have Tobio.” Tooru handed him the letter quickly, as if touching the letter hurt him physically. Hajime held the paper and smoothed it out more. He looked down to the paper, but not before he noticed how Tooru’s hands were shaking. The menacing aura was nowhere around the King that Hajime thought he might just hallucinated before.

Hajime read the letter carefully like Nobuteru-sensei asked him and his eyebrows rose.

“They ask you to omit them from the border tax you charge.” Hajime asked. He read on the letter and there wasn’t even a threat to Tobio’s life. Except they might not giving Tobio back to them if Tooru objected to fulfill their demand. Hajime reread the letter again in case he misunderstood any part of it but the letter, to him, meant exactly as he interpreted it the first time. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘That’s it?’?” Tooru’s face contorted at how light Hajime made it sound. “They have Tobio!”

“Yes, they have Tobio, a very valuable figure, and they only ask for the removal of border tax from their people in exchange, in which contributed little to our kingdom’s economy compared to the rest of the economic sectors. To be honest I think they are being generous here. And, are you going to risk Tobio’s life if we go to war with Shiratorizawa?” Hajime spoke slowly. With the Brunette’s panicky state, Hajime knew he needed to tread the topic carefully and patiently. Let the idea sunk to the King’s mind in his own pace. “In a war, the price for Tobio would be even higher. And you know how bad it could be.”

Hajime slightly allayed when Tooru grew quiet and blinked a few times after what he said. He _really_ hoped that the King could see his point.

“I know we have the power and all, but let’s think about Tobio’s safety.” Hajime said as he folded the paper again. “They also give us three days to prepare ourselves for the exchange.”

Tooru frowned as he looked sideways. Hajime knew very well how Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa rivalry fueled his rash announcement. Sometimes Tooru needed extra push to decide something  akin to agreeing to Shiratorizawa just because the King didn’t want to make his decision sounded as his. And Hajime would certainly help him with that.

“By the way I heard about the threat from Emperor Kiryuu. Any news when I was away?” Hajime asked since Nobuteru-sensei made it sounded that them agreeing to Shiratorizawa’s demand would benefit them in the concern of the threat from the South.

Tooru looked up. “Itachiyama from the East joins his side. And they attacked Fukurodani yesterday. Nobuteru-sensei said it will be a matter of time until they targeting the North.”

“I see.”

“I think I understand now. As much as we have conflicted with Shiratorizawa, they are not the real threat.” Tooru concluded himself. His eyes finally looked pacified again and Hajime sighed mentally in relief.

“But, Hajime-chan!” Tooru whined.

Hajime’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the tone. King Oikawa had become his usual whiny self again. But Hajime would choose this Tooru anytime than the ominous Tooru. Not that he would say it, The King had enough ego to last for his entire lifetime.

“We are strong and we can surely defeat Shiratorizawa! Surely!” Tooru added. His eyes sparkled.

“I never doubt that but Tobio is in danger, Shittooru!” Hajime growled.

Tooru gasped. A hand went to his chest, feigned hurt. “What did you call me?”

“Shittooru.” Hajime deadpanned.

“Hajime-chan! You are so mean!” Tooru pouted.

Another second The King’s face went neutral again. “Call everyone in again, I have to announce the cancelation of the war.” He said with a straight face before it contorted, this time in shame at the realization how blinded with rage he was that he lost his reasoning. “Goodness, this is really embarrassing.”

“Think thoroughly before you decide something.” Hajime rolled his eyes. “You deserve all the embarrassment.”

“By the way, Hajime.” Tooru called but he gave his back to his friend. “I can’t feel at ease if it is not you going for the exchange.”

“I know. Even if you don’t assign me to go I will go for the exchange. It’s Tobio.” Hajime stared at the King’s back. He looked thinner.

“And...” Tooru spoke softer now. “The prize is still for you.”

Hajime stilled at that. He stared long at how defeated his friend looked like this. But it was necessary. _The prize_ was necessary to ascertain how Tooru’s feeling toward Tobio, what he would give up to have Tobio, and whether he deserved Tobio back. In fact, Hajime wouldn’t accept the mission in the first place if Tooru hadn’t agreed to the prize Hajime charged him. He would look for Tobio, that was for sure even if Tooru didn’t agree, but he wouldn’t bring Tobio back to Tooru.

But Tooru agreed without batting an eye. Tooru finally showed his real feeling for his mate for the first time in his life.

“I understand.” He said quietly but enough for the King to hear. Hajime then turned away before walking toward the door to call the court members back inside the throne room.

* * *

It was almost evening and Satori walked quickly toward Wakatoshi’s office. A piece of paper from Eita and Reon that listed the personnel who would go to Fukurodani as support from Shiratorizawa. The General then crossed path with the Consort as the Omega closed the door of Prince Tsutomu area. The Red Head then looked around, when he didn’t see any servants or patrolling guards, he smiled widely.

“Your Majesty.” Satori greeted with an exaggerated wave of his hand.

“O Great General.” Tetsurou replied with his own exaggeration.

“Gonna meet my bestfriend.” Satori walked away with a wide grin.

“Say my hi to your bestfriend! He is hot!” Tetsurou exclaimed from where he was standing.

“Sorry, he is taken!” Satori yelled back as he continued to walk.

“Aww. I bet his mate is gorgeous!” Tetsurou replied before both released loud chuckles.

When Satori turned, his smile dissolved into a thin grim line. Good thing he decided to just walk pass the Consort and not stop to engage him in a chat. Tetsurou might see or ask what in the paper was. If that happened, he had to lie, since apparently Wakatoshi hadn’t told his husband about Fukurodani and Kenma.

* * *

Tobio glared at the book for the umpteenth. How could he write anything on the book that Kei lent him when he didn’t have anything to write with? He should have asked for a pencil or something. Tobio squinted to the book. He needed to make an excuse to ask for a pencil. A plausible one. Kei could get annoying if he suspected Tobio wanted to do something unfavorable for Shiratorizawa. Tobio flicked the book to the bed in annoyance and just let it be there. Blaming the book in his head for his forgetfulness.

Tobio leaned back at the head of his bed, trying to remember his dreams in the absence of his dream journal. Up until then, the only thing he could remember was General Hajime. And he only remembered how he looked and their pasts from his dreams. The rest of the figures that frequently appeared in his dream were too blurry. He couldn’t make their faces out.

The memory he had from his dreams was little to none, so he wanted to keep the fragments he got from his dreams in his head as best as he could.

From the appearances of the boys in his dreams, all of them were not in chronological order. If he was to arrange his dreams chronologically to make a clear timeline based on the appearances of the boys in the dreams, his dream with the muddy pond would be the earliest of his memory. Because all of the figures looked the youngest, they were cute and small. Then, the next would be his latest dream, in which he danced with a brown haired prince.

Tobio felt his face heated up as he remembered how silly and... how nice the dream was. The Dark Haired Omega shook his head, willing himself to focus back on remembering his dreams.

After that it would be when Hajime-san; yes he was sure it was Hajime-san all along, congratulated him on his first day of some kind of school? Or study? He couldn’t tell. Yet Tobio knew it should be the next because it happened during his early teen. In which led him to the next memory with the boys whom he showed how to do perfect barrier magic. Tobio estimated all of them were in their middle teen.

_Akira_

Tobio froze the moment that name came out of nowhere in his mind. Akira... It was the boy whose hair parted in the middle of his head. Tobio didn’t know how he was sure about it, he just did. Tobio looked down to his hands which suddenly trembled on the bed. His heart... ached. Cold air suddenly swirled around him, or was it just his nerve?

Unlike with Hajime, Akira didn’t give him relief by remembering it.

_Yuutaro_

“No...” Tobio closed his eyes. Another name came to his mind but just like with Akira, this name didn’t make him happy. It brought another sinking feeling that Tobio willed away but hopeless to do so. Tobio frowned; why these names brought negative emotions? He should feel happy instead that he started remembering things even when he was awake. It was a good sign, wasn’t it?

But those names, only those names, he felt like that he hoped to not remember. His heart rejected the memory.

Tobio thought it couldn’t get worse, but he was proven wrong when another thing resonated in his head.

**_“I will take the baby out and eat it.”_ **

“NO!” Tobio screamed as he hugged himself and curled up on the bed. His breath quickened at the foreboding feeling that the sentence brought. The terror was vivid, enveloping him in a vice grip. Tobio fisted his own sleeves as tears started flowing down his cheeks.

“I have to save my baby.” Tobio whispered brokenly. His eyes unseeing, in a trance. “I have to get away from the palace.”

“Hello, Tobio.” Tetsurou greeted as he entered the room. His lopsided smile disappeared instantly seeing the state of the Younger Consort was in. “Are you okay?” Tetsurou asked as he walked toward Tobio.

Tobio looked up jerkily with a gasp. He blinked once as if physically shaken by Tetsurou’s voice. His eyes were still unfocused but with the outside stimulation Tobio’s mind started to chase something else besides the baleful memory. When Tetsurou touched his shoulder firmly, Tobio flinched. He blinked a few times to clear his sight from his tears. His eyes roamed around the room, trying to get a grip of the reality back.

Tetsurou frowned in worry as he slowly sat down on the bed beside Tobio. “Tobio?” Tetsurou asked and shook him gently this time, trying to get Tobio’s focus on him.

With a final blink, Tobio finally saw him. He stared for several seconds, looking at Tetsurou as if trying to figure out who was the man before him. After those several unnerving seconds for Tetsurou, Tobio finally got his bearing back when his brain recognized the other omega, who became the solid proof; an anchor, of the reality he was in then.

Tobio released a huge breath of relief. Oh, the irony. Who would have thought that the Consort of Aoba Jousai would feel relief when he sees the Consort of Shiratorizawa?

Tobio freed himself from his own hug before wiping the tears on his face. There was also snot in his nostril but he just inhaled them back in. Oh God, he was a mess.

“Hello, Consort Tetsurou.” Tobio greeted as he though he felt presentable enough.

“Just call me Tetsurou. You are treated as a consort too. Remember?” Tetsurou waved a hand to tell the other to relax. His eyes squinted again in worry. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Tobio nodded slowly. “I am fine. It’s just...” He trailed, hurriedly thinking for an excuse. “All of this is happening too quickly.” He lied.

Tetsurou raised a skeptical eyebrow. Tobio’s lie was too obvious for someone like Tetsurou. He could prod more, but he didn’t choose to since they were not that close. Tetsurou was not Koushi, who would instinctively pamper anyone he wanted and be so natural about it.

“If you need anything just call your personal servant. I told all the servants to cater your needs like they do mine.” Tetsurou said conversationally instead. Making sure Tobio knew that he could depend on Tetsurou if he wanted. “You can also talk to me or Kei if something is bothering you.” Tetsurou added but regretted it immediately.

Of course Tobio felt something was wrong, he was held away from his home and used to fulfill their requisition.

“How has your first day been?” Tetsurou asked. Hoping it would distract Tobio from his stupidity.

Tobio sat straighter in the bed. “It’s okay. Kei showed me the castle and I met Prince Tsutomu.”

“Oh.” Tetsurou scrunched his nose. “That’s why he asks me to get pregnant.”

A snort escaped the younger consort. Tobio put his hand before his mouth quickly but the amusement in his eyes was poorly concealed. Tetsurou smiled faintly at that, his eyes went slightly soft. At least the disturbed look Tobio had before was being dissolved with mirth “Please keep that to ourselves. If King Ushijima knows he will urge Tsutomu to ask me again.”

Tobio snorted again and this time his eyes closed. Tobio couldn’t imagine the calm, collected, and stern King Ushijima encouraging the small child to ask his Consort to agree to get pregnant again.

“Does he want another child?” Tobio asked.

“Oh, you can’t imagine.” Tetsurou threw his head slightly to the back to express his exasperation.

“How about you?” Tobio asked before he could stop himself. He even surprised himself that he asked. “I am sorry. You don’t need to answer that.”

“It’s not that I don’t want.” Tetsurou answered. The look he had on his face was between serious and soft. “I want to make sure Tsutomu gets our full attention before he starts his study.” Tetsurou smiled a true smile. “I think I will wait until he is five years old.”

“I see.” Tobio could only mumble. He didn’t know how to react at the unexpected openness from the Consort of Shiratorizawa.

“By the way, I am here to invite you to our dinner. But if you want to eat your dinner here, it’s fine too.” Tetsurou said. “Yesterday was a tiring day so I didn’t ask you to join us. I don’t want you to get exhausted.”

Tobio frowned. He then looked to the side. “I think I will just eat here.” Tobio said. There was no way he would feel comfortable around The King and The Consort.

* * *

“He is not coming?” Shouyou asked as he saw Tetsurou passed from the guest area.

Tetsurou stopped when he saw Shouyou walked toward him. “Yeah, I never expect he would accept my invitation anyway.” Tetsurou said.

“I can see that.” Shouyou said. Both of them then walked side by side. 

They fell into a silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence for Tetsurou but it evidently made Shouyou fidgeted so much. Tetsurou raised one of his eyebrows seeing his restless brother-in-law. There was no way Tetsurou wouldn’t notice someone of Shouyou’s size fidgeting.

“What is it?” Tetsurou asked and the Prince jumped. He turned to face him with his eyes wide and there was worry underlying it. Shouyou started to flail cutely but Tetsurou didn’t ease off with his flat stare.

What was Shouyou worrying about?

“How are you?” Shouyou suddenly asked.

Tetsurou didn’t see that coming.

“I am fine.” Tetsurou said a little bit too flatly; disappointed since he had been expecting something bigger, and suspecting that Shouyou was trying to hide the real topic.

Shouyou nodded to himself. Strangely looked satisfied.

That was it? He was fidgeting so much because he wanted to ask Tetsurou what he was feeling?

“I am glad that you are fine.” Shouyou said softly. His eyes were downcasted.

Now, on a closer look, Tetsurou realized it wasn’t satisfaction in Shouyou’s eyes. It was solace.

But why? Tetsurou didn’t understand Shouyou’s behavior.

Tetsurou chuckled but his eyes still in question to the bigger man. “Of course I am fine. Why wouldn’t I?”

Shouyou blinked, then his eyes widened for a fraction of second as he realized what he had done. His heart soared with panic when Tetsurou’s eyes narrowed, detecting his dread. The Taller Man then turned his face away from Tetsurou but it was too late. Tetsurou gripped his upper arm and pulled Shouyou to face him again. Shouyou’s eyes were shut closed and his eyebrows furrowed intensely when he faced Tetsurou. Shouyou opened his eyes but regretting it the moment he met with Tetsurou’s searching ones.

“Why wouldn’t I be fine, Shouyou?”

Shouyou had messed up really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah, the last chapter got me more comments than usual and I was like "What is happening? Am I or this story is getting popular?" And I realized that finally I have put OiKage tag since then.
> 
> So, welcome OiKage shippers! Wish you a pleasant ride with this story ;3
> 
> And please do comment. They are power for me!! They are magical!!


	9. Chapter 9

“Satori.” Someone shook him by his shoulder, pulling Satori out of his slumber.

“Satori.” The person called again. Satori groaned as he tried to open his eyes to no avail.

“Satori, a letter from the castle just arrived.” The person said as he leaned closer to the red head to see whether he had woken up or not.

“Hngh?” Satori asked as he turned facing the ceiling. “Message?”

“The letter has royal seal in it and it’s for you.” Satori’s mate stilled as he just watched how Satori’s eyes blinked open. The Alpha groaned again as he rubbed the sleep away from his half-lidded eyes. He sat up and looked at his mate who was only wearing his night robe.

“You should have woken me up to answer the door.” Satori mumbled sleepily as he took the letter and turned on the table light beside him.

“You look exhausted. I wasn’t going to tell you about the message but it seems urgent.” Eita said as he climbed the bed to his side. He then made himself comfortable as his husband opened the letter.

> _I’m sorry for bothering you this late. Tetsurou insists to go with our support party to Fukurodani tomorrow. I need you to adjust the party with the addition of Tetsurou’s security._
> 
> _I know you still need people for the exchange for the day after tomorrow but I still want a general included in Tetsurou’s security. As for the exchange with Aoba Jousai, if you still need more power you can take **Shouyou** with you._
> 
> _Thank you._

“Pfft.” Satori snorted as he shook Eita. His face contorted with joviality as he showed the letter to his mate. “Look how he wrote Shouyou’s name.”

Eita’s eyebrows furrowed with sympathy but an amused smile decorated his face. “Wakatoshi almost scratches the paper. Poor Shouyou.”

* * *

* * *

“You are fucking kidding me.” Issei said slowly. He searched for any sign in Hajime that told he was kidding. But then again, it wasn’t in Hajime’s character to joke about something this big.

“Unfortunately, I am not kidding.” Hajime sighed. He met Issei’s eyes dead on. Telling Issei how serious the situation was.

The taller man broke their eye lock and he looked to the side. His mind swirled with the new information the other General disclosed.

“I heard Consort Tobio was in a long vacation and would visit our far away areas.” Issei spoke, still couldn’t believe that someone of Consort Tobio’s status would run away from the grand palace.

“That what Nobuteru-sensei comes up to hide the fact that our Royal Consort escaped the palace. What kind of rumor do you think would emerge if people know this?” Hajime elaborated.

Issei’s shoulders shagged. “Damn. King Oikawa really messed up big time.”

“He did.” Hajime said. His eyes looked down to his clasped hands which were on his working desk. “And Consort Tobio is in Shiratorizawa’s custody now.”

Issei’s bushy eyebrows furrowed as he leaned forward from his seating in front of Hajime’s desk. “What?!”

“That what the letter from Shiratorizawa is about.” Hajime closed his eyes as he reached to his drawer and took a blank paper. “They want our King to exclude them from any border tax in exchange for Consort Tobio. The exchange will be in two days from now.”

Issei looked back and forth between the paper and Hajime. It was too much to take at once but he needed to be professional and listen to whatever Hajime planned about said exchange. “We will need our soldiers.” Issei concluded from what he observed from Hajime’s actions up until then.

“Trustworthy soldiers. We need to pick the most trustworthy ones. And we still need them to take vow of discretion. We don’t want anyone to run their mouth off.” Hajime said as he tapped the wooden table with a pencil in his hand.

Issei nodded. He seemed still in shock from the news. He shook his head slowly. “And here I thought that King Oikawa sent Consort Tobio away to give him a surprise by making the consort garden during Consort Tobio’s leave.”

Hajime raised his eyebrows. “Consort garden? King Oikawa is making the consort garden?”

Issei nodded. “It finished around one week ago. You haven’t seen it since your arrival back?”

“No. It never crossed my mind so I never took notice. I simply thought the garden was still the previous consort’s garden.” Hajime closed his eyes in exasperation. “But that’s good. Finally.” He said.

Issei’s eyes turned slightly solemn. “Yes. Finally.”

“Okay, so...” Hajime started again as he cleared his head from his gloomy muse. “Who do you suggest?” He asked as he wrote ‘Yuutarou’ on the top of the list.

* * *

* * *

 

Tobio thanked his servant after the girl smoothed out the crease in the sleeve of his clothes. The girl bowed respectfully before walking out of the room. Probably preparing his breakfast. The girl was quiet, unlike Tadashi. So Tobio didn’t really interact with her unless necessary.

Tobio looked at the double mirror in front of him. He turned sideways to stare lovingly to the bump in his reflection’s stomach. The healer said his baby was healthy and his pregnancy was progressing smoothly. Approximately three months and a week, the baby had been together with him. He hugged his belly while imaging that it was a baby he was hugging.

“Good mor...” Kei suddenly appeared right at the moment Tobio was trying to kiss his belly.

The Pregnant Omega straightened his back instantly. His frown was as impressive as usual but the embarrassed blush accompanied it lessened the stern image Tobio was trying to make.

The tip of Kei’s mouth tipped upward. “Good morning.” Kei played it cool. But his eyes were teasing, clearly wanted Tobio to know that he caught what he was trying to do.

“G-good morning.” Tobio said as he looked elsewhere. “You should have knocked.”

“My apologies, but your door is open.” Kei’s smug smiled widened. Tobio groaned internally. The servant must had left it open since she would bring his breakfast any minute now. Tobio would speak with her later.

Kei then approached the Consort. “I think I will join you for breakfast.”

“What?” Tobio’s eyes widened. “We are not friends.”

Kei’s smug face turned flat. “Of course we are not. I once again stand in to manage the castle. I don’t want to eat with King Ushijima alone so I eat with you as excuse.”

Tobio raised his eyebrows. “Why? You don’t like him?”

“It’s not like that. It’s just awkward.” Kei shrugged.

“How about Prince Shouyou? If Prince Shouyou there you won’t feel awkward.”

Kei’s eyes dropped slightly. There was worry in his honey-colored eyes but disappeared the moment Tobio noticed it.

“Anyway, I will eat with you.” Kei said again, leaving no room for discussion at the same time Tobio’s servant brought their food.

* * *

Tobio’s eyes sparked with interest the moment they entered a hall. There were huge pictures of the rulers of Shiratorizawa. The biggest pictures were the current rulers; hang right in one end of the series of pictures. The rest, Tobio assumed to be the previous rules, hang in a chronological order of their reigning time.

“This is the previous King Ushijima.” Kei brought Tobio in front of a picture beside Wakatoshi’s. Both omegas looked up to the picture and could tell the similarities between the father and the son. Especially the piercing gaze.

“King Ushijima looks like him a lot.” Tobio commented.

“I know. And Shouyou takes after their mother.” Kei said as he referred to the picture right below the Previous King’s picture. Tobio looked at the picture Kei referred and his eyebrows rose in amazement.

“Oh.” Tobio said. The resemblance between the woman and Prince Shouyou was uncanny. “They really look alike, except she was a woman.”

Kei nodded in agreement. His eyes stayed at the female with a familiar strawberry blond hair. “I heard she was a very capable politician.”

Tobio hummed in acknowledgement. He then looked to other pictures in the hall, both of King’s and the Consort’s. He looked at them one by one and realized something. Putting Consort Tetsurou aside, the previous Consort looked the youngest.

King and Consort pictures usually changed every year and by the end of their reign, the picture would be permanently hanged. So, to see such a young woman in the series of the rulers’ picture somehow brought uneasiness in Tobio. The Pregnant Omega then read the period she was being a consort and he blinked as he counted the years in his head.

“Her tenure as a consort only lasted eight years?” Tobio said; and asked, before looking up to Kei.

Kei looked hesitant between answering him or not. He didn’t see the disadvantage of telling Tobio about it so Kei told him. “She was assassinated.”

“Ah...” Tobio trailed. That made sense with the young appearance she had in the picture. “My parents too.” Tobio unconsciously said.

“What?” Kei turned so fast that he felt a muscle in his neck just got pulled slightly.

“What?” Tobio asked back.

“Do you remember your past? You were saying that your parents were assassinated too.” Kei explained as he saw how clueless the Black-Haired Omega was.

Tobio frowned as he realized that he had indeed blurted his past. He didn’t even think about it. The fact just came up in his mind like it was the most natural thing to happen.

“I... I don’t know how it happens. I don’t remember my past. But that one just appears in my head.” Tobio said as he put a hand on his forehead.

Kei tilted his head to the side. Was it possibly that Tobio was actually capable of regaining his memory but something hindered it?

But well, Kei wasn’t an expert about this kind of thing so he dropped it and instead moved forward to the last picture of the consorts. Tobio followed and the tips of his lips turned upward a bit.

“And here we have. Our one and only Consort Tetsurou.” Kei said as he referred to Tetsurou’s picture. Kei made himself sounded annoyed but the fondness in his voice couldn’t be completely concealed.

Tobio observed the man’s picture. The painter did an amazing job to record the entire Consort’s feature to the very details. Tobio then leaned back to compare Tetsurou to the other consorts.

“I’ve got a feeling before, Tetsurou-san is not from the north, is he? There is something different about him.”

Kei was quite surprised that Tobio was more observant that he let on. “He is from an eastern kingdom. Nekoma. Have you heard that?”

“No... I don’t think I have.” Tobio shook his head. His eyes were still observing Tetsurou’s picture.

“I expected so.” Kei said. “Karasuno is a northern kingdom but situated right in the border between east side and north side. We interact more with the eastern kingdoms. That’s why I know Nekoma.”

“So, just like Prince Shouyou, King Ushijima marries a noble from another kingdom.” Tobio concluded for himself.

“No.” Kei quickly corrected. “Tetsurou-san was a crown prince.”

Tobio stilled at that. He turned to Kei with inquiring eyes. “How could that work? Isn’t it risky for Nekoma’s security? Someone of that high clearance submits to another King?”

Kei blinked. He had inkling before but now he was sure, amnesiac or not, Tobio was a Consort and he knew political stuff too. He wouldn’t say it out loud but Kei found himself respected the Consort more, but just by tiny bit.

“It’s a long dramatic story. You don’t really want to hear it.” Kei said before urging Tobio to move on to the next area. Their destination was Tsutomu’s area since Kei had to check on him too. But Tobio asked for another route because he was bored. And now they had spent much more time in this hall.

“Was the marriage done by force?” Tobio asked again.

Kei furrowed his eyebrows. Now, that question really ticked him. “You have seen them together, does it look like that to you?”

“No.” Tobio answered.

“Exactly, no.” Kei firmly confirmed.

“Then how? I am curious.” Tobio prodded.

“Just say King Ushijima went great length to make it happened.” Kei said as he turned toward the exit of the hall. They really should start going.

Kei heard Tobio walked toward him and when the Consort was right beside him, Kei started walking too. The silence that followed them was weird. The Blond looked to the side silently and saw how Tobio was deep in his own world. His frown was nowhere to be seen but his eyes down casted. He looked... sad?

“Tetsurou-san is really lucky.” Tobio said out of nowhere.

Kei didn’t respond to that. Mainly because he sensed that Tobio would continue talking if he not interrupt him. And yes, Tobio talked again a few seconds after that.

“His husband loves him.” Tobio looked forward. The heartbreak in his eyes was unmistakable.

* * *

Fortunately Tobio’s sadness didn’t stay long. Once again Shouyou and Tsutomu played fight when they arrived. But this time it looked much more serious than the last one Tobio saw. The small child, for some reason, looked angry. And he vented on the Older Prince as seen from the serious punches and kicks that small body threw to Shouyou. And, for some reason as well, Prince Shouyou looked sullen as he received attack after attack from the kid.

“It doesn’t look good.” Tobio said to himself but Kei heard it and nodded.

“Consort Tetsurou left for Fukurodani this morning and Prince Tsutomu upsets with it even after Consort Tetsurou promised he will be back by tomorrow evening.” Kei said. He then frowned and slapped himself mentally for informing their _guest_ about the absence of the resident Consort.

“Come on, Tsutomu.” Shouyou said softly after the kid stepped away from the fight to catch his breath. “Give me your all.” Shouyou said seriously.

Kei’s face fell seeing how his husband unconsciously beat himself since he accidentally hinted that there was something being hidden from Tetsurou. Shouyou said repeatedly how he messed up and would snuggle Kei to find little comfort with all the guilt that was eating him from the inside.

Kei understood that Shouyou was the one spilled the beans, but it was because he assumed that King Ushijima had told Tetsurou about everything!

Kei glared at nothing. It was Wakatoshi’s fault in the first place for not telling Tetsurou that the Consort had to know it from someone else. Why everyone made it as if it was all Shouyou’s fault? Making his alpha felt bad about it since yesterday night. It was unfair!

Kei took a deep breath to calm himself. This resentment was directed to a King. He should not show it. He should be wise and careful.

“Just wait, Shouyou-san!” Tsutomu yelled as he got into position. The glare in his child face was unnervingly fitting.

Tobio watched the pair. He could tell something serious had happen for this usually playful fight turned ill-natured. Tobio saw how Tsutomu wanted to use all his strength and how Shouyou seemed preferring to be injured by the kid.

It was cruel of him, but Tobio could help both of them to achieve what they wanted.

With a calm and quiet breath, Tobio connected his magic to both Shouyou and Tsutomu.

Tobio enhanced Tsutomu’s strength.

The same time he drained Shouyou’s stamina.

And the result was more than satisfying.

Tsutomu came to Shouyou as a screaming bundle of anger. Shouyou felt the drop of his stamina a millisecond too late and couldn’t avoid the small fist. He could only put up a barrier but the barrier shattered instantly when it connected with Tsutomu’s fist. Sending Shouyou flying several meters away.

“Shouyou!” Kei yelled involuntarily as he ran toward the other prince. Shouyou was lying on the ground and groaning in pain as he grasped his side.

Tobio’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect that Tsutomu could produce that much power with his age. If only he knew, he would enhance Tsutomu or drain Shoyou less. Tobio trotted while being mindful with his three-months-pregnant belly to the couple and hoped that Shouyou wasn’t injured seriously.

Tsutomu seemed amazed by himself as he looked to his palm with wide open eyes. But it turned to fright when he saw his uncle struggled to stand up.

“Shouyou-san?” Tsutomu approached cautiously. He looked up to Tobio as the pregnant omega turned to him. Kei didn’t spare the kid a glance, too focus on Shouyou. Guilt set in Tsutomu’s heart.

Tobio frowned. No, it wasn’t Tsutomu’s fault. It was his. Tsutomu should not feel guilty about it. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know this would happen.” Tobio said as he took the child’s hand and massaged it softly.

Tsutomu looked up with wide eyes. He was too confused and scared with the whole situation that he let Tobio babied him. He turned toward his uncle again and his eyebrows furrowed when Kei had to support Shouyou’s stand.

“I am fine.” Shouyou wheezed as Kei helped him standing up. “It will just be a bruise.” He said as he beckoned Tsutomu. The Black Haired boy timidly walked to them and Shouyou ruffled his hair affectionately. The frown on Tsutomu’s face was still there but the small Prince nodded.

“Sorry, can’t play with you more today.” Shouyou smile but it was strained.

“Let’s go, you need to see a healer.” Kei urged him to walk away. Shouyou groaned a yes before he waved his hand to Tsutomu as a silent see-you-later.

Tobio put his hands on Tsutomu’s shoulders as they watched Shouyou and Kei walked slowly into the building. Tobio looked down to the kid “Let’s go back to your room.” He said, intended to bring him to Kenjirou, whom Tobio knew was the Prince’s personal servant.

Prince Tsutomu was demure along their journey toward his room. Seemingly deep in thought. Tobio didn’t do anything to lift the child’s mood since he had something on his own to think deeply.

How? How such a small kid could punch that strongly. Even with Tobio’s enhancement; which the Omega knew on what intensity he enhanced Tsutomu, it was almost impossible for a kid to be that strong. Even when Tsutomu was a royalty.

Well, yes, royalties were known to have the best blood and their magical prowess was in a whole another level than commoners, but still Tobio thought Tsutomu’s power was impossibly too great.

Until Tobio remembered one thing. Unlike most princes and princesses, whose parents were one royalty and one noble, Tsutomu’s blood was a combination of two royalties. And one of them was known to be a genius.

* * *

* * *

Yuutarou stood still as he heard from his General about his newest assignment. He stared at the shorter man with wavering eyes. His palms were clammy but his throat was dry. All this time, he always found Tobio’s presence offended him. But, hearing that the Consort had been found, he was washed with immense relief.

He told himself that it was because King Oikawa wouldn’t be pissed off of him anymore for failing to stop Tobio on his escaping day.

“Tobi- Your Majesty has been found?” Yuutarou said with vibrating voice. A trembling half smile was on his face.

Hajime’s eyes were sharp, piercing the Younger Man. He knew he was being unfair and unprofessional to the Younger Man but he couldn’t help it. Even though he personally had disciplined him, but still the hard feeling persisted.

“Yes. And I assign you to come to the exchange site.” At least Hajime was still willing to trust Yuutarou with this important task. So, Hajime didn’t feel that sorry.

“Yes! Yes, Sir!” Yuutarou answered readily. His eyes got slightly misty with the news.

Hajime turned and walked away from him. He didn’t look back when he heard sniffles behind him. Hajime sighed to himself when he turned to a corner. Tobio fled the palace wasn’t Yuutarou’s fault. Really, what a single soldier could do if Tobio decided to fight. Unless said soldier was one of the two strongest kings and one certain emperor.

But, Hajime couldn’t overlook how Yuutarou, previously friend to Tobio, grew up treating the Omega bitterly. Tobio was something else. He was a genius. And he was too skillful for his own good that people mistakenly took him as an arrogant show-offer when he demonstrated his magic in front of his so called friends.

From the first day Tobio started his magical study, he showed tremendous talent. Overwhelming even when compared to Tooru. The Pure Boy thought it was normal for everyone to be that good and would usually unintentionally told his friends out about their inability to produce the same level of achievement like his. Yuutarou, alpha, at the same age of Tobio, and one of the only two kids privileged to study with the future Consort back then, perceived it the worst. The Alpha envied Tobio so much that he didn’t realize how mean he had become. Until it was too late.

Hajime could just posted Yuutarou faraway from the capital as his punishment, but seeing the regret in his eyes in the throne room around one month and a week ago, Hajime decided to just discipline him. And now he gave him a second chance. Just like he did to Tooru.

Speaking of Tooru, Hajime realized he hadn’t seen the King since the morning while he had to report to him about the soldiers he would bring. Hajime had looked for The King in his office but the Brown Haired Whiny Man wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He stumbled upon Yuutarou instead. Was it possibly Tooru still in his chamber? But the sun had risen so high. Tooru could be anything but lazy.

* * *

Hajime found Tooru exactly where he had thought he would be. In the royal chamber. The Man wasn’t lazing around. Instead he was acting like a head of household, supervising the workers bringing stuff into the royal chamber. Tooru was pointing and saying something to a servant when Hajime cleared his throat.

Tooru turned and his serious face turned smiley. “General Hajime! How are you this morning?” Tooru greeted beamingly.

Hajime squinted his eyes in suspicion. Tooru being this happy was always suspicious. “I am fine, Your Majesty. May I know what this is about?” Hajime asked. His eyes roamed the royal chamber, pointing what he referred about with his eyes.

“Oh, we are moving Consort Tobio’s stuff into the royal chamber.” King Oikawa’s smile turned more sober and his eyes slightly down-casted.

Hajime didn’t know how to react to that. A part of him felt glad that finally Tooru did what he should have done long time ago, but another part of him felt a pang of penitence.

Why? Only after you lost someone, you know how precious they are.

“I know what you are thinking, Hajime-chan.” Tooru said as he walked away from the royal chamber, leaving the servants on their own devices.

Hajime followed the King since he knew that what Tooru expected him to do.

“It felt like a miracle that God gives me a second chance.” Tooru said as he propped his head by the chin with his forearm. His elbow was on the big stony window frame. “I will take this chance, Hajime-chan. I will do my best to make it up to Tobio-chan.”

Tooru took a deep breath. “To Tobio-chan and our child.” Tooru said before closing his eyes; disgusted with himself, as he remembered the cruel words he had utter to Tobio.

Hajime couldn’t say anything. He didn’t like seeing his friend like this but no matter how Hajime thought about it, Tooru deserved what happened to him.

The hours passed by quickly after that. At last, the anticipated day came. The exchange day between the deal and Tobio’s deliverance.

* * *

* * *

Issei looked around the ground of the exchange site. He peeked at Hajime who was instructing some soldiers. He wanted to say something but decided to wait until the soldiers went away. Yuutarou was fidgeting beside him, the Young Colonel looked more than ready to do anything if Hajime or himself ordered him. Everything went smoothly but something nagged at the back of Issei’s mind.

“Hajime.” Issei said as the soldier went to do what he was instructed. “I feel like-” But he was cut off by a soldier who announced what they had been waiting since the letter from Shiratorizawa came.

“Shiratorizawa is here!” The soldier exclaimed after he lowered his monocular. “They are here.”

Hajime passed the other General and walked briskly to the watcher. The soldier handed him the monocular and Hajime set it before his eye. With firm jaws Hajime confirmed their arrival. Hajime nodded to Issei to look too.

The wavy haired General took the device and looked through it. HIs heart twinged. Finally he knew what the nagging feeling was about.

“We are outnumbered. And they bring Prince Shouyou.” Issei said, one eye still glued to the ocular lens of the monocular. He knew Hajime wouldn’t lose in term of offensive power even against Prince Shouyou, but the size of party Shiratorizawa brought almost doubled their number.

“We are here for the exchange, Issei. We are not going to fight. King Oikawa agrees.” Hajime said as he tapped the pocket inside the inner clothes of his armor. Telling Issei he brought the King’s stamp with him to seal the deal Shiratorizawa threw at them.

“Besides,” Hajime added as a rare smirk suddenly decorated his face. “They don’t know what kind of monster our Royal Consort can become.”

Issei raised his eyebrows feeling the confidence wafted from his senior. Issei had heard that Tobio was a much better enhancer than Tooru but he never witnessed it. And overtime, without ever showing how good the Consort was, people started thinking that the rumor was a lie. Yet, Seeing Hajime now, whom Issei knew was very close to the royal family, made Issei thinking that the rumor might be correct.

“I dislike exposing Tobio, but if something indeed happens,” Hajime looked up. A dangerous light glinted in his eyes. “it will also be the perfect chance to let Shiratorizawa know that they are not the only one with a genius.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, sh*ts are going down.


	10. Chapter 10

Satori signaled his company to stop. The footsteps behind him stopped to a sudden halt at the signal. Everyone stood on their assigned formation and waited.

“Status?” Satori asked and a watcher readily answering.

“Their company is two-thirds of our size. Identified personnel are General Hajime and General Issei. They are marching in average speed.”

Satori nodded in acknowledgement before waiting for Aoba Jousai to stop their advance before proceeding to the next step.

Satori didn’t look back to his men. He could visualize their formation in his head. Prince Shouyou was right beside Consort Tobio and there were two other soldiers guarding the Omega, both were well-versed in barrier magic. Tobio might not be one of their people but no one wanted the Omega to be hurt if something went wrong. All hell would break loose if The Pregnant Consort was hurt during the exchange. Even Satori wasn’t crazy enough to risk it.

There was approximately fifty meters distance between the two companies. An acceptable and preferable distance between the two groups. There was no way the two generals on both sides would let their forces went too close. Their soldiers might start clawing at each other’s faces without the Generals know if they were situated too close to each other.

Satori turned to face his men. “Just like we briefed before. The command falls to Prince Shouyou during the deal sealing.”

Shouyou nodded silently while no one else made any sound. They knew what they had to do.

Tobio’s head was slightly bowed but his eyes casted upon all of the soldiers. If someone looked his way, they would see the menacing glare he put on. It was the only self-defense he had at the moment. Tobio was nervous as hell. He was scared with the whole thing. Surrounded by unfamiliar hard face of the soldiers’ and the way they spoke in military jargon put Tobio on edge every time someone looked his way. The only solace he could find in this situation was that he would be with Hajime-san soon, or so what General Satori confidently promised him: General Hajime would present in the exchange.

Still, he couldn’t help the trembling in his hands and the unconscious covering with his hands to his swollen abdomen. Prince Shouyou was kind enough to stay at his side all the time, knowing it took Tobio’s all to not shrink on himself. But, that didn’t help much with the cold vibe the Prince let off. Satori assured him though, that it was how Prince Shouyou usually was before entering a battle field; not that it would become a battle field.

Tobio tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and breathed through his nose a few times. He focused on the fact that he would go home after this and all these political dramas would end. Tobio opened his eyes and his heart took a flip turn when he saw Satori and another soldier walked toward Aoba Jousai company.

Tobio leaned to the side to see the two people from Aoba Jousai side who were walking toward Satori and his subordinate. His eyes widened, taking in all the detail of the shorter man of the two. Finally, Tobio saw him for the first time after he had lost his memory.

“Hajime-san.” Tobio breathed out and Shouyou’s head turned by a fraction hearing Tobio’s reaction. The Alpha Prince was standing in front of him instead of beside him now, taking charge of the group.

“How the deal will go?” Tobio asked after several seconds. He felt slightly proud of how steady he sounded.

“Satori-san will show the paper from us. General Hajime will read it to make sure the agreement is correct with how it has been proposed before, and he will stamp it with their King’s stamp. After that we will escort you to their side.” Shouyou whispered.

That sounded right and easy enough.

* * *

“Yuutarou.” Hajime called before walking ahead. Not a second later the younger man was walking with him toward Shiratorizawa’s company. Satori and; Hajime remembered as Colonel Taichi? walked toward them with the same firm but calm pace.

Hajime didn’t need to see back to know Issei had taken his spot as the commander of the group. He trusted everything to Issei. Not that something would happen but knowing that Issei was there put Hajime’s mind at rest.

Hajime walked on, feeling a dull nerve but his resolve to bring Tobio back where he belonged overshadowing everything else. Hajime touched the sword that was hung by his waist. The weight was reassuring.

He had to bring Tobio back. No matter what the cost.

The two generals finally came face to face. Taichi stood right beside Satori but slightly behind him. Just like how Yuutarou positioned himself behind Hajime.

Those smirking lips, those jolly eyes, really asked to get punched. Hajime really disliked how Satori always ridiculed his opponent. But Hajime also knew it was a part of provocation, that trickster didn’t just do it for fun.

Maybe if the situation wasn’t this dire, Hajime would have his hand slipped and punched the Red Haired General.

“Good day, General Hajime.” Satori started, putting up false courtesy.

“Let’s get to it, General.” Hajime groused. The more they talk, the more chance Hajime could fall to Satori’s taunt.

Satori shrugged as he tilted his head slightly. “If that what you want.” He said before producing a piece of parchment from beneath his armor and handed it to Hajime.

Hajime took the parchment wordlessly and began reading it as soon as he straightened the parchment. He read it carefully, word after word, making sure there was no hidden meaning in each sentence. It took Hajime a few minutes before nodding.

“Does it meet your satisfaction, General?” Satori said. His smug face was ever present, provoking Hajime.

“It will never meet our satisfaction. But we have to do it.” Hajime almost growled the words out. He then took the King’s stamp and stamped it right beside Shiratorizawa’s stamp.

Satori received the parchment back and rolled it before putting it back beneath his armor. He sighed exaggeratingly and smiled. His eyes looked mockingly praising Hajime of his great job sealing the deal.

“I believe that’s all. You can have your Consort back.” Satori said as he raised his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the two soldiers who were assigned to guard Tobio _would_ escort the Consort to his people.

But what came after the gesture wasn’t anything like that.

Instead, a canon fired toward where the company of Aoba Jousai soldiers situated.

Smoke and dust rose in the air as shout and yell ensued. Issei yelled, asking whether if anyone got hit or not. Yuutarou looked back to watch the event with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

Hajime, on the other hand, didn’t look back. His eyes gradually transformed into a deathly glare toward Satori.

The previous triumph in Satori’s face converted into one of a horror as he realized what just happened.

“You...” Hajime started slowly. His hand went to the hilt of his sword.

“No. General Hajime. It’s not us.” Satori tried to remain calm. Taichi was ready to take his sword just as Yuutarou completely drew out his when Satori swung his arm out to stop him. Satori could hear how Shouyou shouted at the men behind them, demanding who had fired a damn canon.

In which they didn’t bring.

“You intend to get the deal without freeing our Consort!” Hajime shouted.

“No, it’s not true!” Satori yelled back. Trying very hard for Hajime to trust him. This was horrible. If this misunderstanding stayed its effect wouldn’t just end here for both kingdoms.

“You don’t respect-” But Hajime was cut off by another fire of canon.

Hajime looked back this time and the smoke raised so high in the air. His men were scattered. He looked to the ground where his soldiers were standing and thankfully he didn’t see anyone or any blood on it. The canon missed them in both of the fires. But he couldn’t let them stay there for long. A third attack could be fired anytime and no guarantee that this time it would miss again.

Hajime turned back toward Satori. His sword was out completely from its sheath. His teeth gritted and vein lines appeared along his neck and on his forehead.

_Offense is the best defense._

Satori shoulders shagged as he patted Taichi on the upper arm, signaling the Younger Man to fall back.

“Shit.” Satori breathed out as he ran back following Taichi toward Shiratorizawa soldiers.

“ATTACK!” Hajime roared and the men behind him charged with a loud battle cry.

They were blind with anger at how disrespectful Shiratorizawa was with their deal. They were blind with the panic that they might not get their Consort back today.

“DEFEND!” Satori shouted as he set on his position and summoned a large barrier.

Tobio looked back and forth between the backside of Shiratorizawa’s company and Aoba Jousai. His chest and throat clenched with the first fire and he shook his head repeatedly when a second fire happened, hoping against hope that no one from Aoba Jousai injured severely with the cannon fire. Shouyou was yelling madly for the entire time demanding to know who did that, but all the soldiers only looked around with the same confusion on their faces.

Everyone moved in a flurry of movement when Satori ran back and shouted for them to defend. Tobio took a step back, holding his stomach nervously. The soldiers had set up barriers, even Prince Shouyou. And when Aoba Jousai reached their position, the sound of clashing of offensive and defensive magic filled Tobio’s ears. The fight created ripples in the air and Tobio hugged his abdomen tighter when wave after wave swept through him.

“Who did that?!” Satori asked with loud voice, trying to be heard among the noise of the clashing magic.

“No one knows!” Shouyou answered equally loud. That was the only conversation they had. They had to focus on the attacking force before them.

Satori clucked his tongue. Shiratorizawa might have bigger number but the tenacity Aoba Jousai soldiers showed was enough to make up for the lack of their number against them. Their objective and their sense of urgency were much more than Shiratorizawa’s.

“Hajime-san!”

Satori and Shouyou frowned and tried to peek back where Tobio was standing, guarded by two soldiers who put another protective barrier around the Consort. Tobio’s eyes were wide and alight with recognition and relief. Satori shifted his eyes to where the other General was standing and found that Hajime was looking straight toward Tobio’s direction. Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a smile spread on his face.

“Tobio!” Hajime yelled before hurriedly attacking the nearest barrier.

Shit. Satori wished that the poor soldier who was face to face with Hajime would be able to put up against the general.

“Satori-san, go! I will cover this part as well. General Hajime will break in against his barrier.” Shouyou said as he spread his barrier wider.

“I am counting on you!” Satori dashed toward where Hajime was going berserk.

* * *

They were fighting right before him. Tobio looked around and people were holding their barrier or swinging their swords with their offensive magic fused to them. He looked to the side where five enhancers of Shiratorizawa’s company; one of them being Eita-san, enhanced the maroon-uniformed soldiers.

The two guards beside Tobio set up protective barriers around him. One of them said that they didn’t want to have him hurt in the cross fire. But Tobio didn’t care about anything but the soldiers fighting before the Shiratorizawa’s men. Their armor had turquoise accent to them, so these are Aoba Jousai’s men? His people?

And they were fighting for him. Putting themselves in danger just for him. Tobio felt his stomach sunk thinking that all of this happened because of him. If only there was a way for him to help them...

* * *

“Well, well, General Hajime, please don’t scare my man like that!” Satori exclaimed as he appeared before Hajime and took over the defense of the part that Hajime was attacking. The relieved soldier then ran toward an area that Satori pointed, away from them.

“Shut up!” Hajime said as he fused his magic to his sword and attacked Satori’s barrier with a powerful full swing. The barrier rattled and Satori’s eyebrow furrowed. He knew Hajime was strong, but to put that amount of stress on his barrier was a bit too strong for his liking.

“General Hajime, listen to me. That cannon fires were not from us!” Satori said on a more serious note.

“They came from your side! Right after the deal was sealed!” Hajime growled. His sword was clashing with Satori’s barrier, persistently trying to break the barrier.

* * *

“We have to retreat!” Satori heard Taichi said.

“I am not running away!” Shouyou yelled from his place.

“We have no business with them anymore! Retreat and leave Tobio-sama here for them!” Taichi suggested among all the chaos around him.

“Tch” Satori clucked his tongue as another attack from Hajime fell on his barrier. This time it left a more than noticeable crack. “Oh well...” Satori mumbled, slightly amazed.

“Satori-san, your order?!” Shouyou asked loudly.

* * *

Hajime had swung his sword with all his might. This time the crack was getting bigger. Hajime gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. Satori’s defense was one of the best in Shiratorizawa. Had it been that previous soldier’s barrier, Hajime would have broken the barrier completely by now.

Hajime had assessed their situation and by luck and sheer will power they managed to fight equally against Shiratorizawa despite the disadvantage of their number. He had looked how Yuutarou was enraged enough to scream wildly while attacking a poor baffled soldier and how Issei efficiently slew some lower-ranked soldiers while kept an eye to their men.

And now, right before Hajime was the General, whose barrier was as annoying as its caster. Hajime raised his sword again and attacked, this time his sword stayed on the barrier, hoping to enlarge the crack he had made before.

He glared to Satori who now turned serious as he concentrated on preserving his barrier against Hajime’s magic.

“Retreat!” Satori suddenly barked.

Hajime’s eyes widened as he heard what Satori commanded to his group.

They wanted to retreat.

They would bring Tobio away!

* * *

“But how can we retreat if they are attacking like this? The moment we turn we will be killed!” A panic soldier asked.

“Taichi-san, cover for me!” Shouyou said.

Taichi understood what the Prince was about to do. He widened his barrier to cover Shouyou’s part as well. Shouyou then stopped his barrier magic before going for the hilt of his sword.

“I will make an opening for us!” Shouyou said as he unsheathed his sword.

Everyone shifted their head slightly during their move when a wave of powerful magic swept them, originating from the Prince who was now crouching in offensive stance.

* * *

“Damn.” Hajime breathed out. If Prince Shouyou took offense now, this fight might end not within their favor. As much as Hajime confident with himself, and as much his men said he could take Prince Shouyou, Hajime himself wasn’t sure if he could defeat the Prince in a real fight.

Hajime looked forward again. This time he wasn’t looking to Satori. He was looking way behind Satori where Aoba Jousai Royal Consort was standing, unmoving. Too nervous to do anything in the midst of the chaos.

Hajime shut his eyes closed. He really didn’t want for Tobio to fight, but Tobio was the only one who had a mean to end this battle with the least casualty. Tobio was the only one who had a way to end this battle without dangering himself and his baby.

“TOBIO!” Hajime screamed on top of his lungs.

The Consort jumped as he looked to his way and met his eyes. Satori frowned and a glare slowly formed with his eyes. The Red Haired General didn’t like Hajime’s action one bit.

“FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!” Hajime screamed with all his might.

* * *

Something in Tobio suddenly snapped hearing Hajime’s scream.

As if there was a door inside him, sealed shut with planks of wood. But a divine-like force suddenly push open the door, broke the planks to bit and the door slammed open, letting in a rush of blinding light.

_“What did you do, Tobio-sama?” Tobio’s mentor asked. His eyes wide and his face pale._

_“You ask me to enhance Asuza-san in his fight with Nobu-san but Asuza-san is clearly way inferior to Nobu-san. I can enhance him to the level where he can defeat Nobu-san but I am afraid his body can’t endure the power he will release, he may get injured if I enhance him. So I drained Nobu-san instead.”_

_“Tobio-sama... Y-you can drain people?”_

_“Yes. What’s wrong with that?”_

_“Do you know why we are called enhancer? Because we enhance people. Not drain them.”_

_“So, it’s wrong to drain people?”_

_“No, you get it wrong. We don’t drain people not because draining is wrong, but because we_ can’t. _”_

_“You can’t drain?”_

_“I can’t, nor even Crown Prince Tooru. In fact, I believed enhancers who can drain only live in myth. But you are the living proof that enhancers who can drain do exist.”_

Power surged into Tobio, as well as overwhelming desire to protect Aoba Jousai soldiers who were battling for his sake.

And so, for the first time since he could remember, he accessed the power within him to fight.

* * *

The battlefield went relatively still.

Unlike when the soldiers shifted their head slightly to peek at Shouyou when the Prince prepared his magic to go offensive, this time the soldiers went wide-eyed and stopped all their battle cries. Clashing swords were still happening but no one made any sound after a sweep of enormous magic suddenly hit the battlefield.

Shouyou and Satori could swear that their hearts stopped beating for a moment. Their hearts clenched so badly that it felt difficult to breath. In this place, Satori and Shouyou might be the only ones familiar with this immense extent of magic.

It was similar to the amount of magic Wakatoshi would unleash when he decided to fight.

A smile grew weakly on Hajime’s face. He was hopeful that with this much magic Tobio had, they could easily defeat Shiratorizawa’s company. Yet, another part of him felt a certain tremor facing this overwhelming power. Had Tobio always been this powerful?

Hajime shook his head a bit. His eyes turned resolved again. He had to concentrate on the battle so after Tobio made an opening for him, Hajime would rush to Tobio’s side to provide protection while the Consort used his magic.

Shouyou turned, giving his back to Aoba Jousai’s side. He knew Taichi’s barrier would protect him, and to be honest he knew that the biggest threat wasn’t in that side of the field, but right within their side. Shouyou glared at the Consort. The Prince could feel that Tobio was the biggest threat in this battle. And the feeling was mutual.

Tobio connected his magic to Shouyou’s. With only that Tobio could measure how Shouyou’s magical power was on a whole another level than anyone in the battlefield and it would be a problem if Tobio didn’t channel his all to bring Shouyou down as quickly as possible. Because time was the decisive factor. If Tobio didn’t drain Shouyou quickly enough, the Prince would be able to reach him and attack him. Alphas had superior physical strength than any other secondary gender. If Shouyou got close enough, brute force would all it took to knock Tobio down. So, without further ado he concentrated solely on Shouyou and focusing his entire magic to drain Shouyou’s and magic and stamina. Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had to do it fast.

Shouyou finally knew that yesterday’s accident with Tsutomu wasn’t an accident. It had been orchestrated by the Dark Haired man. This time Tobio’s magic was prominent as it enveloped Shouyou like a clutching blanket. Without warning, Shouyou felt his magic and stamina got sucked out from his body.

“Shit!” And within seconds, Shouyou was reduced to his knees. He supported himself to not fall on the ground with his sword that he stuck into the ground. He felt exhausted, as if he had run a marathon along the entire of Shiratorizawa’s border.

“Prince Shouyou!” Satori called worriedly. That was the only thing Satori could do since it would be fatal to turn away from the attacking General before him.

Tobio felt relieved with Prince Shouyou’s fall but he didn’t celebrate on it. He wasn’t finished yet. No way would he stop until he reunited with Hajime-san and the rest of his people. The two guards who set barriers around him abandoned their barriers and moved to stop Tobio. But, it was a big mistake on their part. Draining Shouyou took Tobio’s several seconds because Shouyou’s innate overall ability was way beyond normal people. These two poor soldiers didn’t even know what happened to them when they fell to the ground, fainted.

The next victims would be the enhancers. Tobio vaguely felt bad doing this to Eita, but he had no choice.

From the peripheral of his vision, Tobio saw a few man charged toward him, intending to stop him. The Genius Enhancer then put a barrier around himself, while his eyes still locked to Eita’s form. His magic was reaching to the Older Omega and the other four enhancers standing close to him.

Eita turned sharply when he felt a foreign magic enveloped him. His eyes widened and he gasped when his body turned languishes. He dropped to the ground, his eyes felt heavy but he forced himself to stay awake to looked what was happening. His blurry vision showed him that the other four enhancers he brought along had fainted around him.

Satori felt his blood boiled seeing Eita fell to the ground. His muscles strained so hard and his usual carefree facade was stripped completely. Satori’s rage was bare to the world.

“BITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO EITA!?” Satori roared.

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH, MOTHERFUCKER!” Hajime roared as loud.

Satori didn’t need to wait long to know what Tobio did to Eita, as the next thing Tobio did was draining the rest of the company. With the amount of magic he had, draining tens people at once was not an impossible task, though it needed more time since doing it demanded his utmost precision and concentration. Tobio started from the inner part of Shiratorizawa’s formation, from the people stood close to him.

“What is happening?!” Satori growled as he heard thud after thud of his men falling to the ground. Some of them fainted, some of them were awake but too exhausted to do anything but lying or sitting down. The number of Shiratorizawa’s soldier dropped significantly within a minute.

Satori breathed from his mouth as rage and desperation swirled in his entire being when suddenly Tobio’s magic covered him. He felt his stamina and magic left him as if it was water being sucked dry by a thirsty soldier. One by one, the last of his soldiers fell on their knees at the same time their barriers dissolved into thin air.

Hajime raised his hand, signaling to Aoba Jousai’s soldiers. “Hold your attack!” He commanded as he watched how Shiratorizawa’s company was being incapacitated, single-handedly.

Hajime felt tiny, Tobio didn’t need his protection.

The soldiers Hajime commanded stopped their attack. They also watched with fascination, and fear, how Tobio easily weakened more than fifty soldiers in a very short time. Issei looked down to his sword, which was trembling. His hands were trembling just by witnessing the Consort in action. He gulped silently as he looked up again. The rumor was frighteningly true.

When Satori finally fell to the ground, Aoba Jousai soldiers released shuddering breath which they didn’t realize had been holding.

Tobio lowered his hands down and dissolved his own barrier before looking up to Aoba Jousai’s side. All of Aoba Jousai’s soldiers, who were present there, felt a sense of swelling pride seeing their Consort stood in the middle of the fallen, formidable soldiers.

Finally it ended. And just as Hajime hoped, the battle ended with the least casualty anyone could possibly imagine.

Backgrounding by groans and moans from Shiratorizawa’s men, Tobio stepped forward toward his people. The movement seemed to pull everyone’s attention back to the present.

Hajime was the first to get his bearing back. He then stood straighter and proudly looked at the Consort. “Welcome back, Consort Tobio!” He exclaimed. The rest of Aoba Jousai soldiers chorused after him.

And led by Hajime, they kneeled and bowed before their Ruler. Welcoming him back with the due respect.

**TBC**

“Hajime.” Issei whispered in the calm silence as they were kneeling and bowing while Tobio walked awkwardly toward them. Holding his swollen tummy while being mindful with his walk as to not accidentally step on a finger or something.

“Huh?”

“Consort Tobio is pregnant?”

“... Haven’t I told you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I don't have any experience writing action. I hope this doesn't disappoint you. *sweatsnervously*
> 
> OOOH and please lend me more power to write via comment \T^T/


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t think they will allow you to enter.” Tetsurou said to Reon. They arrived in front of the royal chamber of Fukurodani.

“I will wait here, Your Majesty.” Reon said as he watched the two high-ranked guards stood on standby in either sides of the grand door.

“I will be fine. You can also help with the support team if you want. You are going to get bored, you know.” Tetsurou said.

“I will be fine here too. I am assigned specifically to guard Your Majesty.” Reon smiled. He then turned toward the guards. “Announce to your rulers, Consort Tetsurou of Shiratorizawa is here.”

The guard saluted seeing the general rank sign on Reon’s shoulders before entering the room. Not long after, Keiji appeared and held the door for Tetsurou to enter.

“How are you?” Tetsurou asked when the door closed.

Now, Keiji wasn’t an emotional person. But what just had happened to them must be too much that he hugged the older omega. Keiji was a consort. When King Bokuto was incapable ruling, it was his duty to take the command of the kingdom and he had to appear strong in front of his people. Especially in this crisis. So, the moment he saw Tetsurou, whom he was close with because of his husband’s friendship, someone he knew he could depend on, he felt his inner fortress crumbled a bit and let himself hug the older man.

“I am fine.” Keiji released his hug after giving Tetsurou a longing squeeze. He guided Tetsurou to the royal bed where a strong figure Tetsurou knew so well lying down. Bandages were all over his body, as much as bruises. Tetsurou’s eyebrows furrowed, feeling his heart twinge seeing his friend like this. Koutarou didn’t suit looking this defeated.

“How is he?” Tetsurou asked as he took a seat beside the bed while Keiji sat at the other side.

“The healer says he is recovering very well.” Keiji said as he put his hand on the blanket covering his husband.

Tetsurou nodded without saying anything. He only watched when Keiji unconsciously caressed Koutarou’s arm affectionately. Keiji’s face was mostly neutral but if you squinted hard, you could see the worry in those calm eyes and in the slight crease between his eyebrows.

Tetsurou really didn’t want to bring it up, but he was itching to know what happened. If possible he wanted to hear the details of it. Because a part of him refused to believe Kiyoomi really did this.

“How did the attack happen?” Tetsurou finally asked.

Keiji sat straighter in his chair. There was no sign of disturbance neither in his expression nor in his posture. Keiji had expected him asking it.

“It was in the morning. We just had breakfast and news of breach at the border arrived. We sounded the alarm but they moved so fast that our soldiers were not ready yet.” Keiji told. His eyes focused on Tetsurou but it flicked away once in awhile in recollection. “It is a miracle we can still stand now. Forces from our allies came around forty minutes after that.”

Tetsurou took a long deep breath quietly. He really couldn’t imagine to be put in that kind of situation. Being attacked suddenly by armies like ones of Emperor Kiryuu’s and Itachiyama’s, the idea alone brought rare fright to Tetsurou. Don’t take him wrong, Tetsurou was a brave person. But he wasn’t stupid to not be able identifying and acknowledging a deathly threat, literally deathly threat.

“I believe Koutarou fought tens of soldiers at once to get this beaten.” Tetsurou said as he looked toward the resting man.

Keiji shook his head. “Only one person.”

Tetsurou frowned. He looked toward Keiji and the Other Consort looked uneasy. There was no way a single field soldier could defeat King Bokuto Koutarou, whose offensive power was one of the strongest in the land.

“He fought King Sakusa.” Keiji informed.

Tetsurou’s eyes widened. He stared to Keiji for a long time as the gears in his head were turning quickly. Thoughts and doubts were swirling in his head.

Keiji could sense Tetsurou’s turmoil and sympathetic enough despite what had happened to his kingdom because of Kiyoomi. “I am sorry. It must be a shock for you to hear King Sakusa points his sword toward us-”

“And Koutarou is still alive.” Tetsurou said to himself as he looked down toward King Bokuto, at the same time cut Keiji’s speech.

Keiji didn’t continue as he realized that he was wrong. What he had thought as turmoil was actually Tetsurou’s analyzing the fact that King Sakusa just fought Koutarou.

“No offense to your husband, Keiji-kun.” Tetsurou said, his eyes went slightly softer to Koutarou. “Is there anything weird you saw with King Sakusa?”

Then Tetsurou’s eyes widened again, in concern this time, as he turned toward Keiji. “I heard you were almost violated. I am sorry to hear that.”

“Ah.” Keiji’s face turned solemn. “About that... I never say anything about it because I wait for the kingdom to get stable first.” Keiji said as he stood up and walked toward a wardrobe. He opened the wardrobe and reached inside. Looked like he was opening a chest or some secret compartment. He then approached Tetsurou with a small piece of paper.

“The soldier who was about to _violate_ me, as people say, gave me this.” Keiji handed the paper and Tetsurou accepted a bit hesitantly. He felt like he meddled too far into their kingdom business. And Wakatoshi didn’t want him to do any politics.

“He was a high-rank soldier, I can say since he looked used to speak to a royalty. He apologized before giving me the paper and start attacking me.” Keiji said. Tetsurou didn’t detect any trauma in Keiji’s voice and in his posture. “But... He didn’t really attack me. You know, alphas have superior physical strength than the other secondary genders with the same body mass. If he really intended to attack me and violate me, he could have done it.” Keiji mused. “Then our soldiers came and he killed himself.”

Tetsurou looked down to the paper and he tilted his head to the side. Another bloom of sinking feeling started deep in his chest.

_He has my child_

The message was clear but vague at the same time. Clear in its content but blurry in whose child it spoke about. Was it the soldier’s child? But why would he kill himself if he told this to Keiji? Assuming that the purpose of the message was looking for a help.

Why would he kill himself if he believed he had a hope to save his kid?

Unless...

“It was a mission.” Tetsurou spoke softly. “Do you know from what kingdom the soldier from? Was he from the East Empire or Itachiyama?”

“I don‘t know. They all have the same battle suit.” Keiji informed.

Tetsurou stared at the writing. His eyes half-lidded with uncertainty and worry. He was sure the message wasn’t talking about the soldier’s child. Because his action after that didn’t make sense. How did he expect that the Consort of Fukurodani could help him if he didn’t give any information about his child?

The letter wasn’t talking about the soldier’s child. But a child nonetheless. A very important child whom the soldier felt that sacrificing his life was justified. There was only one kind of child whose safety could cost people’s lives. People who were not their relatives.

“I suggest you to send spies in Itachiyama and the Empire, Keiji-kun.” Tetsurou’s face scrunched in disgust for what he was about to say. “Even better, if you can get that Ugly Face’s cooperation. His cowardice people are the best in stealthy missions.”

Keiji smiled in amusement. “Nohebi? But will they cooperate?”

Tetsurou nodded. “They will always choose the lesser devil.”

Keiji hummed. Agreeing to Tetsurou’s idea. “My King without a doubt will do whatever you suggest. We will give you updates of our findings in the future. Your opinion will be very valuable.”

Tetsurou shook his head quickly as he leaned away. Physically avoiding the idea. “Sorry, Keiji-kun, but my King won’t like that. So, please just proceed without involving me.”

“I understand.” Keiji said quietly. He knew from Koutarou how King Ushijima didn’t approve if Tetsurou involved himself in the political stage if it wasn’t dire.

It was such a waste.

“Have you seen Kenma?” Keiji asked, changing the subject.

Tetsurou smiled widely at that. “Yes. He said I didn’t need to come but he squeezed me breathless.”

* * *

Tetsurou arrived back in the late afternoon the next day. He was sooner than what was scheduled and Tsutomu was the happiest with it. He heard from Kenjirou how Tsutomu became so moody in the previous day.

Today was also the exchange day between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai. He didn’t doubt their people; Shiratorizawa had one of the best armies in the land. If something happen, they would be alright. Wakatoshi shared the same confidence.

But that early evening, he saw from the second story how hunched their soldiers looked. Some of them then went to the stable to put the horses back, some headed to the barrack, and Satori and Shouyou went inside the castle.

Tetsurou walked quickly to catch up with them but he stopped seeing the secluded face of both alphas. Both who were usually bright and creepy, now looked totally defeated. There was calm but raging anger waved off from them that Tetsurou signaled to Kei who was running from the opposite hall to stop approaching Shouyou.

Kei looked frustratingly back and forth between Tetsurou and his husband who went farther to the castle. Probably going straight to Wakatoshi’s office.

“What happened?” Kei asked as he approached Tetsurou.

“I don’t know. But, this is the first time I see both of them like this.” Tetsurou replied. His eyes lingered at the turn that both men went into.

“Something bad must have happened.” Kei said as his eyes searching vacantly to the floor.

“Let’s hope it’s not something grave.”

* * *

* * *

 

“We are going to stay in this inn until night fall.” Hajime said as he opened the door to Tobio’s room. The inn had given them an extravagant room befitting a royalty. “This is the best they have. I hope you like it.”

They arrived in Aoba Jousai but Hajime apparently had been instructed to bring Tobio inside the palace at night. When political activities slept away with the politicians. Tobio didn’t ask why. He was just happy that he finally home where he really belonged.

During their travel from the exchange site to the inn, no one really spoke anything. Not after Tobio’s talk with Satori and his decision to enhance back all Shiratorizawa’s enhancers and ten of their soldiers, including Colonel Taichi and General Satori. But not Prince Shouyou, he was dangerous. Tobio was lucky he caught the Prince off guard. Who knew what would have happened had Shouyou knew what Tobio was capable of.

Some of their soldiers voiced their disappointment, in hushes. They thought Shiratorizawa’s soldiers deserved what happened to them, but it died down when Hajime glared at them. It was the Consort’s decision and they had to respect that. Hajime made his message across successfully with that glare. Their insolence wouldn’t be tolerated further.

“It’s fine, Hajime-san.” Tobio said after he eyed the room. The omega turned to see him. “I am glad seeing you, Hajime-san.” Tobio smiled thinly.

Hajime replied Tobio’s smile with his own. “Likewise, Tobio.”

Tobio wanted to say something. He wanted to converse with Hajime but he didn’t know what to talk about. It felt like Tobio had known him since forever but nothing came to his head about Hajime. He only knew that with Hajime around, Tobio would be safe and comfortable. Since at least someone he knew from the past was there and he wouldn’t be moved here and there anymore.

“If you need anything, just tell anyone.” Hajime said as he made a move for the door. “I need to talk with Issei first.”

“Uh, Hajime-san.” Tobio called. He wanted Hajime to stay. But what could Tobio possibly talk with him? It wasn’t like Tobio remember many things about Hajime.

But he remembered Hajime nonetheless. And only Hajime.

Why?

Tobio put his hand on his abdomen. Why did he remember Hajime and not his own husband? Did he have some deep relationship with Hajime? Deeper than the one he shared with the King?

“Hajime-san,” Tobio started again, his face was red. He couldn’t believe he would ask this but it was a possibility.

“Yes?” Hajime raised one of his eyebrows seeing the strange behavior of Tobio whom he had known since they were little.

“Are you sure this baby is the King’s?”

Hajime’s brain froze hearing that question. The way Tobio’s cheeks went pinkish as he looked at him beneath his eyelashes, Hajime knew what that question implied but didn’t understand where that come from. A clack of teeth from behind him unfroze Hajime. He looked back and saw Issei’s wide eyes and his lips shut in a tight line.

“Okay, I will just come later to give you some privacy.” Issei said as he turned around.

“No privacy needed, go back here Matsukawa Issei.” Hajime said menacingly and the other General turned back again. His face was red with mirth.

But the mirth vanished instantly with Tobio’s next words.

“I am sorry but I lost my memory. I am not sure about everything.”

* * *

Hajime didn’t know what to make of from the information that Tobio told him and Issei. He had sent a messenger to Tooru, with a sealed letter informing Tobio’s amnesiac state.

First, Hajime should not rush. He had to contain the information as best as he could. Issei agreed with that as well and swore that he would rather cut his tongue than leak this information.

Hajime didn’t know about Shiratorizawa and Karasuno but in Aoba Jousai, he could at least do something about the containment of the news.

When they arrived at the palace, it was midnight. As planned, no one besides the palace household and the guards presented. Hajime looked from the gate, it might be dark but he wouldn’t mistake Tooru’s form which was standing in the middle of the grand entrance of the palace. With his letter, Tooru ought to know about Tobio’s condition. Hajime didn’t know what to expect but he just prayed that Tooru wouldn’t mess anything up now.

Hajime peered to his back where Tobio’s carriage followed his horse’s leisure pace. It was cruel of Tooru, and him, to take advantage of Tobio’s state but this was the best chance for Tooru to fix everything with Tobio. Maybe this time Tobio would be happy with his marriage. And maybe it was the sole purpose of Tobio’s memory loss.

While Tobio, he was inside the carriage. It was a royal carriage but had been stripped from its royal adornment. Making it looked like a plain wooden carriage. But when someone peeked inside, they could feel comfortable just by seeing the plush turquoise seating.

Tobio looked toward the palace from the window of the carriage. His eyes widened slightly seeing a brown haired man in front of the huge double door. The man was as handsome as the sketch General Satori showed him during their first meeting in Karasuno. His heart beat faster at the thought of being a husband to a man that handsome. Moreover, bearing his child!

Tobio’s eyes softened as he realized the boy with the mop of brown hair that often appeared in his memory dream was his King after all. All this time his face was always blurred. That was why Tobio couldn’t recognize him from the black-and-white sketch that Satori showed him. This was the first time Tobio saw his husband’s face.

The carriage stopped and several seconds later its door opened and it was Tobio’s clue to move. He stepped out from the carriage and immediately all the guards and household servants bowed to him. Even Hajime and Issei’s heads lowered slightly.

They were welcoming him back.

Tobio looked up. The brown haired man’s eyes were wide, taking him all in. There was disbelief in his eyes. There was despair, happiness, but relief dominated all the lights in his eyes. The brims of his eyes were glistening with every second he looked at Tobio.

Tobio couldn’t explain what he was feeling. A surge of happiness washed him, but a dull ache throbbed deeply in his heart. It was faint, but enough for Tobio to sense it and wonder about it.

The King stepped forward. “Tobio.” The man called softly. As if scared that if he voiced it any louder Tobio would leave from his sight.

Tobio blinked slowly. He had nothing to say. His brain seemed to stop functioning and he couldn’t find his voice even for replying the King’s greeting. Tobio then cleared his throat. “Yes.”

The King released a trembling breath when his eyes lowered and caught the pregnant belly of the Omega.

“Oh, Tobio.” He breathed out before taking the final steps and gathered Tobio in his arms.

Tobio didn’t react right away. He just stood there. He was confused.

Tobio didn’t realize the tears pooled in his eyes and the tight feeling in his chest. He was happy that he finally reunited to the people who knew him personally but this ache persistently clouded his happiness.

However, the butterflies in his stomach were getting restless the longer the King hugged him. So Tobio closed his eyes, freeing a single tear from his eye, and let his heart took over of his action. Tobio raised his hands and returned the hug from the King.

Despite the confusing swirl of emotions, at least Tobio was sure about one thing. One dominant feeling that resonated in his heart upon seeing the King.

He loved this man.

* * *

Tooru’s throat choked on itself as Tobio hugged him back. Tobio, his husband, finally back and he looked healthy.

The Alpha then squeezed his mate softly; minding the precious bulge in Tobio’s abdomen, and enjoying how fit to each other they were. They had always been a good match to each other. Tooru’s ugly envy and stupidity just ruined everything.

And now, Tobio was amnesiac. Tooru didn’t dare to say it but there was soaring gratitude in him when he read Hajime’s letter. Was it a sign from the God? Was he given a second chance to make up for everything he had done to Tobio? To fix everything?

It was vexatious of him to find comfort with Tobio’s memory loss. But Tooru was a desperate man and a desperate man could do anything. Taking advantage of Tobio’s loss of memory for Tobio’s wellbeing could be justified, or so Tooru told himself.

Tooru could start from zero. He would make the best memories for Tobio from now on to replace those that he lost.

“How was your journey?” Tooru asked after he released his hug and instead offered his arm for Tobio to hook his hand onto.

Tobio, with a red face, took the offer. “It was okay.” Tobio answered stiffly.

Tooru smiled as he recognized Tobio’s awkwardness. Tooru’s eyes never left Tobio as the Omega then turned to take a cursory look to the whole building of the palace. The King then led his Consort toward their Royal Chamber all the while promising that Tobio could explore the palace the next day. Hajime and two other servants followed them.

They were talking lightly. Tooru was careful to not give Tobio too much information in case it would overwhelm him. Hajime felt slightly proud of his friend.

The deeper they went to the palace, the more Tobio’s eyes lightened up with a sense of recognition. He felt familiar with all the halls and turns they were going through. Tobio was delighted as for once he felt a sense of certainty. He was sure that he indeed had lived in this palace. This had been his home and now would be his home again.

“I hope you are not that tired, Tobio-chan,” Tooru said good-humoredly when they were about to reach an intersection. The smile on Tobio’s face fell as a tug in his heart snatched his bright mood with the way the King addressed him. “Just one more turn and we will arrive in our room. You can rest then.”

When Tooru led him to the right turn. Tobio stopped dead in his track, holding the King back. Tooru turned feeling how Tobio didn’t follow his steps. The Consort stood rigid in the middle of the intersection and his eyes was sharp, taking in the view of the turn they were about to enter.

“Tobio?” Tooru asked.

Tobio stared on and a furrow of eyebrows was forming on his forehead. He stared at the hall in that way and Tobio didn’t feel any familiarity with that hall.

Tobio then turned around to look at the opposite turn, the left turn. A sense of familiarity pulled him in. His inner heart told him that this turn was the correct way to his chamber instead of the right turn.

Tobio was too deep in his mind that he didn’t see the apprehension on both Tooru’s and Hajime’s faces. A slight panic was on Tooru’s eyes but Hajime signaled to him to calm down and take Tobio away.

“Tobio, let’s go.” Tooru said as he pulled Tobio’s hand softly.

Tobio looked up with confusion clearly written on his face. He then eyed the right turn that Tooru was trying to lead him with skepticism.

“Isn’t it supposed to be that way?” Tobio pointed to the left turn.

Tooru showed his charming smile but if one looked closer, they would see the tremble in that smile. “That’s the family area. The master chamber is this way.” Tooru said as gestured with his arm toward the right turn.

Tobio didn’t say anything as he just blinked and blinked, staring at the way Tooru showed with unreadable expression. After quite a long and tensed while, Tobio nodded and Tooru led the way again. Tobio didn’t notice the silent relieved breath from both Tooru and Hajime.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are calming down for now. So yes this chapter has much less action than the previous one. I hope you still like it guys -____-
> 
> And thank you, thank you soooo much for your comments in the last chapter! They are all amazing, they all drive me to write more and more. I put a warning of my slow update since I also work on a comic (https://tapas.io/series/Not-A-Yaoi-Story *shamelesslyputthelink* *Ihopethelinkworks* *ifyouhavefreetimeyouarewelcometocheckitout* *onasecondthoughtpleasedocheckitout*) but because of your comments I have constant motivation to write this fic alongside my comic. 
> 
> Thank you so much. I hope you guys won't be tired with this story anytime soon :3  
> And still I will love to hear your opinion about this chapter :3


	12. Chapter 12

Tetsurou had been waiting for this. When Wakatoshi finished refreshing himself and readied to call it night. Tetsurou had already been in the bed, the comforter was up to his abdomen and as usual a book was in his hands. When Wakatoshi tossed his night robe to a chair nearby, Tetsurou knew it was his clue to act. The Omega puffed the pillow for the King and arranged it the way he knew Wakatoshi found comfortable.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tetsurou asked when Wakatoshi lied down comfortable beside him.

Most of their talk was done during night time like this. Or whenever Wakatoshi had free time between his hectic schedules.

Wakatoshi’s eyes were tired but he replied. “We got what we want from the exchange.”

Tetsurou raised a little with his hand propped his head while facing his Alpha. “Then why did Satori and Shouyou look upset?”

“Someone is messing with us. Us and Aoba Jousai.” Wakatoshi said as he sat down and put the pillow at the head board of the bed and leaned on it. Tetsurou sat up from where he had been lying seeing Wakatoshi was willing to talk about it with him.

“How do you know?”

“There was a cannon attack from our side. But we didn’t bring any cannon.” Wakatoshi elaborated. “Aoba Jousai thinks we were behind this and Tobio told Satori to prove ourselves.” He paused. “But I am not willing to burden ourselves for them. They don’t believe and respect us.”

Tetsurou felt waves of resentment from his husband. He didn’t really know the current political events, but it would be bad if Wakatoshi followed his personal feeling in this. Tetsurou believed the months-long skirmish between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai fueled this hasty conclusion. Something must happen during the exchange that pissed Wakatoshi off like this. Something that happened to Shouyou and Satori that enough to cloud the King’s judgment.

“Do we need Aoba Jousai?” Tetsurou asked suddenly. “If we don’t need them then we don’t need to prove it. But if we need them, it’s essential to gain their trust back.”

Wakatoshi met Tetsurou’s eyes squarely. “We need them as much as they need us. There is a threat from the South which applied to all kingdoms from east to north.”

Tetsurou’s eyebrows shot up. Wakatoshi was totally pissed off with whatever happened during the exchange. Tetsurou didn’t know the detail but The King was directing his anger towards Aoba Jousai. He just hoped that it wouldn’t impact badly on them, and for Wakatoshi to calm down.

“I see.” Tetsurou shot him a boyish smile, trying to brighten the mood. “You need to sleep now, My King.” He said, thinking that a good night rest would make Wakatoshi see things straight by tomorrow.

“How about your journey? How is Fukurodani?” Wakatoshi asked instead.

“Oh, right.” Tetsurou suddenly remember all the things he wanted to tell Wakatoshi. “So Kiyoomi indeed attacked them.”

“I’ve told you.” Wakatoshi said.

“After Shouyou slipped.”

The King’s eyes shifted to the side. A habit when he was caught doing something he felt embarrassed about.

“But, one thing bothers me. Koutarou fought Kiyoomi, but Kiyoomi spared him. Kiyoomi could have killed Koutarou.” Tetsurou said. A small crease formed between his eyebrows.

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened slightly in agreement. “I wonder about that when I heard the attack from Tanji-sensei. I fought both Sakusa and Bokuto before and I now Sakusa is capable to kill Bokuto.” Wakatoshi said as Tetsurou shifted closer to his husband.

“If he was being serious.” Tetsurou said as he arranged his pillow so he could lie down closer to Wakatoshi later. “Wakatoshi, if Kiyoomi was really serious with the attack, Koutarou would have died by then.” He said.

Wakatoshi tilted his head to the side when he sensed troubled and also rejection in Tetsurou’s tone. Rejection of the fact that Kiyoomi attacked an eastern kingdom.

“I am not sure what his real objective is, but Kiyoomi wasn’t serious with his attack. We can say he was pulling his punches.” Tetsurou said, his eyes turned serious the more he talked.

“I know him. The Annual Eastern Crown Prince Meeting forced us to know each other.” Tetsurou said before looking up to his husband. “That meeting started due to the centuries-long threat from Southern Empire. And Kiyoomi was assertive he would one day take the Emperor down and end the threat.” He explained. “So, why would he side with Emperor Kiryuu?”

Wakatoshi nodded. “That’s strange.” He then continued. “You said that you are not sure with Sakusa’s motive, but you have an idea about it?” Wakatoshi asked.

Tetsurou nodded. “An enemy soldier came to Keiji-kun and handed him a paper.” He said. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about Tsutomu instead. “The paper said ‘he has my child’.”

Wakatoshi sat straighter at that. “Whose child? And who has the child?”

“I don’t know whether the soldier was from Itachiyama or part of the Empire, but seeing Kiyoomi was leading the attack and the fact that the soldier didn’t hurt Keiji-kun, I assume that he was from Itachiyama and had been assigned for a secret mission: relaying that message to Fukurodani.” Tetsurou explained first instead of answering Wakatoshi’s question directly.

Tetsurou then ran his fingers through his messy hair. “I am thinking that Kiyoomi purposely aimed Fukurodani because he knew they are the only one who would be able survive the attack. Because it would be useless to relay that message if the kingdom they attacked didn’t survive. So, that message is actually a call for help.”

Tetsurou looked up to the King. His eyes firm but the slight tension on his face told Wakatoshi how it actually bothered his husband. “It’s a wild guess. But, Kiryuu might hold Kiyoomi’s child hostage to control Itachiyama.”

Silence fell around them after that. Wakatoshi could feel the distress came in waves from Tetsurou. The Alpha could understand how helpless Tetsurou felt now. He was from an eastern kingdom and something big and bad was happening in his homeland. If only Tetsurou didn’t marry him, he might be able to do something for-

“Don’t you dare thinking that it would be better if I didn’t marry you.” Tetsurou suddenly said as he stared with piercing wide eyes to him.

The King blinked as he didn’t realize how he let his mind wandered. He also didn’t notice how Tetsurou had enveloped their bottom halves with their blanket.

“I don’t regret marrying you. Not with all the hassle we’d been through.  Canceling mine and Lev’s engagement, plus yours and Eita’s. And you hand out Shiratorizawa’s secret heredity of armory craft.” Tetsurou counted playfully with his hand as he lied down.

“But actually most of that was not necessary if you were being honest sooner about your feeling to Father. He was thinking I was forcing myself to you.” Wakatoshi said as he lowered his pillow. Following his mate’s example to finally call it night.

“And that was how Koutarou challenged you to a spar. You handed him his ass on a silver platter.” Tetsurou giggled.

Wakatoshi’s eyes squinted in deep thought. “I don’t think that’s the correct way to use that idiom.”

“Oh come on Toshi, don’t you find it funny? Imagine Koutarou’s ass on a silver platter.”

Wakatoshi’s face turned flat out scandalized. “Why would I imagine Bokuto’s butt on a plate?”

Tetsurou laughed so hard as Wakatoshi turned the lights on their nightstands off. He was still confused even when he lied down next to Tetsurou. But the King slung his arm over the Omega’s waist when Tetsurou buried his face to the crook of his neck, hiding his worry from the world.

* * *

* * *

Morning came and when Tobio woke up he saw Tooru who had already been dressed up for the day. The King approached Tobio in the bed and hesitantly took Tobio’s hand in his, saying he had to start the day soon but would find a time to visit him. Tobio, red faced, nodded a yes and he waved his hand when Tooru left the chamber.

As promised, after a healer checked his and the baby health, Tobio went to explore his own palace. A servant who was assigned to be his personal aid followed him and answered all of Tobio’s questions eagerly. Tobio’s eyes light up in recognition whenever he saw a part of the palace he felt familiar with. A constant ecstatic smile was on his face. The smile looked weird, actually. But it brought happiness to anyone who looked.

The hall, the painting, he turns, the tables, most of them looked familiar to Tobio. His servant needed to remind him to not sprinting when he got too excited.

Then they arrived at a vast garden, with lush looking grass carpeted the whole ground. Bushes with flowers scattered in a certain pattern. Big trees were there to provide shade if anyone, especially the consort himself, wanted to enjoy his own garden. A big fountain was in the middle of a big pond. A swing chair was placed close to the pond for whoever wanted to enjoy the sight and the breeze the fountain gave away.

“Is this...” Tobio trailed as he stared to the garden.

“The Consort garden. This is your garden, Your Majesty.” His servant answered.

Tobio turned slowly from his servant to the garden. He stared and gradually a frown formed on his face.

_Is it?_

Tobio asked himself. Because he didn’t feel any familiarity with the garden. He felt all sorts of familiarity with small things in the palace, but how could something this big, both in size and meaning, didn’t ignite any familiarity in him? In fact, the more he looked the more he felt as if the garden wasn’t like this before. Not that he remember how the garden looked before he left the palace, but a part of him insisted that it wasn’t like this.

“How long has this garden like this?” Tobio decided to ask.

The servant looked caught off guard with the question. She looked up with her mouth hang slightly open. Her eyes searching madly around the garden.

“It has been like this since Your Majesty married our King.” The servant said.

Tobio raised his eyebrows at how the servant suddenly held her hands together tightly. Did she injure her hands?

“I see.” Tobio said, still looking at her hands. Her knuckles were turning white. “How long has I been married to King Oikawa?” Tobio asked again.

The servant blinked and she tilted her head to count the years. Her hands didn’t look hurting anymore, for that Tobio was glad for her.

“Around five years.”

Tobio was actually surprised. That was far longer than he expected. Especially considering the baby he carried, Tobio assumed they had just been married months or maybe one to a couple of years. Their marriage might be as long as Tetsurou-san with King Ushijima. Tobio grumbled under his breath about how he was just pregnant while they already had a four-years-old Tsutomu.

Then something occurred in his mind. Something that brought dread in his heart. “Do I have another child?” Tobio asked. He estimated with that time span after their marriage, they might have another child.

“No, you don’t have any child other than the one you are having, Your Majesty.” The servant quickly answered, sensing the worry in Tobio’s body language.

Indescribable relief washed Tobio. The idea of forgetting his own child was beyond horrible. Now that he thought about it, if he really had another child before now, the kid would have been meeting him right now. Tobio took comfort in his own logic and redirect his attention back to the garden.

“I want to see the garden more.” Tobio said as he stepped towards the garden. His servant loyally followed.

* * *

Tobio didn’t see a young council member stared at him with solemn eyes from a nearby corridor. His military friend was beside him, looking at Tobio the same way as him.

“He looks fine.” Akira said.

“Thankfully, yes.” Yuutarou replied.

Akira closed his eyes. His hand gripped the paperwork in his hand. Those were important paperwork but upon seeing Tobio he couldn’t help but stop himself midway to Nobuteru-sensei’s office.

Akira had considered Tobio as his friend long time ago. He forgot that for a very long time, before abruptly being reminded when Tobio was declared missing. Akira was disgusted by himself for having following his ugly feelings and antagonizing the Consort since their teenager days.

Akira wouldn’t show how he regretted his actions, but the hard-press of his jaws told Yuutarou that he felt the same guilt as Yuutarou did.

“So, he was pregnant when he escaped the kingdom?” Akira said as he reminiscing the day he failed to stop Tobio.

If only Akira was still friends with Tobio that time, he might be able to recognize the odd things Tobio did and be suspicious. He might be able to call Hajime on time to stop Tobio escaping the kingdom.

And Tobio didn’t need to go through all those hardships.

“We are not allowed to get close to him.” Akira said as he remembered King Oikawa’s ultimatum.

“I know. I was lucky Hajime-san chose me for the exchange yesterday.” Yuutarou said.

* * *

As expected, walking through the garden felt refreshing. The air felt cool as it breezed to Tobio’s lungs and it calmed his entire body. Everywhere Tobio looked, he saw green scenery. All of these soothed his nerves. Nerves that had been on edge in the past weeks.

Then Tobio saw a part of the family area building. There was a room with all its window screens were shaded pitch black. Tobio stared at that particular part, observing all its sides. The Consort felt an indescribable pull from the room. As if it was calling him to visit it.

“Why are that room’s windows shaded black?” Tobio asked before he turned toward his servant.

“It is under renovation, Your Majesty.” She answered readily. “Before it finishes, the window screens will be still shaded black.”

Tobio nodded. “I understand.”

“And I am sorry to interrupt your sight-seeing, Your Majesty. But it’s almost lunch and it’s better if you rest a bit as well.” The servant bowed as she informed Tobio.

Tobio looked around and realized that the sun indeed had gone higher. He didn’t feel tired with all the fresh greenery. But Tobio didn’t want to risk exhausting his body. Not with the precious life growing inside him.

“Let’s go back to royal chamber then.” Tobio said. They then proceeded to walk to the Royal Chamber, a chamber he had supposedly occupied for the whole five years after his marriage to the King, but didn’t feel any familiarity with it.

* * *

“You look like a shit.” Hajime said as he sat in front of Tooru’s desk.

The King looked up with his slightly bloodshot eyes. His face pale and he looked as if his joints were stiff all over.

“I feel like shit.” Tooru blinked slowly.

Hajime raised his eyebrows as he put some papers before the King. “Wow, no ‘Rude, Hajime-chan!’? Are you okay?”

Tooru chuckled at that as he shook his head. “I am fine. It’s just, Tobio was really nervous with us in the same bed. So I moved to the sofa.”

A rumble of laughter threatened to escape Hajime’s throat but he suppressed it by clearing his throat. “That’s very gentleman of you, Your Majesty.”

Tooru smiled. “You don’t need to remind me, Hajime-chan.”

“I take that back.” Hajime said.

“Rude, Hajime-chan!”

A silence fell around them. They were thinking about the same thing. Their eyes, which didn’t meet each other, showed how they were hesitant to address the subject. Tooru didn’t know how to bring the topic up into conversation while Hajime knew that the subject was too sensitive for Tooru.

“How was Tobio yesterday?” Finally Hajime started.

Tooru sighed quietly as he leaned fully on the backrest of his chair. “He looks happy, Hajime-chan.” The King said. But his voice held something akin to desperation. “He looks really happy that he is home now.”

Hajime nodded in understanding.

“But,” The King’s eyes turned worry now. “He went fidgety in the Royal Chamber last night. He kept on asking whether it was the correct room or not.” Tooru leaned forward to his desk and brought his hands to his hair. “He looked doubtful.”

Hajime tilted his head to the side. “Is he remembering something?”

Tooru shook his head. “He didn’t say anything about it. But I can tell from his eyes when he felt familiar with something. And our chamber doesn’t give him that feeling.”

“Understandable.” Hajime deadpanned.

Tooru almost flinched from the tone Hajime used. “Yeah.” He said quietly.

“I will do my best now, Hajime-chan.” Tooru said. “I will make sure Tobio-chan is happy and he will never lack anything.”

Hajime frowned. “How can he completely happy if he doesn’t remember his past?”

“If that will ensure his happiness I am willing to keep everything from him forever, Hajime.” Tooru said. The change of tone in his voice told Hajime that it wasn’t negotiate-able. “And you will too, even after I am not here, right, Hajime?”

“What if he gets his memory back?” Hajime asked, completely avoided the last part.

Tooru stilled. It seemed like he totally missed that possibility. As if the idea escaped his mind. He was so sure that their situation would go on like this forever without Tobio ever regaining his memory. And now being reminded of the possibility, Tooru felt languish.

The King closed his eyes and dejectedly said: “I will accept everything that may happen.”

Another silence came upon them. Seeing Tooru like this felt horrible. But witnessing his friends, both Tooru and Tobio, lived in delusion, didn’t sit well with Hajime. Yet Hajime couldn’t do anything. Tooru and Tobio were adults and he wasn’t related to them in a way that he could do anything about their life unless they asked it. Plus, their marriage wasn’t a commoner marriage. It was a royal marriage, someone might get beheaded if they messed with it.

The silence grew suffocating that Hajime once again broke it and diverted their conversation to the report he brought before.

“By the way, that is the report from yesterday’s event.” Hajime said. “I request for bonus for our men who went to the exchange.”

“Of course, Hajime. And you have made sure they are trustworthy, I suppose?” Tooru asked, all the solemnity from before vanished. His eyes suddenly piercing the General. It was the gaze of a King to his General.

“I have, please be rest assured, Your Majesty.”

It was amazing how they could shift from friendly to formal with just the change of their gazes.

Tooru nodded as he read the report. He scanned carefully through the number of injured men and how bad was it. He also read how much of their supply was used during the exchange and looked on any request to restock them. Then his eyes locked on a sentence that brought coldness in his entire body. Tooru straightened in his chair and he looked back and forth between the report and his friend.

“Tobio used his power?”

“Yes.” Hajime lowered his eyes. Feeling ashamed now to have to resort to using the Consort’s help.

The second ticked by agonizingly slowly as Tooru continued to read. He ought to read how there were cannon fires from Shiratorizawa’s side and battle ensued. Also, how Tobio enhanced some of Shiratorizawa’s men and the description of Tobio’s talk with General Satori.

“In the end both sides have what they want in the first place.” Tooru put the papers down. “But that attack from Shiratorizawa is worrisome?”

“Worrisome since Tobio asked Satori to prove themselves. I don’t know what Tobio saw during all that chaos but he told me that it seemed Shiratorizawa’s side was as clueless about the cannon.”

“They can act it out.” Tooru squinted his eyes with all the suspicions formed in his head.

Hajime sighed mentally. What was it with Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai? Their skirmish had just been happening for several months, not centuries. But their King was so ready to assume bad things by default whenever something happened between them.

“We _have_ to discuss it with Nobuteru-sensei.” Hajime emphasized.

“I know, Hajime-chan.” Tooru groaned. Slightly in irritation that Hajime reminded him to not jump to conclusions and to not decide something hastily.

A knock on the door made Hajime rose from his seat and looked to Tooru in question. Tooru leaned to the side to look on the double door and nodded at Hajime. The General then went to open the door to reveal an old man. Healer Hiro was a well known healer, who was originally an enhancer. A great enhancer at that, and coming from Aoba Jousai who had a set of skilled and powerful enhancers, it spoke volume.

Healer Hiro had been the Head of Royal Healers, but he had retired tens of years ago. He was only summoned for special and sensitive case, like now.

“Your Majesty, if I may have your time.” The Old Man bowed. His voice trembled just like his hands.

“Yes, please take a seat, Healer Hiro.”

The Elder walked slowly to the chair before Tooru’s desk, the one that had been occupied by Hajime. Hajime watched how the Healer took slow careful steps and a frown formed on his face. He peered outside when he closed the door to look whether someone assisted Healer Hiro to the office or not. When he found no one, The General sent a look to one of the guards posted in front of Tooru’s office and mouthed to him to assist the Healer on his way out later. He then closed the door softly, carefully to no scare the fragile Elder.

“So, anything I need to hear about Consort Tobio?” Tooru asked. The summoning of Healer Hiro was solely to check on Tobio.

Healer Hiro didn’t immediately answer. He turned to look at Hajime instead.

“It’s fine, Healer Hiro. He is my and Consort Tobio’s bestfriend. What I know, he will do too.” Tooru reassured.

“Ah, if you say so, Your Majesty.” The Healer smiled. “Consort Tobio is very healthy. The Crown Prince is growing and developing very well too.” He smiled. The Old Man didn’t see the surprised look on Tooru’s and Hajime’s faces.

“Prince? Did you say prince?” Tooru asked eagerly.

Healer Hiro blinked. “I believe that what you call a male royalty.” He said oh-so casually as if he just didn’t blurt out the baby’s gender out of a whim.

Hajime released an exasperated sigh. He didn’t know whether to praise or dread old age. While Tooru looked excited enough to appear like he was a five year old boy waiting for his birthday party.

Healer Hiro then continued, busting his way toward the two Alphas’ skulls as he informed them with his old, trembling voice: “And I detect a faint trace of foreign magic on Consort Tobio.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for your wonderful comments! I really hope you like this chapter :3
> 
> Btw I think I messed up with my timing to insert what is happening in the East so I kind of clear it up with the conversation between Wakatoshi and Tetsurou. Hehehehe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys, I need to do something right now so I will reply your comment on the previous chapter after I finish doing this thing hehehehehe.

Tooru and Hajime stared at the Elderly, waiting for him to elaborate whatever that fact implied. Did the magic mess with the baby’s health in any way? Or was it Tobio’s health it affected? And what magic? Or whose magic was it? There were a lot of questions in their minds, all jumbled up that they didn’t really know where to start.

But well they could just started from the most general and simple question.

“Can you explain about more that, Healer Hiro?” Tooru asked.

“There is a trace of magic on Consort Tobio but it doesn’t do anything to the Prince and the Consort. I assume it is a remnant of magic that has been performed on Consort Tobio.” The Healer elaborated with his trembling voice. “A magic powerful enough that its work still in effect. But I haven’t found what effect the magic has on Consort Tobio. Nothing is odd about his health. His emotion is good too.”

Tooru frowned. His eyes met Hajime’s and both came to the same conclusion. There was only one thing in Tobio that wasn’t normal right now.

“Is there any magic to alter memory?” Tooru asked carefully.

The Healer stilled at that. His sleepy eyes turned bright after hearing that. The trembling in his hands stopped as well as the slight wheeze in his breath. He looked up to the King, his eyes almost interrogating. “Has Consort Tobio lost his memory? Or a part of his memory?”

Tooru flinched with the sudden focus and intense eyes of the Healer. It was as if Healer Hiro had suspected something. No, cross that, it felt like he was accusing Tooru.

Tooru calmed himself down and put his poker face back in place. Healer Hiro knew something about Tobio’s memory loss. It would be their chance to know what happened to Tobio. The King might want to keep the fact that their Consort lost his memory a secret from public, but it was necessary to be honest with the Healer. Besides, healers had their vow of discretion of the condition of their patient. So, Tooru decided it wouldn’t hurt if Healer Hiro knew.

“Yes.”

The Healer opened his mouth in a silent ‘ah’. He then nodded to himself. The intense gaze disappeared right away. So, it wasn’t an accusation in those eyes before. “I understand now. That may be the case.”

“But I never heard that kind of magic before.” Tooru said. Hajime nodded from where he was standing.

“Aoba Jousai has a lot of skillful enhancers. But we are not the only one, Your Majesty.” The Healer started. “One of my friends told me, that a faraway kingdom prides itself on their skillful enhancers. And they have this memory lock technique, which I can never master.” The Healer looked down to his own hands.

“So, there is a possibility someone performed such spell on Tobio?” Tooru asked with a low voice. Hajime recognized that voice as when Tooru felt murderous.

The Healer tilted his head and casually nodded. “Can be. But there are two conditions for the spell to be successful. First, the caster has to be powerful. An enhancer of average commoner won’t be able to do it. A royalty level of power will suffice.” Healer Hiro explained as if he was giving his apprentices a lesson. “Second, the target has to be willing.”

Tooru’s face fell hearing that. Hajime’s breath almost hitched. Time felt to be stopped right at that moment. The target had to be willing? So, if Tobio’s memory loss was really the work of such spell, that meant Tobio asked for it? Tobio wanted to forget his entire past in the palace?

“And I am not sure about this, but how much the target forgets depends on the target’s will.” The Healer looked straight to the King. “How strong their desire to not remember their memory.”

Tooru felt stabs of regret and guilt on his shoulders. He had pushed Tobio that far for Tobio to prefer living on without the memory of the palace?

_Without remembering me?_

That question hung in the air but Tooru didn’t dare to say it even in his mind. Not after realizing how badly he had hurt Tobio.

The Healer tilted his head to the side. “That’s why this technique is not widely known. Because the rate of its succession is extremely low. If Consort Tobio really has been a target for that spell, that performance is the first ever succession of the spell I heard in my lifetime.”

* * *

* * *

It was a hot morning and Tetsurou was watching his son playing around in his garden. It was too hot that Tetsurou resorted to undone the two upper buttons of his upper attire, after confirming that there were no guards or servants nearby.

There were a lot of cat topiaries which Tsutomu liked to pretend as lions. A wooden sword was in his hand and he was imagining himself as a great warrior, trying to save the world from the evil lion demons. If Lev was there he would bawled his eyes out saying that lions are not demons.

The boy jumped around while swinging his swords right and left. Why did kids grow very fast? It felt like yesterday he took Tsutomu out of his crib whenever he woke up or crying. It felt like yesterday he rocked Tsutomu softly to sleep while the baby put his head on his birth-father’s shoulder, getting sleepier for each swing. It felt like yesterday that Tsutomu clung to him when he got a fever and slept in the master chamber between him and Wakatoshi.

_He has my child_

Tetsurou’s eyes grew darker as he remembered the message. If Kiryuu laid his hands on Tsutomu, there would be blood.

“Your Majesty.” Satori suddenly stood behind him.

“Satori. I didn’t hear you.” He commented but didn’t turn toward the General. Instead he buttoned his upper clothes all the way up first.

“I stomped my way here. You were daydreaming.” Satori gave him a half grin.

Tetsurou gave him a smirk of his own after he turned to face him. “Or, you are just being sneaky.”

“Nah, today is too warm to bother being sneaky on you. You were deep in your thought, that’s all.” Satori said with a slight hint of taunt.

Tetsurou didn’t rise to his taunt since he knew Satori was there not for mundane stuff. It wasn’t in Satori to stop and greet him just for courtesy unless the kingdom was in an overly peaceful state and the General had too much leisure time. “What is it that you want to talk?”

“Nah, I just want to greet you.” Satori said. His tone was exaggeratingly sweet.

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Yet, his face kept its neutral expression. The Consort then turned to see his son again. Watching Tsutomu ran and attacked the smaller ‘demons’. Waiting.

“Did he tell you about what happen in the exchange?” Satori asked. His voice quiet. The jovial air around them vanished at once.

“Hm.” Tetsurou hummed. But his pitch affirmed the question.

“We lost in the exchange. Do you know that?” Satori asked again.

When Tetsurou didn’t make any noise, nor he made any move, Satori knew Wakatoshi hadn’t said anything about that. Satori didn’t blame the King. Unlike with Fukurodani, it didn’t have any personal importance for Tetsurou. So Satori assumed Wakatoshi just thought it was unnecessary to tell Tetsurou about that.

“Consort Tobio is a genius enhancer. We got floored in an instant.” Satori said. His voice was light but there was slight vibration which Tetsurou sensed as a hint of a growl.

“Why did the battle ensue in the first place?” Tetsurou asked. His voice low as he casually looked around, making sure they were not being observed by anyone.

“There was cannon fire from our side.”

“Why would you bring cannon?” Tetsurou almost raised his voice.

“It wasn’t ours. In fact, I’ve never seen that kind of cannon.”

Tetsurou was silent for several long seconds. Thinking what that sentence meant and implied. “Someone outside of our troop fired it and framed us? And you found the cannon?” Tetsurou chuckled, putting up an act as he saw two patrolling guards passed by. With their distance they would be out of their earshot. But if they appeared tense the two might get suspicious and rumor might spread. Neither Satori nor Tetsurou wished to deal with that.

“Yes.” Satori said. A smile on his face, reciprocating Tetsurou’s act to appear as if they were talking about trivial things. “I think they didn’t expect us to investigate right after the incident. I found the cannon hundreds of meters away from the battlefield. Hid between bushes. One of its wheels is broken. Their priority ought to be to retreat and they were thinking to retrieve it some other day after we cleared out of the site.”

Tetsurou nodded to himself. “How does it look? The cannon I mean.”

“It’s smaller but has the same firepower with the ones we have. I don’t know about its endurance, though.”

“I see...” Tetsurou trailed. He then gave the General a sharp gaze. “But why are you telling me this?”

“I need you to see the cannon. It is not from any northern kingdoms.”

“Have you asked Wakatoshi about showing me the cannon?”

“He won’t allow.”

“You are going behind his back.”

“We need you. We don’t know what is going on and we might end up fighting a wrong enemy because of our confusion.” Satori said. “The cannon is in the artillery building. I can’t bring it here, it will be too obvious.”

Tetsurou frowned. The cannon could be brought to the castle, so that meant...

“But you can bring me there.” He concluded it for Satori. “I don’t know. I don’t like it, Satori.” Tetsurou turned away and was walking toward Tsutomu, leaving the General.

Satori took a silent breath before walked quickly to catch up to the Consort. “Since the skirmish, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai have grown an unhealthy rivalry. When something goes wrong one will jump to conclusion that it’s the other’s fault.” Satori said. “We need a neutral perspective that is _willing_ to see past the stage that has been set up by whoever it is.”

Tetsurou released a mocking laugh. “I am not neutral.”

“But you are not blinded by this rivalry.” Satori said. “Tomorrow evening Wakatoshi-kun will meet with an important noble. That’s the perfect moment to bring you to the artillery. Think it carefully and meet me at the western side of the family building.” Satori said before he bowed and excused himself.

Tetsurou didn’t give Satori another glance when the General left. His eyes focus on Tsutomu who was oblivious with the clouded look on his parent’s face.

While Satori, he knew that it wouldn’t be easy but at least Tetsurou didn’t immediately object.

* * *

* * *

After the talk with Healer Hiro, Tooru had asked Nobuteru-sensei to take care of everything and cleared his schedule. He couldn’t think straight like this. Not after knowing that it was possible that Tobio lost his memory because he wanted to. Tobio wanted to forget his past.

Tooru put his hand on his forehead and slid it backward to comb on his brown locks. He closed his eyes as the guilt ate him from the inside. What had he done? How could he not realize how far he hurt Tobio that made the Omega thought that the idea of losing his memory was appealing? How hurting Tobio had been all this time?

Tooru was walking aimlessly through the halls when he saw Tobio was in the dining room.

Dining room which he almost never shared with Tobio before.

Tooru walked toward the room. The guilt was still there but he was trying to shake it away. He needed to focus on doing his best to make Tobio happy now.

“Ah, My King.” Tobio greeted when he spotted Tooru entered the room. The servants bowed deeply upon seeing him.

“Tobio, did you prepare the food?” Tooru asked warmly as he approached the Pregnant Omega. Tobio blushed as their distance grew closer for each step Tooru rook.

“I-I didn’t. Our cook did.” Tobio explained.

Tooru laughed lightly. “I know, I know.” Tooru said as he ruffled Tobio’s hair. The Consort stiffened at the sudden gesture but relaxed in the next second. Thinking that it might be Tooru’s habit.

“But, did you choose the dishes?” Tooru asked as he stared at the food on the grand dining table. There was curry, which Tooru remembered as Tobio’s favorite. Old habits die hard.

“Yes. I asked the cook to make us curry.” Tobio said, his face was still blushing. “But, since I am not sure whether Your Majesty likes curry or not, I also asked him to cook deep-fried tofu.” Tobio said. His face went even redder as he peered upward toward Tooru, waiting for his reaction.

Tooru blinked. Genuinely didn’t get what Tobio was expecting. “Why deep-fried tofu, Tobio?”

Now it was Tobio’s turn to blink. His blushed gradually lessened. “Isn’t it your favorite food?” Tobio tilted his head.

“Ah...” Tooru trailed. So Tobio was trying to give them a good lunch time by designing the menu to their favorites. “It’s not my favorite but I don’t dislike it either.” Tooru smiled.

Tobio frowned. He felt like failing his husband for wrongly choosing the dish. “I was sure it was Your Majesty’s favorite food.”

“Don’t worry about it, Tobio. You lost your memory.” Tooru took a second pause at that, briefly reminded of his conversation with Healer Hiro. “So, it’s not your fault for not remembering my favorite food.”

Tobio nodded. He seemed to accept it but a prominent pout was accompanying his slight frown. “Then why deep-friend tofu came to my mind when I was thinking about what food Your Majesty might like?”

Tooru chuckled as he pulled out Tobio’s chair and help him get seated. The Omega’s hands were unconsciously rubbing his abdomen. The Omega still groused to himself about it.

“Don’t think about it Tobio.” Tooru chuckled as he saw the pout. “Maybe you dreamt about deep-fried tofu last night?” Tooru tried to dissolve Tobio’s self-blaming but laughed louder when Tobio gave him a disapproving look.

Tooru might appear happy but the King swallowed bitter bile at the fact that Tobio remembered Hajime’s favorite food and not his.

* * *

* * *

The sky had been dark since thirty minutes ago. The wind was chilling but Satori didn’t mind it a bit. He was nervously waiting for a certain omega. He hoped, he implored to the God that the Consort of Shiratorizawa thought it carefully and decided what was best for their kingdom.

A friction of shoes on the concrete ground got his attention. Satori looked up and smiled in satisfaction and joy. The Consort didn’t look happy but his eyes were unwavering as he approached the General.

“You bring me back as soon as we are finished.”

“Of course.” Satori reassured. No way in the world he would let the Consort out of the castle longer than they needed.

“And before that, you need to change, Your Majesty.” He held up a bag. A dark and big bag.

Tetsurou squinted, tried hard to make out what the bag contained with the dim light around them.

“What is that?”

“You are not walking out of the castle dressed in your consort raiment, aren’t you?”

Tetsurou hesitantly took the bag and peered what was inside. His face turned blank seeing a soldier uniform. He looked up to Satori with a flat look. The Red Haired Man tried his best to hide his grin but failed miserably.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tetsurou deadpanned.

“Go change, Soldier!” Satori barked the order.

“You realize I just need to scream and you possibly get beheaded tomorrow, right?”

“My humble apologies, Your Majesty.” Satori’s face paled instantly. It seemed like Tetsurou wasn’t in the mood to joke around.

* * *

* * *

_The moment Tobio saw the surreal view he knew he got another dream involving his memory. He was sitting on a bed, but not the bed in the master bedroom. In fact, the room wasn’t the master bedroom. The curtains, bed sheet, and the sofas were all in turquoise but the room was not as grandiosely decorated as the master bedroom._

_But unlike with the master bedroom, with this room Tobio felt a string sense of familiarity._

_Tobio then felt himself opened a thick book and started writing on it. He couldn’t see what he was writing even though it was right before his dream-self’s eyes. He looked at his sleeves. It had silver embroidery accentuated his turquoise attire. Silver embroidery, he was already a consort when this happened._

_Tobio’s dream-self closed the book. He stood up and walked toward a wardrobe. He then crouched down and pulled on the lowest drawer of the wardrobe. Tobio thought that his dream-self would put the book inside the drawer but his dream-self took the drawer out completely off of the wardrobe. Tobio saw the floor from the space the drawer left behind._

_His dream-self put the drawer aside carefully before placing the thick book inside the empty space. The book rested on the floor now. And Tobio watched as his dream-self took the drawer he had pulled out, put it back to its slot, and pushed it back in._

_Tobio then felt himself standing up and walked quickly outside the room. He walked quickly through blurry halls until he saw Hajime. Tobio approached the Older Man._

_“Hajime-san, I want to visit my parents’ graves right now.”_

* * *

Tobio woke up with a slight jerk. He didn’t move for a few seconds as he took in his surroundings. The nightstand right beside the side of his bed with a turned-off table lamp. The painting of horses was on the wall and turquoise drapes with golden accent decorated the walls right where they met the ceiling.

Golden lining, trim, and accents. Tobio was in the master chamber.

The Pregnant Omega tried to sit on the bed but his hand was dead with how he accidentally slept on it. Tobio moaned as the thousand needles feeling attacked his hand. The rush of blood cooled his hand and Tobio felt a slight of relief with that.

“Tobio, are you okay?”

Tooru’s sleepy voice reached his ears. Tobio turned and saw the King was straining his eyes to look at Tobio within the darkness of the room. He then turned the table lamp on the other bedside on. The side which Tooru supposedly occupied.

“I am fine, My King.” Tobio said as he rubbed his tummy. “I just want a drink.”

Tooru nodded as he looked toward a pitcher of water at the table in the middle of the room. “Just wait here.” Tooru said before walking to the pitcher.

Tobio blinked before taking a whole look to the room for the umpteenth. He also remembered about the room in his dream.

What room was it? Why did he feel familiar with the room?

**TBC**

Wakatoshi was working on some paperwork when Tsutomu, who was drawing on a piece of paper in the office room with him, called him with a very serious tone.

“Father,” Tsutomu started.

The seriousness in both his voice and his facial expression almost made Wakatoshi chuckled, but he had to respect whatever his son was going to say by responding with the same level of seriousness.

“Yes, Tsutomu?”

“Someone hurt Daddy.”

All humor left Wakatoshi as he dropped the paper in his hand to the table. He stood up and walked to the sofa; semi-bed actually, before taking Tsutomu by the boy’s armpits. The Father then sat on the sofa and placed Tsutomu in his lap. Their intense eyes met.

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know. But I’ve seen the evidence.”

“Tell me about it, Son.”

“This morning Daddy accompanied me while I was playing in the garden.” Tsutomu started and Wakatoshi nodded. “He didn’t button his top all the way up and I can see someone has bitten Daddy here.” Tsutomu pointed to the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

All blood drained from Wakatoshi’s face as he realized that Tsutomu was talking about their mating mark. Oh no, Wakatoshi wasn’t ready to have this kind of conversation with Tsutomu. How would he inform Tsutomu about... about the baby making process? Wakatoshi wasn’t ready for something this sensitive!

Little did Wakatoshi know that if Tetsurou was there he would say: _Tsutomu is not ready yet too, Toshi._

“It looks bad, Father. If I know who did it I will kick their bottom.” Tsutomu groused childishly. “You will find this person and give them a lesson, right, Father?”

Where was Shouyou or Satori when he needed some kind of distraction?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is another chapter. I really hope you guys like it. This chapter has more Shiratorizawa in it but it's important for future development of this story so OiKage shippers please bear with me :3
> 
> And as usually thank you sooo much for your comments! I would love to read your opinion about this fic as well!


	14. Chapter 14

Their travel to the artillery was smoother than what Tetsurou imagined. It appeared that Satori had planned everything thoroughly. Of course, the General would face serious consequence if caught going behind the King’s back. As if that wasn’t enough, Satori added ‘smuggling’ the Consort on top of his offense.

The most dangerous moment was passing through the exit gate of the castle. Everyone went in and out of the castle had to remove their head gear. The guards knew Tetsurou’s face, so even with the helmet Satori provided him, it would be useless. Luckily Satori had prepared a sudden brief speech to the guards and Tetsurou managed to slip out of the castle.

Going inside the artillery was breezy. The guarding soldiers just saluted upon seeing Satori and didn’t ask any question. Combined it with the fact that the artillery building was quite far from their military headquarter. They didn’t need to be afraid of someone recognizing Tetsurou. Higher rank personnel would be in the headquarter. And no lower rank field soldiers would recognize Tetsurou. They might have seen Tetsurou in sketch, but recognizing the person real life was a different matter.

Satori took a lantern before opening a door. The smell of gun powder attack Tetsurou’s olfactory sense. His nose scrunched slightly at the sudden overwhelming sensation.

“Here we go.” Satori said quietly as he entered the room and waited for Tetsurou to follow him.

Tetsurou stepped cautiously and his eye widened slightly in awe. The room was huge and was filled with various types of artilleries. They might count hundreds for each of the type. So, this was the firepower Shiratorizawa have?

No.

It was not all they had. Tetsurou didn’t know their infantries, and anything else regarding their military power.

Tetsurou gulped. He knew Nekoma’s military power and Shiratorizawa’s was beyond what he could have imagined. Any kingdom in the land knew that Shiratorizawa was strong, but not any of them knew how strong they were. Shiratorizawa wasn’t an aggressive kingdom, so that was why not so many instances of the showing of their offensive military power. No outsiders would be able to gauge their military prowess precisely; rough estimation was almost as hard.

“Over here, Your Majesty.” Satori said as he walked away, zigzag-ing through the arrangement of artilleries. Tetsurou followed quickly.

“Don’t you have a lamp in this room?” The Consort asked as he eyed the lantern.

“We have but there are huge windows up there.” Satori motioned to big rectangular windows at the upper part of the wall. Arranged next to each other from one end to the other end of the room. “People from headquarter may see that someone is checking the artillery. And we rarely do that. They possibly will check on us. Hayato is the general on shift now, he is cautious.”

“All our generals are cautious.” Tetsurou commented off-handedly.

“Thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty.”

“Most of them, I mean.”

“Ouch.” Satori put a hand above his heart, pretending to be hurt. He then stopped his walk which made Tetsurou stopped behind him. Satori put the lamp forward to shower the light on one cannon. “Here it is.”

If before Tetsurou’s eyes widened slightly, now they were legitimately opened up. Revealing his golden irises which shone as the muscle bounced the lamp light away.

“We’ve never seen this kind of cannon, our artillery experts said. They were sure it wasn’t from the North.” Satori said again.

“No kidding.” Tetsurou breathed out before crouching beside the cannon. “I’ve never seen one this intact.”

Satori raised his eyebrows. “It’s from the East?”

“South. It’s from the South.” Tetsurou’s eyes still glued to any part of the cannon. “Eastern kingdoms are under direct threat from the Empire of the South. Some of us even come in small contacts.” Tetsurou explained. “The mobility of this cannon makes it perfect for a faraway battle, and it becomes a regular leftover from said contacts.”

“The South? They are already here?” Satori inquired.

“They are lurking nearby.” Tetsurou stood up. “You need to find their camp.”

“We’ve search everywhere for any evidence of camps but no luck.” Satori shook his head. “Aoba Jousai doesn’t seem to find something suspicious in their territory either. And, speaking of Aoba Jousai,” Satori tilted his head. “Can we use this as a proof that we are not involved with the fires during the exchange?”

Tetsurou was quiet for a few second. He blinked slowly twice, thinking.

“You can, as long as they don’t ask for any prove that we don’t buy it from the South.”

“No way would we make a deal with the South.” Satori cringed.

“It’s politic, Satori. Sentiment is not a solid prove.” Tetsurou said. “You can try but remember we can’t disprove it if they accuse us buying it from the South.”

Satori looked positively unimpressed. He felt like he had gotten onto something good but now after Tetsurou told his view, he kind of saw it. “Maybe that’s why Tanji-sensei looked hesitant when I proposed this idea. Well, Wakatoshi-kun turned it down immediately.”

Wakatoshi didn’t bother anymore. Shiratorizawa had gotten what they wanted. And Aoba Jousai had hurt both his brother and his bestfriend. He didn’t want to mingle with them anymore.

Tetsurou nodded as he stood up and patted the cannon twice. “How did it come here then? If there is no camps around? They wouldn’t just put it somewhere and leave it until they needed it.”

“That’s a wonder, isn’t it?”

The Consort nodded. He then said: “Show me a map.”

* * *

Going to a meeting room wasn’t a hassle. Artillery building had never been busy in the first place. Unless they were in a state of war. Which was what Satori trying to avoid.

There was a long table. Maybe went by five by one and a half meter. In the far wall of the room a big map was hung. It showed the north side of the land with its kingdoms and their borders. There were dots with different colors. Tetsurou assumed those must be the castles or palaces, and some also posts or towers.

“This is us.” Satori said as he pointed to the biggest kingdom in the map. “And this is Aoba Jousai.” He added as he pointed to said kingdom. Satori didn’t know what Tetsurou was trying to find out by seeing the map but he was intrigued nonetheless.

To be honest, neither did Tetsurou know what he was looking for. He just stared to the huge map without anything particular in mind.

“Is there any kingdom that will benefit from our skirmish with Aoba Jousai?” Tetsurou asked when he came up with nothing.

“None. As far as we know, none.”

Tetsurou nodded. “Where is the problematic border?”

“Here.” Satori drew imaginary circle on the map with his index finger.

Tetsurou squinted his eyes, thinking hard about the area that Satori just showed him. “There are three kingdoms bordering on that area? Yukigaoka?”

“Yees.” Satori said slowly, knowing what Tetsurou was thinking. “Yukigaoka is a small kingdom. They are also poor so they won’t be a threat to us. They won’t have any advantage with our current skirmish.”

“Have you investigated them?” Tetsurou looked up. His eyes slightly exasperated at the over-confident tone Satori used.

“Yes, we have.” Satori nodded. “The recent winter plummeted their crops. Crop produces are their main income and without making good produces they don’t have enough money and even food for their people.” Satori explained. “With their poor state they won’t be able to do anything to gain something from our skirmish. Even in our and Aoba Jousai’s weakened state they wouldn’t have the resource to do anything to either of us. As a proof, they have a few watch towers in that border but have abandoned them since they can’t afford the maintenance.” The General elaborated further. “It’s even a miracle they survive until now.”

Tetsurou listened keenly but frowned hearing the last part. “Miracle?”

“With their economy state they were so doomed. That’s what Tanji-sensei said. He even proposed to prepare taking their area over.” Satori said. “But instead Wakatoshi-kun offered them a bilateral relationship. However the King is a greedy asshole. He demands too much and Wakatoshi-kun stopped any further conversation with them.”

“So how they are still standing if they can’t produce?”

“They buy their necessities.” Satori casually said. “They bought staple food from Wakunan, they also bought some of our blacksmith items, and building materials from Datekou. That what we know.”

“But you said they are poor.”

“That’s why we say it’s a miracle.”

“Did they find gold mine or something?”

Satori tilted his head to the side. “No. I never hear them finding any gold mine.”

Tetsurou’s shoulders squared. His eyes shifted to the side, thinking carefully. “Miracles don’t work that way, Satori. I will understand it if they find a new commodity to lift their economy. But they don’t.”

“Uh-huh.” Satori nodded.

“They have a new source of money. A ready-to-be-used money.” Tetsurou zeroed his eyes on Yukigaoka’s area. “And it is not for free.” He said as he turned to see at the exit door of the room, imagining the cannon in the storage room.

“When do they start importing goods?” Tetsurou asked.

“Roughly since six months ago.” Satori replied.

“When does the skirmish between us and Aoba Jousai start heating up?” Tetsurou asked again.

Satori’s face fell. He looked to the side as it clicked to him. The General’s face grew grim for each second he didn’t answer Tetsurou’s question. Satori then slowly answered as he looked up to the tensed face of Tetsurou’s. “Roughly since six months ago.”

The Consort released a breath. It wasn’t a relieved sigh, no way. Chill ran down to both’s spines at what it implied. The cannon from the South and the sudden suspected money source for Yukigaoka.

“I hope I am wrong, but investigate it Satori. I command you to investigate it.” Tetsurou breathed out. “I don’t care how. If Wakatoshi forbids you, make up an excuse. _Investigate it._ ” Tetsurou emphasized the last phrase.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

* * *

* * *

Tooru stared at the report in his hand. He was leaning comfortably at the backrest of his chair. In front of him was Sadayuki-sensei, whom Nobuteru-sensei hoped to be the next Head of the Privy Council.

“There is increase in our gem stone business as I see. That’s great.” Tooru nodded, seemed satisfied with it. Aoba Jousai was known for their high quality gem stones, both in its look and its magical property. Gem stones were used to stabilize one’s magic. People who wore gem stone in their body would be able to use their magic more efficiently than those who did not. That was why Aoba Jousai armors were forged with gem stones embedded to them.

Gem stones cost a lot. It was to ensure the kingdom had a good source of income and maintain their possession of it. Just like how Shiratorizawa sell their armory but never reveal the secret behind their smithing craft.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Sadayuki confirmed. “Yukigaoka started buying gem stones as well.”

Tooru raised his eyebrows as he shifted his eyes to see the Counselor. “Yukigaoka? Aren’t they poor?”

“Apparently that wasn’t the case.” He said, didn’t think too much about it.

“Ah...” Tooru trailed. Yet, the doubt in his eyes didn’t cease. “That’s interesting.” The King hummed.

“Yes, the way they can rise very suddenly and seemed to be well off these days. It’s really a wonder.” Sadayuki commented.

“Sadayuki-sensei,” Tooru said. “Can you collect all our transaction records with Yukigaoka? They really intrigue me.”

“Of course. I will do it right away, Your Majesty.”

Tooru nodded as he smiled warmly to the Older Man as he excused himself politely. It was rare for Tooru to meddle with the stuff that he had entrusted to someone else, but something in his gut told him something was off.

It didn’t make sense. Gem stone was not a necessity; it was more like a luxury item. If a kingdom was able to buy gem stones, that meant they had much more to spare. How could a kingdom, known for its poor and small state, rose in no time that they were able to buy gem stones?

Something was fishy, unnerving even. Tooru wanted to know how they could gain money that quickly. And on what price?

* * *

* * *

Tobio closed his personal journal. The journal was used as his pregnancy log. Keeping track of what he felt and cross-referred it with what the healer informed him about his baby. Up until then, there was no problem with the baby. The Elder Healer also beamed everytime he had checked on him, saying that the baby and the parent were very healthy. Thanks to Tobio’s innate magical power that helped making sure the baby developed well.

Initially Tobio asked for a thick notebook to start writing his dream again. But he hadn’t dreamt anything more since the last one he got with the mysterious room.

Speaking of the room, Tobio looked up. The Consort was in the garden, sitting on a small carpet on the lush green grass. The garden had been his favorite spot to spend his morning. The scent of fresh morning dew cleansed his lungs everyday. He always felt ready to start his day after his time in the garden.

Besides, the garden was the symbol of the King’s love. It wouldn’t hurt to appreciate the manifestation of Tooru’s love for him.

Tobio blinked as he focused back to the room which windows still painted black. It had been one month since he arrived in the palace. And not once since then had Tobio seen the room opened, nor the window screens changed to normal ones.

How long a renovation lasted anyway? Tobio might not have any experience in renovating a room, but he was sure a whole month for a single room was too long.

Tobio was itching to see the room. Something about it pulled him in.

Tobio’s servant was beside him, holding a plate of sliced apples. Tobio had learnt that asking about the room to his servant was useless. She didn’t know anything about the room.

Tobio should ask the workers instead. But he never saw a single worker around the room. The Consort shrugged it off, maybe they were working at night.

“Your Majesty,” Tobio’s servant called softly. The Four-Months-Pregnant Omega turned to her. “the sun is getting higher. It’s better if Your Majesty stay indoor now.” She suggested.

Tobio looked up to the sky before finishing the slice of apple in his fork before responding. “You are right.” He then put the book aside and stood up carefully with the servant beside him, ready to help him if he found difficulties with his beautifully swollen belly.

Tobio sighed with a faint smile after he was able to rise to his feet by himself. “Come on.” He called. Tobio knew it would be soon when he would need assistance here and there. But today wasn’t the day yet and Tobio was proud of himself.

Tobio sometimes talked casually with his servant along the halls and corridors to the master chamber. The servant respectfully but engagingly involved with any conversation Tobio came up with. It seemed like unlike most pregnant people, Tobio didn’t crave food. But his mind wandered randomly and loved to talk about his ideas.

Like that one time when he told Tooru how moon is the child of the Earth. And how almost all royalty alphas were not potent alphas. Plus that all earthworms were both male and female.

It was always too random and most of the time the Consort caught the King off guard with his talks. But, Tooru could always slip into the conversation smoothly, making Tobio happy that his husband was willing to talk about random topics with him.

“Your Majesty.” Tobio’s servant called nervously as he turned instinctively toward his room. The Consort was deep in his musing that he didn’t hear his servant.

“You Majesty.” The servant tried again. Louder this time and Tobio stopped. He turned only to see the pale face of his servant.

“Yes?” Tobio asked, his head tilted to the side. Wondering what got the servant that nervous.

The servant stared with flickering eyes to the hall Tobio was about to head into. She then moved to the side and motioned with her hand toward the opposite turn. “The master chamber is this way.”

Tobio blinked.

She was correct. Tobio turned to see the corridor that would lead him to the family area. He had even been five steps into the corridor. He wasn’t thinking when he walked into the corridor. His feet brought him toward it. Tobio then turned slowly toward the correct direction.

“I wasn’t looking.” Tobio said to his servant who was only smiled and nodded. The Omega Was walking in front of the servant so he didn’t see how she put her hand on top of her heart in a relieved gesture.

That was it until the Consort suddenly stopped absolutely still.

A tug. A tug in his heart, so powerful that it almost jerked Tobio physically. Tobio frowned at the sudden sensation. What was that feeling?

Tobio turned again, staring at the long wrong corridor of the with searching eyes. Something there was beckoning him. Tobio didn’t hear how his servant called him again when he turned to completely face the wrong corridor.

The pull was getting stronger the longer he stood there. The Omega saw but didn’t register how the servant broke into cold sweat as she moved to stand beside him and urged him to go to the master chamber quickly.

Tobio took a step toward the wrong corridor. His step was slow at first but in each step Tobio gained certainty. His servant pleaded for him to turn back but Tobio was heedless. His brain tuned everything out except the pull he was feeling. It was not a long walk, and after two turns later, he was standing in front of a double door which secured with chains and a padlock. A big padlock that Tobio only saw in mine gates in the books he read.

A guard was standing in one of the side of the double door. He also strangely looked panic.

“Your Majesty?” The guard half-greeted half-asked. He peered to Tobio’s servant and a terse nod from her was all the confirmation the guard needed.

Tobio turned toward the guard. “What happens with this room?”

“It’s under renovation, Your Majesty.”

Tobio didn’t respond. He looked straight to the padlock instead. “Why does it need to be locked like this? Isn’t it bothersome to open and lock it everytime?”

“That’s how the workers do their job. We can’t intervene with their work, Your Majesty.” This time the guard didn’t look Tobio in the eye.

Tobio wasn’t a sharp person when it involved interacting with people. He was awkward and could be too honest at times. He wasn’t good with people in general. Yet now, he could feel something was off with the guard. As well as with his personal servant. And most definitely with the locked room.

“Open the room.” Tobio commanded. And Tobio never commanded anyone. He only asked. But this time he knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted with asking nicely.

The guard looked up with wide eyes. He then bowed deeply. “My humble apologies, Your Majesty. King Oikawa forbids us to open the room.”

Tobio frowned. Why King Oikawa would forbid anyone to open the room? How the workers went in and out of the room?

The more he thought about it the more his heart urged him to open the door. Tobio looked toward the guard’s waist and as expected there was a sword slung in its sheath.

Tobio stretched his hand forward. His palm facing upward. “Give me your sword.”

“Y-Your Majesty?” Tobio’s servant nervously called. She was starting to tremble on her spot.

“King Oikawa doesn’t forbid anyone to lend their sword to his Consort, does he?” Tobio asked. His hand was still waiting. Several seconds passed and the guard was still standing in a tensed posture.

The next second, the guard dropped to his knees on the floor. He then bowed until his forehead touched the floor and loudly begged: “Your Majesty. I humbly plead you to stop right here. You can’t enter the room!” His voice was loud but the fright was clear in the tremble in his voice.

Tobio’s frown deepened. He didn’t understand any of it. Why the guard went that far to stop him from entering the room. What was it in the room? What was it being hidden from him? Who didn’t want him to know what was in the room?

_The King._

Why? Why his own husband want to keep him in the dark about something that seemingly very big? Tobio felt a prickle of upset and anger. And the more the guard begged, the more Tobio’s anger rose. As if that wasn’t enough to agitate him, his servant joined the guard on the floor.

_Oh, so she knew? She knew all along?!_

Enough. Before anymore drama unfolded Tobio sternly commanded: “Give me your sword, Soldier!” Tobio shouted.

Both the guard and the servant stiffened at the raise of voice. There was a fleeting moment where even the air stilled. It was then broken when the servant started sobbing on the floor while the guard slowly unslung the sheath of his sword and raised it above his head for Tobio to take.

One hand on his abdomen, another firmly grasped the hilt of the sword. Tobio weighted the sword and felt it was a bit heavier than he liked. But it wasn’t a hindrance.

Tobio was a genius enhancer. His enhancing skills were extrusive that they overshadowed his more-than-decent offensive and defensive magics.

Tobio stood facing the center of the double door. The padlock was an eyesore and Tobio resented it. Tobio raised the sword and infused his magic to it. With a clean downward swing, the chain and the padlock broke away. Clinking of metals echoed in the corridor that they muted the servant’s scream.

Tobio released the breath he unconsciously held. The sword in his hand fell with another loud noise. The servant jumped at that but Tobio didn’t care. She had deceived him all this time.

Tobio stared on to the double door. Now that the lock was broken, Tobio felt clueless of what he had to do. But the room had its own mind. The double door opened slowly. Its creaks were deafening from the lack of use for more than a month.

Tobio blinked slowly as overwhelming familiarity attacked his sense. Even the smell of the room brought unknown nostalgia to him. Tobio stepped into the room and inconceivable longing bubbled in his heart. The sensation was immense that Tobio’s eyes grew misty.

“Stay.” Tobio commanded steadily to the guard and the servant who were still lamenting their failure on the floor. The Consort didn’t want them going around asking for help and he didn’t wish any kind of disturbance with his time in this room.

Tobio walked slowly toward the only bed in the room. It wasn’t as big and as extravagant as what they had in the master bedroom, but it was lavished just as beautifully. Tobio sat on the bed and a caressed the slightly dusty bed cover.

This was his bed. Tobio could feel it. He had slept in this bed for a very long time. Tobio rocked a quite sob as the choke in his throat tightened unbearably.

Tobio looked up toward the windows that had appeared in his dream. So it had been this room? The dream was happening in this room. As expected, the window screen was stained black.

Tobio then blinked his tears away when he remembered something. A book.

Tobio turned to the side and there was indeed a wardrobe. With drawers right at its lower part. Its size and color were identical to what he saw in his dream. Tobio stood up and walked toward it.

The Pregnant Omega tried to squat down in front of the drawers but it proved to be a difficult task in his current state. So he sat on the carpet instead.

Tobio pulled the lowest drawer. It was empty. He shrugged it off. Seeing the state of the room, dark with its window screens stained black, Tobio knew it was meant to be unoccupied.

Tobio heaved as he took the drawer completely out of its slot and carefully set it aside. He made sure that it didn’t bump with his belly. His baby was still his top priority.

Tobio clapped the dust away from his hands. He coughed twice as they irritated his throat. Then Tobio looked what was inside the slot of the drawer.

It was dark, with the window screen stained black, but Tobio could see the outline of a thick book. Just as he saw in his dream.

Tobio was about to reach out to the book when a force of magic collided with him. Tobio gasped as it washed through him before it circled him. Panic rose in him and Tobio scrunched his eyes shut as when the magic prickled into his body. It prodded gently but intrusively, as if trying to identify and investigate him.

Tobio jerked and his eyes widened open when the magic connected itself to his own magic. And right at that moment, a flash of scene, a memory perhaps? Appeared in his mind.

* * *

_“If you are sure, I will help you to lock that memory.” A voice. It was smooth and charming._

_“Now, you need to focus on two things. First, obviously the thing that you want to forget.” The voice said. “Blink if you understand.”_

_So Tobio blinked._

Tooru-san.

_“Good. Second, the key of the memory. Something that you are attached to but have slighter chance to encounter than the thing you want to forget.”_

_There was one of his possession which was perfect with the criteria. Something that he had gotten from the Previous King since he could write. Something that accompanied him in happiness and sadness. Something knew everything about him. But had been hidden from prying eyes._

My diary. _Tobio minded._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Tomorrow is a celebratory day in my country so these past few days I've been busy helping my Mom prepares everything. So I am sorry I don't reply your comment one by one this time. 
> 
> But I hope you guys still comment on this chapter because I LOVE READING COMMENTS! It's like my food! My motivation to read.
> 
> ANd I am thinking to reply comment not at the same time with update. I think I will reply as soon as I can -___-
> 
> Thank you so much for the subs, kudos, and comments! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't find it too rushed or something -___-


	15. Chapter 15

_Tobio didn’t know what was happening. Why was his neighbor crying like this? She didn’t say anything but only caresses his head with sympathy in her eyes._

_Tobio blinked and he felt uncomfortable with it. He looked toward the open window, showing him the black sky of midnight. He hoped his parents would come home soon from their duty because then he didn’t need to stay with this Aunt. It wasn’t like Tobio dislike her, it just this was the first time she cried like this without saying any word. Her gestures were all to comfort him, but Tobio didn’t feel sad. The Auntie was the one feeling sad._

_A knock on the door took the Woman attention and she rose to open the door. The door opened to reveal a ragged looking man. He looked exhausted both physically and mentally. A woman was right behind him and upon seeing Tobio she chocked a sob._

_“Is he General Kageyama Tokuji’s son?” The Man asked to Tobio’s neighbor._

_Auntie Neighbor bowed deeply. “Yes, Your Majesty.”_

_The Man nodded grimly to her. “Seeing your state I believe you know what happen to Tokuji and his wife.”_

_Auntie Neighbor cried again after the question. She stepped to the side then to give way to the Man._

_Tobio blinked. His wide, childish eyes stared openly to the man. He was wearing military clothes. Just like what his father’s usually wear. Maybe he was his father’s friend? And the woman who was walking after him, she wore a royal servant clothes. Just like his Mom! Tobio smiled thinly. They must be his parents’ friends._

_When the couple entered the room, a stern looking guard closed the door behind them. He looked stern but bowed to the ragged-looking man. Weird._

_“You must be Tobio.” The Man said as he squatted before Tobio who was sitting in a bed._

_“Yes.” Tobio replied shyly._

_A gentle hand cupped his cheek. Tobio looked as the Woman from before kneeled before him and beside the squatting Man. She smiled thinly but tears pooled in her eyes._

_“How old are you, Little One?” She asked softly._

_Tobio didn’t answer since he didn’t really know his age._

_“Your Majesty, if you allow me answering the question,” Auntie Neighbor paused and only continued when the Woman nodded at her. “He is four years old.” She answered for Tobio._

_“Oh Dear...” The Woman moaned as if in pain. “He is two years younger than Tooru.”_

_“Yes.” The Man nodded firmly. Tobio saw the determination in his eyes, and something else that softened the hard edges of the man’s gaze. He was sad. That must be it._

_“Tobio,” The Man spoke again. “This is very sudden. You are going to live with us.”_

_A frown slowly formed on Tobio’s face. “How about Daddy and Mommy?”_

_“Your Daddy and Mommy knew. They asked us to take care of you.” The Man said. The slight tremble in his voice went unnoticed by Tobio’s small mind._

_“Where are them?” Tobio asked again. Fear grew within him as seen how he gripped his pajamas tightly._

_“They are... Faraway.” The Man said as he shifted his eyes somewhere else._

_“Come with us, Sweetheart.” The Woman finally talked again. She caressed Tobio’s cheek with one hand and the other combed the stray strands of Tobio’s hair away from his eyes. “I will make sure you have everything you want. Food, toys, clothes, anything.”_

_Tobio blinked and the fear was replaced with childish anticipation. “Curry?”_

_The Woman couldn’t help but put her hand to stop her sob. Tears fell freely from her eyes. “Curry. Yes.” She said between her cry before she hugged Tobio tightly._

_“I am sorry.” The Man whispered as he kissed the top of Tobio’s head._

* * *

_“Where is Mommy?” Tobio suddenly asked one afternoon within two days after Tobio moved in into the palace. The Queen closed the picture book she was showing and focused her attention to him._

_Within the first hours in the palace Tobio had shown restlessness. He was fidgety most of the time, constantly looking toward windows or doors, hoping for any one of his parents to come and bring him home. But they never came. The Child grew scared hour by hour, surrounded with strangers in a foreign environment._

_“Don’t you have fun with the toys I gave you yesterday?” The Queen tried to divert Tobio’s attention._

_“I want Mommy and Daddy.” Tobio moved away when the Queen reached out to him._

_“Tobio...” The Queen started. “They... They are really far.”_

_Tobio’s bottom lip quivered. “But I want Mommy and Daddy.” Tobio looked up. His eyes steadily grew wet._

_“Mo-Mommy...” Tobio cried out. Tears fell from his eyes. He again looked toward the window and the door, hoping they would open with his parents greeting him warmly._

_“Tobi-”_

_“MOMMYYYY!!” Tobio suddenly shrieked. His body convulsed with anguish. It had been days since he saw his parents. They never left him this long at the same time. Never. Why now? Tobio wanted his parents! He missed them very much! He wanted to see them! He was scared! Where were Mommy and Daddy?! Tobio wanted them to hug him and console him! Not this stranger!_

_“Tobio! Sweetheart!” The Queen jumped to her feet and took Tobio by his hand. She wanted to embrace the distressed Child but Tobio yanked his hand away._

_“No! I want Mommy!” Tobio cried. “MOMMYYY!!” Tobio screamed again. His voice hoarse with the force of his scream. The Boy sobbed uncontrollably as he reached the window and scream again._

_“MOMMYYY!!” He called. Tobio then took a long shuddering breath. “DADDYYYY!!” This time he screamed for his Daddy._

_Tobio screamed and screamed. Crying all the while. His tiny body shook with the immense ache in his heart. His throat constricted with each breath he took which would just be screamed out again. Tobio’s head spun with all the crying and the screaming he was doing. His heart just as hurting with misery and longing for his parents, which would never be amended._

_It wasn’t until two years later Tobio understood that his parents were dead. And it took another seven years later that the previous King and Queen Aoba Jousai revealed the truth about Tobio’s parents. Both were killed by mercenaries who targeted the King and the Queen. Tobio’s father was the King’s trusted general, originally was a Prince from another kingdom but got exiled after marrying a commoner girl. The said commoner girl, Tobio’s mother, became the personal servant of the Queen._

_The King and the Queen were going back from a journey. In the mid of their travel the entourage was attacked and they were outnumbered. The General and the Queen’s Personal Servant had been able to get the King and the Queen away from the site in the midst of the battle. They hid in an old shack but the mercenaries found their hideout. Tobio’s parents willingly exchanged their clothes for the King and the Queen, taking their places in the assassination as the Couple managed to slip away from the doomed shack._

* * *

_Tobio was seven years old and finally he was starting to study writing. To celebrate it the King had gifted him a thick book. He said Tobio could write anything he wanted. So, Tobio made it his personal diary._

_“Your writing sucks, Tobio-chan.” Tooru commented._

_Tobio pouted as he looked up to the Older Boy. “I am just starting.”_

_“I know. That’s why this Mighty Prince Tooru here! I will help you, Tobio-chan!” Tooru proudly pointed himself with his thumb._

_“Really? Tooru-nii?” Tobio’s pout disappeared._

_“Yes! Now tell me what letter you find difficult to write?” Tooru said as he moved closer to Tobio. The Younger Boy then told him several letters and Tooru zealously tutored the Omega Boy._

* * *

_“Tooru-nii, you are really smart.” Tobio looked up to the Prince with amazement bright in his eyes. Tooru puffed his small chest and smiled charmingly. “Your mentor praised you in social lesson too.”_

_“Thank you, Tobio-chan.”_

_“I wish I am as good as you learning all this stuff.” Tobio pouted at the literature books on his desk._

_“Don’t worry, Tobio. Not everyone is good at everything.” Hajime said as he entered the study room._

_“Correct.” Tooru smiled to Tobio. “Our Hajime here is good at physical stuff. He is not much better than you with the academics.” Tooru beamingly said. He didn’t see how Hajime frowned._

_“What did you say?” Hajime protested._

_“Te-he.” Tooru stuck his tongue out playfully._

* * *

_“No. Tobio-sama, that’s not how you multiply.” Akira sighed but took a pencil nonetheless. “Yuutarou, pay attention here too.”_

_The Alpha and Omega Boys stiffened as Akira went into his peer tutor mode. The Beta Boy then explained what they just learnt two hours ago to the two slower boys. Both nodded their heads in understanding but when asked to do it themselves, they gave Akira blank stares._

_So Akira explained it. Again._

_The one thing Tobio remembered the most with his lesson was about the evolution of human. How there were only two genders originally. Male and female. Both were like the betas in today’s society. But a catastrophic event happened and plummeted the population of human. Mutation started occurring to ensure the survival of human species and secondary genders appeared. Men, omega men could now carry babies just like female before. And alpha females could impregnate beta and omegas females. But not on omega males, the reason lied in the incompatibility of the alpha female’s sperms to the condition of omega male’s womb._

_During the first era of the secondary gender appearance, omegas encountered unbearable heat every month. The alphas around them would be affected heavily. This also secured the fast recovery of human population. Later on, when the population had reached its stable size, evolution took its action again. Omega’s heat gradually became milder that they didn’t attract random alphas from miles. Their pheromones would only be detected by alphas in a very close, intimate even, proximity, and it didn’t drive the alphas as mad as before. Heats also would only made omegas became more sensitive and responsive to touch, they didn’t reduce omegas into mindless being._

_For that, Tobio felt grateful that he was born in this era._

* * *

_Tobio walked slowly toward the training room. Today was the first day he would learn magic. Tobio loved magic but the prospect of studying didn’t really appeal him. Not with all the failures he did in his academic lessons for the past six years._

_“Tobio-chan.” Tooru suddenly appeared from his back. Tobio spun and blushed seeing the close proximity between them._

_Don’t judge Tobio for finding Tooru attractive even though they were brought up like brothers. The Brown Haired Boy really grew into a handsome young alpha. And with his thirteen years old mind, where Tobio started his puberty, he couldn’t help but feel some kind of interest toward the Older Boy._

_Tooru chuckled as he ruffled the Younger’s hair. “Did I scare you? Sorry.”_

_“No. It’s fine.” Tobio mumbled. Loving every second when Tooru touched his hair._

_“By the way, today is the first day for you to learn magic. Are you ready?” Tooru asked. “It’s fun, you know.”_

_“You are good at everything. That’s why you find learning fun. I am not sure about it.”_

_Tooru laughed at that. “I am not_ that _good Tobio.”_

_“Anyway, I have to face this lesson.”_

_“Oh, come on Tobio. Don’t make it as if it’s a matter of life and death.” Tooru said as he slung his arm around Tobio’s shoulders. They then walked side by side to Tobio’s training room._

* * *

_And it was indeed fun. Tobio naturally accessed his magic as if it was his everyday’s activity. He could pull out his magic and controlled it as if it wasn’t a big deal. Which it actually was. He rendered his mentor speechless through the lessons._

_For the first time, Tobio dwarfed Akira’s and Yuutarou’s achievement. By a huge margin. His mentor couldn’t contain the news to himself so he called other mentors to witness the wonder that Tobio just showed him. Even Tooru’s mentor was present and commented how incredible Tobio was. The King and the Queen even took a break with the commotion and the proud face both sported elated Tobio._

_Tobio also saw that Tooru was there, watching him used his magic. Tobio wanted Tooru to be proud of him too so he did his best and drew out his magic as much as he could. The result was explosive, luckily figuratively._

_Hajime congratulated him on his achievement but Tooru didn’t look as happy._

* * *

_The news about his talent in using magic buzzed all over the palace. Council members stopped by when seeing him and paid him small greeting in courtesy. Tooru’s mentor also visited his training and gave him some tips to improve himself, which he would usually master in a matter of hours._

_Tobio also took it to himself to help his friends with their magic. But apparently they weren’t as excited as him about magic. Not even Tooru-nii._

_“Tobio-chan, can you not- I need to do something so next time I will show you that enhancing technique.” Tooru once said when Tobio asked him to teach him a technique._

_Luckily Hajime always up to be his enhancing target when he wanted to try something new._

* * *

_Slowly, but surely, Tooru’s attitude toward him changed. Tooru always teased him playfully but lately the teasing grew mean. It also seemed that Tooru avoided him, or disliked his presence around. Tobio didn’t think he had done something wrong so he assumed that the Crown Prince was just stressed out about his politic study._

_Then suddenly one day, Tooru bursted out of his study room with enraged shouts. The King followed him, arguing fast with his son. The words flew fast from both alphas that Tobio couldn’t follow._

_“I am not going to marry him!”_

_That was the only sentence Tobio listened._

_Tooru turned around. His face was red but it went pale instantly upon seeing Tobio in the corridor. His panic face was quickly concealed with tensed jaws as he walked briskly past him._

_Two years later, on his sixteenth birthday, King Oikawa told him that he had engaged Tooru and Tobio._

* * *

_Being engaged to a handsome alpha like Tooru was great. But when the other party didn’t reciprocate the excitement, it was hard to be happy. Ever since the day Tobio heard Tooru’s verbal refusal to their marriage, the Alpha grew distant and cold._

_Tobio looked himself in a mirror. Was he that ugly that Tooru hated engaging to him? Couldn’t Tooru at least try? Because Tobio was willing to try to be Tooru’s partner for life. So, he asked Tooru one afternoon._

_“What? We are talking about it now?” Tooru asked in annoyance when Tobio talked about their engagement._

_Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed in hesitation. “Aren’t we supposed to talk about it? At least we have to acknowle-”_

_“No. Tobio-chan, we are not marrying each other.”_

_It hurt hearing his future Alpha saying it right in his face. “Why not? We can try it.” Tobio’s voice quivered slightly with the constriction in his throat._

_“It won’t work. Trust me.” Tooru firmly stated. He then turned away from Tobio. “We are not talking about this anymore.” He added in clipped tone._

_Tobio could do nothing but grasped at his pants while staring at Tooru’s back. Tobio blinked, his eyes casted toward the floor. This was the first open rejection he ever received from Tooru._

* * *

_Today Tobio wanted to try doing an offensive technique he just read. He now trained by himself since both Yuutarou and Akira chose to be taught in another class._

_But unfortunately for Tobio, his mentor was sick._

_It was risky to try something new without any experienced person around supervising him. But Tobio was confident with himself. So he tried the technique._

_The Omega realized his error a second too late as explosion of magic sparked around his forearm._

_“Argh!” Tobio shut his eyes tightly as pain licked his nerve endings. The explosion damaged his forearm with wounds deep enough to bleed out blood that covered his entire forearm. Tobio kneeled on the grassy ground while holding his bleeding arm. He wailed in pain but no one was around to help him. Or so he thought._

_“Tobio!”_

_Tobio drowned in his pain that he didn’t register the shout from Tooru. If only he strained to listen he would hear two people hurriedly ran to him._

_“Tobio! Are you okay?” Tooru asked as soon as he reached him. He took Tobio’s by his shoulder while his other hand touched the upper arm of his injured arm, inspecting the wounds._

_Tobio looked up. He wasn’t crying but the pain was palpable in his squinting eyes._

_“Tooru-nii.” Tobio moaned the Prince’s name as he showed his injured arm._

_“What happened to his arm?” Hajime asked._

_“You will be okay, Tobio-chan.” Tooru said as he unconsciously kissed Tobio’s temple in attempt to calm the Omega. “Hajime, call a healer to Tobio’s room.”_

_“What hap-”_

_“Hajime! A healer!” For once Tooru yelled to his bestfriend._

_“Yes. Yes.” Hajime, slightly dazed with Tobio’s wounds, sprinted toward the medical wing of the palace._

_“Tooru-nii, am I going to lose my hand?” Tobio asked._

_Tooru chuckled nervously. “No way, Tobio-chan.”_

_“But it hurts so badly.”_

_“I know. But it won’t be that bad.” Tooru said. He prayed that he would be correct. “I am going to bring you to your room, okay?” He said as he proceeded to carry Tobio in his arms._

_Tobio flailed. He felt really bad and awkward with Tooru trying to carry him. “I can walk on my own.”_

_“Naah, it’s fine, Tobio-chan.” Tooru said lightly as he heaved the Omega in his arms and walked away from the field toward Tobio’s bedroom._

_And because of that short moment, Tobio felt that their relationship did have a hope. Moreover, the Queen of Aoba Jousai visited him and told him to be patient with Tooru since he was becoming a stupid alpha for denying his feeling._

* * *

_Tobio heard the slow chime of bell through the capital city of Aoba Jousai. The echo felt saddening as it announced what the whole citizens of Aoba Jousai dreaded. The King of Aoba Jousai had passed away._

_The King had become his father figure ever since he lost his real father. He always took good care of him and never forgot to check on his needs. Tobio could never thank the man enough. He had done everything for Tobio which Tobio could never repay. And thus the loss was just as difficult for him as for the King’s family._

_Tobio had visited the King in his deathbed. The Older Man had entrusted Tobio his only son. Tobio looked down. Drops of tears unknowingly fell on the floor while his hands gripped his clothes. He really hoped he could do what he had been entrusted._

* * *

_The coronation of Tooru was followed right away with their marriage. Tobio didn’t know why Tooru had agreed to marry him but Tobio was grateful nonetheless. Marrying Tooru meant live with him, and he could then keep his promise to the late King Oikawa._

_The party was grandiose. But none of the couple felt the festivity of the moment._

* * *

_Tobio nervously sat on the royal bed. He looked up whenever Tooru moved. It was the first night they would share together. They would consummate their marriage!_

_Tobio couldn’t help but blushing furiously. Tooru’s mother also had given him tips for the first night but Tobio couldn’t remember even a single word. Tobio never voiced it but he had grown certain affection toward the Older Man since long time ago. An affection people felt toward their life partner._

_“I will take the sofa.” Tooru suddenly said as he took a pillow and an extra comforter._

_Tobio raised his eyebrows in question. “What?”_

_Tooru rolled his eyes. Slightly mocking Tobio for not understanding his decision._

_“I am sleeping in the sofa. No way I am going to sleep in the same bed with you, Tobio-chan.” Tooru explained as he threw the pillow softly on the sofa he chose._

_Tobio frowned. “But aren’t we supposed to spend the night together?” He said. Sharply avoiding the use for ‘consummate their marriage’._

_Tooru threw his head to the back and his hands on his waist. He let out an audible exaggerating sigh. “Tobio-chan, I married you just because my Father’s last wish.” He started. The New King then gave him a flat but sharp gaze. “Do not get your hopes high.”_

_“But, Tooru-san-”_

_“I am a king now, don’t call me by my name.”_

_Tobio’s eyes widened slowly. “I am your consort.” Tobio didn’t even realize how brokenhearted he just sounded._

_“By my Father’s will, not mine.” The King said shortly. He then sat on the sofa, ready to call it a night._

_Tobio was speechless as he watched Tooru getting comfortable in his makeshift bed. A stab of heartache seized him when the King turned the lights off. Leaving Tobio sitting on the large bed not knowing what to do with himself._

* * *

_That happened in the next nights as well so Tobio decided to go back to his bedroom. He didn’t want the King getting muscle aches for sleeping in a sofa every night._

_Tooru really didn’t touch him. And Tobio didn’t see it changing soon. Tobio wasn’t complaining about that. It hurt him, really. Being neglected by his rightfully husband. But, Tobio didn’t see the need to force Tooru doing something just because the majority of people did it._

_Today Tobio decided to try approaching Tooru from another mean; as the Previous Queen suggested. So, now here he was, watching the servants preparing the dining table for the King’s lunch. Tobio had sorted the menu to make sure everything met Tooru’s liking. When everything was ready Tobio asked the servants to standby while he also waited for Tooru to have their lunch together._

_But the King never having his meals with his Consort. Ever._

* * *

_“When are you going to renovate it?”_

_Tobio heard Hajime talked. Tobio had just been writing on his diary in the garden. He was going back to his building when he heard Hajime spoke to someone._

_“Renovate what?” Now it was Tooru’s voice he heard. The tone from the King indicated that he knew what Hajime was talking about._

_“You know what I am talking about. The garden. It’s supposed to be_ Tobio’s _garden now.” Hajime stressed._

_There was a short pause before Tooru replied. “My Mother is still alive.”_

_“But she is not the queen anymore.” Hajime encountered. “Every son loves their mother, I understand. But you have to give the proper respect Tobio deserves.” Hajime said. “Your Mother starts inquiring about it too.”_

_Tobio’s chest tightened when he noticed how Hajime said respect instead of love._

_“Tooru, this is wrong.” Hajime stated when Tooru didn’t respond._

_“This is my Mother’s garden and it will stay this way.” Tooru said with finality._

* * *

_Tobio sat on a bench in the garden. He had shown Nobuteru-sensei a technique he invented to secretly insert a message within a message. The Head of Privy Council was eager with the prospect of having their own way to send messages without worrying it would be intercepted. Nobuteru-sensei proposed to make it official and demonstrate it in the court, but he never got the official permit from the King._

_So, this technique seemingly would be lost with him. Tobio sighed and didn’t think much about it. Besides, his main duty as a consort was to manage the household of the palace, letting the King focus on the politics. Inventing something had never been a part of his duty. He should not let this making him feel down._

_“Tobio.” Hajime suddenly appeared. “I mean, Your Majesty.” He smiled widely._

_Tobio squinted his eyes with discomfort. “Please don’t be so formal with me, Hajime-san.” He said. “Unless you are okay with me calling you General Hajime all the time.”_

_Hajime laughed heartily. “You are right.” He then sat beside Tobio, after making sure no one was around._

_Tobio looked down to his shoes as his feet played boredly with the grass. Even with the understanding of the unnecessary of his involvement with the kingdom, He couldn’t help but thinking about the technique he invented. It would give them a lot of advantage over other kingdoms if they adapted it._

_“Tobio, I heard from Nobuteru-sensei about the thing you invented.” Hajime started._

_Tobio nodded. “Yes. But, I don’t think the kingdom really needs it.”_

_Hajime frowned greatly. “That’s nonsense.” He stated firmly._

_“Well, His Majesty doesn’t seem to be interested with it.”_

_Hajime sighed hearing how Tobio called his husband. Tooru had really broken him. Hajime sighed again in annoyance at his friend’s stupidity. “And well, we all know Tooru is stupid.”_

_Tobio pouted. “His Majesty is not stupid.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Hajime mumbled half-heartedly, because Hajime vehemently believed Tooru was stupid._

_“But you know, military really needs that technique.” Hajime said after a long; but comfortable, pause between them._

_Tobio blinked as he turned to see the Older Man._

_“Do you mind to teach me how to use the technique?” Hajime smiled lop-sidedly._

_Tobio smiled and he beamingly, and awkwardly, began explaining his technique._

_“First, you have to make sure that the message you want to conceal is short but still comprehensive to the receiver.” Tobio started and Hajime nodded, listening keenly. “And then...”_

* * *

_More than four years after the slow chime of bell that echoed solemnly over the kingdom, another series of the same chime brought the same solemn in the Kingdome. This time, the previous queen had passed away._

_Tobio looked through the window of his bedroom. Tear streaks were visible on his face as his other parental figure left him forever._

_“You are very strong, Little One.” Tooru’s mother croaked. Her voice was hoarse. Tobio wanted to tell her to not speak too much but the Woman shook her head slowly. “I apologies about Tooru. But trust me when I say he loves you. I can tell. I know him.”_

_Tobio choked a sob when the Woman took his hand. “He is stubborn to accept his feeling. He is in denial, Tobio.”_

_Tobio could only nodded, accepting what his Mother Figure told him about his husband. He didn’t really think it was true but if it gave her a peace of mind, he would agree with whatever she said._

_“Tonight, please be prepared.” The Woman wheezed. “I will make sure Tooru made you his consort completely. He will understand his feeling after this.”_

_Tobio didn’t understand what his Mother-In-Law talked about in her last moment, but he understood when Tooru visited his room that night. When Tobio smelled the slight scent of alcohol on the King._

_For once, Tooru cried in Tobio’s embrace. And for the first time, he embraced Tobio as an Alpha to his Omega._

* * *

_“Congratulation, Your Majesty.” The Head of the Royal Healer smiled widely. “You are with a child.”_

_Tobio slowly smiled at the news. His personal servant, Kaneo, a male omega, looked like he was about to burst out crying in happiness._

_Ever since the night they spent together, Tooru never visited his chamber again. His attitude toward the Consort didn’t change as well. It was discouraging and Tobio thought that their relationship couldn’t be fixed, no matter how sure Tooru’s mother had been. But now, with a child, another hope arose to fix their broken relationship._

_“This is great news, Your Majesty. I will announce it in the court right now.” The Healer said. He was buzzed with the same excitement._

_“No, please, don’t.” Tobio encountered quickly. “I... I want to tell the King by myself before he heard it from anyone else.”_

_The Healer understood what Tobio wanted. He then nodded. “If that what you wish, Your Majesty, I will keep quiet until you permit me to announce it formally.” The Healer bowed before excused himself._

_Tobio smiled to himself. His cheeks grew pinkish thinking about the tiny lifeform in his still fit abdomen. He was two months pregnant! Who would have known!_

_Tobio really hoped that this child could unite them as a family._

_“Your Majesty, what do you want to eat? Is there any craving you want perhaps?”_

_Tobio awkwardly shook his head. “I don’t feel any craving.” Tobio said before he rose from his bed quickly. “I-I want to see Tooru-san.”_

_Kaneo felt his eyes grew misty as for the first time since their marriage, he heard the Consort called the King by his name._

* * *

_When Tobio arrived at the front of Tooru’s office, he saw Nobuteru-sensei exited the room. His face looked grim. It seemed that he just had a heated discussion with Tooru. Upon seeing Tobio, the Older Man put a gentle smile, even with the strain on his face._

_“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.” He greeted._

_“Good afternoon, Nobuteru-sensei.” Tobio greeted back. “Is everything alright?”_

_Nobuteru’s smile fell slightly. “I and the King were talking about the heir of the throne.”_

_Tobio perked up. “The heir?”_

_“The court has been restless with the lack of heir from King Oikawa.”_

_“I see.” Tobio said. Excitement bubbled in his heart. It seemed like the news of his pregnancy would satisfy the court as well. It would relieved Tooru’s burden._

_Tobio felt happy that he could help Tooru even if it was this little._

_“Is the King alone inside?”_

_“Yes, His Majesty is alone.” Nobuteru said. The smile was back on his chubby face. “I will excuse myself, Your Majesty.” He bowed slightly and walked away when Tobio nodded at him._

_Tobio prepared himself. Tooru would be happy with the news he was going to tell._

* * *

_“Your Majesty.” Tobio said to let Tooru know of his presence._

_The King looked up from the pile of papers in front of him. He leaned back to the backrest of his chair. His gaze was hard, just as his jaws were tensed._

_“Tobio-chan. It’s rare to see you here. What is it?”_

_Tobio hesitated for a moment but he was sure that the news of his pregnancy would brighten his mood._

_“What...” Tobio trailed. “What do you think if I get pregnant?” He asked. His face went pinkish with anticipation._

_Yet, Tooru’s reaction wasn’t anything he had imagined. The King’s eyes went wide for a fraction of second before they turned dark._

_“Huh, that was cheap.” Tooru mumbled under his breath. “Is this what Nobuteru-sensei come up to pressure me? By using you?”_

_“Huh?” Tobio tilted his head to the side. Not understanding what Tooru was talking about._

_“If you get pregnant, Tobio-chan?” Tooru stood up from his chair before walking slowly to the Omega. He stopped right before Tobio, dangerously close that Tobio could feel the swipe of his breath. Tobio blinked nervously and forced to bowed in submission by his omega instinct when he heard the slight rumble of growl from the Alpha. The hair in his nape stood with the intimidation._

_“I will take the baby out and eat it.”_

* * *

_“Your Majesty?” Kaneo asked when Tobio walked out from the office with a pale face. The servant’s eyebrows furrowed even further when the Consort seemed to not notice him as he walked quickly back to his room._

* * *

_It couldn’t be real. Tobio thought. This must be a nightmare, but Tobio was far too lucid to deny what was happening as the reality._

_Tooru had really threatened their child’s life._

_Tobio took his diary, sat on his bed, and wrote everything that just happened minutes ago in the thick book. His hands were trembling with the rising terror inside him._

_Tobio looked frantically everywhere in his room, even though he didn’t know what to find. But he felt the need to do something. It wasn’t his life that Tooru threatened, it was their baby._

_Tobio frowned as a dark feeling for the first time sparked in his heart._

_Their baby? No. It was HIS baby. It was Tobio’s alone. Tooru didn’t deserve the acknowledgement to be the baby’s sire after what he just said._

_But the threat still stood true coming out from a King. Tobio had to make sure the safety of his baby first. But how?_

_Okay, first he needed to get away from the King._

_There was only one excuse he could use if he wanted to get out of the palace._

_Tobio was about to put his diary in the drawer of his nightstand but thinking someone might read it in his absence. So he hid it under the drawer of his wardrobe._

* * *

_Tobio walked quickly as he saw Hajime who was talking to Yuutarou. Usually Tobio felt awkward with Yuutarou or Akira around, but right now he couldn’t care less. He had to get away from the palace._

_“Hajime-san, I want to visit my parents’ graves right now.”_

_Yuutarou raised his eyebrows but kept quiet with Tobio’s request. Hajime on the other hand immediately reacted with a frown of worry._

_“Why so sudden, Your Majesty?” He asked._

_“It’s been long since I visited them.” Tobio answered._

_Hajime didn’t answer right away as he continued staring with worry to Tobio. “There is an urgent event in one of our borders and we are dealing with Shiratorizawa now. I can’t accompany you. All the generals can’t.” Hajime said slowly._

_“It’s fine. Their graves are in the outskirt and the area is calm.” Tobio reasoned. He had to get away from the palace!_

_Hajime sighed as he looked up to Yuutarou. The General relented when he noticed how Tobio wouldn’t back down from this request. “Yuutarou can command your entourage then.”_

_The Younger Alpha didn’t look happy with it. “I would like a mission with more action, Hajime-san.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Hajime growled. “Guarding the Consort is one of the highest level missions a soldier can have!” He yelled._

_Yuutarou stood straighter with the harsh tone from his senior. “Yes, Sir.”_

_Tobio nodded as he spun around and walked quickly to his room. He didn’t give Yuutarou a second glance, not even when his childhood friend sent him an annoyed look._

_“Kaneo, prepare everything for my journey.” He said when he met his personal servant._

* * *

_It was late night when Tobio arrived in the graveyard. Akira asked him why he suddenly wanted to go see his parents’ graves but he didn’t answer. In turn, Akira was assigned to accompany him to the graveyard by Nobuteru._

_The soldiers and Akira were right outside the graveyard complex, guarding the area as Tobio had his private time. He kneeled before the graves and imagined that his parents were there, hugging him and gave him encouraging words. Tobio hugged himself instead and he calmly enjoyed the feeling of night wind enveloped his body._

_How long he could keep this up? There was no way the palace let him stay outside for a very long time. One day the palace would call him back. But if he went back and he started showing, the baby’s life would be in danger._

_He couldn’t let that happen. He had to find a way to secure the baby life._

_If only the palace wouldn’t call him back._

_If only he didn’t need to go back to the palace._

_Tobio felt a sudden chill at the last thought crossed his mind. He looked up to his parents’ graves and an impulsive courage surged inside him._

_He didn’t need to go back to the palace._

_Tobio looked to one side where a tall wall loomed. It was the border wall. Tobio knew that there was a gate that led to the forest nearby._

_A rabbit suddenly stopped in his feet. It looked like it was docile._

_So Tobio picked it up, bowed for the last time to his parents, and walked away calmly from the graves. When he reached the gate of the cemetery, the soldiers didn’t see what was coming when Tobio’s magic touched them. Not even Yuutarou and Akira were spared._

_Tobio released the rabbit when he reached the gate toward the forest to distract the guards there._

* * *

_Tobio groaned and scrunched his eyes shut as the world spinning around him. The moon was right in front of him, shining its ethereal light in the stillness of the night in the forest. Tobio had walked for days, he couldn’t count. He survived with identifiable fruits he could get from trees. But he was getting weaker. Luckily with the amount of magic he had, his baby would be okay._

_But now, he had slipped and fell down a cliff. Tobio didn’t know how it happened but he hoped that his fall wasn’t far. He could feel his magic revolved around his abdomen, trying its best to ensure the baby’s safety. The remaining of his magic started to recover Tobio’s own body._

_But the pain was unbearable._

_No, not the physical pain, but the mental one._

_Why? Why all of these had to happen to Tobio? What he had done to deserve all this? Now, that he would finally have someone he could truly called his own, and immediately his or her safety was in danger._

_He had a seemingly perfect life. Living in a beautiful palace, but his life had been far from beautiful._

_Tobio cried silently into the night._

_The Omega closed his eyes. If only he wasn’t pregnant maybe he would just give up on his life and let time took his soul. But the child, his child hadn’t seen the world. Tobio wouldn’t just took his baby’s life away when it hadn’t even started yet._

_But it hurt. Everything was hurting._

_“I don’t want this pain.” Tobio croaked. His vision was getting blurry. Tobio sobbed loudly as the memory of Tooru’s response with the idea of him getting pregnant sparked briefly. “I want to forget everything.” He cried softly._

_“Are you sure, Dear Omega?”_

_Tobio stilled._

_He opened his eyes wide but his vision blurred so much that he couldn’t make out his surroundings. It was almost all black except a bright dot where the moon supposed to shine. Tobio strained his ears and he heard a lot of people, far away, but still a lot of people. He also heard horses and carts moved about._

_“Are you sure you want to forget everything?” The voice said again. The Man was close. Really close. But Tobio couldn’t see the man at all. Where was he?_

_“The pain you are feeling, will disappear when you forget the source.” The man said. Encouraging._

_Tobio didn’t know who the man was, but what he was saying was tempting. Such a sweet temptation to erase his pain. But was it real? Will the pain disappear? Tobio wanted to ask but he couldn’t find his voice. He felt really weak._

_“You lost a lot of blood. It seems.” The man suddenly said._

_Tobio listened but he couldn’t think straight. He said that Tobio was losing a lot of blood. Was it because of the blood loss that he was unable to think straight?_

_“Your Majesty, he is pregnant.” Another man suddenly said. Tobio tried to look to the side where a looming shadow was present._

_The First Man didn’t say anything for a long time. “I see. I wanted to take him as a gift for The Emperor, but I am not that sick to let a pregnant omega falls under Kiryuu’s possession.”_

_What was he talking about?_

_“Anyway, are you sure you want forget everything? I can help you with that.”_

* * *

_Tobio walked with limp. His body was hurting but a part of him felt... Light. As if a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. To his side was a forest and now Tobio was walking in a pathway. The ground was even so there was much less stress on his body than when he was within the forest._

_Tobio touched his face. His bang was cakey with dried blood and Tobio cringed at the feeling._

_The sound of trotting horses hit his ears. Tobio stopped and he looked to the back where the sound was originated. His hands went to his abdomen under his protective instinct._

_The horses passed him but the last carriage stopped before Tobio. A man, an omega, stepped out of the carriage with a look of pure fear._

_“Are you okay?” The male said. His silver hair stuck to his temple from the heat of the noon. Behind him was a taller man. His blond hair cut short. He fixed his glasses with his index finger, trying to get a better look at Tobio._

_And Tobio fainted._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope the errors won't be too much.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and especially commenting the previous chapter! I love your comment guys and I hope you will like this chapter as well :3


	16. Chapter 16

Muffled conversation welcomed Tobio as his consciousness was coming to him gradually. The muffled voice become distinguishable for every second Tobio strained to hear. The mattress below him dipped when someone sat right beside his lying-down body.

Tobio groaned when he felt how stiff his body had become and immediately the chat stopped. He could feel eyes on him but he didn’t bother to think about it. Eyelids opened slowly to reveal the dark blue eyes of the Omega’s.

“Tobio-chan, how are you feeling?”

It didn’t take Tobio a second to recognize it was Tooru who was sitting beside him, and it also didn’t take more than two second for a bedside lamp to hit Tooru in the head.

Gasps were heard but Tobio didn’t register any of it as he quickly got out of the bed. He ran as fast as he could the moment his feet touched the carpeted floor.

“Tobio!” Tooru called loudly. His hand was holding his bleeding forehead.

“Your Majesty, are you okay?” Akira asked worriedly.

“Don’t mind me! Follow Tobio! Make sure he is alright!” The order was barked quickly.

Yuutarou was the first to move as he ran out of the master bedroom to the corridor. He heard heavy running footsteps and took off toward the direction. Yuutarou gauged, Tobio was running toward his old bedroom.

So it was true. Tobio regained his memory back. There was no reason for the amnesiac Tobio to hit Tooru upon waking up from fainting.

The sound of slamming door told Yuutarou that he was too late. But he still had to make sure the Consort was alright.

“Your Majesty.” Yuutarou called after he arrived in front of Tobio’s bedroom. “I just want to make sure that you are alright!” He said loudly hoping that Tobio would open the door.

“Of course I am not alright!” He heard Tobio replied. His voice was hoarse. Not from crying, but extreme anger.

“How is he?” Akira walked beside him and stared at the closed double door.

“Physically he looks fine to me. He ran all the way here with his belly and possibly is holding the doors by his own now.” Yuutarou expounded. His index finger pointed to the door.

The silence after that unnerved Yuutarou. The Alpha looked at his frowning beta friend. “That’s not good. He may exert himself and harms the baby.”

“I will try to make him open the door so we can help him with anything?” Yuutarou suggested. But the questioning tone clearly showed that he wasn’t sure about the idea.

Akira shook his head, fully doubting his friend’s idea. “Stay here and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Just wait for a while.” The Beta said before sprinted away from the place. Yuutarou was skeptic about it but he believed in Akira than in his own idea.

* * *

How dare he act like everything was alright?

Tobio had been charmed by the King’s sweetness that the Omega didn’t feel suspicious. Nothing was alright in this place. The garden didn’t look like now when he left. It had been years since he slept in the master bedroom, and that didn’t even last for a whole week. Tooru never dined with him before. Tooru had deluded him since his return to the palace. Tobio had never felt utterly deceived.

Tobio rested his head on the door when the hushed voices outside abated. The Consort breathed from his mouth as his restlessness grew.

What should he do now? Should he try escaping again? But Tobio had learnt that escaping without a solid plan was dangerous. Especially with a baby.

Thinking about the baby prompted him to hug his abdomen. Tobio’s eyes set in a sharp, determined stare. He had to protect his baby. He had swollen so much. And roaming outside like this was proven risky. Tobio was afraid he would harm the baby if he escaped again. At least within the palace he had unlimited access to healers and nutrition for both him and the baby.

After giving birth then. After he had the baby he could think about escaping; with his baby screaming and kicking by then, again.

Tobio looked around the dim room. At least they kept the room tidy, but still, a real renovation was in order. The window screens should be changed to clear ones. Tobio would stay in this room. There was no way he would stay in the master bedroom with his memory back.

Tobio clenched his fists. Being in the same room with Tooru suffocated him. His eyebrows made stern lines.

 _I hate him._ Tobio minded.

... But he knew his heart denied.

Two firm knocks pulled Tobio out of his thought. He pushed his body to the door when the handle turned twice. Lucky he had locked it, so he didn’t need to use much force to make sure the door wouldn’t open.

“I don’t want to see you!” Tobio yelled. He gritted his teeth as he let his entire weight on the door.

“Tobio.” The man outside called. Tobio knew that voice and it wasn’t Tooru’s.

“Hajime-san?” He asked in a lower voice.

“Yes.” The man on the other side of the door replied calmly.

Tobio closed his eyes. His hands trembled on the door as emotion built up again. Hajime-san, Hajime-san whom he always could depend on.

Hajime-san who acted like everything was alright between him and Tooru.

“Tobio, are you okay?” Hajime asked.

Tobio slowly unlocked the door. He pulled the door softly to open it. No one from the other side pushed it open. Probably afraid that maybe Tobio was standing right before the door and might be pushed together back with the door.

“Are you alright?” Hajime asked the moment the door gave him enough opening to see Tobio without the door obscure his sight too much.

Tobio looked up. Accusation was palpable in his eyes and Hajime clacked his mouth shut. Tobio’s chest was hot with a new wave of anger. He stepped forward toward Hajime, didn’t even notice Akira and Yuutarou watching from their side.

Hajime closed his eyes when Tobio’s fist rose. He could have evaded it easily but he knew he deserved it. The punch was delivered swiftly. Hajime’s head spun and he couldn’t feel his lower jaw for a moment.

For a pregnant omega, Tobio could pack a punch.

Akira and Yuutarou didn’t dare to make sound. It was nerve-wracking to see someone of Tobio’s authority expressing his anger. Anything could happen. Anything bad.

The General tried to move his jaw and luckily it still worked as it should. His hand touched the throbbing part of his face and he turned slowly to look at Tobio. He stopped himself when he was about to see his face and he frowned. What kind of face he would show Tobio?

“You deceived me.” Tobio deplored slowly. His voice low and trembling. He didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t help the vibration in his voice. The emotion inside him was flaring and it took Tobio’s all to not scream the sentence to Hajime.

Hajime finally looked up to Tobio. His usual stern face had disappeared, replaced with pure regret. His eyes were apologetic toward the Consort.

Hajime stepped forward toward Tobio slowly, testing the water. When Tobio didn’t move away Hajime spoke: “I am sorry. I thought you and Tooru could start anew with-”

“With lies!?” Tobio lost his calm. He almost lashed out but caught himself.

Hajime stood stiffly on his spot. He didn’t dare to make a move closer to Tobio in worry Tobio might become enraged more and hurt himself. But then, it took unexpected turn. Tobio’s shoulders shagged and his eyes grew resigned.

“Hajime-san,” Tobio started quietly. “If you start lying to me, to whom I can depend now?” He said which ended into whisper as Tobio gripped his pants and bowed to hide his tears.

Hajime’s caution flew out of the window seeing Tobio broke down before him. He had enough as he hugged the younger man. The General’s heart soared with relief when he didn’t meet rejection from Tobio.

“I am sorry, Tobio. I really regret how I didn’t say anything to you.” Hajime apologized. Tobio returned the hug and mumbled something about how Hajime was being bad to him like that. And Hajime replied his accusation with more apologies and sometimes excuses.

They didn’t see that in the corridor, someone who was holding an ice pack to his head heard their conversation keenly. Tooru had signaled Akira and Yuutarou to be quiet when he arrived there. Even if he didn’t, the two men wouldn’t dare to interrupt Hajime and Tobio.

Tooru leaned to the wall and he weakly let the wall support his stand. His hand firmly held the pack to his bruised and cut forehead. A healer had seen his head and when he said he was okay, Tooru just asked for the quickest treatment before dashing away to Tobio’s previous bedroom.

What he found there shattered his heart. Hearing Tobio said what he had said to Hajime made him realized that Tobio didn’t consider anyone in the kingdom to be reliable. No one but Hajime.

It was his entire fault. Tooru cursed how his stupidity, his denial, and his envy broke his and Tobio’s lives.

* * *

“How is he?” Tooru asked as soon as Hajime exited Tobio’s bedroom. Hajime shifted his eyes to the side. It seemed that Yuutarou and Akira had been dismissed.

Hajime closed the door completely before answering. “Better. Way better than I expected.”

The General looked up and worry flashed briefly on his eyes when he saw the bloodied napkin; that wrapped an ice pack inside, which Tooru held onto his forehead. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Tooru waved his free hand to assure the General that he was okay. He then walked away slowly toward a window in the far side of the corridor. “Just a small cut.”

Hajime followed the King’s steps. Tooru’s usual straight posture which filled with confidence and charm, was hunched with dejection. It was a saddening image but Hajime couldn’t find anything to say to lift his mood. There wouldn’t be anything he could say to comfort Tooru anyway. The damage had been done. It was up to them to fix this despairing time.

“What did he say?” Tooru asked as he stopped his walking and turned to the side. Eyeing Hajime with gloom under his neutral countenance.

Hajime stopped as well. He met Tooru’s eyes firmly, with sympathy underlined it. “He wants to stay in his old bedroom.”

“I understand that.” Tooru closed his eyes as he threw his head back. His free hand went to his waist. It was a perfect picture of self-scorn. “Of course. He wouldn’t want to sleep in the master room.”

“He also wants Kaneo to be assigned as his personal servant. Not that ‘deceitful girl’.”

“Poor girl.” Tooru commented. “She was just following order.” He then pinched the bridge of his nose.

The silence after that wasn’t cold nor was it comfortable. Hajime watched when the King just stood there, holding an ice pack onto his forehead and another hand pinched the bridge of his nose. When Tooru didn’t make any other move nor he said anything, Hajime knew he should take guard. Preventing anyone from seeing Tooru in one of his weak moments. Because the fall of a king should not be witnessed.

Hajime turned and gave the King his back when Tooru leaned on a pillar and slid down to sit on the floor. One foot folded upright and the other straight out on the floor. The King’s shoulders trembled as his forehead touched his knee, hiding his face.

Hajime closed his eyes when he heard a sob escaped from the King behind him.

Hajime didn’t have the heart to tell him that Tobio wanted to have a small garden for his own, connected to his bedroom and separated from the rest of the consort garden Tooru made for him.

* * *

* * *

Another killing attempt to their border guards happened.

That was what Satori said to him. Tetsurou was conflicted about it. If Satori reported the killing to Wakatoshi, there might be really a war coming. But in the other hand, if he asked Satori to not report it to the King, there would be consequences to both Satori and himself if Wakatoshi got the information from someone else. It would be questionable that the Trusted General himself hid the fact.

There wasn’t much Satori found about Yukigaoka. He only found interesting information that the Small Kingdom imported gems from Aoba Jousai, which cost a lot. This proved that they got a lot of money within their disposal. But how did they get them in such a short time? That was what bugging Tetsurou. Still the same question.

Other than that, Satori didn’t find anything suspicious around Yukigaoka. In contrast with that, Satori found a trace of big camp near the west coast. There was evidence of campfires, clustered in quite a wide area. But that detail wouldn’t be useful unless they could prove it related with the events related to Aoba Jousai.

Though, Tetsurou suspected it was the camp of the people from the South. If someone from the South really traveled to Yukigaoka to give them money, they would bring a large entourage with large supplies to provide them during the journey. It was all matched but there was no clear prove about it.

Tetsurou leaned back to the backrest of the sofa. The lounge was quiet since it was Tsutomu’s napping time. Now, he was waiting for Satori.

Why the lounge? Because it was the least suspicious place with more pillars than walls covered it. It was practically an open space. People could see them, but they could see people approaching too.

Tetsurou asked Satori to meet him when the General hinted he found something else. Satori would come when the court meeting finished. He just hoped Reon or Hayato hadn’t said anything about the latest killing by then. They needed to think about it carefully before deciding to tell Wakatoshi.

Tetsurou was troubled with all of this. He didn’t like doing something behind his husband’s back. And to be honest, he was afraid to see Wakatoshi’s reaction if he found out about this escapade. He hated disappointing his husband.

Plus, his Birth-Father once said, no matter how kind or gentle your alpha was, never cross them.

Tetsurou heard footsteps approaching. He dropped all his inner thinking to focus on the topic at hand.

“What do you find?” Tetsurou asked as he spun around. And his heart skipped a beat when he saw it wasn’t Satori there. How stupid he was for opening his mouth before making sure who had come.

It was the second worst person to know what he had been involved himself with.

The Strawberry Blondie was holding a small basket of grapes. His steps stopped when he was suddenly addressed by the Consort.

“Yes?” Shouyou’s eyebrows rose in question.

“Oh, I thought you were Kenjirou.” Tetsurou smoothly said as he beckoned the Younger Man for his fruits.

Shouyou took a seat beside his Brother-In-Law. “What is it with Kenjirou?”

Tetsurou shrugged nonchalantly as he popped one grape in his mouth. Shouyou cringed at the ungraceful display and Tetsurou smirked at the look on Shouyou’s his face. Tetsurou was both the most and least graceful person in the entire castle. “He said he found Tsutomu’s old toy in the garden and asked whether to keep it or donate it away. I want to see it first.”

 _Shit_. Now he was making things up. Tetsurou knew by experience in his younger days this could end messily.

“Ah. I see.” Shouyou then hummed as he just stared at the grapes in the small basket he was holding.

“What’s with the grapes?” Tetsurou asked. It was an unusual image that Shouyou brought a basket of grapes.

Shouyou turned to face Tetsurou and sighed. “Kei wants me to bring him grapes in a small basket.” He then added. “And it has to be like that. I have to be the one bringing it to him and the grapes have to be in a small basket.”

Tetsurou blinked once. He remembered one time he wanted Wakatoshi to get him a mango in the garden. And he was upset and didn’t want to eat the mango when he knew it had been a male servant taking it for him. He was ridiculously sad that Wakatoshi couldn’t see him like that and picked a mango from the garden in the wee hour of the night. There was a lot of cuddle that night and Tetsurou ate the mango the first time in the next morning.

It was also the day they knew he was pregnant with Tsutomu.

There were stories where pregnant people had odd or even impossible desires. Mostly they wanted unusual food, which they called craving, but some of them wanted certain acts to be performed by one specific person. And it had to happen exactly like how they wanted.

If the pattern was the same that meant...

“He is pregnant!” Tetsurou jumped from his seat. “I am having a nephew! Or a niece!”

Shouyo’s eyes slowly widened. A bright smile also split his face and blush bloomed in his cheeks. He also jumped from the sofa and his hands were in fists in from of him. The excitement was clear as he was trembling on his heels.

“Are- are you sure?”

“Well, you still have to check him to a healer.” Tetsurou said but his grin was reassuring enough.

Shouyou nodded vigorously to himself. He then put the basket on a table and hugged the Smaller Man. He was too happy that he didn’t realize how he lifted Tetsurou off the floor. Tetsurou chuckled as he just held on to the Soon-To-Be-Father’s shoulders really tightly.

“Umh...”

Shouyou spun quickly when he heard Satori. Tetsurou’s feet dangling with the Bigger Man’s movement.

“It’s a heartwarming sight. Really.” Satori commented. His eyes sparkled with amusement at how ridiculous they looked right now.

“Of course.” Tetsurou smiled sweetly, noticing his amusement. “Shouyou, how about you share your happiness with Our Dear General too?”

Shouyou released him one second and wrapped the Lanky Red Head with his arms the next. It was apparent that The Prince was much less careful with Satori as he excitedly turned right and left all the while telling the possibility of Kei’s pregnancy, shaking the General endlessly.

Tetsurou smiled vindictively.

* * *

“I found a mantle made of fox fur in the area where I found the campfire.” Satori informed after Shouyou left them in his excitement. “It is stiff with blood.” He added.

Tetsurou stared at the table in front of him. Something about it was familiar. But he wasn’t sure since it had been long since he immersed himself in the political stuff in the East. “I remember there is a southern kingdom represents fox.”

Satori perked up. He never said it but it was comforting with how knowledgeable Tetsurou when they needed him. “What is it?”

“I don’t know the name.” Tetsurou shook his head slowly. “But Morisuke will know.”

There was a longing in the way Tetsurou blinked as he reminisced his little brother, who had risen to throne in his place.

“Will you ask him?” Satori asked. Knowing it wasn’t a matter of whether Tetsurou can or cannot, but whether he was willing or not.

“I don’t know Satori.” Tetsurou folded his hands in front of his chest. Satori internally frowned; it was a body language of objection. “It’s getting too far.”

“But it can become very valuable information.” Satori urged carefully. He was threading on a thin ice here. If he pushed Tetsurou too much the Consort would back down instead.

“I know.” Tetsurou’s eyebrows made a stern line. He looked up to Satori. “Let me think about it.”

Satori nodded. “For your information, Wakatoshi-kun doesn’t know about the recent killing yet. But it would be a matter of time until he knows. And when he knows he will think something is up with me because I didn’t inform him.” Satori explained. “I am thinking to investigate closer to Yukigaoka. If possible I will penetrate their territory.”

Tetsurou leaned back in his sofa. He held Satori’s gaze steadily. A worry was far buried in his golden irises. “Are you sure? It can be dangerous.”

Satori shrugged while his head tilted to the side. “We are running out of time.” Satori said. “Because if it’s really the work of the Empire of the South, Emperor Kiryuu is targeting Wakatoshi-kun. If Shiratorizawa conquered, add it with Itachiyama, Emperor Kiryuu may as well own the land.”

Tetsurou for once took a sharp breath in fright as the realization hit him.

_No... Not Toshi, please._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yash! Another chapter is finally up. There are a lot of stuff happening irl in this week (it has passed so I am great now) but thankfully I can update it today. Thank you so much for your comment in the next chapter. Thanks also for the subs and kudos! Kudos for you guys also!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning after his talk with Tetsurou, the Consort sent a message to his brother in Nekoma. For that Satori felt relieved, he thought Tetsurou would walk out from this. He couldn’t do this alone.

Satori hoped that the reply would come soon so they could know what kingdom of the southern empire they were dealing with. The more information they had the better. Information was also a weapon.

His investigation would start today. He said he only visited the border but with the mission he would come back later than usual. There would be questions from the kingdom. But he could say that he found something that led him to Yukigaoka in regard with the killing attempt.

And even if he was questioned, his investigation would have been done by then.

He also felt grateful that Reon and Hayato assumed he had informed the King about the killing attempt to their border guards. They didn’t feel suspicious at all. As long as they didn’t ask whether he had informed the King or not, Satori wouldn’t say anything. Technically he wasn’t lying like that.

“I don’t understand Wakatoshi-kun.” Satori said as he got dressed to his usual uniform.

“About what?” Eita asked. He circled a page in his book.

“Why Wakatoshi-kun doesn’t let Consort Tetsurou to help him with all kingdom stuff?” He asked.

“He has Tanji-sensei.” Eita said.

“But still, why doesn’t he utilize all the assets he have?” Satori turned from the mirror. His uniform was perfectly fit, except for the collar of his undershirt.

Eita looked up. He closed his book slowly. “When I was still engaged to Wakatoshi, my parents always warn me this,” Eita started as he walked toward his husband. His hands then reached for the collar to adjust it. “Never shine.”

“But Eita-kun, you are always shining. You blind me with your shine!” Satori joked but he held his hands up in surrender when the Omega choked him with his collar.

“I believe you know that the council members are not as supportive to kings.” Eita said. “They always try to sway kings to make decisions that will favor them, socially and or economically.” He smoothed out the crease in Satori’s uniform. “Kings have strong position by themselves. Combined it with powerful or smart consorts, it would be hard for the council to steer king’s decisions.”

Eita looked up to Satori. His eyes firm, trying to make Satori see his points that it wasn’t a selfish decision of Wakatoshi’s. “And unlike kings who has clear line for the throne, consorts are not. They are replaceable.”

Satori frowned. This conversation turned serious all of a sudden.

“If the consort dies, the council members will race with each other to match the king with their family member. The fraction of the council that won the race will have advantage over the other fractions.”

Eita then pat Satori on the shoulders firmly. Signaling that his uniform was perfect now. “That what happened to the Previous Consort. Well, Late King Ushijima executed publicly the entire council member’s family that hired the assassin.” Eita then shook his head. “He showed an example to prevent its happenstance in the future. But the Queen is still dead.”

Satori frowned even more. “Eita, you are scaring me.”

“Oh, really?” Eita asked sweetly as he gave him a seductive side-glace. “The Great General Satori of Shiratorizawa will never be scared of his own _mate_ , right?” He said with a sweet smile.

Satori wailed. “It’s unfair, Eita-kun. Why do you seduce me when I have to go?”

Eita shrugged as he walked out of their bedroom. The sway of his hips frustrated Satori even more.

_Never let Eita hang out with Consort Tetsurou again_. He noted to himself.

So, that was how Satori started his secret mission, clad in his usual uniform but a sword was slung loyally by his waist. A bag was on his back, had been prepared just as secretly.

He didn’t see though, when he crossed the gate of Shiratorizawa to the open border area, a merchant situated near the gate released a dove with a piece of paper tied to its foot.

* * *

* * *

 

The dining room was empty except for the servants who had prepared the table. Tooru looked at the table and the tug in his heart was undeniable upon seeing the tableware set on it. It was only prepared for one person, placed at the head of the dining table. They were for him only.

“What about Consort Tobio?” Tooru asked to the Head Cook.

The Head Cook bowed before answering. “Consort Tobio wishes to eat in his own chamber, Your Majesty.”

Tooru expected it but it still ached. He nodded before looking at the food served. “Is this your choice?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I hope you will enjoy the meal.” The Head Cook humbly referred to the food on the table.

The King tried really hard to hide his disappointment from his face. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but his. And it would be unfair to the Cook if Tooru made him feel bad, thinking Tooru didn’t like his cooking.

“Thanks for your hardwork.” Tooru thanked as he took the seat at the head of the table.

The food was great, like usual. But, the food that Tobio chose for him was tastier. It didn’t matter that Tobio didn’t cook the food himself, but the thought he put for Tooru was enough to garnish the food. Made them much more enjoyable.

How had he never realized that?

Tooru ate in silence. Cursing himself for taking everything Tobio had done before for him as a consort for granted.

* * *

Should he go and visit Tobio?

Tooru minded as he took a walk in the Consort garden. The garden which Tobio supposed to enjoy.

The day was bright and nice, but Tooru didn’t feel any joy with it. Not with what was happening in his life right now.

He looked from afar some builders and gardeners working together to make a small garden per Tobio’s request. They were two smart-dressed men among the burly men working on the small garden, telling instructions to the workers.

Tooru couldn’t deny the pain when he heard from Hajime about this particular request. But he had sworn to give Tobio whatever he wanted. He would ensure Tobio’s happiness. And if that what Tobio wanted, he would give it to him. His feeling didn’t matter.

Tooru deserved it.

Tooru looked around the vast garden he made for Tobio after he left the kingdom. The design was from him, helped by garden designers. It was a magical experience for Tooru. The designers told him to not think about the design; he needed to follow his heart.

And when the garden completed, Takahiro commented that the garden gave off desperation feeling.

Tooru knew that it was true. He also knew how his design developed like that. That time, after he realized how much he loved Tobio, he was desperate to get him back. And his love had been a desperate love. A despairing love.

Tooru looked at the area of the small garden again. Thinking about how his garden, the symbol of his love, was rejected. His love was rejected.

Tooru took a shuddering breath to lessen the constriction in his chest.

_So this is how it felt..._

_... when love loses._

* * *

The double door loomed in front of him. The guards around the area didn’t dare to look at the King. Tooru assumed they didn’t know the detail of what had happened but they might have an inkling of idea about it. Tooru didn’t mind as long as they didn’t run their mouth off.

What should he do now that he had arrived in front of Tobio’s chamber? Tooru wanted to see his husband, making sure the Omega wasn’t harmed by yesterday’s event. Well, Hajime assured him that Tobio wasn’t harmed; still he wanted to see it for himself.

There was one big problem about it: Tooru didn’t know whether his presence would be wanted or not.

Tooru swore to himself. Of course he wouldn’t be wanted. The real question was whether he would be tolerated or not.

How would Tobio react with him around? Would he lash out? Or maybe he had calmed down now?

Tooru frowned to himself. He had never been this unsure before. Should he enter the room? Or should he just ask Hajime to see Tobio for him?

The decision was decided for him when the double door opened from inside. Kaneo, Tooru remembered his name, walked out of the room with an empty tray. His face was smiling, looking happy to be reunited with his master. However the happiness turned to worry when he saw the King was standing before the doors.

“Yo-Your Majesty.” He greeted as he bowed. “I apologies for rudely opening the door before you.” He nervously stated.

Tooru smiled. Easily putting his mask up. “Don’t worry about it. Is Consort Tobio inside?”

Kaneo didn’t immediately answer. There was the slightest change in the air of his face. “Yes, His Majesty is inside. He just finished his snack. I will inform him of your presence.” He said.

* * *

When Tooru entered the room, Tobio was sitting in a sofa and staring through a ceiling tall window. A hand was mindlessly caressing the precious bulge in his stomach. His movement was gentle but nervous.

It was obvious with the way Tobio stared out with his jaws fixed firmly, the Omega was pointedly avoiding seeing Tooru.

“How are you feeling?” Tooru asked.

_Smooth, Tooru._ He minded condescendingly. The King then took a seat at the seat in front of the Tobio. A coffee table separated them. There wasn’t anything on that table except for a turquoise table cloth.

“I am fine, Your Majesty.” Tobio replied, didn’t even look his way.

It wasn’t the way Tobio avoided seeing him, it was the way Tobio addressed him that shattered Tooru again. The King bowed as he closed his eyes, accepting the bitterness in his heart.

“You don’t need to call me like that, Tobio.” Tooru almost pleaded.

Tobio turned to him. His dark blue eyes met Tooru’s brown ones. Finally, the enmity hit Tooru full force. Making the Alpha sat straighter to endure it.

“You are a king. Who am I to address you so casually, Your Majesty? I shall not get my hopes high, right?”

Being thrown back something he had said had never this horrible. It was a reminder of all the things he had done to Tobio and how Tooru didn’t really deserve Tobio’s acceptance anymore.

“No, Tobio...” Tooru trailed, he wanted to tell Tobio to not doing it to him but he knew he had it coming it. “You are my consort. You have every right to call me by my name.” He said instead. Trying to let Tobio knew that Tooru acknowledged his worth as a consort.

Tobio’s stare changed. Now there was hurt in it. “You didn’t say that before.”

“I was stupid.” Tooru said quickly. “I was jealous, I was in de-.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Tobio said with a force in his voice now.

“Tobio, please.” Tooru beseeched. “Just this once, listen to what I have to say. I-”

“I don’t want to hear any of it!” The Omega raised his voice. He pushed his body off of the backrest of the sofa. Both of his hands wrapped his stomach.

“To-”

“How do you expect me to listen to you now?” Tobio harshly said. “I wish you to leave this room, Your Majesty.”

Tooru’s shoulders shagged at the vehement request. He observed how Tobio’s posture showed both aggression and defense. Did Tobio really think of him as a threat? He really wanted to talk more, to explain himself, to apologize properly. But the strain in Tobio’s body was worrisome. He didn’t want to stress the Pregnant Omega more than he had.

Thus, Tooru walked out of the room calmly. He only looked back to make sure Tobio was alright. The Omega sunk back to his sofa with a slightly relaxed expression.

_At least he is okay physically._ Tooru thought before he exited the room and closed the doors.

* * *

Hajime stared to the vast greenery before him. The tower was tall. Giving off a daunting presence to anyone dared to cross without proper identification. Yet, it seemed that wasn’t enough to fend off Shiratorizawa soldiers to mess with them again. Or so what the information they had collected said.

The General was in the guard post of the disputed border. Three of their five guards were killed by Shiratorizawa’s men recently. After the deal, Hajime thought that the blood fest would end, but apparently it wasn’t the case.

“What do you think, Hajime?” Issei asked beside him.

The Higher-Ranked General took some time to answer him. “I am not really sure, Issei.” Hajime stated. “Something feels off.”

Issei nodded. “I can see that.” He agreed. “Something is not right. Consort Tobio professed that Shiratorizawa party during the exchange appeared clueless about the canon fire. Assuming he is right, we can say Shiratorizawa was honest that time. They didn’t make a ruckus about their defeat too. They accepted it.”

Hajime nodded as he stretched his hands to the stone window. “We need to investigate about it.” Hajime said. “I am concerned with the way the flag left on the site.”

“What is it with the flags?” Issei asked.

“They are always new. As if their sole purpose was being left there.” Hajime explained. “And they are always left on the ground. On the dirt, soil.” Hajime gestured with his hand, trying to make a point.

Issei tilted his head to the said. “Uh-huh?” Issei hummed, urging him to continue.

“I mean, if you are asked to leave your nation flag as a challenge or something, would you just throw it to the ground where anything can trample on it?” Hajime elaborated. “Any loyal soldier would take a pole or something long, attach the flag to it and stick it on the ground. That’s how we do it, Issei.”

Issei’s eyes widened slightly. It was indeed an unwritten rule in military. No matter how boisterous a soldier was, he would always respect his nation flag. It considered a great offense to deliberately disrespecting one’s own flag.

“So, you are thinking it’s someone else’s doing?” Issei raised his eyebrows. The logic was sound but it was too baseless.

“I am not sure, Issei.” Hajime shook his head slowly. His eyes looked down toward the scenery but they weren’t enjoying it. “It needs investigation.”

Issei blinked at the sudden decision. “Let’s talk to Oikawa first.”

“No, no.” Hajime quickly objected. “He has too much in mind already. Let’s not bother him when we can still manage it.”

Issei cringed, remembered Hajime’s story about what happened with Tobio and Tooru.

“I understand.” Issei stated. His eyes followed Hajime’s to the beautiful view. “How are you going to do it? Are you going to make a special team?”

“I am going by myself.” Hajime said as he leaned back from the window. He then looked up to the Taller Man. Piercing Issei’s eyes with his determination. “Until I am back, please take care of everything.”

Issei frowned. He didn’t like all this impulsive decisions. But he could look Hajime was bent on about it. Issei could tell Oikawa to stop Hajime, and the King could easily do that; despite how Hajime appeared the dominant force in their friendship; but as Hajime said Oikawa had already too much in his mind. Issei didn’t want to burden the King about it.

“When are you going?” Issei relented.

“As soon as I finish preparing my stuff.” Hajime said.

* * *

* * *

It had been three days since Tetsurou sent a message to Nekoma. His reply should come anytime now. It put him restless. Constantly turning to the door direction, waiting for a messenger to bring him a letter. He purposely avoided everyone, especially Wakatoshi, as to not raise suspicion. Because if he was with Wakatoshi and the letter came, it would be odd if Tetsurou didn’t read it when he was with the King.

_“Because if it’s really the work of the Empire of the South, Emperor Kiryuu is targeting Wakatoshi-kun.”_

Said Satori. And Tetsurou could see how Satori came to that conclusion.

Kiryuu was strong. His imperial force was equally strong. But the Emperor wasn’t blinded by it and knew a threat when he saw it.

The eastern kingdoms especially, were mostly on good term with each other; Emperor Kiryuu must know he couldn’t just barge in and attack one of them. Because it would brought the rest of the eastern kingdoms together and retaliated. It would devastate the empire his ancestors has built. So, he had to do something to tip the power balance. And so he targeted Itachiyama first.

Kiyoomi was the biggest threat from the East. He was one of the three geniuses; in offensive magic; on the land, and ruled the strongest kingdom in the East. Controlling Itachiyama would be the greatest advantage he had over the rest of the kingdoms on the land.

But it was also risky. Unlike other kings, Kiyoomi had the power to fight him, just like Wakatoshi. Why didn’t he kill Kiyoomi and just take over Itachiyama’s force instead? That was much more convenient.

Unless Kiryuu thought he needed Kiyoomi’s power.

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes. Kiryuu knew. With him, the Former Crown Prince of Nekoma, having friendly relationships with the eastern kings, it was by default for Shiratorizawa to slot in into their union. And Shiratorizawa could warn other northern kingdoms about the threat of the Empire. If the northern kingdoms united as well, together with the eastern kingdoms, they would make a massive force that his Empire alone might not withstand.

That’s why he took Itachiyama out of the equation first.

Now, if Shiratorizawa fell, and Kiryuu had control over Wakatoshi just like he did on Kiyoomi, everything would be over.

Tetsurou closed his eyes to calm his nerves. He opened them again and tried to focus back on his book. Stressed out about it would not do anything good now. Not yet. It was much more positive to just enjoy the bright and breeze morning.

Visiting Tsutomu would calm him as well. But Tsutomu would be having his course right now. Ever since the Kid knew that Prince Chikara studied a lot of things he asked to have courses too. Tetsurou had assigned him with painting and paper craft. Tsutomu also asked for combat courses which Tetsurou declined, no matter how vehemently acceded Wakatoshi was.

The Prince was four years old! Tsutomu might be an alpha but Tetsurou didn’t want him thinking about fighting all the time.

Timid knocks from the door pulled his attention. The Omega turned to see Kenjirou. The Consort raised his eyebrows, Kenjirou wasn’t timid, why the sudden shyness?

The servant walked toward him slowly. He met the Consort’s eyes dead on and Tetsurou realized it wasn’t shyness in Kenjirou’s action before. It was fear. Rooted deep that his usual uncaring stare was wavering.

“Your Majesty.” He greeted politely. His smooth voice was slightly breathless.

“Yes?” Tetsurou replied. “Are you okay, Kenjirou? You look pale.”

Kenjirou hesitated. He bit his bottom lip before speaking up slowly. “I bring the toy that I found in the garden.” His eyes turned downwards as he finished.

Tetsurou blinked, having no clue about it at first. But the realization came together with the drop of his heart.

And as if that wasn’t enough of a shock. Kenjirou proceeded to present what he was holding which Tetsurou didn’t notice before. It was a red envelope with a golden seal. From Nekoma, the reply he had been waiting.

The seal had been broken.

“Should we keep it or donate it away?” The Servant’s hands were visibly shaking just as his voice was trembling.

Kenjirou closed his eyes and his nervous frown intensified. He opened his eyes again then met Tetsurou’s appalled ones. The Servant shifted his eyes to the door, signaling that someone was listening. Waiting.

Tetsurou took the envelop from him. His hands were stable but it started to get clammy by the seconds. His heart thumping wildly inside his chest as he nodded stiffly to Kenjirou. Relieving the poor Servant from the pressuring duty.

Tetsurou felt his breath picked up as Kenjirou walked out of the room with his head downcasted. The Servant was clearly wanting to flee the room but afraid to look forward. As if something terrified him up front.

What terrified Kenjirou came to Tetsurou in a form of his own husband, entering the room, with his stern eyes for once focused on him intimidatingly. Wakatoshi’s steps were laden with suppressed fury.

“Toshi-”

“Be quite and just listen, Tetsu.” Wakatoshi cut him. He said it lowly, menacingly. “I don’t want to raise my voice to you.”

That was the last thing Kenjirou heard as he exited the room completely. He then sprinted back to Crown Prince Tsutomu’s area with his fists clutching on themselves.

* * *

> _Dear my Lovely Brother Tetsurou._
> 
> _Just so you know I puked after writing that greeting._
> 
> _I have received your letter about the fox representing kingdom in the South. But before answering that, I want to tell you something._
> 
> _How forgetful are you to not remember that kingdom? Don’t you remember your lessons in your crown-prince days? You have become a consort for no longer than five years and you have forgotten that information? This kingdom is very well known for their value in the imperial government Kiryuu runs._
> 
> _Inarizaki. That’s what they are. Stuuupid._
> 
> _I hope that satisfies your curiosity, which should not occur in the first place._
> 
> _On a more serious note, are you really sure that fox-furred mantle has any connection with the problem in your kingdom? Can it become a legit lead to prove your suspicion? I suggest you to tell General Satori; while he is on his investigation regarding your rationale; to also gather information of the accessibility to such mantle. Because if the mantle is easy to acquire in that area then the mantle doesn’t lead you anywhere as it can be anyone’s, from anywhere._
> 
> _And, does Wakatoshi-san know what you are doing? Please don’t disappoint him. He loves you. Don’t betray his trust._
> 
> _Sincerely miss you, Morisuke._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuuh thanks God I finished this chapter this week. A lot has happened to me. I am learning to drive, and on my way to my training center I got injured, and today I feel feverish -___- Sorry for ranting but I want to share my days to you guys I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Thank you sooo much for the subs, kudos, and comments from the previous chapter! I hope you guys will like this chapter too.


	18. Chapter 18

_One of the rare moments was when the King himself watching Prince Tsutomu played. His neutral expression was set but if someone looked closer, the fondness was twinkling in his eyes. Prince Shouyou also came, telling his brother that he and Kei would go and enjoy the upcoming festival. They then chatted a bit about Kei’s pregnancy which was going smoothly._

_Everything was pleasing, until the Prince dropped something. Something he should not tell, but wasn’t aware about it._

_“Kenjirou, what toy is it that you found in the garden?”_

_King Ushijima looked to the Servant, interested._

_Kenjirou blinked as he stared up to the Prince for several seconds. He caught himself and lowered his gaze. “I am afraid I don’t understand what you are referring to, Your Highness.”_

_Shouyou blinked. The Brothers then looked at each other, one in bewilderment one in curiosity. They then looked at Kenjirou again._

_“The old toy you found in the garden. The one you are going to show to Consort Tetsurou.” Shouyou tried again._

_“Tetsu?” King Ushijima turned to his brother. Shouyou nodded twice in his answer._

_Kenjirou looked up again to the Prince. His confusion was shown with how he narrowed his eyes and the furrow of his eyebrows. He was trying his best to recall what Shouyou might mean, but as expected he came up blank._

_“I never find any old toy in the garden, Your Highness.” Kenjirou said._

_Shouyou was taken aback. “Consort Tetsurou says you found an old toy and was waiting for you in the lounge the other day.”_

_The Servant shook his head slowly. Completely having no clue about what the Prince was saying._

_“Weird.” Shouyou stated unconsciously._

_“Tell me about it.” King Ushijima suddenly said._

_“The night before we found out about Kei’s pregnancy I met Tetsu-nii in the lounge.” Shouyou pointed to his back, indicating which lounge he was talking about. “He said he was waiting for Kenjirou to show him a toy he found in the garden to decide whether to keep it or donate it away.”_

_“Then?” Wakatoshi urged. Neither Shouyou or Kenjirou noticed what storm that would be starting._

_“Then we chatted about Kei. He told me Kei must be pregnant. I hugged him. Satori-san came and I hugged him too.”_

_The King’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Satori?”_

_Shouyou stopped talking for a couple of seconds. He felt like he had said something that would cause something really bad to happen. “Yes. Satori-san.”_

_Wakatoshi appeared calm. But the protruding vein lines along his neck told Shouyou the otherwise._

_The Prince lowered his eyes to the ground. What had he done now?_

_Some kind of divine intervention ought to be at work here when a messenger walked through the closest pergola._

_“Halt!” Wakatoshi’s voice boomed. Stopping the Shocked Man dead in his track. The Man turned and stiffly bowed to the King. Didn’t expect to be addressed out of nowhere._

_Kenjirou jumped at the shout. Good thing the Tsutomu was away so the shout didn’t scare him. But it was enough to make the Kid walked slowly toward them. Shouyou stared up at his Brother. Watching him even to his diminutive gesture and confirmed right away that Wakatoshi was furious. The Messenger sprinted toward the trio as the King beckoned him with a nod of his head._

_“What business do you have?” Wakatoshi asked._

_“I am bringing a letter from Nekoma for Consort Tetsurou, Your Majesty.” He said as he showed the letter._

_Wakatoshi didn’t say anything as he took the letter. Shouyou felt like jumping out of his skin when the King broke the golden seal._

_“Toshi-nii, that’s for Tetsurou-niisan.” Shouyou said, disbelieving but too shocked with the rudeness of his Brother’s to do anything. Not like he could do anything against a king, no matter whom he was to the king._

_And so Wakatoshi proceeded to read the letter. His frown got sterner word by word. Wakatoshi took a deep breath before he folded the letter and slipped it back inside the red envelope. The rage was there, swirling around the King. No one dared to meet his eyes as they sure would render anyone petrified with terror. The terror of his authority._

_“Go back to your station.” Wakatoshi relieved the messenger of his duty of delivering the letter to Tetsurou. He then turned toward Shouyou “Watch Tsutomu for a moment.”_

_And last, he looked at Kenjirou. His usual imposing frame was even more domineering with the calm hurricane underlying his gaze._

_“Come with me.” He commanded the Servant. “I have a mission for you.”_

* * *

Shouyou indeed had said something he should not again. He didn’t mean to put anyone in trouble. He never meant that. Just like how he blurted about Fukurodani to Tetsurou while the King haven’t said anything to his Consort about it, he also wasn’t aware that he should not talk about the toy thing; which actually a lie; in front of Wakatoshi.

He heard that Wakatoshi put Tetsurou in house arrest. The Consort shouldn’t leave the Master area of the castle for a month. While Satori...

Oh God. Shouyou closed his eyes as he combed his hair back. Prison was waiting for his return. The period would depend on Satori’s explanation. Going behind a king’s back together with his consort; even though it wasn’t in _that_ way; was still considered felony. That practice should be punished seriously as to not happen again.

But for what? Why Satori and Tetsurou went that far?

“Arrgh!” He cried out in frustration. He disliked questions with no answers. Wakatoshi insisted to hear everything from Satori when he was back from his supervision of the border. The King could question his Consort now, but Shouyou assumed Wakatoshi didn’t want to put Tetsurou in a trial-like situation.

“Alright, Your Highness. Enough lamenting.” Kei said as he entered the living room of their mansion.

“Kei,” Shouyou turned in his sitting position to see Kei. “How are you feeling?”

Kei raised his eyebrows. “How are _you_ feeling?” He said before flopping down beside the Alpha.

Shouyou immediately hugged him by his torso and cuddled, pouting childishly.

“You are too big for this.” Kei said but his hand went around Shouyou’s shoulder and caressed his back.

“Kei, I need comfort.” He whined.

“I am comforting you.” He said flatly.

“So cold.” Shouyou pouted more.

They basked in the comforting silence around them. The evening was darkening and it was getting cool. But not enough for the couple to want to close the windows yet. They stayed like that for a long time, savoring their closeness to each other. Only when the curtains stilled and the cool air filled the room, Shouyou took a fruit knife and blasted some magic to the nearest fireplace.

It was inconvenient that only offensive magic needed medium. Shouyou thought as he put away the broken knife to the stand table beside their sofa.

The warmth was welcomed, but Kei didn’t appreciate the debris and singed marks on the polished floor. Yet he didn’t say anything about it. Shouyou had enough to regret.

“No matter how I think about it, I don’t see how it is your fault.” Kei said. “You were not aware of what Tetsurou-san was doing.”

Shouyou sat up but stayed close to his mate. “If I know I will still say it to Toshi-nii.” He looked deeply to Kei. “My loyalty is for my Brother.”

Kei shivered mentally. Shouyou might be bright and happy most of the time, but when he went serious, he was something else.

“Still, Just because you happened to let Wakatoshi-san know about it, doesn’t change that it is not your fault.” Kei explained. “It’s not you to blame.”

Kei then added. “Tetsurou-san is smart. He knew what he was doing would give him trouble. He signed up for a punishment the moment he decided to do it.” Kei added. “I feel bad for him. I believe he meant well.”

“Me too. I feel bad for him.” Shouyou replied. “I hope they will be okay as soon as possible.”

* * *

* * *

“Didn’t you just check the border recently?” Tooru asked one afternoon. Hajime just informed him that he would be away from the capital to visit the border again.

“I think I missed something during my latest check.” Hajime answered readily. He knew Tooru would say that.

The King looked closely to his Childhood Friend before leaned back to the backrest of his chair. Chill ran up Hajime’s spine as he did his best to steady his gaze on Tooru’s probing eyes. A pang of apprehension appeared in his heart with the way Tooru pierced him with his eyes. Hajime knew that Tooru knew.

“Okay.” Tooru nodded mostly to himself. His gaze didn’t waver. “Just take care.”

Hajime would have sighed in relief if only he wasn’t pretending to be casual about it. “I always do.” He shrugged.

That didn’t fool Tooru at all. The King knew Hajime wanted to do more than checking up on their border area. Hajime also knew that Tooru knew. But neither acknowledged it out loud. Tooru trusted Hajime with his decision. And Hajime felt both reassured and honored to have the King’s unquestionable faith in him.

“But really, Hajime-chan, take care.” Tooru then added in a lighter tone. “I can’t give you your prize if you are not well when the time comes.”

The prize, Hajime almost forgot about the prize he asked the King in exchange to bring Tobio back. And now reminded to it, he felt slightly conflicted. The General observed the King’s eyes. What he found made him proud of Tooru. There was no regret. The determination he saw before that made Hajime agreed to bring Tobio back was still there.

“I understand.” Hajime said. “By the way, how are you and Tobio?”

* * *

After hearing how the Royal Couple conversation went in the previous day, Hajime decided to pay Tobio a visit. He couldn’t do anything about their relationship. It wasn’t like he was in any position to tell Tobio anything either, but his closeness with Tooru made him knew Tooru more than Tobio. Things that Tobio didn’t know. Things that maybe could make Tobio consider accepting Tooru again.

Still, Hajime didn’t put his hopes high. He wasn’t insensitive to not know how hurtful everything had been for Tobio, and how cruel Tooru was.

But they were his friends. They loved each other, that was for sure. Tobio was tormenting both Tooru and himself, just like how Tooru did before. Hajime didn’t like seeing them like this. He felt the need to talk to Tobio. After hearing what he had to say, if Tobio still didn’t want to accept Tooru, Hajime would accept it wholeheartedly and still support both of them.

“Hajime-san.” Tobio greeted when he saw who was visiting him.

“How are you, Your Majesty?” Hajime greeted back.

“Hajime-san.” Tobio said with a drop of his tone.

Hajime grinned. “I was joking, Tobio.” Before repeating his question, “How are you?”

Tobio’s face lit up. “I am fine. The baby is fine too. Healthy and growing strong. That’s what the healer said.”

“That’s awesome.” Hajime said as he sat down on a sofa when Tobio gestured for him to take a seat.

They chatted for a bit about trivial things. About the food that Tobio started craving, and how he hadn’t experienced any morning sickness due to his own magic taking care of his hormonal balance. Hajime also told him about what was happening outside the palace in case Tobio interested to visit somewhere; with Hajime as the escort. There was no way he would let Tobio left the palace without him escorting him. He might not be able to do anything to stop Tobio, but Hajime knew Tobio didn’t have the heart to drain him.

“Is there any news from Shiratorizawa?” Tobio suddenly asked.

Hajime blinked. He wasn’t expecting the sudden interest in Shiratorizawa stuff. “We haven’t heard anything from them since the exchange.”

Tobio frowned. He had asked Satori to prove Shiratorizawa’s innocence to Aoba Jousai regarding the firing of canon during the exchange. But apparently they didn’t bother to smooth their problem with Aoba Jousai. Tobio didn’t say it but it would be nice to have good relationship with a strong kingdom. King Ushijima was strong, he would be a formidable ally. Just as he could be a formidable enemy if their kingdoms’ relation worsened.

“I will be away to the border for maybe three days to a week.” Hajime informed.

Tobio looked up and surprise was obvious in his dark eyes. “That’s long.” Tobio stated.

Well, his mission to find Tobio was much longer than that. “I need to check the border area.”

“But doesn’t it only take one or two days?” Tobio pressed. He knew with Hajime’s rank he needed to do checks on almost every part of the kingdom. He also knew it usually took a couple of days on top.

Hajime gaped slightly as he was thinking how to reply to that. Tobio was more observant than he thought. “I just want to make sure everything is fine. So I will be taking an extra day.”

Tobio’s frown didn’t cease. Honestly speaking, he didn’t feel as comfortable when he knew Hajime was away from the capital area. He didn’t know anyone beside Kaneo whom he could rely if something happen. Even with all the servants ready to do his bidding. Yet, asking Hajime to come back sooner would be selfish of him.

“By the way, Tobio...” Hajime trailed. His eyes stared at the flower on the coffee table before them. He was searching the correct word to breach this subject. “About Tooru.”

The change in Tobio was salient as he almost jumped out of his seat. He looked at Hajime with glaring eyes and the look of betrayal once again directed to Hajime. A part of Hajime regretted his action but another part knew he should not back down from it or Tobio might get the wrong idea.

“Please, just hear me out on it.” Hajime tried slowly. “I will not ask you anything. But please, just hear what I am going to say.”

The look didn’t cease but at least his glare dissolved into a fierce frown. “Whatever you say is not going to change anything, Hajime-san.”

“I know. But I think you still need to hear it.”

“I don’t need to hear anything about my husband who doesn’t love me.”

Hajime sat straighter. “That’s where you are wrong, Tobio.” Hajime said softly, treading carefully. “He loves you.”

“How do you know?” Tobio asked skeptically.

“I am his bestfriend.” Hajime stated simply.

“Prove it to me.” Tobio almost growled the words out.

“He doesn’t have concubines.”

That seemed to snap Tobio out of his bitterness. His menacing frown changed instantly as he was taken aback by the simple fact. He really never thought deeper about that fact.

“A healthy, on his prime age Alpha, for five years doesn’t take any concubines despite all the omegas and beta women who will throw themselves to him.” Hajime said. “He could have taken anyone. Even Takahiro if he wants, since he is the closest omega to him beside you.”

Tobio blinked, slightly bothered. “But Takahiro-san has married to Issei-san.” He pouted unconsciously.

“I mean before they married.” Hajime corrected himself. “Tooru could just send an official letter to Matsukawa and Hanamaki families to get their Letter of Consent to break their engagement and Tooru could marry Takahiro.”

Tobio adjusted his seating. The agitation was poorly concealed. “But if Takahiro-san didn’t want?”

Hajime’s eyes softened. “Kings are not angels, Tobio. If they _really_ want something from their people they will get it. Don’t be fooled with how they act everyday.”

It sounded ill-boding that Tobio regretted asking that. He didn’t know much about Tooru but to think he could do something unthinkable, Tobio really had no idea.

“Anyway, you get my point. Tooru can take concubines but he doesn’t.”

“Maybe he doesn’t find anyone yet.” Tobio shrugged. Still refused to believe.

“Oh, he has found that someone and has married him, Tobio.” Hajime smirked at the beginning of a blush on Tobio’s face. Tobio’s reactions were always interesting. He was socially awkward and thus his reactions were amusing since the Omega couldn’t really help it.

“Okay, then. If you still don’t believe that he loves you, I will tell you a story.” Hajime said again. “Do you remember the day when the Previous King passed away?”

Tobio nodded slowly. It was also the day the Late King commanded Tooru to marry him as his last wish.

“Without him around, he was worried about your future, Tobio. So he wanted to secure your life before he passed away. He gave two options for Tooru.” Hajime said. “Either Tooru marry you, or Tooru marry you to me. Which I was okay.”

Tobio’s eyes widened. He felt a pang of disappoinment. “I’d rather marry you, Hajime-san.”

Hajime raised his eyebrows. His eyes were challenging. “Interesting. We will see about that.”

The sudden spark of fear almost jolted Tobio out of his skin. The challenge in Hajime’s eyes was foreign that it brought suspicion as well as alarm. “What do you mean?” Tobio asked carefully.

“Back to the story.” Hajime quickly diverted. “Apparently the Previous King knew that Tooru didn’t treat you as he supposed as a fiancé, so he gave him another option as to not force Tooru on his life choice.” Hajime said. “If Tooru really didn’t love you, why did he choose to marry you himself? His problem would go away if I marry you instead, right?”

“Because deep inside, he knew he loves you and wants you by his side, Tobio.” Hajime’s tone turned soft again. “Though, he was still being an idiot and in denial after that. And I condemn him for that.” Hajime’s head bowed, unconsciously bowing to Tobio for forgiveness for his friend’s mistakes.

“But why?” Tobio asked. “Why was he in denial? Why he denied his feeling?”

Hajime closed his eyes before opening them. There was sadness which Tobio didn’t really expect. “You might not realize it, Tobio, but he lost a lot of things.”

Hajime took a breath before speaking. “You came to the palace as Tooru’s playmate. He didn’t know what happen and he was a kid.” Hajime started his story. “You came and his parents started caring about you more than they did to him.”

Tobio frowned. “What?” He never heard any of this.

“Driven by guilt, both the Previous King and Queen wanted to make sure you were happy. They didn’t realize they were putting their only son aside.” Hajime frustratingly scratched the back of his ear. “You were an omega, without clear status, and without parents. While Tooru was an alpha with clear and secured future. They worried you more than they did for Tooru.”

“I think Tooru understood that and accept it. Especially after he knew about your parents. He was okay. You guys were okay and you looked up to him since he helped you a lot with your academic study. But then...” Hajime trailed. He looked up to Tobio with sorry. “You surpassed him by a huge margin in enhancing magic. He was known as the most talented enhancer in the kingdom. Well, even now since we cover your real ability from general public. But he knew better.”

Tobio’s gaze wavered before staring to the floor instead. He never heard any of it. He also never thought about how was it on Tooru’s side.

“None of these is your fault, Tobio.” He stated firmly. “I don’t blame you. No one blames you. If there is, tell me and I will beat them.”

Tobio snorted as he looked back to Hajime.

“I don’t intend for you to do or decide anything with my story. I just want you to know. After that, it’s all up to you.” Hajime smiled and Tobio slowly returned the smile.

The bitterness lingered in the air for minutes but it steadily dissolved with snacks as Kaneo served them. Hajime felt bad that Tobio looked gloomy after their conversation, but he felt the need to say everything to Tobio. Tooru and Tobio had been so far away from each other that they didn’t know what happened to the other. With this, at least a bridge had been set up between the two. Now it depended on Tooru and Tobio whether to cross the bridge to be together or not.

Hajime felt slightly better as he walked toward the gate of the kingdom to the border area. He wasn’t expecting something change soon. No, he didn’t dare. But at least there might be changes in Tobio’s heart and how he saw all of this now. Hajime didn’t want Tobio to do what Tooru had done before, just to end up regretting it when it was too late.

Hajime was too immersed in his own thought that he didn’t see a beggar woman, sitting on the ground close to the gate of the kingdom, set a dove free. A paper was attached to its leg.

* * *

* * *

Vast greenery and tracks of a camp. Hajime found it and immediately went to investigate it. He might find useful information there.

That was the last thing Hajime thought before a dart make itself home on his upper arm and darkness enveloped him. Pulling him to unconsciousness. And now, he was facing a dark stone ceiling. The dirty floor under him was unforgiving as it was cold. His vision swam when he tried to look to the side and Hajime groaned. His hand reached to his head. Thinking it might stop the world to spin around him.

Hajime opened his eyes again. It wasn’t as dark as he initially thought. He could see the texture of the stones on the wall and the ceiling. The room was perfectly square with rods of steel stood in one side of the wall. Showing Hajime an unfamiliar corridor.

Being a soldier for a long time, it didn’t take Hajime any extra minute to know what happened to him.

He had been captured.

Hajime groaned softly. Damn. He did say he wanted to investigate further but not this deep into the enemy territory.

Speaking of enemy... Hajime sat up slowly, minding his still dizzy head. Who was their real enemy here?

“Oh, so you are awake.”

A voice. Disgustingly friendly and familar reached Hajime. Going with that voice, he assumed he was in Shiratorizawa. Hajime stood up and walked closely toward the bars and he looked at the corridor. He turned right and left along the length of the corridor but didn’t find the person.

“Here here.” Someone waved from the cell in front of Hajime’s.

Hajime’s squinted his eyes furiously, disbelieving with the surreal situation. But that striking red hair and that wide annoying grin were unmistakable.

“Welcome, Hajime-kun.” The person walked closer to the bars and as his form lit by the dim light in the prison, Hajime raised his eyebrows both in surprise and slight amusement.

“What are you doing inside your own prison?”

Satori’s teasing face dropped, replaced with annoyance. “Because clearly we are not in Shiratorizawa’s prison.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for your response from the previous chapter! And finally I got my driving certificate but well I still need to practice a lot. My instructor has been hellish, too -___-
> 
> Hope you like this chapter guys!


	19. Chapter 19

“Where are we then?” Hajime looked side to side as much as he could with the bars restricting his viewing angle. On a far end, seemed like the entrance of the prison, there was a green banner with big symbol on it.

“I believe you are familiar with that symbol. Since Aoba Jousai also neighbors this kingdom.” Satori said as he folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned to a bar by his side.

“I do...” Hajime said quietly. He did recognize the symbol but couldn’t understand what the meaning of it all was. What this small kingdom wanted from them? “But why?”

“We have assumption about it.” Satori said as he gave Hajime a sharp side glance. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Of course.” Hajime replied right away.

* * *

“Can you just hurry the fuck up!?” A poor soldier almost rip his own hair off.

“I have to write this properly.” Satori replied off-handedly. His eyes focus on the parchment.

“You don’t need to write in cursive!” The other joined.

Satori looked up, glaring seriously. “Just because we are soldiers doesn’t mean we forsake aesthetics.” He preached. “I always write in cursive to my King. So, unless you want him thinking something is up, let me write like I usually do.”

Not long after their talk, three soldiers came to Satori’s cell and tell him to write a letter to King Ushijima. They were jeering and throwing insults here and there but the moment Satori wrote, they gradually got frustrated. Apparently the General of Shiratorizawa wrote in beautiful cursive.

The frustration was obvious in their gesture. One of them stood akimbo. One had his jaw tight and moving, seemingly gritting his teeth. And the last one was shaking his head while gripping the cell keys in his hand. Hajime was amused and befuddled by Satori’s antics. The General ought to know what would happen next if he pissed the guards off. They played nice just because they needed Satori to write the letter. After they got what they wanted from Satori, no guarantee what would left from the General of Shiratorizawa.

“General Hajime.”

Hajime was intently watching his opposite cell that he didn’t notice another person approached. Unlike the other three, this man had a somewhat respectable air around him. He brought this calm but unyielding atmosphere with him. Although, the moment Hajime looked at his eyes, he only saw dullness in them. Dullness of a fire that had been extinguished. Hajime then lowered his gaze to the Man’s shoulder and saw the rank.

“General.” Hajime greeted back with a stiff nod.

The Man beckoned three other guards to come. One of them quickly unlocked Hajime’s cell. The other two entered the room. A parchment and a quill were then presented before Hajime.

“I wanted to wait General Satori to finish his letter before moving on to you but it takes unexpected duration. He is just in his third sentence.” The General said. “Write a letter to your king that you are held hostage by Shiratorizawa and they challenge him to save you before your execution. My men will read the letter first. So don’t write anything suspicious.”

Hajime wasn’t surprised with the command. Afterall he heard the guards; who were still crowding Satori’s cell; had commanded the same thing to Satori. Hajime accepted the parchment and the quill. He looked around in his cell. Of course there won’t be any table to write on. So he just sat down on the spot where he had been standing and start thinking what he had to write.

The General looked pleased as well as skeptical with how cooperative Hajime compared to Satori.

A parchment and a quill in his hands. Hajime knew what he had to write. He also knew how he had to write it. The problem lied in whether he could remember how to do it correctly or not. Tobio had shown him and he had practiced it several times in his free time. He did it well in most tries. However, it had been years. Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration to remember the technique.

The technique Tobio invented to conceal a message.

“Go on and write.” The closest guard urged him.

“I am thinking.” Hajime said flatly. His eyes stared on the floor, reliving the moment Tobio taught him the technique.

_“First, you have to make sure that the message you want to conceal is short but still comprehensive to the receiver.”_

Yes, Hajime remembered that.

_“And then write it big and bold. Or the message might be destroyed too.”_

It came to Hajime little by little. Step by step. And finally, when he remembered it all, Hajime’s index finger tip was hot with magic. A grin threatened to break out. He frowned with all his might. Because it would be suspicious as hell if he started grinning in this kind of situation.

So, Hajime kept his magic pulsing in his finger tip. Waiting for a chance to smear his magic to the paper to insert his own message.

But how to do it? The guards were looking at him. Expecting him to start writing. If only there was some kind of distraction...

Hajime peered up toward Satori who was still writing slowly in cursive. The guards around him was restless but used to it by now. They were watching Satori like hawks. Just like how his own guards were watching him.

If only Satori was still being a distraction like he was before.

Satori stretched his arm and during that time he met Hajime’s eyes. Hajime held his gaze, hoping the other would understand what he needed. Satori then continued to write without as much as batting an eye.

What he expected? Of course Satori wouldn’t understand him.

“Ah, I need another parchment.” Satori suddenly said as he showed everyone, even the guards in Hajime’s cell, a small line went in the wrong direction.

Damn, his writing was exceptional.

“It’s fine! Just write over it!” A guard shouted.

The three of Hajime’s guards were snickering at their friend’s unfortunate charge. And Hajime, triumphantly smiled thinly, wrote with his index finger one name in the paper. The magic warmed the paper as it touched it but vanished from naked eyes one millisecond later. Hajime peered up from his bangs. _Nice job, Satori._

“I never show my King a single mistake in my writing. He will think I am being forced to write this. Well, yes I am being forced. But I believe you don’t want him to get suspicious, do you?” Satori explained. “Boys, can’t you see I am being cooperative here? Bring me another parchment.”

“Just write-”

“Bring him a new parchment.” Their General said and it stopped the guard mid shout.

The guard nodded stiffly and frustratedly walked out of the cell. Definitely to bring Satori another parchment. The clicking of his boots disappeared within seconds. They didn’t think someone would ask an extra parchment apparently and he needed to take it from somewhere else. Not in the prison building.

“By the way, General-san.” Satori asked. The remainng two guards in his cell glared instantly but Satori didn’t even take notice. “Since it may become my last letter, can I insert my personal message for my mate too?”

The General gave him a side look. It wasn’t cold nor was it nice. All the generals presented knew what Satori asked was a big favor. A big and risky favor if granted. No one knew and no one had a way to find out whether the personal message was genuine or had been slipped with some kind of clue to the receiver. Hajime was sure the General wouldn’t let Satori to add his personal message. However, he surprised them all as he turned away and stated a clear: “Yes, you may.”

Hajime and Satori stared wide-eyed to the General.

_What is he thinking?_

The two guards in Hajime’s cell then turned their attention back to Hajime. They looked at the parchment to see it was still empty.

“You haven’t written anything?” One of the guards asked. He was also getting annoyed.

Hajime looked up slowly. “I am thinking.” Hajime said casually.

_I did. I have written everything I need to tell my King._

“I will also write my personal message to my old mentor.” Hajime added, making sure the General heard him. The General didn’t confirm but he didn’t oppose it either.

* * *

* * *

“Your Majesty.” Kaneo nervously called. Tobio looked up as he took a napkin to dab his lips. He was enjoying his dinner and the Servant wouldn’t dare to interupt him if it wasn’t something important.

“Yes?”

“King Oikawa asked if it is fine to join you.”

Tobio’s shoulders dropped and his eyes showed how irked he was. On what consideration Tooru thought it would be okay for him to join Tobio? “No.”

“Yes, I will tell-” Kaneo stopped himself as he tilted his head slightly toward the gap in the double door. Tobio peered to the door as he heard whisper from it. Kaneo straightened his stand back before saying “King Oikawa brought you sweets as well.”

Tobio’s frown deepened. “No.” He deadpanned. What was Tooru thinking?

* * *

Exactly. What was he thinking? Asking Tobio whether he was fine if Tooru joined his dinner or not. Of course he wouldn’t accept him joining his dinner. Seeing him alone might ruined his appetite.

Tooru felt lost. He didn’t know how to approach Tobio. He was afraid if he was too persistent it would drive Tobio farther. But if he did nothing, he wouldn’t get Tobio’s forgiveness forever. Takahiro adviced him on this, to try joining him during meals or bring Tobio nice food. Meals usually diffuse tension because all parties’ attention was divided between the topic at hand and their food. Or so what Takahiro theorized.

Maybe it was too soon. Tooru knew he should give Tobio some space. But what if Tobio felt lonely instead?

Tooru sighed before looked down at the basket in his hands. What he was going to do with these sweets?

“Your Majesty.” A Guard suddenly addressed him.

Tooru turned. Luckily a servant appeared and Tooru beckoned her closer before handing the bucket to the servant. He then focus on the Guard who was clearly wanted his attention.

“A guard soldier from our border arrived with a letter.”

Tooru didn’t need to hear more as he hurried to the throne room.

* * *

Tooru was worried when he heard a border guard brought him a letter. He didn’t know which border the guard was posted but he assumed that it was the border where Hajime was checking. That was the only border where they had a lot of problem lately. It must be a case of emergency that Hajime himself didn’t come to inform him whatever it was in the letter and asking for a guard instead to deliver the message.

And it revealed that it was more than an emergency. Tooru commanded a guard to summon Nobuteru-sensei and Issei right away after he read the letter.

_It can’t be happening_. Tooru chanted desperately in his mind. _Hajime wouldn’t fall like this._

* * *

* * *

It was right after dinner when Hayato and Wakatoshi discussed about Hayato’s proposal of additional guards in the castle. The General was showing the King some parts where they needed more guards. Wakatoshi was listening keenly when knocks on the door interrupted them.

Both men looked up toward the door and a soldier walked in. His eyes were fearful and his face was red from exertion. Going by his uniform, he was a field soldier.

The Soldier bowed to the King and saluted to Hayato. The General took over from there, asking the soldier his business. After a few exchange Hayato dismissed the soldier after taking the roll of parchment the soldier brought for the King. Wakatoshi didn’t forget to tell him to have some rest and food since the Man looked ready to collapse.

Hayato respectfully gave Wakatoshi the parchment. His anticipation was rising as the paper was spread out in front of Wakatoshi. He didn’t dare to peek at the letter since it was meant for the King. It would be rude if he tried to glimpse the content of the letter.

What met Wakatoshi was something he had not seen since years ago. Wakatoshi’s eyebrows raised in bewilderment but not even a second later his eyes narrowed in uneasiness. He hadn’t read it yet but he knew something was wrong.

“Summon Tanji-sensei, Reon, and Shouyou.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Hayato then paused. Observing Wakatoshi’s suprised and focus face. “If I may ask, is something wrong?”

“It’s from Satori.” Wakatoshi then looked at him. “He wrote it in cursive.”

Hayato felt his blood drained from his face. Satori had an excellent writing but he purposely wrote in scratches to annoy people. Indiscriminately, even to the King. The fact that he wrote that message in cursive meant something terribly wrong was happening. “Right away, Your Majesty.”

* * *

* * *

“Is everything alright?” Issei asked as soon as he spotted the King in his office.

Tooru looked up. Slightly relieved seeing his other friend. “It’s really bad, Issei.”

Without Hajime around, it was up to Issei to make sure the kingdom was safe. And he would do his best to do that. Having something troubling their King like that didn’t sit well with Issei. He walked quickly toward the large table in the middle of the office where Tooru was standing next to. A lone parchment laid close to the King. Before Issei could read it Nobuteru-sensei arrived as well.

“Is everything alright?” He asked the exact same thing that Issei had asked with worry etched clearly on his face.

“It’s terrible, Nobuteru-sensei. Please come and read this.” Tooru stepped back to give room for the two men to read the parchment. “It’s Hajime’s writing.”

> _Unto His Majesty, the King of Aoba Jousai._
> 
> _General Hajime of Aoba Jousai sends greetings._
> 
> _I am writing in good health and sobriety. Unfortunately I am writing to bring Your Majesty bad news about my incompetence during my field assignment that had me captured and held hostage by the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa. They are issuing you a challenge to save me before tomorrow’s afternoon as by then it will be my public execution._
> 
> _Thinking it may be my last chance to reach Aoba Jousai, please forgive my impudence of including a personal message for my old guardian. If Your Majesty allow me, please relay my thank you for Kageyama-san as he has taught me a lot of things._
> 
> _It is in my honour to remain Your Majesty’s humble servant until my last breath._
> 
> _Hajime_

“Shiratorizawa.” Issei straightened his back. “They’ve done it now.” His usual laid-back ambience evaporated away. Leaving hard countenance of a soldier hardened by battles.

“But for what?” Nobuteru asked. Baffled by the sudden aggression from heir neighboring kingdom. “Why are they doing this? What’s their goal? They already got what they want from us.”

“That’s too, but...” Tooru pointed to one part of the letter. “Which _Kageyama_ is Hajime talking about?”

Nobuteru bended slightly toward the letter before putting his fingers under his chin. He read that part but he had been too focusing on Shiratorizawa. “Probably Consort Tobio’s father. He was a general.” He guessed.

Tooru swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, remembering his father’s story about Tobio’s father. “But he died when Hajime was still a kid. He wouldn’t be able to teach Hajime a lot of things.”

Issei then loomed over the letter again. Reading it a couple of times more. He was calming himself by regulating his breath. He had to think thoroughly. Hajime was his friend and a very valuable soldier their kingdom had. Saving him was Issei’s priority. Hajime must mean something by bringing up Kageyama in his letter.

“He is hinting at something.” Issei said. “Obviously he intentionally wrote Kageyama. It’s a hint.” He turned to face Tooru, whose face went dangerously blank.

If Issei was a lesser soldier he might jump at the foreboding that blank face caused. “I know.” Tooru stated lowly.

Nobuteru closed his eyes slowly. He understood at the same time as he realized that Tooru had known what that meant all along. Tooru just wanted to make sure, or wanted to disprove himself of his own conclusion.

“There is only one Kageyama left we have.” Nobuteru spoke calmly.

Tooru shook his head slowly as he supported himself at he edge of the table. “I don’t want to involve Tobio in this, Sensei. I don’t know how he will react.”

“Do we have another choice?” Nobuteru put his hand on Tooru’s shoulder. “He may be our only option to know what Hajime wants to tell us.”

Tooru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to involve Tobio in any kingdom matter. Not involving consorts in politics was like an unwritten rule all kings came to accept; unless they were alpha consorts who usually would take lead of the kingdom’s military force. Those alpha consorts’ safety was secured by the terror they might caused anyone who wanted to mess with them. Omega consorts were another matter. Assassins could lurk and strike anywhere and anytime. That was why he didn’t approve when Nobuteru proposed to demonstrate Tobio’s new technique to conceal message within message-

Tooru’s eyes snapped open. _So, that’s it._

He remembered that Hajime learnt that technique from Tobio.

“No, we don’t have.” Tooru mumbled to himself in resignation.

* * *

Tobio couldn’t help but thinking about what Hajime told him about Tooru. It ruined his mood for sure, but at the same time he felt like Hajime just showed him something he never knew existed. Hajime’s words replayed again and again the entire day in his head. Made him pouted and frowned more than he usually did in a day.

Tobio looked outside toward the small garden that was in the making. It was evening and the builders had long gone home.

His chat with Hajime came to his mind again. Tobio let out a long sigh. He couldn’t. No matter what Hajime said to him, Tobio couldn’t find himself accepting Tooru. Tooru had done much damage. Tobio’s heart wasn’t as pure as a saint’s that he would just let go all his heartache in favor to forgive Tooru and start a new leaf with him. Especially with the threat to his child.

Tobio glared unconsciously. The sudden reminder of the threat to his child erased the little compassion he might still have for Tooru. It had been the last straw and there was nothing that could undo such act. There was also nothing that could justify Tooru to do that.

Tobio was drowning himself in his resentment that he didn’t hear Kaneo had been talking to him.

“Your Majesty?” The Servant tried for the third time when Tobio registered what was happening.

“I was thinking.” Tobio said as he turned toward Kaneo. “What is it?”

“General Issei is here.”

Tobio blinked. Apart from Hajime, no one really visited him. “Let him in.” He said as he shifted to sit properly in his sofa.

“Greetings, Your Majesty.” Issei greeted with a bow.

“Issei-san, what brings you here?”

Issei smiled awkwardly. “Please drop the _-san_.”

Tobio nodded slightly at that. If that what he wanted then he would just call him General Issei.

“How are you?” Issei asked. Genuinely wanting to know how Tobio was doing. Issei might be a stranger to Tobio, he also only knew Tobio by his relation with Hajime during their military academy days, but didn’t change the fact that he cared for his ruler’s well being.

“I am fine. Thank you for asking.” Tobio answered.

Issei nodded and got quiet for several seconds. Tobio stared, waiting for him to tell what actually brought him to Tobio.

“I am actually here to escort you to the King’s office.”

Tobio’s neutral face turned dark instantly. What Tooru was thinking by sending Issei to tell him to go to his office? Tobio wouldn’t want to see him even when Tooru came to Tobio himself. How did he expect for Tobio to come to him willingly?

“There is emergency regarding Hajime, Your Majesty.” Issei explained.

* * *

* * *

> _Your Majesty_
> 
> _King Ushijima of Shiratorizawa_
> 
> _I am General Satori writing to inform you my current status and the crisis I brought to my self and our kingdom. For that I humbly apologize and will accept any punishment Your Majesty deems appropriate. That, if I have the chance._
> 
> _I am currently under the custody of Aoba Jousai. It is purely my ineptitude that causes this misfortune to happen. I once again apologize because I give them a mean to challenge Your Majesty’s unquestionable might. They challenge Your Majesty to save me before my execution which will be held tomorrow’s afternoon._
> 
> _Another apologize I shall offer Your Majesty for I include my personal message to my husband. It may be my last chance to contact Eita. I implore Your Majesty to deliver my message to Eita that if our baby is a boy, please name him Tetsurou._
> 
> _I am grateful to have become Your Majesty’s most humble and loyal subject._
> 
> _General Satori._

“Something is indeed wrong.” Reon commented after he read the letter for the umpteenth. Hayato nodded beside him. His hands were folded in front of his chest. Tanji had long been sitting in a chair. His head was in his hand, thinking hard.

“The fact that he wrote in cursive means something is off with his letter itself.” Hayato said. “It is Satori’s writing, we all can confirm that. But something is off with it.”

“Aoba Jousai also has nothing to gain from it.” Tanji said. “Their challenge lacks purpose.” He then turned to their King. “We can’t just barge in on them.”

“I know.” Wakatoshi stated. Slightly offended that Tanji thought he would wage a war with Aoba Jousai as soon as he read the kingdom’s name in Satori’s letter.

“Is Eita-san pregnant?” Shouyou suddenly asked.

The four other men looked toward him with something akin to surprise. As if they didn’t even think to bring up that subject.

“Now that Your Highness mentions it...” Hayato trailed. “How are we going to tell Eita?”

“And he is pregnant.” Tanji mumbled. For once talked quietly. “It will shock him.”

Shouyou frowned as he looked side to side between all the other men. They seemed to miss something big here. Maybe it was because Shouyou was the only one who had a pregnant mate; making him the most sensitive one there about pregnancy; that made him the only one spotted the strangeness. It was a big clue that Satori gave them in his letter, if his theory was right.

“No, no, I mean, does anyone know whether Eita-san is really pregnant or not?” Shouyou asked again.

“I didn’t know that.” Wakatoshi answered. “I only assume that Eita is pregnant because Satori wrote it in his letter.”

“Me too.” Hayato agreed.

“What if he lied?” Reon asked. Catching what Shouyou was telling them.

“Why would he lie?” Hayato asked spontaneously. But he caught himself as he realized what it might mean. “To conceal his clue.” Hayato answered himself.

“We need to confirm it first.” Shouyou suggested.

All the occupants of the room turned to Wakatoshi, who had grown silent. His eyes were zeroing on the letter. His face was so guarded that no one could really tell what he was thinking.

“Summon Eita.” He said with a nod.

Tanji stared at the King. He knew what bothered Wakatoshi. It was written clearly in Satori’s letter. The King just didn’t want to accept it.

Tanji understood. Afterall, he was there with Takashi, the previous king, after his wife died. Tanji had served the kingdom since Wakatoshi’s grandfather’s reign. And he had been very proud that Takashi was permissive to his Queen to participate in politics after having witnessing the strictness Wakatoshi’s grandfather showed to his consort in that matter. Tanji was younger that time and supported Takashi with his decision. The Queen was a bright young woman. She helped Takashi to overcome several hard problems. She had everything a good politician needed. Tanji was of course happy for them. A happy royal family with great performance up until then.

It was coming to Tanji the hard way, when the Queen was killed by an assassin.

Tanji’s eyes never left Wakatoshi’s rigid form. Shouyou was spared from that horrible experience since he was not around that time. But Wakatoshi, he had to witness such horrible scene with his own eyes in the tender age of seven years old.

The Mighty King Ushijima of Shiratorizawa was not without flaws. Despite the reassurance his power provided, he was still scared for Tetsurou’s safety. Tanji still remembered how Wakatoshi’s hands trembled slightly as he told Tanji what Tetsurou might do behind his back.

The trauma was still eating his mind.

* * *

All the men in the office were deep in their thinking when Eita knocked on the door. Hayato opened the door for him and Eita almost taken aback by all the men inside. He didn’t expect they were all in the room. And at the same time he felt anxious at what would they want from him.

Hayato went back to his spot beside Reon. They were all standing; except Tanji who was sitting; encircling the big table inside the office. The Alphas’ eyes fixated on Eita. Right at that moment, they all realized one thing.

How will they ask Eita about it?

Several seconds passed to a full minute and no one made a sound as they frantically thought of a way to ask Eita without revealing Satori’s status. Yet, each of them hoped and waited for any other one of them would ask Eita. The Omega’s eyebrows raised little by little for each second of the amusing silence. He just stood there prettily, watching all the alphas grew paler and paler.

“Eita-san.” Shouyou suddenly spoke. Wakatoshi turned to him so fast with a warning in his eyes.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“You know that Kei is pregnant, right?” Shouyou tried. He felt the tremendous weight of his brother’s threatening stare. Tanji looked intrigued instead. While Reon and Hayato seemed even more terrified than they were a moment ago.

“Yes.” Eita nodded calmly.

“Well, pregnant people sometimes have illogical desire. And now he wants me to ask you something very personal.” Shouyou started. He looked between his Brother and Eita nervously. “I’m really sorry if it offends you but I have to ask it. Kei will know if I don’t.”

Eita chuckled quietly. °Ask away, Your Highness. I understand.”

“I need to ask you, are you pregnant?”

Wakatoshi blinked several times, for once felt grateful Shouyou talked. Hayato nodded to himself, strangely satisfied. Reon turned to give his back to Eita and Tanji suspected the General was sighing as he put his hand on his chest.

“Oh.” Eita smiled shyly but amused. “I see how you are so nervous asking me.”

“Yes.” Shouyou chuckled but it was obviously from relieved.

“I am not pregnant at the moment.” Eita answered.

“Ah, I see.” Shouyou said. “Now I can tell Kei about that.” He then added. “Satori-san knows that you are not pregnant, right?”

“Yes. Did he say something weird?” Eita frowned.

“No no no no no.” Shouyou, Reon, and Hayato waved their hands in front of them in negative.

One of Eita’s eyebrows raised again. “… Okay.” He said at last.

After that the Enhancer was dismissed. Eita looked as if he was in doubt but didn’t voice it and left the room in silence. Just after the door clicked shut, all their shoulders shagged in relief. All of them but Tanji.

With the lie being proven, they knew that Satori just using Eita to conceal his real hint. And the hint was clear as the sky in a summer day.

The real hurdle would start now.

How would they talk Wakatoshi into bringing Tetsurou to this discussion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheew another long chapter than usual! I am grateful that it can finish on time.   
> There will still be 9 (or 10) chapters left, if I counted the correctly.
> 
> Thank you sooo much for your subs, kudos, and comments!  
> Btw next week school will start but I will try to find some time to write this. I got extra subjects and homeroom-ing a class now oh well -___-


	20. Chapter 20

_Another apology I shall offer Your Majesty for I include my personal message to my husband. It may be my last chance to contact Eita. I implore Your Majesty to Deliver my message to Eita that if our baby is a boy, please name him Tetsurou._

Basically Satori wanted an excuse to clue in Tetsurou in his letter. Aoba Jousai, or whatever party they were dealing with, must have known that the consort of Shiratorizawa name was Tetsurou. Hence, mentioning his name in a letter should be done carefully. He had done it casually that it passed the other party’s suspicion. They might think that Satori admired their Consort and would like his kid to have the same name as the Consort.

Now that they knew that Eita wasn’t pregnant. Thus proving Satori’s lie and shifted their focus on Tetsurou. The office once again fell into silence. A heavy silence that no one dared to interupt. Everyone could feel the pressure on their shoulders. Everyone didn’t dare to look up to the King since they also knew, that the King knew what they needed to do next.

They had to bring Tetsurou in this discussion. Satori had hinted it. The Consort knew something that no one knew.

Shouyou looked down on the table, just staring at the letter. He didn’t know what to do now. Even bringing up Tetsurou in this conversation was dreaded, let alone convincing Wakatoshi to let Tetsurou join this conversation.

Several second in that slouching posture and Shouyou suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Tanji was staring at him with indescribable gaze. Hayato and Reon were also peered at him; not so secretly. Shouyou’s eyes widened receiving those stares. They wanted him to speak!?

Well, Shouyou understood because if anyone could come out of it with the least consequence, it was him, the King’s brother.

Shouyou sighed mentally in resignation. So now he was the sacrificial lamb.

“Your Majesty,” Shouyou said with formality. Wakatoshi didn’t look up. “How about we ask Consort Tetsurou about it?”

A wave of magic suddenly slammed to Shouyou at the same time as Wakatoshi’s eyes shifted to him. Hayato even gasped as he felt the powerful surge and Reon unconsciously put his hand around the hilt of his sword before quickly releasing it in realization that it was coming from Wakatoshi. Tanji’s eyes narrowed, didn’t really expect Wakatoshi to resort to his magic in his response. The hushing noises around the castle died down with it. Everyone felt that rush of magic. Such tremendous amount of magic just swept the whole castle.

Shouyou’s back was straight up. His eyes widened from the shock. He even felt like himself had stopped breathing for a moment. Wakatoshi’s glare had never been this fierce. Warning him to back down from whatever he wanted to say.

Right there and then, Shouyou saw something he had never seen before. Something buried deep in his Brother that he failed to see even after living with him for so long. A deep-rooted fear that anchored the King down to his absolute belief that consorts were not to participate in politics or they would end horribly.

Shouyou swallowed a lump in his throat which he didn’t realized having. If time permitted, he would like to talk this to his Brother slowly; not that he was good with talking. Hell, Tanji-sensei would be more suitable for this. But they didn’t have the luxury of time. Not with Satori-san’s life on the line. His execution would be on tomorrow’s afternoon.

If they misinterpreted Satori’s message here and kept going with the assumption that it was Aoba Jousai’s doing, there would be at least two massive lost Shiratorizawa suffer. Their general, and any little peace left they had with Aoba Jousai.

“Your Majesty.” Shouyou said. He expected that Tanji would look at him in warning but the Elder didn’t even turn to his direction. So he continued. “I believe General Satori hints that Consort Tetsurou knows something about it.” Shouyou licked his lips in nervousness. “Everyone thinks the same.” He said as he looked toward Reon and Hayato before resting on Tanji.

“I agree with Prince Shouyou.” Tanji said.

Shouyou nodded to himself. Hearing Tanji agreeing with him boosted his confidence. “Let’s hear what Consort Tetsurou says about this.”

“No.” Wakatoshi said lowly. His voice deep and heavy with threat. But at the same time Shouyou could hear the miniscule trembling in there. Shouyou prefered to think that it was due to how unsure Wakatoshi felt about this whole blowup. “We can find out what Satori is trying to say by ourselves.”

“We are running out of time.” Shouyou almost pleaded. “And Consort Tetsurou maybe our only option.”

“We are not involving Tetsu in this.” Wakatoshi pointed toward the table, refered to the whole debacle. “That’s final.”

Shouyou finally frowned. His Brother was blinded with fear that he couldn’t see the importance of Tetsurou’s thoughts about it.

“But Toshi-nii-”

“I said it’s final, Shouyou.” Wakatoshi said. “Tetsu shall not be involved in this discussion.”

Tanji rose from his chair and took a step back away from the table. Seeing the example, Reon and Hayato moved backward as well. They didn’t know what to expect but Tanji looked like he was anticipating something.

Tanji had known the Ushijima brothers since they were in their mother’s womb. While most of the time they play nice, sibling brawl was not unheard of. And right then, Tanji saw they telltale of it. He could avoid it from happening but he didn’t see any way to get Wakatoshi letting Tetsurou in this talk. To be honest, he also didn’t see how it would end well, but he could picture Shouyou succeeding beating some senses to Wakatoshi. Figuratively, of course. Because no matter how sure Wakatoshi to his belief, he also knew that they needed Tetsurou right then. Still, an extra push was needed.

Shouyou shook his head in exasperation. “Toshi-nii, we need Tetsurou-san.”

“He can’t join us.”

“Why can’t he? There is no rule that forbids consorts to join politics.”

“I forbid him. I will codify it.” Wakatoshi said.

“But... You can’t do that.” Shouyou was at loss of words. “Why do you risk Satori-san’s life and a war?”

No one had seen what was coming after that. The big oval table in the middle of the room flew away with one lift from Wakatoshi. The King then reached his brother by his collar and slammed him to the wall behind.

Shouyou’s shocked stare locked with Wakatoshi’s glare. The Older Brother’s breath was quick. “You weren’t there, Shouyou. You weren’t there when the arrow pierced Mother right through her skull! You weren’t there when her life faded from her eyes!”

Everyone in the room felt how the air froze around them. Even Tanji looked up to Wakatoshi’s face with astonishment laced with guilt for not really trying to console Wakatoshi from his traumatic experience in the early days of his reign. While Shouyou, self-loath started budding in him after realizing his insensitivity. He was always around but never noticed the deep scar his Brother carried this entire time.

Sensing that Shouyou wouldn’t retaliate, Wakatoshi released his hold on him. The two’s shoulders shagged. They suddenly looked exhausted, defeated. Wakatoshi turned and walked toward a chair to sit in it. His head was in his hand and his elbow on his knee.

Those council members. Those corrupted council members had broken his family this much. They had made his warm Father became tired all the time. The pressure of ruling a kingdom, caring for his two sons, and the loss of his dear wife, burned his life out. Making Wakatoshi had to carry the responsibility in the young age of nineteen years old. Losing most of his younger days in the cage of the royal office or the throne room. And now, they had made his Brother trapped in his trauma. Up until then they had never encountered a situation where the Consort’s involvement was needed, so Shouyou never saw his Brother’s fear. But now, when the fear was out in the open, blinding the Mighty King, Shouyou felt resentment toward those corrupted council members. Resentment grew into anger. A cold anger which Shouyou didn’t hesitate to show to those council members.

“I will protect Tetsurou-san.” Shouyou suddenly said. “I promise you.”

Wakatoshi looked back toward his brother. Skeptic had been in his eyes thinking that those council members were not cowed with his supreme magical power, what Shouyou could do?

However, the moment he saw Shouyou with his eyes wide and predatory glinted in his eyes reminded Wakatoshi of something. Just as everyone knew how powerful he was, everyone also knew who the cold-blooded one between the brothers. And those corrupt council members were blessed by great fortunateness that Wakatoshi was the one having the crown _and_ the power.

A tiny smile decorated Shouyou’s face. “I will assassinate anyone who as much as whispers wrongly about Tetsurou-san without leaving any trace. If you wish.”

Tanji finally stepped up. It was getting out of hand but the surprise of seeing this rare side of Shouyou’s seemed to calm Wakatoshi down. The Elder then put his hand on Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

“Just this once, Your Majesty.” He said softly. In contrast with how he usually spoke. “And no one besides us will know about how Consort Tetsurou helps us about this.”

Reon and Hayato nodded even without Tanji asking their agreement. They didn’t dare to make any sound yet. Not with the surreal occurrence that had just happened.

“I never say this, but these royal servants of yours will put their lives on the line to protect Consort Tetsurou.” Tanji said, referring to Reon, Hayato, Shouyou, and of course himself. “Whoever tried to harm Consort Tetsurou, will have to go through us first.”

Wakatoshi looked down toward the floor. Everything jumbled in his head. The flashes of memory of his mother’s last moment were still haunting him. Tetsurou was strong, he knew that. He had better barrier magic than Satori for his royal blood. But the terror of assassins always lurked behind his mind.

On the other hand, Wakatoshi wasn’t that blinded to see how they needed Tetsurou right then to save Satori. They might be able to find out what really was happening, but it would take time which they didn’t have. Moreover, Wakatoshi knew that Tetsurou had involved with Satori in an unknown political move. His husband definitely knew something they didn’t, which was crucial and Satori wanted them to know what it was.

Vanquished, Wakatoshi then said, “Escort Consort Tetsurou here.”

Hayato readily left.

* * *

It was after dinner that Tsutomu came to visit the master area. The Child came running to his Omega Parent with toys in his hands, all grinning and giggling. Tetsurou asked Kenjirou whether he had a lot of sugar but Kenjirou just said that he just missed him since the Consort couldn’t leave the master area to visit him.

Tetsurou was sitting on the plushie carpet together with Tsutomu. The Kid was bubbling about his study and gesticulate it for dramatic effect, when a sweep of magic hit the whole castle. Tetsurou stilled right away as the room, and the whole castle, grew silent. No more hushes of the guards talking outside. No more soft noises of the evening activities in the castle as everyone abashed by the sudden, brief blast of magic.

The noise came back full force after a few seconds as people broke out of their shock. Tsutomu stood up and buried himself in Tetsurou’s embrace, hiding his face to his chest and hugged him tightly. The trembled in his small shoulders stung Tetsurou as he kissed his son’s head.

“You don’t need to be scared, Tsutomu.” Tetsurou said as he caressed Tsutomu’s back. And he meant it. He knew it was from Wakatoshi and there was no way it would hurt Tsutomu. But the way it scared Tsutomu, annoyed Tetsurou slightly.

“What was that?” Tsutomu mumbled before looking up to Tetsurou.

“Naah.” Tetsurou combed Tsutomu’s precious bowl cut hair with his hand. “Someone just forgot to keep their magic in check.”

There was no way he told Tsutomu that it had been his own Father that scared him.

“Why?”

“Sometimes adults are not careful enough.”

Tsutomu pouted. “Adults have to be careful because they can get diseases or get someone pregnant if they are not.”

Tetsurou tried really hard to keep his face neutral. “Who told you that, Tsutomu?”

“I heard the guards in my area talked about that.” Tsutomu innocently said. “Are they wrong?”

“Everyone has to be careful so they won’t get hurt.” Tetsurou was a prankster but he didn’t play with his son’s behavioral development. Those guards would have an earful from him. After his house arrest ended.

“Okay.” Tsutomu said as he released his hold from Tetsurou. He then went to his toys again. “Why Daddy didn’t visit me today?”

Tetsurou concealed his sadness with a lopsided smile. “Daddy is busy. And will be busy for the whole month.”

“Month?”

“Four sundays.”

Tsutomu’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s long.”

“Sorry, buddy.” Tetsurou then lied on the carpet on his stomach. His torso propped on his elbows. His face close to Tsutomu’s frowning face. “But hey, you can always visit Daddy.” He said before nudging Tsutomu’s cheek with his nose.

Tsutomu’s frown dissolved in a matter of seconds and he nodded. “Okay. I will visit Daddy everyday!” He exclaimed. As excited as ever.

“Yay.” Tetsurou grinned lightly. Feeling blessed by having Tsutomu.

They just spent their time together after that. Watching Tsutomu doing his stuff brought smile to Tetsurou’s face despite the troubling time he was in. Kids had this magical ways to brighten people’s mood just by watching them. A few more moments passed before Kenjirou approached him.

“Your Majesty, General Hayato is here.”

Tetsurou turned his face to the Servant. He stared to Kenjirou for a moment, thinking what the General might want. “Let him in.”

Kenjirou nodded before walking back toward the door and held the door open for the General to enter. Hayato walked toward Tetsurou with a guarded smile. He bowed before speaking. “Good evening, Your Majesty.”

“Good evening.” Tetsurou replied. “What sends you here?”

“King Ushijima expects you in the King’s office.” Hayato said. “I am commanded to escort you.”

Tetsurou blinked before he sat straighter. “King Ushijima?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Hayato said before leaning closer and talked quietly just for Tetsurou’s ears. “There is an emergency about General Satori.”

* * *

* * *

Hearing about an emergency involving Hajime made Tobio wanted to see Tooru quickly. Never had Tobio imagined he would want to see his husband this badly after he regained his memory. It was all because Issei wasn’t telling him anything since apparently it wasn’t something to talk before an official order issued in regard of the emergency. Tobio could only hope that it wasn’t something dangerous. But, to involve him in this matter hinted him that it ought to be something really horrible.

Upon seeing the Consort walked quickly with Issei towed behind him, the guards in front of the office held open the double door for Tobio. Nobuteru greeted him quickly and even wanted to give him his chair but Tobio politely rejected. He looked toward Tooru, who met his eyes with surprise and a little hint of hope lit up his eyes.

Tooru didn’t expect Tobio to want to see him in the eyes.

Tobio felt a bothering feeling seeing Tooru this pitiful but he set it aside. Hajime was the main concern right now.

“What is happening with Hajime-san?” He asked.

“You may want to see this, Your Majesty.” Nobuteru said as he handed him Hajime’s letter.

Tobio took it and read it carefully. His frown went deeper when he read Kageyama in it. He looked up as he finished and confusion was written on his face. He couldn’t relate why his father was mentioned.

“I don’t really know what Hajime-san meant.” He said, thinking that he was called because they thought he knew about something his father taught Hajime.

“We are thinking that Hajime was trying to hint us talking to you about this letter.” Tooru spoke. “The Kageyama he wrote there is not your father, but you.”

Tobio blinked as he looked down toward the letter again.

“Tobio,” Tooru continued. “I believe you taught Hajime something before, right?”

Tobio blinked while his eyes still staring at the letter. Something that he taught Hajime? There was nothing he could think of. Hajime was the one who told and showed him stuff. It wasn’t the other way around. What could possibly he taught Hajime that he referred to him in this letter.

Then it came to Tobio like a flick to his forehead. Small but noticeable.

“The technique.” Tobio mumbled. He then looked up Tooru. “I taught him the technique I invented to hide a message.” He said. Tooru nodded and a small smile on his face. Feeling extremely happy that Tobio was willing to talk with him civilly.

“He wants me to open the message.” Tobio said to himself.

“I believe so.” Tooru said as he watched Tobio walked away.

Tobio approached the big table in the middle of the room. Tooru and Nobuteru followed him while Issei just following with his eyes. The Consort touched the table to make sure that the surface was from indeed marble stone and not just its look. The Consort then put the letter on the table before turning to the others.

“Whatever happens, don’t disturb me.” Tobio said before he made eye contact with Issei. Knowing that he could use some help from the calmness a general had. Issei nodded a little before Tobio turned toward the later again.

Tobio touched the middle of the parchment. He closed his eyes and concentrated to summon his magic to his finger tips. He felt his magic flowed smoothly to his fingers before it transferred to the parchment. Tobio opened his eyes when the spot he touched grew warm. And continued growing warm as his magic spread to the whole parchment. The letter grew hot now. The spots where Tobio touched even went brownish now.

Tobio pulled his hand back quickly on reflex when the heat spiked up rapidly. Tooru reached out unconsciously when Tobio pulling his hand. But his focus shifted to the parchment, which had come aflame.

“What is happening?” Nobuteru asked as he stepped forward. But Issei held out his hand to sign him to stay away from it.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Tooru asked with a little hint of panic in his voice.

“Consort Tobio didn’t look surprise.” Issei pointed out.

The letter was burning with small fire. Small amount of ashes started flying away from it. Tobio didn’t move away from his spot.

Tooru knew it wasn’t the appropriate time but he took a deep breath when the light from the fire lit Tobio’s face. The King stared intently, drilling in his brain the very picture he was witnessing. He felt blessed just by seeing how attractive Tobio looked right then.

A few minutes passed and the fire died out. Tobio then beckoned them to approach the table. The three walked quickly toward the table only to see that there were some parts of the parchment that wasn’t burnt during the process. They all looked to the letters with amazement and pride of how amazing their Consort was.

The survived parts made letters, which read one name.

“Yukigaoka.” Tooru said as Issei went to the wall-height wall in the room.

“Is he in there?” Issei asked to no one in particular.

“But why?” Nobuteru looked up to Tooru. He really had no idea why they would hold Hajime hostage. Yukigaoka was a small kingdom. It wouldn’t do them any good if they picked a fight with them. They also had never had any problem with each other. Why now?

“We need to think about it carefully.” Tooru said. His outer appearance was calm but Nobuteru saw the underlying predatory shadowing his gaze.

“We are going to save Hajime-san, right?” Tobio spun to face Tooru.

“Of course.”

“I will go too.”

“What?” The other three men snapped their heads to Tobio. Their eyes wide in surprise and they look scandalized by the idea.

“I can free Hajime-san with the least casualty.” Tobio rationalized.

Issei bowed and turned toward the map, didn’t want to see when Tooru spoke to Tobio. “No. Tobio-chan, you are not going anywhere near a dangerous place again.”

Tobio frowned. “Don’t ‘Tobio-chan’ me.”

Tooru backed away at the intensity of Tobio’s frown. “I understand. I am sorry.” Tooru sheepishly said. “But really, Tobio. You are not going anywhere around Yukigaoka.”

“But I can help.” Tobio insisted.

“It will be dangerous, Your Majesty.” Nobuteru said. “Please mind your pregnancy also.”

Tobio turned so fast to Nobuteru. The Elder almost jumped and felt chill when Tobio’s glare attacked him full force. He really had no idea what he said wrong but he obviously had offended the Consort.

Tobio didn’t say anything but the venom in his eyes was enough to make Nobuteru felt small. He had been alone all this time. He and his baby were alone. No one had really cared about them and suddenly now they lectured him to take care of his baby. Tobio knew how to take care of his baby. It had been ingrained in his body. His magic knew what it should do to protect the baby and proved it to Tobio how reliable his own self was for his baby.

“My humble apologize if I said something offensive, Your Majesty.” Nobuteru decided it would be wise to apologize. He also bowed deeply.

Tobio took a deep breath to calm himself. He closed his eyes and opened them again to look at the Head of Privy Council in a slightly apologetic manner. Tobio then turned again toward Tooru.

“I will go.”

Tooru realized how he promised to himself to do everything Tobio wanted. But he wouldn’t let anything to harm Tobio. No matter how he thought about it, it was too dangerous for Tobio to go saving Hajime. Tobio was strong. He was the strongest enhancer in the whole kingdom. Heck, maybe in the whole history, he wasn’t sure. But he wouldn’t let him anywhere near a battlefield, if there would be one, again. Once was enough.

“No. Tobio. You will not go.” Tooru said with finality in his voice. “It is dangerous.”

“I can protect myself.”

“You won’t go.” Tooru said again. “It’s the order of the King.”

Tobio bit his bottom lip and threw his gaze away from Tooru. His hands gripped his clothes in desperation. Hajime was, despite everything, someone he cared about even until then. He couldn’t just sit and wait while the General might be tortured. He had to do something. And Tobio knew he was capable of doing more than something to free Hajime from his hostage situation.

But Tooru wouldn’t budge. He knew from his eyes and the way he spoke.

So Tobio submissively nodded. “I understand.” He said.

* * *

Tobio let the guards closed the door behind him. He excused himself from the office since he had nothing to do with them anymore. Besides, the sooner he moved, the more chance he would succeeded.

Tobio smiled to himself.

Tooru had firmly forbid him to partake more in this. But really, how would Tooru stop Tobio if he decided to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes things will pick up again from here on. Hope you like this chapter guys ;3


	21. Chapter 21

“So that’s what it has been about?” Wakatoshi asked after Tanji, Shouyou, and Reon left the office to proceed with what had been planned. Leaving him with Tetsurou who had explained all he knew regarding why Satori referred to him in his letter.

“Yes.” Tetsurou turned and faced Wakatoshi dead on. His eyes locked to Wakatoshi’s mellowed ones.

Tetsurou knew that something ought to happen for the King to let him in the discussion. Something big as proven by the thrown-away table in the edge of the room, with its feet broken in a few places. He also believed it was Wakatoshi’s doing. There was no way someone dared to do that in a king’s presence beside the king himself. Tetsurou just hoped that whatever happened that render Wakatoshi throwing that table away wouldn’t inflict him a lasting pain. Just like his mother’s assassination did. So Tetsurou held Wakatoshi’s gaze, surreptitiously searching any kind of emotional damage. But what he found was worry and... a hint of fond?

Wakatoshi combed his hair back. “You should have told me and let me take care of it.”

“You weren’t cooperative. Not with what happened during the exchange.” Tetsurou folded his arms in front of his chest. Mostly to stop himself from reaching out to Wakatoshi. He didn’t know whether Wakatoshi still upset or not anymore.

“Fair point.” Wakatoshi said as he let his hands fell to his side. “I take my lesson from this. Next time, please tell me if you think something is off.”

Tetsurou smiled as he looked to the floor before looking up to Wakatoshi again. Wakatoshi being nice to him made him happy but he wasn’t sure about approaching Wakatoshi intimately yet. He was afraid that his Alpha would push him away. Not that Wakatoshi had ever done that. But still, the insecurity clouded his mind.

“I understand.” Tetsurou said.

After that a long silence passed between them. Usually Tetsurou would be the one to break the silence, but with what had happened recently between them, Tetsurou wasn’t sure about everything. After all it was the first time he crossed his Alpha. And no alpha liked to be crossed by their mate. This was a new territory for Tetsurou. He would like to go through it carefully.

“I need to change to my battle armor.” Wakatoshi said as he took a step closer toward Tetsurou. Tetsurou looked up and there was a hint of blush on Wakatoshi’s cheeks. His heart soared when his hands were taken into Wakatoshi’s just to be kissed by the Alpha. “Help me?”

Tetsurou couldn’t believe what had just happened if he wasn’t the one experiencing it. His eyes wide and a slight gap was formed between his lips. His mind ran a mile per minute but he couldn’t recall Wakatoshi acted like this before. Tetsurou had always been the one to act hopeless romantic and dramatic between them. The surprise was enough to make him speechless.

But Tetsurou wasn‘t Tetsurou if he couldn’t get his bearing back quickly. He smiled and pecked the King on the lips. “Of course. Come on Big Guy, I’ll fit you in into your armor in no time.”

* * *

Wakatoshi and Tetsurou were walking out toward the exit of the castle when they met Eita. The Enhancer looked troubled and confused. He seemed not to know what was happening with the sudden military movement in the kingdom. But his instinct made him restless. So he stood by the way toward the exit, thinking that Hayato would pass. What he didn’t expect was the King himself, clad in his battle armor, walking toward him.

The Royal Couple’s steps slowed as they spotted Eita. The Enhancer’s eyes widened seeing the rare sight of Wakatoshi in his armor. Inexplicable fear grew in his eyes thinking what kind of emergency it was to make the King joined the fray. He didn’t’ have any idea what the emergency was but the fear kept growing.

“He deserves to know.” Tetsurou whispered.

“He will need your support after this.” Wakatoshi whispered back before they parted. Wakatoshi kept walking toward Eita while Tetsurou went to the closest window instead. Filling his ears with the quiet howl of night wind, giving Eita some privacy.

Tetsurou closed his eyes when he heard distressed voice which grew into choked cries.

* * *

After making sure that Eita was calm, Tetsurou gave the other Omega some alone time per his request. Tetsurou could insist and kept Eita company but it would be disrespectful to Eita’s request. So, he left Eita alone after making sure that he was comfortably settled in a nice and cozy guest room with a servant assigned to cater his needs.

Apparently God planned to send Tetsurou one depressed omega after the other. Maybe because he was recently in a similar despondent state that God entrusted them to him. Kei was sitting with his eyes vacantly stared to a fireplace in the lounge room near the guest area. Apparently Shouyou didn’t want Kei to stay home alone so he brought his mate to the castle and left him in Tetsurou’s care. Everyone would do the same. Kei was pregnant after all. No one wanted something to happen to him.

Kei looked up when he heard the shuffle of a new comer’s feet. “Tetsurou-san.” He greeted with a slight bow of his head.

“Hello Kei.” Tetsurou greeted back before sitting beside Kei in the loveseat. “It’s late already, why don’t you sleep?”

“I don’t know if I can sleep.” Kei said flatly. “It’s different this time, isn’t it?” Kei stared back to the fireplace. His feature looked ethereal with the orange cast the flame radiated on his face.

“What’s different?”

“This time. The battle will be different that what it was with the exchange before?” Kei asked. His eyes narrowed from worry.

“Why do you say that?” Tetsurou asked. He knew Kei was smart and he definitely would be able to pick it up. Yet, he still asked.

“Ushijima-san joins the battle.” Kei’s deadpan would be perfect if only he didn’t let any vibration in his voice.

“Right.” Tetsurou said simply as he turned away from Kei. It wasn’t like Tetsurou didn't feel worry with what the army was trying to do. But Tetsurou needed to be strong now. He couldn’t afford fear and worry clouded his mind when the kingdom was in his hands. People needed him to be strong.

He tried to be more laidback about it all. To give the impression of everything would be alright. And also to convince himself.

“Seeing Wakatoshi joining a mission gives anyone chills. I understand that.” Tetsurou agreed. “But isn’t that reassuring? Wakatoshi joins, that meant no one there will be able to beat us. Unless _both_ Kiryuu _and_ Sakusa magically appear.”

“Shouyou...” Kei frowned to himself, seemed not hearing what he just said and lost in his own mind. “He is going to be fine, right?”

Tetsurou frowned for a split second before hiding it with a smirk. “Of course. He is not much of a prince. Politicians don’t really take him seriously at times but clad him in armor and they will shut up. He is more of a warrior.” He said.

“I have never seen him in an actual battle.” Kei said truthfully. “I only saw him during spars. I’m not sure how he is during a battle.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Tetsurou said as he put his hand on Kei’s shoulder. “Trust me, send Shouyou to a warzone and he will start counting corpses like Tsutomu counting the peas in his snack bowl.”

Tetsurou’s smirk fell as he blinked at his own analogy. Neither spoke after that for a few seconds before Kei turned to him with a skeptical frown. Oh, Tetsurou knew what was coming.

“Tsutomu counts like this: one, two, three, four, five, nine, seven, twelve-” Kei mimicked the Small Child.

“I know, I know, my bad.”

“-one hundred, seventeen, twenty one-”

“I know! Kei you don’t need to drag it on!” He would not hear the end of it. Tetsurou just knew it.

* * *

* * *

Peeking between the curtains of one of the windows in his own room, Tobio was stuck on how he should execute his plan. He didn’t want to make any ruckus. Not with the problem the kingdom had been in right now. Plus, if a ruckus happened, he would waste his precious magic. Every little amount of his magic was valuable with what he was planning to do. He couldn’t afford to spend it on his own people.

So, Tobio decided it was better to go secretly. But how? How to pass those guards undetected? In front of his room alone there were two guards posted. In every turn there would also be guards. He had to pass those guards if he wanted to go to save Hajime. How many people would it be to drain if he went by his usual trick? It would be too wasteful.

He had to think up something and not just busted his way out. He had done that before and he knew planning was just as important as the result he wanted to achieve. If he wanted to save Hajime, he had to plan his travel carefully.

He was deep in his thought when he saw one servant, wearing casual clothes, walked from the palace through the long path toward the exit gate. He couldn’t see what was happening in the exit since it was dark and far away from his room but he knew that the servant was going out of the palace without a hitch.

Tobio blinked. Of course the servants were allowed to get out of the palace on personal important or emergency occasion. And they were wearing casual clothes! A small smirk formed on Tobio’s face. That was his answer. He had thought about disguising as a servant but he didn’t have any access to a servant uniform. And it would be suspicious if he asked random servants for their uniform. Kaneo would surely start rambling for him not to do something reckless. But with the fact that servants wore casual clothes when they wanted to go out of the palace, made everything easier for Tobio.

Tobio turned away from the window and walked toward his wardrobe. His hands were hugging his almost-five-month-pregnant belly with affection. He then took two of his white shirts that he usually wore beneath his consort raiment. They would work.

* * *

Tobio walked out from his room with his usual grace. He was nervous and his heart beat fast. His two shirts were in his hands. Tobio looked to both of the guards in front of his room. His awkwardness started showing in his body language but the guards were not to stare at his body except his face.

“I am going to Kaneo’s room to give him these shirts for some sewing work.” Tobio informed them in case they got curious and followed him instead to guard him. “And I will stay in the King’s chamber for the night. Do not look for me. Do not disturb us.”

The two guards’ faces changed instantly hearing that he was going to spend his night in Tooru’s bedroom. They ought to have an inkling how their Royal Couple relationship was like, so it must be a surprise if Tobio suddenly wanted to spend his night with the King. They didn’t say anything but a simple sound of affirmation.

Tobio turned and started walking away. He released a quiet breath at how smooth it had been. Tobio quickened his pace just as his confidence grew.

He walked by a few more turns and no one had hindered him in any way. Who in their correct mind would stop a royal consort? No one. Unless it was the king himself. Tobio suddenly aware how much authority he had in this kingdom. He just never bothered to think about it. Not with his previous dynamic with Tooru.

His eyes casted downward remembering those past times. The times where he was still happily accepted Tooru as his husbands. The times where he would readily forgive him if Tooru came to beg him for forgiveness. The times where he sincerely did all his duty as a consort without all his rights were fulfilled.

Tobio resolved hardened with each memory flashed in his mind. His eyes grew hard as he looked forward. It was petty of Tobio but he wanted to show that Tooru had no power over him. Tobio wanted to save Hajime and that what he would do.

Hajime was someone who had helped him a lot during those difficult times. Someone who kept supporting him as much as he could. Someone who bravely chided the King about his attitude toward Tobio. Hajime sure did one big mistake by not telling Tobio the truth when he was still amnesiac, and Tobio was still annoyed by it. However, his annoyance didn’t outrun his care for the Older Man.

Tobio shook his head to get his focus back to the present time.

Now, the problem would start from the guards of the exit door of the palace and the gate. They knew his face and would be fussy over the Royal Consort going outside the building of the palace at night. And if they made a ruckus over it, they would attract other people and it would reach the King’s ears. Tobio worried his bottom lip. Maybe it was the right time to change into his shirts only.

Tobio inspected everywhere around before unbuttoning his royal suit.

* * *

Now he was clad in his white shirts. He put one shirt after the other because the air must be chilling outside. His royal suit provided the best insulation and circulation so they were comfortable to be worn in a wide range of weather. But, without it, Tobio had to improvise. His three shirts would be enough to keep him warm during his escapade. Hopefully.

If he was still feeling cold, he would just buy a coat in the street. He brought with him a handful of gold coins.

Little did Tobio know that those coins were too much and no one in the street really used them unless a noble came down the street to shop. Any lesser shops would have to reach deep into their pockets for the change if Tobio was to buy something.

Back to the crisis at hand. Tobio wore his shirts now and his royal suit had been hidden behind a huge vase. Now, how he would pass those guards? He might wear casual clothes but they would still recognize him. The servant he saw before had no problem passing the guards, but it would be a whole different case with Tobio.

Should he drain them?

If they woke up quicker than he wanted they would told everyone that Tobio had drained them. And the palace would swarm with the news and he might be taken back to the palace. He could fight and drain whoever came his way after that but it would exhaust him.

One question though, did they know that Tobio could drain? As far as Tobio remembered his ability was confidential information. Known by only a handful of important people in the palace and the elite soldiers in military whom presented during his exchange. These guards possibly had no idea about his ability so even if the woke up quicker they wouldn’t think anything. They would be embarrassed instead for falling asleep during duty and wouldn’t say anything to anyone.

Okay. Tobio decided to drain them.

But how about the guards in the gate? He couldn’t drain them because it would leave the palace vulnerable. Tobio didn’t want to admit but he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Tooru because of it. It would leave him a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tobio looked back toward his hidden royal suit. Maybe he could make a scarf or something to change his appearance a bit. Outside, in the gate, it was darker. Tobio could fool their sight.

So Tobio quickly took his suit again and started ripping it to make a makeshift scarf.

* * *

He did it. He made the guards in the exit door slept soundly. It would take them around two hours to wake up. More if they were heavy sleepers. Tobio walked quickly with his hands supporting his belly. Tobio could feel his magic warmed his belly instantly the moment the night wind hit him.

It was chilly. He needed to buy a coat in the street.

Tobio took the piece of his makeshift-scarf and made a bandana out of it with his bangs held back by the bandana. He frowned again for the umpteenth that night, thinking that it might not be enough.

* * *

“Which part of the palace you are working again?” One of the gate guards asked as he looked carefully to Tobio’s face, which smeared with soil.

Tobio summoned all his confidence to keep his awkwardness down. “I am providing soils for the vases.”

“So house maintenance then?” Another guard asked hypothetically as he took a book from the guard post near the gate.

“We only received information of one servant going out of palace tonight.” The First Guard said as his friend opening the book. Possibly the file of the servants inside the palace.

Shit. Why Tobio didn’t think they might have records about who went in and out the palace.

“Your name?” The Second Guard asked loudly from the window of the guard post.

“Tsukishima Kei.” Tobio said. Slightly nervous. They wouldn’t find that name and he would be in a trouble if he didn’t drain them.

“Ah. That sounds familiar.” The First Guard said and his posture relaxed, thinking that he was indeed a servant in the palace because of the familiarity. His friend in the room started searching his name but gave the First Guard a nod of acknowledgement.

“Yes. I just heard that my grandmother slipped from the bathroom and she wants me to be there.” Tobio said as he caressed his belly. His nervousness grew quickly as the Second Guard turned a page in the book.

“Give us a minute to check your name and off you go. It’s emergency so maybe the information hasn’t reached us yet.” The First Guard reassured. But no, Tobio wasn’t reassured. Things would go bad really fast after the Second Guard didn’t find the name.

“It must be hard to work while being pregnant.” The First Guard said.

“Not really.” Tobio mumbled.

The sound of a closed book tightened Tobio’s chest. Panic drummed in his chest as he looked nervously to the Second Guard who was walking out of the room. In his hand was turquoise metal bracelet. Or was it a handcuff by any chance?

“Alright. Be careful on your way.” The Second Guard said as he put the bracelet around Tobio’s wrist. It snuggly fitted his wrist.

Tobio looked up with confusion and surprised in his eyes. “What?”

“Be careful on your way.” The Second Guard repeated. Thinking Tobio didn’t hear him the first time. “You are pregnant.”

“I hope your grandmother is fine.” The First Guard said.

Tobio’s mouth opened slowly as he stared with his eyes open wide to the two guards. He clacked his mouth shut when he realized what he had been doing. It was beyond odd that the Second Guard hadn’t tried to restrain him yet. Didn’t he check the book for a Tsukishima Kei and found none?

Wait, if he was being alright about it, which meant...

Tobio couldn’t belief it but relief washed over him. His luck was incredible today. Tobio let out a calming breath through his nose. He then looked to his wrist where the bracelet was. “What is this?”

“Oh, is this the first time you go out of the palace after being a royal servant?” The First Guard asked.

Tobio nodded quickly.

“That’s identification bracelet. Saying that you have been through name inspection and you are fine going out of the palace.”

Tobio now nodded slowly in amazement.

After excusing himself, Tobio walked away stiffly, not in nervousness anymore, but in how surreal had it been. Surreal as it was mind-blown. He didn’t know that there was a servant named Tsukishima Kei in the palace.

* * *

It was cold. Tobio didn’t anticipate the wind to be this chilling. Summers were supposed to be warm, right? So why did the night chill him this much?

Tobio hugged himself as he looked right and left for a clothing shop. The metal bracelet also cold against his skin. Several minutes walking along the street finally he found a clothing shop. He peered inside and his eyes landed on a warm-looking black coat with fur on its collar. Tobio walked inside, happy that he found what he was looking for.

The warmth enveloped Tobio at once as he entered the shop. Tobio reveled in it. His face reddened with the warmth and at how comfortable the change of the temperature was.

He looked around the shop. From outside he couldn’t see it but the shop was actually huge. And it was decorated exquisitely. So this was a shop looked like? Tobio had never seen a clothing shop before. All his clothes were tailored and the designers were the one came to the palace. Tobio just chose which clothes he wanted and they went straight to his wardrobe.

He jumped when suddenly he was facing a shop attendant. The man was a beta, Tobio could feel it. He looked Tobio up and down with concealed disdain in his eyes. A slight scrunch in his nose made itself known when he saw the soil on Tobio’s face and on his hands.

“Welcome to Arisa-Sama’s Shop and Tailor.” He greeted Tobio nonetheless. “May I help you, Sir?” He hesitated a bit with the last part.

“I want to try that coat.” Tobio pointed.

The Man looked back toward the displayed coat and he dared to roll his eyes as he turned back toward Tobio. “I am sorry, Sir. But I am afraid I can’t let you do that. With your state right now you can put stains on one of our best item.”

“I am going to buy it.” Tobio said.

The Attendant looked exasperatedly to the ceiling before going back to Tobio. All pretenses were suddenly gone. “Listen Omega.”

Tobio was beyond surprised that someone addressed him with his secondary gender. Omega discrimination was rare nowadays but it seemed the practice was still happening here and there. Or maybe it was just because how he dressed right now?

“This shop is one of the top shops in the kingdom. Aristocrats buy our stuff. One of our designs even got selected by the Royal Consort. None commoners even dream to take a look at our clothes. So, don’t make it difficult and scram away.”

Tobio took a step back. His hands automatically encircled his abdomen while his gaze turned into an offended glare. He had never been talked to like that. But he gulped his humiliation down, thinking it was useless to cause any ruckus. He disliked the Attendant instantly but he needed that coat.

“I have coins.” Tobio said firmly.

“Alright.” The Man said as he put his open hands in front of him in mock surrendering gesture. “That coat you want costs 455 big silver coins.” He said. His eyes were challenging.

“Silver?” Tobio frowned. “I don’t have a silver coin.”

The Attendant snorted condescendingly. “Why am I not surprised?”

“How much is it in gold?” Tobio asked.

The Man blinked and his expression turned flat. He observed Tobio for any hint of lie but the Omega looked dead serious about it.

Really, someone who looked like a beggar normally wouldn’t even know that gold coin exist. The Attendant observed Tobio’s appearance again. He wanted to just drag him out of the shop but he got no choice. This Beggar-Looking Man was technically a customer so he had to serve him.

“Twelve coins.” The Man said.

“Only twelve?” Tobio’s face brightened a bit as he reached for a pouch beneath his shirt. He took out the pouch, opened it, and took twelve coins. As he looked up to hand the coins to the Attendant, the Man’s eyes were so wide that Tobio thought it looked painful.

The Attendant gulped upon seeing the inside of Tobio’s pouch. It was full of gold coins. Even middle-ranked nobles didn’t always bring that many coins. Where this beggar got that much money?

The Man glared at Tobio as envy seized him. “You...” He trembled. “You must have stolen that pouch, didn’t you?”

“What?” Tobio-s eyebrows furrowed. “No.”

“There is no way you have that much money!” The Man suddenly yelled. Heads started turning toward the commotion he made.

“This is mine! I didn’t steal it!” Tobio cried out. He feared for what could happen because of the accusation.

“Young Man.” An older woman suddenly approached them.

Tobio looked to her. The Attendant also turned before bowing to her. The Woman had an authority air around her and with how she dressed elegantly, Tobio reckoned she was the owner of the shop.

“Your Attendant is accusing me of something I don-”

“I am Arisa, the owner of this shop. Please don’t make any more commotion in my shop.” The Woman cut him off. “It will ruin my name. Accepting stolen money will also bring me bad luck.” She said with her chin raised.

Tobio frowned as he shook his head desperately. He just wanted something warm to wear, why had it become this complicated? He looked around the store but everyone just stared at the scene they were making. The Attendant from before was talking nonstop to his Boss now about any possible ways Tobio could snatch that pouch and how they had to report him to the authority.

“Excuse me, but I don’t like how you treat a customer.” Another person joined their conversation.

Arisa and her Attendant turned toward the person and their attitude changed instantly. They were reduced to all smiles and humble-mannered.

While Tobio? He didn’t dare to look to the person because his voice was familiar. Too familiar for comfort considering what he was trying to do now.

“Akira-sama, I apologize for the ruckus. Please don’t mind this. We will sort this out shortly.” Arisa nervously said.

Well, Kunimi was a noble family of the upper class. Tobio understood the importance of sucking up to Akira for Arisa.

“Are you okay?” Tobio jumped hearing someone suddenly spoke behind him. He turned and came face to face with Yuutarou. He wanted to reply but Arisa spoke before him.

“Ah! Yuutarou-sama is also here? Where is my manner? I will tell my attendants to help you around.” Arisa smiled wider seeing another upper-class noble visiting her shop.

“You don’t need to do that.” Akira said coldly. “Just serve him properly.”

Tobio blinked. As cold as Akira was with him before, he was way colder now.

Arisa and her Attendant looked confused at this turn of event. They were hesitating and didn’t move to do what Akira said until Yuutarou said loudly. “Get him that coat!”

“Ye-Yes, Sir.” The Attendant timidly said before he hurriedly took the coat off from the mannequin. He gave the coat to Tobio. In his eyes were fear and confusion.

Tobio took the coat and tried it on and Yuutarou helped him with the sleeves. “I heard all of the commotion from the start.” Yuutarou whispered. “I and Akira wanted to follow you silently but with how it turning out we have to come out.”

“It... It fits him.” Arisa said with a nervous smile.

“I know.” Akira once again said coldly. “I’ll pay for it.” He said before heading for the check out.

“No, Akira, I bring some coins with me.” Tobio called as he was getting comfortable with the coat with Yuutarou’s help.

Arisa and the Attendant cringed at how casually Tobio addressed the noble.

“No, Your Ma-” Akira stopped himself in time from addressing Tobio as he should. So he improvised. “Your Man lent me money before.”

* * *

The three of them were finally out of the shop. Tobio got an extra scarf as a token of apology from the shop probably because they wanted to get to Akira’s and Yuutarou’s good side. Tobio didn’t complain since it protected his neck from the wind.

However, the surrounding got even chiller with two sets of eyes following his every move. Tobio turned and faced the two men. His eyes were more to the neutral state but the hardness didn’t fool Akira and Yuutarou to let their guard down.

“I appreciate your help. You may go back to your business.”

“I am afraid we can’t do that, Your Majesty.” Akira said.

Oh yes, Tobio remembered it was always Akira who was daring with words than his companion.

“Could you tell us what are you doing out of the palace?” Akira asked politely.

That sealed their fate. With that attitude, Tobio concluded that both of them would try to stop him. He couldn’t let them to roam freely to tell the authority about his _outing_. Not until he successfully got out of the kingdom. They gave Tobio no choice but to drain them. Tobio started to raise his hands slowly when Yuutarou interrupted.

“Please don’t drain us. We want to help you this time. To make sure you will not be harmed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guuuys! A slight delay with the update. Lately I tend to write longer chapters than usual. I thnk I need to break the scenes down into shorter fragments or something? 
> 
> There is a national celebration in my country and I am training the students for it and get too excited that I forget to write this fic and only write it during weekends sorryyyyy
> 
> I am sorry for not answering your comment in the previous chapter since I have to prepare something again for the hectic practice. I read them all and they lift my mood. I got excited whenever I receive an email telling me that someone left a comment so please do tell me what do you think about this fic! I love to read them!
> 
> Hope you will like this chapter guys :3


	22. Chapter 22

Yuutarou had enough clearance to get them out of the border without a hitch. He just needed to mention emergency political meeting to a neighboring country, as proven by Akira’s involvement. The guards landed their eyes on Tobio and Akira explained he was the servant to help them during their journey. The guards didn’t say anything anymore as they released two horses for them, per Yuutarou’s request.

Tobio rode with Akira while Yuutarou did by himself. The Royal Consort looked up to the sky. It was dark but no less beautiful. The moon wasn’t full that time, but the scattered stars made the view magnificent to look at. Amazement and unknown longing bloom in his heart. Tobio wanted to enjoy this sight forever but he knew it was impossible. His life wasn’t that simple.

A few minutes into enjoying the night scenery, Tobio became aware to their surroundings. He might not be smarter than Akira but he knew something was off with their course.

“Which way is Yukigaoka?” Tobio asked. His face facing forward but he knew there was a slight change in Akira’s face with a brief stiffness in his hands on the leather strap that connected to the horse’s halter.

“We are heading to the right direction, Your Majesty.” Akira said calmly.

“Yukigaoka is in the east?” Tobio asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“It’s in the south, Akira.” Tobio said.

There was silence after that which only filled with the horse’s steps. Yuutarou didn’t make any sound either.

“Do you really intend to accompany me to Yukigaoka?” Tobio asked coldly.

Akira wasn’t sure how to answer that. His plan was to bring Tobio around their area, walking in circle, to buy them time. Akira believed the palace would notice soon that the Royal Consort was missing and start looking for him. With Tooru and Issei; who was aware of Tobio’s ability now; they might be able to stop the Consort to do the crazy thing he was planning.

Yuutarou’s gasp broke Akira from his muse. He looked to the side where the soldier was trying his hard to not fall from the horse. He suddenly looked exhausted. Akira realized right at that moment that Tobio was draining Yuutarou.

“Akira, are we going to Yukigaoka?” Tobio asked again. His voice was even colder than before. Tobio also showed him that he meant business by connecting his magic to Akira’s. The slow pull of magic rendered Akira to assess the situation quickly.

They couldn’t stop Tobio. That was for sure. The thing was, Tobio would go to Yukigaoka with or without them. Akira couldn’t imagine what kind of punishment would wait him and Yuutarou if they didn’t try to stop Tobio. But if he did, Tobio would drain them and they couldn’t accompany him to Yukigaoka. They might not do much for Tobio but at least it would put Akira’s mind at ease if he was around. He was better at steering out of trouble and Yuutarou was trained for combat. Yuutarou’s senses and instincts would be beneficial to keep the Consort away from dangers. Especially when said Consort had the tendency to mingle with troubles.

“We are going to Yukigaoka, Your Majesty.” Akira said as he turned their course toward south. And just like that Yuutarou gained his stamina back. With a sigh of relief, the Soldier turned his course toward south as well.

* * *

* * *

“Come again?” Tooru couldn’t believe his ears.

Kaneo was grasping his own hands, unconsciously pleading for his life. A gate guard came to servants dormitory to tell the head of the household that a Tsukishima Kei went out of the palace aside from the person they had informed them. The Head of the Household didn’t have any idea about their Kei being out for a personal emergency. They then went to check Kei’s room and the blond servant opened his room’s door with his night wear and red eyes from his disturbed sleep. Kaneo heard about the fuss and his heart beat faster. He practically ran toward the Consort’s room and as he feared, Tobio wasn’t there.

“His Royal Majesty is not in his room. Consort Tobio is not in his room.” Kaneo’s voice was wavering from fright and worry.

“I will order an immediate check to the whole palace.” Issei said as he walked out of the office. Even when he had been outside, they could hear him barking orders in the corridor.

“It can’t be...” Tooru trailed as he turned toward a sofa and walked slowly to it. His eyes vacant and his face grew paler for every second. His heart was hammering in his chest. Horrible images of what could happen flashes behind his eyes and it triggered terror to roam within his entire being. “No. No. No. Tobio...”

“Your Majesty, we are not sure yet about-”

“He is going to Yukigaoka for Hajime!” Tooru cut Nobuteru harshly. He couldn’t help it. His nerves were strung up so badly with panic, worry, fright, all the negative emotions, you name it.

Kaneo looked up to Nobuteru. He was scared for both the Consort and himself. It was his incompetence for not being around Tobio; despite being assigned to be his personal servant; that gave him the chance to leave the palace.

The Elder only gave him a reassuring smile before he squeezed the Younger Man’s shoulder. He knew Kaneo was scared. But Nobuteru reckoned it wasn’t Kaneo’s fault. Since if Tobio really left the palace, he did it when it had been passed Kaneo’s service time. When Tobio left the office after they asked for his help was already passed Kaneo’s service time. Tooru wouldn’t give someone punishment irrationally.

But, looking up to the King right now, with his head in his hands chanting _no_ s, Nobuteru wasn’t sure.

“Your Majesty, shall we dismiss the Servant?” Nobuteru said. With Kaneo being out of Tooru’s sight, it would lessen the possibility of him getting harsh punishment.

Tooru nodded his yes without looking up from his position. Nobuteru quickly urged Kaneo to leave the room. The Servant seemed to be unsatisfied with how he had to leave and everything was still unresolved. However he realized he had no further use to help them in this matter. With a deep bow to the King and a more swallow one to Nobuteru, he left the room while silently praying that everything would be fine.

“Why, Tobio? Why?” Tooru finally spoke when the double door clicked shut. His mind was getting frantic with everything that was happening all at once. Two, he meant three most important people in his life were in danger and putting himself in danger. He wanted them to be by his side right now so he could make sure they were okay but it was impossible. Magic wasn’t that magical.

The entire plan he had made with Nobuteru and Issei lost from him, eaten by worry and panic. Tooru’s impulse told him to go and look for Tobio. He knew Tobio was going to Yukigaoka. Depended on how long had Tobio left the palace, it was relatively easy to get to him with his pregnancy right then.

Tooru raised his head from his hands as realization hit him.

Yes, of course he could go for Tobio and Hajime at once if he went to Yukigaoka. Now.

“Forget the negotiation, Nobuteru-sensei. We are confronting Yukigaoka head on.”

Nobuteru looked to the King with surprise in his eyes. But it wasn’t as surprised as Tooru thought it would. The Elder had anticipated it.

“I understand.” Nobuteru said. “But let’s wait the news from General Issei about Consort Tobio.”

“Tobio is not here, Sensei.” Tooru said as he stood up and loosened the collar of his top. “Issei will understand, tell him to prepare our army. Right now.”

“Understood, Your Majesty.” Nobuteru said. He admitted that it was too sudden and hadn’t been through proper planning, but somehow he trust Tooru on this.

* * *

Issei saw how the King, already clad in his battle armor, climbed his horse’s back. The King was beyond ready to do some action for his Consort and Hajime. There was fire in his eyes that Issei had never seen before. Issei nodded to himself with pride. It was a good time to show them and all other kingdoms to not mess with Aoba Jousai.

“General Issei.” A soldier greeted. “I come to report.”

Issei turned and he realized it was the messenger whom he assigned to inform all high-ranked soldiers. “Thank you for your hardwork. Go back to your assigned post.”

“Yes, Sir!” The Soldier said. “All the High-Ranked Soldiers are available except Colonel Yuutarou.”

Issei’s stare didn’t change but his tone did. “Any information about that?”

“There is news about him leaving the kingdom with Akira-sama and a servant for an emergency political meeting.”

Issei took a deep silent breath calmly. His countenance didn’t change yet the dots in his mind connected by themselves. “Can they identify the servant?”

The Soldier looked slightly regretful. “Unfortunately no, Sir.”

Issei nodded. The information he gave Issei was enough anyway. “Which gate are we talking about?”

“The border gate between us and Shiratorizawa and Yukigaoka.”

That was it. That was all Issei needed to hear to know what was his subordinate was up to. Issei nodded again but this time in dismissal. “Go back to your assigned post, Soldier.”

“Yes, Sir!” The Soldier saluted and sprinted away.

Issei walked back to Tooru to report that their army was ready to march toward Yukigaoka. All the while thinking how he would inform the King about Yuutarou’s absence. He sighed mentally. Youngsters were annoying with all their enthusiasm and free-spirit nature. But he couldn’t deny the small relief knowing that Tobio wasn’t alone.

* * *

“That’s the gate.” Yuutarou said as he gave Tobio his monocular.

Tobio took it and frowned when he saw a lot of people, civilians, crowding the gate. He lowered the monocular and pouted to himself. The more people, the noisier it got, the more chance things could get bad. “Why there are so many people?” Tobio said as he handed the monocular to Akira.

“Their recent economic growth attracted many people. Especially merchants.” Akira said while looking through the device.

“But, how are we going to get inside?” Tobio asked with a hint of exasperation.

“Isn’t it better?” Akira said before lowering the monocular from his eyes. His eyes, clouded with calculation, focused on the gate. “With so many people the guards will have their hands full to check each transmigrates papers. Plus it’s late night. The light is dim.” Akira then turned to Tobio. “’What harm can a pregnant omega bring?’ That what most people think.”

“I can do a lot of things to them.” Tobio deadpanned. He hated it when people took him lightly. Besides his enhancing magic, his offensive magic was more than decent as well.

“I know, Your Majesty. But you are not an average omega. It is better if they don’t know about that.” Akira explained slowly, fearing that it would trigger Tobio’s annoyance more.

When he was sure Tobio wouldn’t get angry with that, he continued: “Instead, let’s play a drama.” Akira said with a small smile to Tobio and Yuutaro.

* * *

Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou were lining up toward the gate together with all the people who wished to migrate to Yukigaoka. Akira was right that most of these people were merchants. They thought they should grasp the new business opportunities in Yukigaoka. They were talking about goods they brought with them and possible business relation with one another.

No one spoke with them. Not with how they look. Akira and Yuutarou adopted how Tobio appeared. With soil smeared to their faces and their expensive outerwear stripped away. They looked just as poor as Tobio back then. Tobio still got his coat on since Akira didn’t want the Consort to catch a cold and they needed the coat to support the scenario Akira had designed.

The three of them finally got to the front of the line. The guards eyed them up and down.

“State your business entering Yukigaoka.” The First Guard asked. His eyes looked toward Tobio’s abdomen.

Tobio immediately put his hands around his belly. Akira took Tobio’s shoulder to stand behind him. He looked up to the Guard. “We are escaping from Aoba Jousai.”

The guards raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. They didn’t look suspicious to them at all and amused instead.

“Why do you escape?”

“My brother here is married to a rich family but he has been abused by them.” Akira said with a fake glare. “We wanted to go to Shiratorizawa but it’s too late already. We wish that Yukigaoka is generous enough to shelter us even for just one night.” Akira said as he looked down, feigned submission.

The guards nodded to themselves, contemplating Akira’s explanation and by the look of it, they seemed to buy it.

“And what about you?” The Second Guard asked as he pointed to Yuutarou.

“I-I am the one helping him flee the kingdom, I am their childhood friend. If I am back to Aoba Jousai they will find me and kill me.” Yuutarou said, as briefed by Akira before. Akira shot him a condescending twitch of his eye but Yuutarou didn’t heed it. He just hoped that the guards didn’t think too much about his stutter.

These guards seemed happy having people moving to Yukigaoka from Aoba Jousai. As if they felt superior that Aoba Jousai’s people chose to live in their kingdom. They already thought that their kingdom was a much better place to live in. Little did they know that it wouldn’t stay like that for long.

The guards then focused on Tobio. His coat did look expensive and the dirt all over him was a prove of their hardship getting out of the kingdom.

Akira knew from experience that administrative business finished easily with Yukigaoka. Not that Aoba Jousai had a lot to do with Yukigaoka, but he had a few examples with them. He wasn’t sure why. The possibilities were that their bureaucracy was very efficient, or it was so lacking that they didn’t have enough cross-checking systems on things. Akira bet on the latter. Yukigaoka had been a poor kingdom that they couldn’t afford slow processing on things. That led to their people being careless to let things get through.

“Just one night, please. My brother is pregnant and he needs a place to rest.” Akira said.

“But we need your identification papers.” The Second Guard said.

“That’s the thing, it happened all of a sudden and we don’t bring anything except the clothes on our body and...” Akira trailed as he leaned closer to the guards. “...more than a few _gold_ coins.” He whispered.

The two guards leaned back slowly from Akira. The way they looked at Akira told him that the guards knew what he was doing. Greed made itself known in their eyes and Akira smirked internally.

“Well, that sounds really bad.” The First Guard said as he moved to the side to let them through. “We understand but we still need you guys to write on some paper and a thorough inspection.” He said as he winked to the Second Guard.

“This way.” The Second Guard said as he led the way to a small post, where all the collusion business took place.

* * *

“Money really is a powerful thing.” Yuutarou said as they walked down the town. The street was dark but activities were still happening here and there. Their money wasn’t much now so they had to be wise to spend them from then on. Tobio’s gold were all finished but the Consort was fine if that what it took to save Hajime.

There was one huge building in the center of the town. It was far larger than any other building in around it. Tobio observed the building. It was dark but he could make out the outline of the building. In each corner of the building was a tall tower. Aoba Jousai’s royal residence wasn’t a castle but he knew one when he saw it. Especially after having been living in Shiratorizawa’s castle although for a short time.

Tobio looked back toward the way they had come from. This kingdom was really small compared to Aoba Jousai. They hadn’t been walking too far from the border but they could see the castle already, which usually located in the middle of the kingdom.

“Is that the royal castle?” Tobio asked just to fill the silence between them.

“Yes, it is.” Akira answered. “Nobuteru-sensei assigned me to manage our trade with Yukigaoka in the first year I am joining the council.”

Yuutarou turned to Akira really fast hearing that. “Well, good thing the guards didn’t recognize you.” He said with a little admonition in his tune.

“It’s dark.” Akira shrugged.

“Damn, that was close.” Yuutarou heaved a sigh. Annoyance laced his voice.

“Our own guards didn’t recognize Consort Tobio. How it is any different with me? Someone who is not even originally from this kingdom. Besides, they may not the guards who met me before.” Akira said with a roll of his eyes. And right at that moment his eyes caught onto something. An inn. The inn wasn’t a luxurious one as what Tobio usually stayed in but it looked decent enough.

“Your Majesty, I really hope you will take a rest.” Akira said as he politely extending his hand in front of Tobio. “There is an inn nearby.”

Tobio turned toward where Akira looked. He frowned, wanting to move on to their next step to save Hajime. But his muscles did feel exhausted. Tobio recalled that the last time he got any sleep was during his latest nap. And, looking up at the light in the sky, Tobio reckoned that dawn would be coming soon.

“We also need to think how we will find Hajime-san.” Akira reasoned. “We don’t even know where to start right now.”

All those reasoning were logical. The decision to take a rest sounded really good right now. Tobio couldn’t really force his body. Tobio knew his magic was able to protect his baby but he didn’t know what was waiting for them in their mission. He might run out of magic if the situation went dire if he didn’t have any rest. 

However, Tobio had to make sure that Akira wasn’t trying anything fishy. Tobio turned to Akira to stare to his eyes dead on. He wasn’t glaring but his stare was enough to bring a rare fear in Akira. “You know what will happen if you try anything funny, right, Akira?”

“Clearly, Your Majesty.” Akira nodded.

* * *

Despite being in a stressful situation, Tobio could sleep soundly. Probably since his body needed to recharge both for himself and his baby. He was grateful with how refreshed he felt right now. The bed wasn’t as comfortable with what he had in the palace but somehow this outing made him waking up with better feeling.

The soreness in his arms and his legs were stubborn, though.

Tobio looked up toward the ceiling. Akira was lying in the bed next to his and Yuutarou was on the sofa near the window and the door. Both were already awake.

He sat up on the bed and looked to the side where Akira raised from his bed, ready to help him if he needed anything.

“Did you sleep well, Your Majesty, Akira?” Yuutarou asked. Both Tobio and Akira turned toward him. They didn’t see him moving. Yuutarou was already beside the window, peeking from the curtain toward the street.

“I did.” Tobio answered while Akira just mumbled a yes.

“I will grab something for us to eat first.” Yuutarou said.

Tobio and Akira felt the change in the Soldier. His acquiescence from yesterday was nowhere around him. It was replaced with firm presence yet highly alert. Tobio and Akira rarely saw the soldier side of Yuutarou that it took them slightly by surprised. Both also knew that the sudden change wasn’t inexplicable. If they were really going to penetrate the prison to get to Hajime, only Yuutarou’s skills and knowledge would be useful. It was beyond Akira’s and Tobio’s realms. It was Yuutarou’s duty to protect his two charges. The pressure would be hard on him.

* * *

Yuutarou’s stomach growled as he was waiting to get his pork buns. Growing up as an upper-class noble, he had never eaten street food before. The smell was delicious that he didn’t really care about its hygiene. He just hoped the food was safe for Tobio as well. Everything was new for Yuutarou that made him a bit too enthusiastic. Another childish part of him was also getting giddy with the prospect of mingling with the townsfolk, doing things and treated as commoner.

“So, are you really going to enter the castle?” A young girl beside Yuutarou asked. His heart leaped as he turned toward the girl only to find out she was talking to her companion and not to him. He almost sighed in relief.

“Of course! The castle is open to call the people for servants. I am going to apply.” Her friend replied.

Yuutarou listened carefully. Information was also a weapon.

“I hear a lot of people going to join as well.”

“I know. Ever since our King showed how much money he has, people want to work for him more.” The other girl said. “Wish me luck, okay?”

“Of course!” The first girl giggled before taking her order from the pork bun seller. They handed the money before walking away, happily chatting to each other.

“And you, Young Man? Six pork buns, right?” The Seller asked as he raised a paper package of pork buns. Yuutarou looked away from the girls to the seller. So, the castle was open for people who wanted to apply to be servants?

“Yes.” Yuutarou said as he fished into his pants’ pocket for his money. “How much will they be?”

“Two silvers.”

“Here you go.” Yuutarou handed him the two silvers. Good thing he and Akira brought quite many silver coins with them.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

“Ah, I wish they accept Alpha servants.” Yuutarou suddenly said conversationally. He wanted to confirm about the information he just heard but he didn’t want to ask it out directly to the seller.

“Well,” The Seller smiled kindly. “You can always apply for the military.” He then stopped himself before assessing Yuutarou’s posture. “I believe you will be accepted. You look sturdy as you are now.”

“I will try that.” Yuutarou smiled nervously before he walked quickly away.

He had confirmed that the castle indeed was open to call people in as servants. And also the military was recruiting. The information was enough; he didn’t need to stay there longer. It would be bad if people started observing him and realized he did have the build of a soldier.

Yuutarou walked back to the inn, replaying the two girls’ conversation he just overheard and also the seller’s suggestion for him. So, the castle is open for people who wanted to apply to be servants. There was also military recruitment but he didn’t have the information where it was held. Yuutarou could understand the hiring. Since the raise of their economy meant they could spend more for the castle household and their military force. They finally had the resource, better upgrading the kingdom’s essential bodies.

Yuutarou held the pork buns package closer to his chest. It could be their chance to get to Hajime. With Hajime’s status as political prisoner, Yuutarou was sure that he wasn’t in their ordinary prison. It must be somewhere with the highest security level.

Yuutarou looked up toward a looming building not too far away. With Yukigaoka’s size right now, they wouldn’t have any other place beside the castle with such security level.

Hajime ought to be there. And they would go there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I think I will update every Sunday evening from now on -__-  
> My days still busy so I still can't reply to your comment one by one like I usually did before. But let me tell you I really appreciate them, I read them countless times, and I LOVE them. Please keep telling me what you guys think about this chapter also. Comments are like the best to drive an author to keep writing and I always love reading them! I hope you will like this chapter also, though comparatively this one is more like an interlude between two storms LOL (I also want to give Kunimi and Kindaichi some character development hehehehehe)


	23. Chapter 23

The trio was finally able to get a closer look at the castle. It looked gloomy with the dark stones as its main material. It also could use some maintenance and cleaning. Akira scrunched his nose in distaste at the lichens around the gate, on which the guards supported their stand while chatting to each other.

“As planned, Consort Tobio and you will apply for servants.” Yuutarou said to Akira. His eyes were glued to the gate and the guards.

“Okay.” Akira replied and Tobio nodded. The Consort left his coat in the inn and went with his shirts only. The day was warm anyway. His hands were caressing the precious bulge in his stomach. They just hope the guards would take it that Tobio was pregnant and in a dire need for money to let them in.

“The thing is we don’t know where they take the registration for military applicants.” Yuutarou said. “So, I will also apply for servant.”

Tobio raised one of his eyebrows. “If the consort is an omega, they won’t take alphas for servants.”

“It apparently is.” Yuutarou said. Remembering his conversation with the pork bun seller. “But I can’t leave you alone with only Akira.”

“You can act clueless and insist to apply for servants.” Akira said with a shrug. “It may lead to a ruckus, though.”

Yuutarou frowned. He didn’t want any ruckus. It would attract too much attention and their cover could get blown up. “Can’t you make something up?” Yuutarou asked to Akira.

Akira put his index finger and his thumb to his chin in a thinking gesture. He blinked a few times before standing straighter.

* * *

“You are also applying for a servant position?” One of the guards asked skeptically. In the end they went with Yuutarou applying for a servant position as well.

“Yes.” Yuutarou was doing his best to make his facial expression neutral.

“We don’t take alphas for servants. Our Consort is an omega.” The other guard said.

“You don’t?” Yuutarou pretended to be surprised as he looked toward Akira who looked just as surprised. They purposely left Tobio out in this act because the Consort was not really good in acting. Yuutarou wasn’t much better, though.

“We don’t.” The two guards shook their heads slowly in a slightly condescending manner. As if disappointed that these guys didn’t learn anything from school about how the castle household worked. Or maybe they hadn’t even tasted education?

“But I really need this job. We will be evicted from our house if we don’t collect enough money by this autumn.” Yuutarou kneeled suddenly and he begged with his fingers intertwined. Tobio and Akira cringed internally. “Look at my brother. He is heavily pregnant!”

Tobio blinked and stiffened at the sudden address of himself. Akira tried to calm him by tapping the Omega by his arm.

The guards were taken by surprised. They looked at each other with wide eyes, didn’t expect an Alpha to reduce to his knees. They looked toward the said pregnant brother who was red after being mentioned. He was indeed pregnant and they really looked in need for money. But rules are rules. They couldn’t change it. They were not in any position to change it.

The First Guard then looked back to Yuutarou. “No, we can’t let you. Why don’t you try for military instead?” He suggested. “It’s in the other wing of the castle.”

Hearing that they finally confirmed that the registration place for servant and military application were in different spots. So Yuutarou begged even more with louder voice. He wouldn’t leave Akira and Tobio alone.

“Nooo,” He wailed. Akira looked ready to puke. “I have a trauma with swords.”

“Still can’t do.” The First Guard said firmly. This time he stepped closer to where Yuutarou was kneeling.

Tobio frowned. It didn’t look good.

“Please, just let me apply. If they kick me out I will accept it. But at least let me try.”

The Second Guard clucked his tongue as he held his spear closer to his body. Yuutarou fought hard against his combat reflex just to stay on the ground.

What was their plan again if it didn’t end well?

“The answer is still no. Now either you scram away or I will make you.” He said as he pointed the spear to Yuutarou’s neck.

One second later, a booming explosion took everyone’s attention away. All of them, even passerby, stopped on their away to look toward the general direction of the sound. No one make a sound as their heart jumped. A couple of seconds later they looked around for confirmation that they weren’t the only one hearing it, and when they realized it indeed happened, they started talking about it. Chatters and even yells spread in the street. Probably the whole kingdom.

“What was that?” Yuutarou heard the Second Guard asked under his breath to his companion.

“No idea. But it’s from the gate.” The First Guard answered.

The trio looked toward the gate direction. Smoke drifted upward toward the sky. Relief and worry mixed together within them. Relief thinking that it might be Aoba Jousai’s doing, and worries because they couldn’t really anticipate what would happen next with the sudden change of situation.

“Seniors!” A younger guard suddenly came from inside the castle. He looked nervously toward both of the guards.

Nothing was out of ordinary with the new-coming guard. He wore the exact uniform, including the helmet, as the ones the two guards wore. But something about him peaked Tobio’s interest.

“I-I am sorry for my rudeness but it’s emergency.” He said. His black hair poked from his helmet a bit.

That voice. Tobio felt familiar with it. The Omega tried to observe his face without the other guards noticing. It was an easy task since the three guards was too tensed to notice Tobio.

That face, it felt familiar. Tobio frowned as he could tell that he met the man before but couldn’t put his finger on the exact answer. It was annoying.

“The headquarter is calling all the senior guards to go to the special prison. Seems like we are under attack.” The Young Guard said. He was slightly hunching to the two older guards.

Tobio blinked. This guy was big. Even bigger than Yuutarou.

“I can tell.” One of the original two guards said. He then nodded to the Young Guard. “I am going to the special prison now. You stay.” The First Guard said to the Second Guard. He apparently had higher rank than the Second Guard.

“Yes, Sir.” The Second Guard said.

“And you, also stay here. This gate still requires two guards at all times.” He said to the Young Guard who stood straighter. “Yes, Sir.” He affirmed.

The Man then left the gate in haste. The Second Guard sighed before looking up to the tower of smoke far in the border area.

“Whoever messing with us doesn’t know what support we are having.” The Second Guard said with glum confidence.

His attention was undivided from the smoky sky that he didn’t notice how the Young Guard turned to Tobio. He met the Omega’s eyes with his own brown ones. They were wide open and intense. His finger was pointing to the Second Guard. He mouthed to Tobio: “Drain him.”

Tobio felt the wave of recognition when those wide eyes met his. Those brown eyes, that tall body, that face, everything came to him all at once. He cursed the black-dyed hair of the person that confused Tobio.

The next second after the Man signaled him to drain the Guard, the Guard was on the ground. Fainted.

“You should not dye your hair. I didn’t recognize you, Prince Shouyou.” Tobio frowned.

“And what? Let all people know that the Prince of Shiratorizawa is here working undercover?” Shouyou groused as he took the Guard by his armpits and dragged him away from the open to a small room near the gate. “You, Soldier, hurry up help me undressing him.” He whispered harshly to Yuutarou.

Yuutarou frowned. “I don’t take command from-”

“Yuutarou.” Tobio admonished.

And Yuutarou hurried to Shouyou. The Bigger Man directed Yuutarou to help him undress the Guard quickly.

“Why do we need his clothes?” Yuutarou asked as he snatched the pair of pants the Guard was wearing.

“For you. Now dress up.” Shouyou said as he threw Yuutarou a shirt. “You guys are here for your General?” Shouyou asked. As he also handed Yuutarou the Guard’s helmet.

“How do you know?” Yuutarou asked he put the helmet on.

“That what I am doing now.”

“General Satori too?”

“Yes.”

“Damn. They are good.”

“Not good enough.” Shouyou said with a cold glint in his eyes. Yuutarou didn’t say anything after that and only nodded when he finished dressing.

“My plan was to follow that Guard from before toward the special prison but we lost him.” He said as he peered toward where the Guard was going from the window in the small room. “We have to do it quickly.”

“We have this guy.” Yuutarou said as he pointed to the fainted guard. Shouyou raised his eyebrows, didn’t really think about that.

“Right, we can extract the information from him.” Shouyou said as he nodded to Yuutarou who was already reaching for the door handle to call Tobio in.

* * *

A quick slap to his cheek was all the Guard needed to gain his consciousness back. He frowned as he couldn’t recall what had happened that rendered him lost his consciousness. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to blink away the blur in his vision.

Strangely he felt refreshed. As if he had slept for a straight eight hours.

“Where is the special prison?” A low voice broke him from his stupor. The man looked up to see two looming figure looking down at him.

He wanted to ask them who they were but his mouth was gagged by a cloth. He looked down to also find his feet were tied together. The only limbs that could freely move were his hands.

But he knew they wouldn’t let him use his hands to free himself. As seen from the sharp sword that pointed to his neck, dangerously close.

“Write here.” The Shorter Man whom he recognized as the Alpha who wanted to apply to be a servant, dressed in guard clothes, put a paper and a pencil in front of him.

Speaking of clothes, he didn’t need to look to know it was his clothes and he was only in his brief.

Wait, where were his two companions? The pregnant man and the other one? He wasn’t sure about the other’s secondary gender so...

He broke out of his musing when the Taller Man squatted down in front of him. His eyes were predatory. The air around him was different than what he showed back then when he informed him and his senior about the calling. There was something in his gaze that chilled him to his bones. Something dark. Something deathly.

Obviously he wasn’t a junior guard.

“We want to know where the special prison is.” Shouyou started.

Yuutarou could only see Shouyou’s back, but he could feel the dark vibe coming off of him. The Guard might not understand the air around Shouyou but Yuutarou was a soldier. He met and fought a lot type of soldiers. Including assassins. And that was what he got from Shouyou right then.

Assassins. They were efficient and deadly. They didn’t waste anything, especially time. Yuutarou hoped that the Guard would do what they wanted or he might lose his life.

“Write the direction here. After that you will faint again. Don’t worry, you will wake up within two hours. But if you lie we will be back and kill you for real.” Shouyou explained as if talking to a small child, making sure the Guard understood what he wanted and what would happen to him had he fooled them.

The Guard met Shouyou’s eyes defiantly. The glare was impressive, there was no way he would tell these spies about it and betrayed his kingdom.

Shouyou didn’t break their eye lock as he moved his sword to touch the Guard’s neck.

“Five.” Shouyou suddenly said.

The Guard frowned in confusion now. Five? What five?

“Four.” Shouyou said again as he put more pressure into the sword. Breaking the skin by a millimeter.

“Three.” Shouyou continued and the Guard’s eyes widened as understanding hit him. He was counting down to cut his neck clean off of his body.

“Two.”

The Guard scrambled to get the pencil and start writing.

* * *

* * *

When Aoba Jousai’s army arrived, they imagined some tense negotiation. They also visualized there would be Yukigaoka’s officials or maybe the King himself would come out to speak with King Oikawa. Tooru had planned everything he would say to the King. All his menacing wit was beyond ready to roast the King into releasing their General without any bloodshed. But this... This was way far than anything Tooru and his people had imagined.

Who would have thought they would meet with another army of soldiers taking their stance right before the border. Their maroon-accented uniform was unmistakable. They were crowding the area opposing the gate of Yukigaoka’s border in impressive number. Issei gauged they might be in the thousands or maybe more. Their stand was ready to wreck havoc to the kingdom in front of them.

The smoke they had seen just minutes ago was rising further to the sky. At least now they knew the culprit behind the explosion from before. A large area of the border stone wall was charred. Shiratorizawa was quick to make damage.

“Shiratorizawa.” Issei said from beside him as the General climbed down his horse.

“What are they doing?” Tooru asked to Issei even thought he knew the other man was as clueless as him.

“If you wish I can approach them, Your Majesty.” Issei said.

“Please do, General.” Tooru said. He then motioned for Issei to look forward. “They send someone to greet us.”

Issei turned to see Reon walking toward them. His hands were purposely made visible to them, showing that he meant no harm. His face was smiling but the sword hung on his waist was a reminder that he was just as dangerous as any generals. His walk was steady, without any hint of hesitation.

Issei walked toward him and they met halfway.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing here, Ushijima?” Tooru said. His voice strained. His arms folded in front of his chest, glaring at the other King.

“Oikawa? You don’t look well.” Ushijima replied. The way he said it without ill-nature popped some veins on Oikawa’s forehead.

So what if he hadn’t gotten any good night sleep these days? So what if he skipped some meals because he didn’t have any appetite?

Issei sweatdropped watching his King greeted Reon’s. The Generals were all friendly when they met each other. But it wasn’t the case with the kings. If Issei remembered correctly, a similar animosity was also present when Hajime and Satori met. Reon smiled sheepishly hearing their Kings’ greeting and sent him an understanding gaze. At least they didn’t attack each other. The Kings’ interaction also affected their people. Their soldiers were all tensed up. But both generals didn’t bother to calm them down. Those soldiers knew not to be foolish by starting something in the presence of their own king.

“You don’t look surprise seeing us.” Tooru said before he looked to Reon. “Your General didn’t look surprise.”

“Someone in our kingdom expects that you also face the same crisis with us.” Wakatoshi said.

“How so?”

“Because Yukigaoka can’t afford we talk it out.” Wakatoshi elaborated. “If we managed to talk it out and prove that the other party wasn’t guilty with the abduction of our general, we will suspect a third party is involved. They can’t afford that.”

“I see.” Tooru muttered. “So we can assume that all this time they had been waiting to abduct our generals at the same time to get us into a war. If both of us are blind with rage, there won’t be any talking.”

“Exactly. And good job to find out that we weren’t the one abducting your General.” Wakatoshi said.

Tooru’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What was him? Ushijima’s subject?

Feeling annoyed, Tooru gloated to spite him: “Well, we also have someone who can decipher code within a message.”

But Wakatoshi only nodded. He didn’t understand the reason behind doing something to purposely annoy someone else. So, it never occurred to him that someone was trying to irritate him and never reacted accordingly.

Sensing it didn’t result him the intended reaction, Tooru felt his annoyance spiked up. But he sobered quickly as he remembered what he came there for. Tooru huffed through his nose but calming down at the same time. He then looked around, trying to distract himself from the big annoyance before him.

“You bring a lot of soldiers.” Oikawa stated as his eyes roamed the soldiers before them. Standing in lines and in rows of hundreds, facing the gate. “Isn’t it too much for a negotiation?”

“What negotiation?” Wakatoshi asked.

* * *

* * *

Kouji, the General of Yukigaoka walked with heavy steps toward the royal chamber. They had a big problem at hand right now. Shiratorizawa was at their doorstep. Demanding the release of General Satori within thirty minutes. Or they would _look_ for the General by themselves. It was no brainer how they would look for General Satori. With that size of an army, he knew what they had in mind. They would trash the kingdom for good in their way looking for General Satori.

When he reached the door of the royal chamber, the guards saluted to him.

“I need to speak with Consort Yukitaka.”

* * *

“What is happening? I heard an explosion.” The auburn-haired consort said as he approached the General.

“You don’t need to worry.” Kouji said but his solemn eyes told the Omega something alarming is happening.

“Don’t give me that, Kouji. I know you since we were kids.” The Consort said. His eyebrows furrowed as he worried his bottom lip.

“I admit something is happening. But nothing will happen to you. I promise.” Kouji said firmly. He stopped himself in time from reaching to Yukitaka’s hands.

Yukitaka saw the halted movement. The pang in his heart after that was familiar. It had been two years since he was married to the King, but his feeling for the General never lessened.

“I need you to prepare for evacuation.” Kouji then said. “I haven’t talked to King Izumi about it. But considering whom we are dealing with, this is the best we can do.”

Yukitaka nodded as he motioned for his servants to start packing his stuff.

“I need to go.” Kouji said after feeling assured that Yukitaka was doing what he told him.

“Please be careful.” Yukitaka said. They were just standing in front of each other. Staring at each other’s eyes with longing that would never be remedied. Kouji was the first to break their eye contact as he walked out of the room.

* * *

“There is no need for evacuation.” The King of Yukigaoka, King Izumi, said nonchalantly as he sipped on his wine glass. He was sitting in his new luxurious living chair. His royal raiment was also brand new since Kouji never saw the gold motive on the clothes he was wearing. He looked at the general with disparagement.

“What a fine wine you brought me, my Friend.” He said to another royal in the room. Instead of addressing the matter Kouji brought up properly, he intentionally made a small talk with his companion.

“Don’t mention it. It’s a common courtesy to bring one’s associate an excellent token to seal our agreement.” The Man said smoothly.

Kouji didn’t like this guy. His smooth-talk and cunningness was bare to the world but he could charm anyone into submitting to his will without the other party realizing it. Kouji could see his manipulation but unfortunately no one else did. Everyone only saw him as the savior of their kingdom. They couldn’t see the dark cloud he brought with him that corrupted the little light this kingdom had left. Top it up with the greedy nature of King Izumi; this Man had Yukigaoka wrapped around his finger without anyone realizing it.

“So, Kouji,” His King said. “We don’t need to worry about Shiratorizawa. We have the help of the Southern Empire after all.” King Izumi said with a lopsided smile. The King then turned to his acquaintance. The Man’s mysterious smile on his perfectly made undercut hair didn’t assure Kouji anything.

The Man just raised his glass to Kouji but didn’t say anything before he enjoyed his wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuys~  
> One occasion after another is coming. This week I attended a seminar and it was fun! Next week there will be a religious celebration in my country so wish me luck finishing the next chapter on schedule ;3
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and as always would LOVE to hear what's your impression about this chapter :3


	24. Chapter 24

“What is your order, Your Majesty?” General Kouji asked, interrupting the two royals’ trivial conversation. He had enough of them underestimating their situation right now. King Izumi was blind with confidence of their ally while the said ally didn’t seem to care of what would happen to Yukigaoka.

He didn’t like King Izumi. He resented him even after how he ruined his life by marrying his fiancé. Former fiancé. But Kouji pledged his loyalty to the King. It was against his code of honor to break it especially in this dire situation.

King Izumi looked to him with something akin to annoyance. “Bring our soldiers to the gate and fight them.”

Kouji frowned. “We are not ready.”

“Make it ready. They give us time, right?”

Thirty minutes was far from enough to prepare anything! It might only enough to get the words around!

“Your Majesty, we will lose a lot of lives if we confront them with force. Shiratorizawa brought thousands of their men.” Kouji explained. The exasperation was bleeding out in his voice.

The tension in King Izumi’s countenance after hearing Shiratorizawa’s number brought hope for Kouji. “Maybe we can talk it out with them? Negotiate it as misunderstanding?”

“You can’t do that, General.” Finally their ally spoke. He put his wine glass down on the stand table beside his living chair. His undercut hair was as neat as ever. The lighter shade of the top part of his hair reflected the morning light. The morning light they usually enjoyed as the start of the day, now felt like the end of their time.

“If they find that you indeed the one abducts their general, there is no acceptable excuse.” The Ally said with his smooth voice. “If they then wage a war right here and now, it will be justified. The neighboring kingdoms will also assent of their action.”

Kouji frowned. “What are you suggesting, King Miya?”

King Miya Atsumu of Inarizaki looked up. His small smile didn’t bring any reassurance for Kouji. “Destroy all evidence.”

Kouji’s frown eased away and replaced with a look of stupefied terror. He even leaned away from the two royals as the order sunk in.

“Kill the generals.” Miya stated.

* * *

Taichi closed the watch he always carried around with a click. Reon who saw the action then met his eyes. With a nod from the Younger Man, Reon left. He then walked toward King Ushijima, who was still nodding once in awhile in response of what King Oikawa said. Whatever King Oikawa was talking about didn’t sound nice since he had his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Reon was fine as long as Wakatoshi looked undisturbed.

“Your Majesty, my apologies to interrupt your conversation.” Reon bowed to Wakatoshi. He then raised and smiled. “The time is up.”

Wakatoshi’s neutral expression changed drastically in a blink of an eye, literally. Wakatoshi was calm one moment. He even looked like he was just waiting for his brunch to be prepared. He then closed his eyes, and when they opened again everyone could tell the soldier side of the King’s had been unleashed.

Tooru felt his shoulders squared. Even if the stern gaze wasn’t directed to him, he couldn’t help but react to the intensity of it. His guard rose even more when the King of Shiratorizawa stepped away from him to the front line of Shiratorizawa’s army.

Wakatoshi stopped and looked up to the gate. He heard someone was walking behind him and stopped closely. He didn’t need to see that it was Reon. Watching all around the area in front of them, watching his back.

“There are movements behind the gate.” Reon said, relaying their watchers’ observation. “Archers are posted in the wall as well. Our watchers also spot canons in the wall.”

Wakatoshi unsheathed his sword. The only sword right there that could withstand the massive magic flow of his. Being strong was amazing, but the drawback was that he couldn’t use average weapons. They would break or even melt in just one use. Good thing Shiratorizawa had the best sword-smiths. Supplying the King with durable weapons even with his magic power level wasn’t too much of a hard task.

In turn, average people wouldn’t be able to use his sword. The stronger the sword was, the more magic it required using. They might use Wakatoshi’s sword for physical attack, but they wouldn’t be able to produce any magical attack.

“What do you have in mind, Ushijima?” Tooru suddenly stood beside the King. Issei was right behind him.

Reon looked to the side and raised his eyebrows to Issei after seeing that Aoba Jousai’s army had taken a stance within their formation.

“I am going to make an opening in the gate for my men to advance.” Wakatoshi answered.

“From here? How?” Tooru asked. No hint of disparagement in his voice. He really wanted to know and was willing to discuss his next step.

“I can. I know my power. I will just slash it.”

Tooru blinked. He looked far to the gate and the tall stone wall. It was sturdy as hell. No matter how Tooru thought about it, it was humanly impossible to achieve. If Ushijima was an average royal, Tooru would laugh in his face of how idiotic he sounded. But he also knew that Ushijima wasn’t an average royal. He was known as a genius in offensive magic.

He was just like Tobio. Geniuses could do anything beyond one’s imagination.

“How about the archers and the canons?” Tooru asked again.

“The debris will block their vision.”

“But they know your men’s general direction. They don’t need to aim for one person.” Tooru said. “There will be a lot of lives lost in this place only if they fire the canon.”

“Do you have better idea?”

“How many times do you need to completely break the stone wall down?” Tooru asked as he turned to Wakatoshi.

Now it was Wakatoshi’s turn to feel a chill. Oikawa wasn’t glaring. His eyes were not stern as his. But the conniving in his eyes was no less disconcerting. The way he looked at Wakatoshi made him felt that Tooru knew something he didn’t. Made him felt as if Tooru had full control of everything.

Wakatoshi turned back to the stone wall after reminding himself that he didn’t need to feel nervous about Oikawa. He would just tear him apart if he tried to deceive him in this battle. “If we are talking to tear the wall down, that will be a lot. I estimate fifty slashes.”

“Let’s do that.” Tooru said. “In five slashes instead.”

Wakatoshi’s eyebrows furrowed. “How?”

The moment he finished talking, Wakatoshi felt a surge of stamina and his own magic swirling crazily in his body. As if thousands restless bees was dying to get out of their nest. The warm magic that enveloped him was far stronger than any enhancer’s magic that had ever touched him before.

“Oikawa Tooru, the Talented Enhancer of the North.” Wakatoshi said as he took his attacking stance. The magic that was buzzing in his body got even stronger for every second he prepared himself to attack.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Genius of the North.” Tooru replied. “Damn, this amount of magical power in one person is unfair. What are you?”

Wakatoshi didn’t answer. He swung his sword horizontally and the magical slash traveled quickly to the wall. The wind it caused raised a small stand storm. All the men behind them put their hands in front of their face to block the dust, sands, and even gravels sometimes. The next thing they heard was a roaring crash. Followed by thundering rumble as the stones crumble from the wall structure, together with the people and the canons that were hiding in it. All the people’s eyes widened little by little at the same time with how wall fell apart gradually as Wakatoshi completed his five-slash attack.

When the last huge boulder fell down to the ground with a final loud wham, silence enveloped the battlefield. Wakatoshi admired how Tooru’s enhancement could increase his power by ten times. Something that had never been achieved before. If only Tooru wasn’t a king, Wakatoshi would offer him a position in Shiratorizawa military rank.

_“Come to Shiratorizawa.”_ Wakatoshi pictured himself saying that to Tooru. But he could also see all this civil interaction shattered instantly.

So before Wakatoshi slipped something amendable, he commanded to his force instead: “Advance!”

Tooru’s smile was somewhat trembling. He stared at Wakatoshi’s back who looked unfazed with what they had just achieved. The idea of slashing a stone wall fifty times to get it broken down completely was insane. Even with Tooru’s enhancement, getting the job done in just five slashes was crazy.

Tooru sent a look to Issei after the General ordered their men to advance together with Shiratorizawa’s. Their eyes locked and they knew what the other had in mind.

_These guys are bad news._

* * *

The grim line on Kouji’s face stopped anyone to greet or even salute to the General. His fists were tight by his sides. The thuds of the soles of his boots brought wonder and also apprehension. No one knew what to expect just by seeing the General’s face.

He wasn’t a stranger to dirty jobs. But this was different. This had been the lowest Kouji ever did. They had been doing a lot for the Empire of the South. They had betrayed their northern kin. For what? For money. Which they could have gotten from Shiratorizawa if only King Izumi wasn’t being disgustingly greedy to accept their agreement.

His pride as a citizen of Yukigaoka, a kingdom of the North, had been hurting since the delegate king from the Empire came bringing the _aid_. He didn’t like it. He wished not to partake in any of the South’s plan to disrupt the north area.

But the loyalty he had vowed for the kingdom and its king wasn’t something he could break easily. He didn’t have any option but doing what he was ordered. Or Consort Yukitaka might get the brunt of it. King Izumi knew that Kouji’s weakness was Yukitaka.

On the other hand, a part of him knew that he had betrayed the king. He let Satori and Hajime wrote personal message into their letter for their kings. And without a doubt those personal messages contained hints of what was really happening. It could be said that it was his doing that lured Shiratorizawa here.

Kouji didn’t mallow about it. Strangely enough he didn’t regret it. His little heart even felt relieved. Perhaps his heart longed for their betrayal to the North to be stopped. But still, he couldn’t let Yukigaoka fell like this. It was his duty to defend their kingdom. Kouji’s frown deepened. Shiratorizawa was a bigger kingdom. Far bigger than Yukigaoka could ever imagine themselves grow. It would be a hard task to defend the kingdom against them. He just hoped that King Miya would really help them overcome this crisis.

“General.”

A mayor general suddenly approached him from the side. Kouji turned to face him fully but his body language was hinting that he didn’t have much time.

“Yes?”

“We got words from the border. Aoba Jousai joins the battle. They are siding with Shiratorizawa.”

As if Shiratorizawa wasn’t formidable enough...

Kouji felt the ground under him swayed as the direness of the situation grew even severe. Shiratorizawa was known for their excellent offensive power and Aoba Jousai for their balanced military power. Plus, the latter had the best enhancers in the whole north area. Their combination was perfect. Those two would be their hangmen if they didn’t react seriously.

Kouji had to think fast. If the situation was like this they really needed to mobilize their entire force.

At least there were three things they needed to do.

“Gather all the men we have and send them right away to the battlefield.” He decided. The skillful forces from the Southern Empire would also help them in this.

“I am afraid the battlefield is gradually moving closer.”

Kouji frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Did you hear the thunder?”

“Yes.”

“Those were not thunder. It was King Ushijima destroying our border wall.”

Kouji almost took a step back. He stared dead on to the Major General and the Lesser-Ranked Man could only reply his stare with his nervous one. It was impossible. No matter how strong the rumor made Ushijima Wakatoshi, it was impossible for a human to be able to destroy a freaking stone wall by himself. He waited for some kind of correction from the Major General but it never came.

“It really happened?” Kouji finally said as trepidation built up in him.

“Yes, Sir.”

Kouji breathed in and out slowly to calm his nerve. Ushijima Wakatoshi was really a factor that would ruin any tactic they might have. With that power, strategy wouldn’t work against him. How could someone be that strong? And as if that wasn’t enough, they had Aoba Jousai in their side.

No matter how he looked at it, Kouji couldn’t see how the outcome of this battle fell within their favor. They could use the generals as hostages and demanded them to retreat in exchange of their lives but if they had a way to free the generals from them, the consequence for the kingdom would severe. Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai would have solid prove that Yukigaoka was the one holding their generals hostages. Their attack would be justified as retaliation of Yukigaoka’s blatant dishonest politics.

So, King Miya was right. He appeared nonchalant but he was as cunning as his kingdom’s animal representation.

They should not let Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai to see the proof of them abducting their generals.

“Gather all the men we have.” Kouji retold. “Assign them for evacuation.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And I want you to do this mission by yourself. Make sure you do it properly since I need to inform King Izumi about Aoba Jousai.” Kouji started for his second order. “Kill General Hajime and General Satori. Do not leave any trace.”

The Major General didn’t say anything as he saluted and affirmed the order. His eyes flashed how troubled he felt about it. The Major General didn’t voice it and Kouji was grateful enough of his Subordinate for keeping his composure.

Kouji ran back toward the throne room. Where King Izumi and King Miya was still joking about the strange thunderous weather in the broad light without lightning accompanying it.

* * *

“They are coming to their end.” King Izumi chuckled. The nervousness in his voice was poorly concealed. Atsumu felt the other king’s eyes on him several times as they watched more smoke pillars raised to the sky. Each new smoky spot got closer to the castle, as well as each boom that echoed.

But Atsumu wasn’t worried. He was an excellent enhancer. He could do things that average or even the most talented enhancer in the land could not. If those men reached the castle, they wouldn’t see what was coming to them.

“Your Majesty.” Kouji addressed after two quick knocks. The two royals turned to him and knew something horribly wrong was happening from the look on the General’s face.

“I told you to execute the generals.” King Izumi frowned. His voice rose a bit.

“My apologies, Your Majesty. But we have a situation.” Kouji said. Unfazed by his King’s show of annoyance.

“Tell us, General.” Atsumu said, ignoring King Izumi’s narrowing of eyes.

“Aoba Jousai is joining the battle and they side with Shiratorizawa.” That alone wiped away the annoyance from his King’s face. It was replaced with growing terror instead. But Kouji hadn’t finished. “King Ushijima was leading the attack.”

“Oh shit.” The sudden murmur of the cursing word from Atsumu surprised both Kouji and King Izumi. For a brief moment, they could see an honest expression of displeasure.

“S-so what? With our joined forces we can defend the kingdom, right? Right?” King Izumi stared at Atsumu with wide eyes. The nervousness grew.

Atsumu’s jaws were tense for a moment. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Looked like he was trying to get his cool back. He opened his eyes and suddenly looked regretful. Kouji frowned seeing it because he could see pass the mask of how he was pretending to look regretful. Behind it was agitation and vexation.

“On any mission to the north side, there is one ultimatum from Emperor Kiryuu that we must follow regardless any situation.” Atsumu started. “Retreat upon direct contact with Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

King Izumi needed several seconds to understand what that implied. He looked to Kouji as if trying to confirm that heard it correctly. The look on Kouji’s face confirmed it and King Izumi’s face changed slowly into a mix of fright, anger, and betrayal.

“You can’t do that!” King Izumi shouted. “You can’t!”

Atsumu smiled his thin smile. A sign of sneer was actually pulling the tips of his mouth. “I can.” He said it in a matter-of-factly way.

“How could you just abandon us after all we have done for you!” King Izumi almost lashed to him.

“It’s not like you are doing it for free. We gave you _a lot_ of money.” Atsumu said. “It’s such a misfortune that King Ushijma is coming to this battle.”

“You can’t do this.” King Izumi said menacingly. Sadly, no one in the room believed it was convincing. They knew that whatever he sprouted would be an empty threat. “I won’t allow you to leave this kingdom!” He yelled.

“Can you really spare your soldiers to deal with me?” Atsumu raised one of his eyebrows. “Don’t you think it’s better to focus on Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai? They are clearly going for your throat.” He said. Well, some of it might be an exaggeration but they wouldn’t be farfetched.

The veins on King Izumi’s neck looked painful but Kouji understood his position. However, Kouji couldn’t find himself to be sympathetic with the King’s situation. King Izumi let this man coming and controlling their military move in exchange for the money he brought from the empire. King Izumi had sold the honor of Yukigaoka as a northern kingdom by trying to bring Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai into conflict. Betraying his neighboring countries, the countries he should have allied with to defend the north side.

Kouji saw it coming, but seeing it really happening was different. They had been led to their doom by this outsider.

King Miya walked calmly toward the exit door. He then looked back toward where King Izumi and Kouji were still standing. “I really can’t do anything about it. Emperor Kiryuu’s words are absolute. May you survive this hard time.” He said. Convincingly sounded sorry but his eyes were unreadable.

King Izumi didn’t listen anymore. He only stared toward the window where the fire spots increased in number. The noises of their people clashing with their enemy were getting closer as well. Little reverberation even shook the castle once in awhile. Probably whenever King Ushijima let himself loose.

“Your Majesty,” Kouji called calmly. “You need to issue evacuation of the people in the castle.”

Finally seeing how dire their situation right then, King Izumi nodded tensely. “Evacuate the castle.”

Unfortunately, with the lateness of the evacuation order, King Izumi had sealed his fate. As well as the kingdom’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Hope you are all healthy. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is shorter that what I usually update since another occasion just passed recently so I had my time preparing and also doing and cleaning after the occasion XD.
> 
> And please let me know what you think about it! Sorry again for not replying your comment one by one but trust me I read them all.


	25. Chapter 25

The quartet was hiding behind some bushes. They followed the gate guard’s direction and luckily, for them and for him, that he had been honest with his direction. Shouyou and Yuutarou felt a snort wanted to escape them with how easy it was for the guard to betray his kingdom.

It might be just one individual, but it could also be a sign that there was something wrong with this kingdom.

From afar they could hear explosions and faint clashes of swords. Each minute the noise was getting closer. Particularly the bangs, as they drew nearer, they put Prince Shouyou on edge. Yuutarou knew there was some kind of plan that the Prince was following and the time he allotted was running thin.

They now were looking at a plain building. The doors were metal and looked sturdy. Shouyou took out a small monocular from the pocket of his stolen pants and looked through it to their surroundings.

“There are four guards who have clear vision to the prison.” Shouyou said as he gave the monocular to Yuutarou. “Two in the balcony in the east and two in the north.” Shouyou pointed to the two spots. Yuutarou then looked through the monocular to see where Shouyou pointed.

“We can’t make commotion or they will alert the castle for intruders.” Yuutarou said as he lowered the monocular after confirming what Shouyou saw and gave it back to the Prince.

Tobio frowned to himself as he looked up to Akira who had a similar expression on his face albeit not as strong. They were thinking the same thing. The two of them were becoming a hindrance for Yuutarou and Shouyou to move on with their plan. The two soldiers would have been able to enter the prison with their disguise but they didn’t want to leave Tobio and Akira.

“You can leave us here.” Tobio said to Yuutarou before moving to Shouyou. “I will drain whoever comes close to us.”

Both soldiers might need reassurance so they would feel free to do what needed to be done.

Akira caught up on what Tobio was doing. “I am a decent fighter too.” Akira said.

“No, can’t do that.” Yuutarou immediately responded. “Even if we manage to get inside, a commotion will be unavoidable.” He said.

“I am sent here on a very short notice that my people don’t have the time to do their research of how Yukigaoka military force did their stuff.” Shouyou said. “Yukigaoka will get suspicious if we are clueless about their system.”

“They will warn the whole castle. We will have all the guards and perhaps soldiers coming to us after that.” Yuutarou added.

Tobio and Akira then looked at each other. So the problem wasn’t that simple. The Pregnant Omega’s hands made fists besides his body, feeling that they were running out of time.

“Then what are we going to do?” Tobio asked. The hopelessness in his voice sounded strange and no one liked to hear it coming from him.

“I think I get an idea.” Shouyou said as he eyed the eastern balcony. “We just have to take care of those four guards first.” He looked up to Yuutarou and smiled when the other smirked. If the guards in the balconies were taken care of, news of commotion in the prison wouldn’t spread quickly. Since no one would see it as long as they didn’t let anyone left the prisoner until they got Hajime and Satori safely.

“Of course.” He said enthusiastically.

Shouyou then turned to Tobio and Akira. Akira nodded at him with determination thick in his eyes, understanding his and Yuutarou’s line of thought. Akira and Tobio then looked at each other, knowing from then on they had to watch each other’s backs.

“We can defend ourselves.” Tobio said after understanding the unspoken plan.

“We can actually see you guys all along the way there and in the balcony as well.” Shouyou said.

Yuutarou nodded. “We will rush back if we see anyone comes too close to you.”

“We will take care of it even before you noticing.” Tobio said as he cracked his fingers. The smile on his face was the scariest Yuutarou had ever seen on the Omega’s face. But it vanished instantly as he caressed the precious bulge in his abdomen.

* * *

Just after Shouyou and Yuutarou left, someone of high military rank approached the building. The shadow on his face sent foreboding feeling especially to Tobio and Akira. The Man’s eyes were staring hard to the steel doors of the prison. As if he was willing them to open by themselves upon his arrival.

“Who is he?” Tobio whispered. He almost slapped himself for asking that question. There was no way Akira knew who that man was.

“Looking at his insignia, he is a Major General.” Akira whispered back. Well, at least the Young Politician knew more than him. “We shall not act recklessly.” Akira reminded as he looked to Tobio in the eyes.

“I know.” Tobio pouted. But he didn’t blame Akira for being cautious with him.

The man vanished into the building and both of them didn’t really mind him anymore. It was a special prison for political prisoner. It would be usual for high-ranked officers to come and go since any matter regarding the prisoners was politically sensitive and if not handled carefully, things could get awry.

Akira looked up to the balconies and waited for anything to happen. Tobio did the same. Yet, a nagging worry was stubbornly drumming in their mind. Something told them that the Major General was an important piece of their rescue mission. Their heart told them to pay attention to the Man had he appeared again.

The noise of the battle outside of the castle was getting louder. The explosions could even be felt in the ground. Tobio touched the ground mindlessly from his crouching position. As if he could feel the reverberation and estimated how far the battle was. He took his hand away when he realized it was futile. His face reddened slightly, thinking how ridiculous he looked touching the ground like that.

The sound of steel scraped against stony floor took Tobio’s and Akira’s attention. They hunched lower in their hiding place. Their eyes never left the opened door. Anticipation strummed high in their veins.

The Major General then walked out of the building, followed by two armed soldiers. Two hunching figures then came after them. Their hands were tied, their mouth was gagged, and their eyes were blindfolded. Their clothes dirty and by the paleness of their face it seemed they had been starved as well. The bruises on their faces were visible. Some cuts also decorated their uniform. Two other soldiers came behind the prisoners and led them around by their upper hand.

Tobio and Akira could recognize Hajime right away. And Tobio could never forget that striking red hair of Satori.

“Akira...” Tobio breathed out. His chest restricted seeing Hajime in that state.

“Calm down.” Akira said as he put his hand out in front of Tobio. His face was just as grave as Tobio’s. He had known Hajime since he was a kid and he looked up to the Older Man. Seeing him treated like this made his stomach turned. But he had to be calm. If he couldn’t keep his calm it might affect Tobio badly and the Consort might do something reckless.

“They are fine. Bruises and cuts are parts of their daily life.” Akira tried to reason.

“They look pale.”

“They skip three or four meals if we go by the time Hajime-san has been captured.”

“We have to save them.” Tobio said. He tried to be firm but the trembling in his voice told Akira that the Consort was unsure of what to do next.

“Please don’t rush.” Akira said as calm as he could. And it took his all. He wasn’t a soldier. He wasn’t trained to keep his calm in a rescue mission. Heck, he wasn’t supposed to partake in the field on a rescue mission!

Akira looked up to the balconies where Shouyou and Yuutarou went. He still saw two men standing on each one of the balconies. If they really wanted to do something, at least they had to make sure that no one would be able to alarm the castle of their intrusion.

“Akira.” Tobio said. His voice was coarse with impatient.

“We need to wait until Yuutarou and Prince Shouyou finished their job.”

The five soldiers of Yukigaoka then walked hastily away from the prison. Akira frowned at that. If they were too far away, there might be other guards who would have vision on them. That meant what Shouyou and Yuutarou were doing would be useless. They would then need to take care of the next guards who had their sight on the seven men. It would go on endlessly and they didn’t know whether they could keep it up or not.

Now they had to act. They had to stop those seven men from walking away from that spot.

“Akira, let’s go now.” Tobio urged. It seemed like the Consort was thinking the same thing about their situation.

Akira readily went out of the bushes with Tobio beside him.

“Excuse me, Sir.” Akira greeted the Major General. No way would he let Tobio deal with this Man directly.

The Major General looked to his direction with a sudden anger having been interrupted in his important job. “Who are you?” The Man almost shouted.

Tobio flinched a little and put his hands on his abdomen. Usually that action would soften anyone but not with this Major General. Instead he glared at Tobio as if he was a pest.

When Tobio felt that the Man’s attention was back to Akira, Tobio looked up to the balcony which Yuutarou supposed to take care and saw that the two guards were still there. He sighed quietly in desperation, hoping that Yuutarou and Shouyou quickly get rid of the guards.

Just as Tobio was thinking about that, one of the guards fall and before the second soldier could react a sword strike his waist. He fell after his friend.

And that was it. The balcony was empty and guard-less. He didn’t even see Yuutarou around there. Not even his noticeable spiky hair.

Tobio wanted Akira to know what he had seen but there was no way to do that.

“We are the servants of the castle.” Akira’s trembling voice was new. Tobio didn’t know whether it was acting or he was genuinely scared now. Tobio felt a pang in his heart sensing the possible fear this all caused to Akira.

“And what do you want?” The Man asked harshly.

Tobio peered to the balcony which guards Shouyou had to take care. And to his delight, no one was up there.

Akira was about to answer the Major General when Tobio put his hand on his shoulder and urged him to stand behind him. Enough. The stage had been ready for Tobio to take action. This Man should not scare his subject more than he already had.

Akira wanted to protest but when he saw the Omega raised his hands in an awfully familiar manner, he stopped himself from saying anything and let Tobio do his magic.

* * *

_Akira?_

Hajime frowned to himself as he strained to hear this newcomer’s voice. The moment his voice hit his ears Hajime could recognize it to be Akira’s. But that couldn’t be true. Akira wouldn’t be there. Here wasn’t Aoba Jousai. Hajime must hear things from his hopeful mind after knowing his near future from this Major General. Plus the noises of a battle might distort his sense of hearing.

“We are the servants of the castle.”

Hajime turned his head ever so slightly to the direction of the voice. No matter how he heard the newcomer’s voice, it was too identical with Akira’s. But, if it was really Akira who was speaking with the Major General, what was he doing here? Tooru wouldn’t let someone as untrained as a young politician to be in an enemy territory. No way.

“And what do you want?” The Major General asked harshly.

Strangely after that he didn’t hear any response from the newcomer, what came next instead were thuds as if bodies hit the ground.

Hajime struggled to keep his stand when the man who supposed to guide his walk fell to his side as well. Why were these men falling about? Did someone shoot tranquilizer arrows to them? Hope bloomed in his chest. Was it his rescue group doing their job now?

His shoulders squared when he heard hasty footsteps approached him and hands; too smooth to be soldier’s; grabbed at him.

His hands and his eyes were free at the same time. Hajime felt relief bloomed in his chest but he dampened as soon as it emerged. He knew that being hopeful wasn’t a good thing in a hostage situation. He hadn’t confirmed yet whether these people were coming to rescue him or not. They might want something else from him.

Hajime blinked as someone was right in front of him. His vision was blurry from the blindfold pressure on his eyes. He strained his eyes to see the person before him. And as the picture came into focus. Hajime was speechless.

“Hajime-san, are you alright?” Tobio asked worriedly.

Hajime frowned but released a short laughter when his gag came off. It was surreal. Way too surreal to have Tobio in front of him. Relief and shame washed over him as he could only chuckle, laughing at his helplessness that made people as untrained as Tobio to rescue him.

“Are you alright?” Akira asked from behind him when Hajime didn’t answer. Hajime lowered his head in complete shame as he confirmed that it had been really Akira. Tobio and Akira. Hajime had their lives in danger. He was supposed to protect these people, not the other way around.

No one paid attention to Satori who was screaming at his gag at them to release him too.

* * *

“How could you do this!?” Shouyou reprimanded as he took off all Satori’s restrains. Akira sheepishly helped him while Tobio checked Hajime for dangerous wounds despite the General’s reassurance. Yuutarou was taking off the clothes of two soldiers. Clearly preparing for Hajime’s and Satori’s disguise.

“You guys ignore Satori-san.” Shouyou groused.

“We are not ignoring him.” Tobio said, looking away from Hajime for a moment.

“More like I don’t exist to them.” Satori said after his gag came off.

“Let’s move to somewhere secluded.” Hajime said as he looked around. He already had Tobio’s hand in his and ready to guard him. Even when he knew that at his current condition, with him couldn’t use his magic; Yuutarou was the best option to protect Tobio. Yet, Hajime was ready to throw his life for Tobio if needed.

“We’ll go back to the bushes from before. Consort Tobio, please check if their magic is locked.” Shouyou said as he started leading their way back to the bushes. He eyed the clothes in Yuutarou’s arms wordlessly. “Come on.” Shouyou urged. Satori and Hajime needed to change quickly

“Oh yes. They locked our magic.” Satori said as he caressed his wrist and walked following the Prince. “Could you unlock them, Consort Tobio? If things get worse you need my power too.”

“I know. We are in the same side in this.” Tobio said. “Prince Shouyou told us everything.”

“I see.” Satori said. Still walking behind Shouyou. “By the way,” Satori started with a creepy smile. He knew with the direness of the situation no one really thought about it so he would drop the bomb to get them back for ignoring him back then. “you Aoba Jousai people are okay with putting your _pregnant_ _consort_ in an _enemy territory_ , aren’t you?”

And just with that, Hajime turned to Yuutarou, grabbing the poor Soldier by his collar, growling why their shitty King included Tobio in his rescue.

Satori didn’t count on Shouyou freaking out, though.

“I just left a pregnant omega unprotected in a hostile environment!” He wailed as he grabbed his black hair. No questions he was thinking about his pregnant mate back home.

* * *

“Now what?” Satori asked as he and Hajime finished changing. Tobio also had unlocked their magic. They now could help if things got worse. Hunger was far behind their mind. Thanks also for Tobio’s enhancement that their stamina reached its peak regardless the actual state of their body.

“We will join Toshi-nii.” Shouyou said. Another explosion, too close for comfort, boomed. Tobio and Akira jumped a bit. Shouyou saw how Hajime put his hands on their shoulder to reassure them.

Satori blinked as he tilted his head to the side. Following the direction of the explosion. “Is that Wakatoshi-kun?” He asked. Hajime turned to them slightly hearing the King’s first name.

“Most probably.” Shouyou shrugged. The Prince took his monocular out and looked at the balcony which was still unoccupied by any guards.

Suddenly, from inside the castle they heard a lot of movements. Satori tapped Shouyou on his shoulder and the Taller Man knew that he had to duck. Hajime moved closer to Tobio to make sure that the Consort was invisible. He trusted Akira and Yuutarou to do the same.

Soldiers and guards were running with their weapons ready. Some leaders were barking orders along the way. They were all marching toward the direction where more explosions could be heard.

Satori assumed that the castle was herding their remaining soldiers and guard to defend against Shiratorizawa’s attack.

“It seems like they are close now.” Satori mumbled. “Really close.”

“From the battle sound and how frantic those men are, I think yes, they are close.” Shouyou said. He then turned toward Hajime. His eyes were serious and demanding his utmost attention. “I and Satori-san will go to that balcony to see where King Ushijima is.” Shouyou said as he pointed to the balcony which he _visited_ before. “We are going to join King Ushijima’s party. If you have other idea in mind. We will part here.”

“We will join you.” Hajime said. He didn’t need to think further about it. Everyone knew that with Tobio and Shouyou combined, their survival rate was higher. It was no time to be petty of past squabble.

* * *

The corridor was neglected in favor to defend the castle from the joined enemy’s army. Atsumu smiled to himself. He felt free without anyone greeted him along the way. He felt a strange tranquility with how he was alone with Rintarou in someone else’s kingdom, albeit the distinct sound of battle in the near distance.

There was no way Yukigaoka could defend themselves against Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai. Their number and their skill were below any one of those two kingdoms. It was futile, no matter how hard they try. Alas, it was the only thing they could do to buy the royal family time to evacuate. How sad.

Atsumu abruptly stopped in his track. Rintarou, his trusted general, followed his action behind him. But the Dark-Haired Man didn’t appreciate how they were wasting their precious time as seen from the annoyed frown on his face. From the cacophony outside, their enemy was closing in fast. And if the information from General Kouji was right, King Ushijima would be there soon. He wasn’t interested meeting someone as strong as their emperor, especially when they were not in the same side of the battle. There was also a risk of Atsumu getting captured and they might extract information from the King.

“Your Majesty, can we move on? The horses are ready.”

“I know.” Atsumu said. He then pointed outside. Rintarou looked to the direction and narrowed his eyes seeing a group of mismatched people. From his angle, Rintarou couldn’t see them well. He could only see their backs. At least from what he saw, four of them were wearing Yukigaoka’s uniform while the other two were wearing civilian clothes. They were crouching low in the balcony. Probably hiding from the raging war and hoping they could come out of it alive.

Then something caught Rintarou’s eyes. One of them was using a monocular. Now that he thought about it, if they really wanted to hide they wouldn’t risk themselves being out in the open. They didn’t need to know what was happening. They should just find a good hiding place and stayed there until everything became quiet. Just when it was quiet they could use a monocular or binocular to spy whether the ground was safe or not.

On another observation, Rintarou also saw a familiar red hair of a certain general whom Yukigaoka supposed to get rid.

“Isn’t that General Satori?”

“Forget Satori.” Atsumu said with a wide smile. His eyes were as wide seeing a prey. “Prince Shouyou is there.”

Rintarou snapped his head back toward the group. He tried to look for a head with strawberry blond but none of them had that specific hair color. Then his eyes stopped at the person who was holding the monocular at the same time when the man lowered his monocular to give it to Satori.

Oh yes, of course Rintarou knew that face.

King Sakusa and King Ushijima were level one people both in the danger they posed and their importance. King Bokuto, Prince Shouyou, Enhancer Kenma, and Consort Tetsurou were examples of their level two. The first two were for their unusually powerful magic, the last two were for their strategics. Lucky for them that Consort Tetsurou by his marriage with King Ushijima had receded from politics.

“What do you have in mind?” Rintarou asked just above whisper.

“We can please the Emperor if we bring him a gift, right?” Atsumu smirked. “Let’s get Prince Shouyou.”

If they held Prince Shouyou hostage, they would have higher chance to control Shiratorizawa. And if they succeeded to make Shiratorizawa submit like how they did to Itachiyama, they would have the power of King Ushijima and the intelligence of Consort Tetsurou at their disposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I caught a cold for two days and it lessens the time I can use to write this chapter. But worry not my friends! I finish it on time! Enjoy~
> 
> Thank you so much for your comment guys! I haven't had the chance to reply them one by one but I always read them oneby one. Because of my cold I had to catch up to catch up to some stuff in school as well.
> 
> Hope you will like this chapter :3


	26. Chapter 26

“Toshi-nii is right in their doorstep.” Shouyou said. A childish smile stretched on his face. It kind of misplaced with all the danger around them. Then his countenance suddenly changed as he spotted someone around Wakatoshi. Someone in battle armor with turquoise accent in it.

_King Oikawa?_

“I am really flattered.” Satori suddenly said beside him. Hajime actually stared at the other General at the seemingly out of nowhere statement.

“How so?” Shouyou asked. Now he was watching the entire castle ground. Taking guard.

“Wakatoshi-kun himself comes to rescue me.” Satori said with a smile.

Hajime knew now that Satori was probably as close to his King as he was with Tooru. This bit of information might be useful in the future.

Shouyou lowered his monocular and met Satori’s eyes. “Well, actually no. Toshi-nii is here not for that.”

Satori’s smile dropped. “What?”

“ _I_ am here to rescue you. Toshi-nii is here for a bigger thing.”

“So, rescuing your first-in-command general is not a big thing.” Satori looked to the side. Hajime imagine there was shadow fell on his face.

“If we want to rescue you only, I and our army there, plus Reon-san, will be enough.” Shouyou explained. “Toshi-nii...” He trailed as he shot Hajime a fleeting look. “He is here for something else. Let’s leave it there.”

Satori didn’t pursue more answer. He understood with the four outsiders, they couldn’t really speak freely. They might went through hardship together but that didn’t mean they were trustworthy enough to be shared a big plan. Especially one that involved their King.

Hajime, Akira, and Yuutarou were intrigued by it but no one made any sound. After all, if it came to themselves, they weren’t sure whether they would let these two Shiratorizawa in anything big.

While Tobio, he couldn’t care less. What was important was his and his people’s survival. He had to survive for the baby in him. What Shiratorizawa was doing wasn’t his problem. As long as they didn’t trouble him.

Then suddenly, something changed in the air.

The sounds of explosion were still happening. They could still hear swords clashing in the near distance. But something in their proximity changed. It didn’t occur to Tobio at first when Akira and Yuutarou looked exhausted. He shrugged it off as exertion finally popped its ugly head. He could always enhance their stamina when needed. But when Hajime and Satori, whom Tobio just enhanced fully, saying that they felt as if their power seeped out of them, Tobio knew something wasn’t right.

He tensed when Shouyou admitted that he also felt exhausted.

Sudden exhaustion. It sounded familiar. He didn’t feel any drastic change in his body. But he indeed felt a change to his magic flow in his body. As if it needed to do something differently than usual to protect him and his baby. Tobio concentrated and just then he detected another magic floated around him ever so slightly. Whoever casting that magic was extremely skilled that Tobio didn’t notice it before.

Not to the extent of his ability, but Tobio knew it was the result of draining technique.

“Someone-”

“Shh.” Satori shushed him. He then looked back toward the Consort with an understanding smile.

Hajime turned to Tobio with a tired smirk. “Whoever doing this to us, definitely not know what you are capable of.”

Satori then added. “And from the rate of the draining, he wasn’t as good as you.”

Tobio frowned with the over-confidence in Satori’s voice. Tobio’s eyes shone how worried he was with the situation but remaining calm for the sake of everyone there. “Whoever it is, they may be as good as me. Though, they lack the amount of magic I have.”

Satori’s eyes narrowed remembering the first time he witnessed Tobio unleashed his magic. Past was past, dwelling on it would add to the stress he got daily. Yet, he couldn’t help the annoyance that arose when being reminded of the very moment he witnessed Tobio’s magic.

“How do you know that this person has less amount of magic than yours?” Shouyou asked.

“If they did, you will be on the floor.” Tobio deadpanned. “Now, let’s fix that.”

* * *

Atsumu steadily drained their stamina. His smile widened little by little with how they were hunching more with exhaustion. He could have finished it much quicker if only Prince Shouyou had average magic amount of a royalty. Atsumu himself had greater magic than average royalty. He was about the same level as King Bokuto and Prince Shouyou. But with the addition of the five people around Prince Shouyou, he had to divide his power wisely. Making sure the five people would be drained fully, and Prince Shouyou drained to the level where Rintarou could take care of him in a combat. That was the only thing he could do for now. He couldn’t just drain Prince Shouyou and left Rintarou to face two general-ranked soldiers.

Atsumu’s smile dropped instantly when Shouyou stood up. His posture was sturdy as ever. The Prince turned and looked around him. His eyes were wide and unnerving. Like an eagle looking for its prey. Atsumu felt his stomach sunk when General Satori stood up as well, looking fit.

“What...” Rintarou trailed. Hesitantly asking him what was happening.

Atsumu was speechless for once in his life. It had never happened before. People would usually stay on the ground after he drained them. He tried to think but he couldn’t think anything. Atsumu was still draining them, he was sure about that. But they didn’t seem affected by it. How could that happen?

“Your Majesty, he sees us.” Rintarou’s voice changed. It sounded urgent and thanks to it, Atsumu finally saw Shouyou was staring straight at him. His eyes narrowed slowly as he identified them as his attacker.

The Prince ran so fast toward the hall. What separating them was just a thirty meter balcony, which was crossed in no time, and a fragile ceiling-tall window.

Glass was shattered as Shouyou came barreling to it. He skidded to a halt several meters in front of them. Rintarou had his sword out of the sheath but it was no brainer that the General wasn’t a match for Shouyou. He just hoped that Atsumu had a plan B.

“Shit. Kill him.” Atsumu gritted his teeth. He hated this very moment. He failed both his mission and his attempt to get something for Kiryuu. Inarizaki was known to be the right-hand kingdom in the empire Kiryuu ruled. Failing this hard would hurt his pride.

If he couldn’t bring Shouyou, at least he could cut down Shiratorizawa’s power by killing the second strongest person they had.

Atsumu detached his magic from the five other people he had been draining to focus on Shouyou. The Prince was about to swing his sword but fell to his knee instead, taken by surprise with the sudden drain.

“Shouyou!” Shouyou could hear Satori from the distance. He looked up to see the shorter between the two came to him, holding his sword to the side. It was clear what he was aiming. His neck.

A surge of energy came back to him. Shouyou didn’t need to think much about it to know it was Tobio’s doing. Shouyou raised his sword in time to clash it with Rintarou’s. The latter immediately backed away to his companion, who looked flabbergasted more than anything.

“Who are you!?” Shouyou shouted.

No answer came from Atsumu. No way would he give them information. His eyes focused on Shouyou but his ears strained for their surroundings. Assessing the situation.

He cursed mentally. No matter how Atsumu planned it, he couldn’t see them succeeded. In fact, there was a high possibility their situation would turn for the worst. As seen how Satori was coming to join Shouyou now.

A loud and close explosion saved Atsumu and Rintarou. It shook the building and took everyone’s attention to it. Rintarou grabbed Atsumu by his upper arm and urged him to run away.

The explosion had been the loudest one. Shouyou just turned for a second to its direction and when he looked back toward the culprits of his stamina drain, they were gone. He still heard their frantic footsteps and was about to give them a chase when Satori stopped him.

“Let’s not do that, Shouyou. We don’t know anything about them.” Satori said. “We don’t know their motive. We only survive because of Consort Tobio.” He boldly explained. But it would stop Shouyou to do something reckless. Satori learnt that from Tetsurou.

Shouyou seemed refusing to the idea but he admitted Satori was right. The fact that they  dared to drain him meant they had a way to get to him. He was fortunate Tobio was around.

The Prince released a loud breath and he turned toward the loud explosion. His eyes widened when dust smoke even reached the balcony where Aoba Jousai people still standing. Satori nodded to Hajime to indicate the problem has been solved in their part. The other General nodded in understanding before joining his three younger companions looking toward where the dust smoke originated.

Akira was making sure Tobio put the clothes of his sleeve to cover his nose from the dust when Shouyou and Satori joined them back. The Prince released a quiet “Woah.” as he put his hand on the balcony fence. None of them thought about hiding anymore. No one would pay attention to them with the explosion.

_“Why are you like this?”_

A familiar whiny voice echoed from the distance. Hajime’s serious face immediately turned flat. Tobio’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. While Akira and Yuutarou beamed.

_“This is the fastest way.”_

“Oh.” Satori grinned wide. Shouyou was trembling with excitement.

_“But, can’t you do it in a more refined way? What a barbarian!”_

_“Don’t call people barbarian just because they can do what you can’t.”_

“Buuuurn!” Satori hollered and Shouyou closed his mouth with his hand. Appearing to hold his laughter in but didn’t really try since he expectantly looked at Hajime and Tobio.

The cloud of dust cleared little by little. Clashing of swords started around them again. This time on the premise of the castle itself. The battle had been brought to the castle. That was an important turn of event. But the most important part was the emergence of two distinct figures walking closer to them.

One of the two finally was free from the dusty smoke. He was a visibly robust soldier with thick armor. The maroon accent in it that Satori was familiar with was invisible with the dust that covered the man from hair to toes. As if he was a boy who had rolled in a wide spread of flour. His face was white, his hair was white, and his entire armor was white.

“So majestic.” Hajime commented with a smirk in his voice. Satori for once couldn’t come up with a witty reply.

The second man appeared and Satori felt like he wanted to punch someone with how presentable he looked. His armor was shiny. The turquoise accent popped against the metal in it. His brown hair was illogically neat with the cowlicks at their ends. And his face was as handsome as in all sketches of the King of Aoba Jousai.

Satori could feel Hajime gloated beside him.

That was it until Tooru spotted them up in the balcony.

“TOBIO-CHAAAAAAN!!” He screeched and ran toward them. Luckily stopping himself before hitting the wall right below the balcony, only to bawl “Tobio-chan! Tobio-chan!” again and again while clawing at the wall, thinking he could climb it without proper equipment.

“So majestic.” Satori commented. Hajime had never wished to kick his King this badly. Tobio blushed red as he tried to hide his face by borrowing Akira’s back.

* * *

“Tobio-chaaaan!” Tooru ran toward Tobio the moment the Pregnant Omega and the rest of his six-man group came down from the balcony. Satori and Shouyou passed Tooru without much of a look as they sprinted to Wakatoshi.

Hajime expectedly stopped him by putting his hand on Tooru’s chest. What wasn’t expected was the way Yuutarou subconsciously almost move in the King’s way toward the Consort upon seeing Tobio’s face scrunched in embarrassment.

Lucky for the Young Soldier that he stopped himself, and that no one noticed it but Hajime. Hajime gave him a side-glance, thinking that he needed to talk with him. Hajime survived all this time with his violence toward the King because they were bestfriends. That couldn’t be said with Yuutarou. Severe punishment would be bestowed if he dared to do that again.

“Hajime-chan! Move! I want to make sure Tobio is all right!”

“Calm yourself down. You are scaring Tobio.” Hajime said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh.” The effect was instant. He calmed down.

“Tobio-chan, are you all right?” Tooru asked softly. He didn’t approach his Consort and instead leaned his body to the side to see to Tobio. Hajime hadn’t moved.

“I am fine.” Tobio said lowly with a small nod.

Tooru’s eyes softened as he approached him calmly. His hands rose to reach for the Omega but stopped himself abruptly. He lowered his hands to his sides again and only smiled to Tobio. His eyes were taking in all of Tobio, making sure there were no wounds. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and longing. A longing he knew he couldn’t selfishly remedy.

“I am really fine.” Tobio said again. Tooru looked him in the eye and he felt weak with the neutral eyes of the Omega’s. He took that gratefully. He would always take any kind of civil response from Tobio with gratitude.

* * *

Shouyou took care of cleaning Wakatoshi’s hair since he was taller than him. Satori cleaned the rest of his armor. The King himself wiped his face with his hands. After making sure there was no blood.

“How are you feeling?” Wakatoshi asked to Satori after his face was cleaned fully. Shouyou still wiped carefully some parts of his hair. The dust came flying each time so Shouyou also blew them away.

“I am fine. Consort Tobio enhanced me.” Satori smiled widely.

Wakatoshi nodded. “Punishment is still waiting for you.”

Satori tensed at that. There was a millisecond pause in his cleaning task.

“I can’t overlook that you have gone behind me. You of all people, who know how I feel about involving Tetsu in politics.”

Satori sighed as he looked up to Wakatoshi. His eyes apologetic but also exasperate. “I accept the punishment. I apologize for involving Consort Tetsurou in this. But, trust me I do it for the good of our kingdom. For you.”

“I know. And I also see the error of my part for being close-minded regarding our problem with Aoba Jousai.” Wakatoshi said. Shouyou smiled behind him. “But that doesn’t change my view about involving Tetsu in politics. Talk to me. Tetsu is our last resort.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“I commute your prison sentence. Three days.” Wakatoshi said with finality in his voice. “And you have to speak with Eita the first thing when we are back. He must be worried.”

Satori kept his head down while cleaning Wakatoshi’s armor. His throat restricted. Three days prison? Satori couldn’t care less with his imprisonment period. He would take years of imprisonment. Because what mattered the most was Wakatoshi’s forgiveness. And the way he changed the topic from his imprisonment, Wakatoshi had forgiven him.

“I will, Your Majesty.”

* * *

“I am glad that you have achieved your goal, Oikawa.” Wakatoshi said as they joined with Aoba Jousai party again.

“Likewise, Ushijima.” Tooru replied out of courtesy.

Wakatoshi nodded before he looked at the people who were standing behind Tooru. His eyes landed on Tobio before looking lower at his abdomen.

“The baby must be healthy, I reckon?” He said with a tiny hint of a smile. “You are strong if you can take down the whole party we sent during the exchange.”

Only Wakatoshi who was able to bring something like that up so casually.

“I took them by surprise. And please say my thank to Tetsurou-san for the castle’s hospitality during my custody.”

Oh well, Tobio and Wakatoshi were of the same species.

They kept on staring at each other like that. None of them felt awkward but the longer it took them, the more restless their companions were. Tooru was about to blow a fuse for such an alpha staring at his consort when suddenly Wakatoshi turned to him. His glare was so fierce that it raises the hair in the back of his neck. Even with Yukigaoka’s soldier, Wakatoshi had never shown that strong expression.

**_“What kind of alpha are you that you let your pregnant mate in enemy’s territory?”_** Wakatoshi said menacingly.

Satori and Shouyou jumped to Wakatoshi’s sides, whispering frantically that it wasn’t their place to question something like that.

Hajime and Yuutarou stood in front of Tooru, ready to throw their lives to protect their King. While said King had been defeated mentally with Wakatoshi’s question alone. Even if he didn’t allow Tobio to come, he indeed failed to keep his mate safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my fic "Monster" you will remember I made Ushijima felt brotherly affection toward Kageyama ;)
> 
> Thank you for my commenters in the previous chapter! I hope you guys will like this one too :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys, another chapter is up!! Thank you so much for your comments from the previous chapters. Things are still hectic with rl that left me tired in the afternoon after work so hehehehe. But I read your comments! That I can guarantee! I love reading comments! So thank you and I hope you will give me some of your power after reading this chapter too ;3

Thin line formed with Tooru’s lips. No sound came from him after Wakatoshi’s words. Despite how he was clueless about Tobio’s action this time, he knew all of this happened because of his mistakes. Tobio wouldn’t do this if Tooru treated him well since the beginning. Tobio wouldn’t thinking to cross him and would trust Tooru on rescuing Hajime instead if Tooru had always been by his side.

“He didn’t know I was going.” Tobio replied Wakatoshi instead. Shouyou and Satori looked toward him in surprise. Because really, no one from Aoba Jousai needed to answer Wakatoshi.

“I see.” Wakatoshi said. He then looked to Tooru. “I understand. Even if you knew, you wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

Tooru glared in annoyance. “Oh, leave me alone.”

“We will, shortly.” Wakatoshi said as he turned to Shouyou and the Younger Man nodded. Satori didn’t know anything about it but he was being professional, he just needed to follow his king after all.

Wakatoshi then turned to Tobio again. “I shall not meddle with your business anymore, but I reckon you have regained your memory. I am glad for you.”

Satori raised his eyebrows at how stiff the faces of the four other from Aoba Jousai. Each one of them avoided meeting the other’s eyes. The way Tobio’s face turned unreadable also gave him a sinking feeling.

Their history was better left forgotten, it seemed.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Wakatoshi. But he really shouldn’t meddle with their problem. It was far too personal. Plus Shiratorizawa’s relationship with Aoba Jousai wasn’t something they could call friendly. And he had something to do. Something to take care.

“We will take our leave now.” Wakatoshi said. “I will make sure this trick ends here.”

Satori didn’t hear the plan yet but he understood right away with Wakatoshi’s words. There was only one way to make sure that _this_ ended here. Satori didn‘t look forward to it, he didn’t like it when either one of the Ushijima brothers took military matters in their own hands because that meant their target was something bigger. Much bigger than what Satori would normally aim. But the notion of not having to deal with this crap anymore was appealing. Plus, with Wakatoshi and Shouyou there, he didn’t need to do anything. It would end as soon as it started so that would be nice. Nice as in no torture would be done on anyone.

“I will witness it.” Tooru suddenly said. All his awkwardness from before vanished. Hajime turned to him with question in his eyes but it wasn’t his place to ask him out loud. Not in the presence of people from other kingdom.

 _“What were they talking about?”_ Was in Tobio’s, Yuutarou’s, and Akira’s mind. Gave them several more years of experience and they would have known.

“Don’t get in our way.” Was the only thing Wakatoshi said before turning and walking away. Satori and Shouyou followed suit.

“Hajime, Yuutarou, Akira, escort Consort Tobio outside this castle and meet Issei. I am going to follow them.” Tooru said.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Hajime said as he turned to Tobio and was about to ask him to go with him. But the Consort didn’t look anything but opposing the idea.

“No! I am not letting you go with them alone.” Tobio suddenly said as he took Tooru’s arm.

Tooru turned and watched him with surprise as Tobio’s frowning eyes widened. The Consort turned away quickly as he realized what he had done. His hand released its hold on Tooru’s arm just as quickly.

“Th-they are strong!” Tobio started, flustering all the while. “Who knows what they will do to you! Y-You are weak!” Tobio said as he looked back toward Tooru, thinking he had come up with a clever excuse. “You are weak! You can’t even stop me!”

Well, that stung like hell but Tooru wasn’t complaining when it was said with worry vibrated Tobio’s voice. Tobio’s lips made a thin line and the crease at the outer sides of his eyes made his concern even clearer for Tooru. If they were not in this kind of situation, Tooru would have cried in happiness. He would hug Tobio, only when Tobio allowed him, though.

“I know I am weak Tobio, but they are not our enemy.” Tooru said. His voice and his eyes were soft. He wanted to reach Tobio’s hand, but he knew he still had to respect his personal space. It was still too soon for him to initiate physical contacts with Tobio. No matter how casual it was. “And they are strong. Nothing will happen to me if I am with them.” Tooru said before he turned toward where Wakatoshi went. He still could see them but with the pace they were walking he might lose them soon if he didn’t move now.

“I have to go. Haji-”

“I will go too! I want to witness it too!” Tobio said without any clue what he would witness. He just heard Tooru said about witnessing something and blurted it out.

“Tobio, do you even know what you are talking about?”

“We will lose them! Come on!” Tobio didn’t wait for Tooru to say anything as he took the King’s arm again and dragged him to Shiratorizawa trio. Mostly to distract Tooru from stopping him.

“But, Tobio-chan, it can be dangerous.” Tooru said, half-heartedly letting himself dragged by his omega.

“I will protect him with my life.” Hajime sighed in surrender as he tapped Tooru on the shoulder twice.

“Me too.” Yuutarou said, didn’t want to be outdone.

“Me too.” Akira joined. “But to be frank, nowhere is as safe as where King Ushijima is.”

“Oh, you don’t see how he fights, Young Man. He is bad news.” Tooru groused.

* * *

“Your Majesty, we have to go quickly!” Kouji couldn’t help but shout at the King. King Izumi was still ordering the soldiers who were assigned to guard him and Yukitaka to collect his gold coins. The secret door had been opened almost half of an hour ago. Yet, the King was still busy collecting all his money. The noise of war was just walls away around them. The throne room was sealed shut but Kouji knew, with Shiratorizawa on the move, it could be opened anytime now.

“My King, let’s get out of here.” Yukitaka begged.

“Shut up, Omega!” King Izumi shouted. Didn’t even bother to look at his consort.

“I will escort Consort Yukitaka first then.” Kouji said before taking Yukitaka’s arm.

“How dare you touch the Consort of this kingdom!?” King Izumi roared. Finally turning away from his secret room of his gold coin. His face red with the force of his scream. He knew Yukitaka’s and Kouji’s story and hated it when they got too close.

“You are being irrational, Your Majesty.” Kouji ground his teeth; he was still walking toward the secret door. Yukitaka followed timidly, wanting to flee the castle but didn’t want to defy his husband. Kouji wasn’t normally disobeying his ruler. But the person before him had lost his mind. He preferred his money than the lives of his own and his people. The people he should protect.

“Stop right there, General! This is treason!”

And he still dared to say that. “And you are an abomination of a ruler!” Kouji couldn’t care less. As far as he knew the kingdom had fallen.

“How dare you-”

A loud bang interrupted King Izumi mid-sentence. The loud crash was both unexpected and expected. The grand door of the throne room flew from its hinges. Chunks went flying together with the door toward the very end of the throne room, where the secret door was. Kouji and all the occupants of the room watched as the door flew. Another cloud crash shook the room when it finally touched the marble floor. But it was nothing as they, with dread, turned back toward the door frame. They had had a hunch who might the culprit be but seeing the Man in flesh still brought them terror.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, in his battle armor, his sword unsheathed, and his eyes promised demise to whoever dared to get in his way, was standing under the door frame.

General Satori and Prince Shouyou were by his sides. They were dressed in Yukigaoka’s uniform but no one took notice.

“That’s their escape route.” Satori said as he casually pointed toward the secret opening.

Shouyou didn’t say anything as he ran quickly with his upper body low. The next thing Kouji saw was the Prince already stood before the secret door. Blocking their way. His sword menacingly shone as it reflected the sun light. Kouji and the rest of the soldiers could try to fight their way, but no one even thought about it for the result would be undoubtedly awful.

“Y-you!” King Izumi stuttered before gulping the lump in his throat.

“King Izumi of Yukigaoka. I have come for you.” Wakatoshi began.

“Wh-what do you want?!” The nervousness in his voice couldn’t be clearer. He took a few steps back before lashing out to his soldiers. “What are you staring at? Stop him!” He commanded with his index finger pointing to Wakatoshi with his arm stretched out.

Satori closed his eyes slowly and looked down when the poor soldiers charged blindly at them. Nope, Satori didn’t need to lift a finger with Wakatoshi’s sword out of its sheath. In fact, the King might sulk if Satori put barrier for him.

The manly groans and yelps of pain came after one clean swing of Wakatoshi’s sword. The soldiers were sent flying toward the walls. Some crashed the paintings. Gold coins scattered on the floor as one of them hit the coin bags.

Satori looked up to see the damage. Seeing no decapitated limbs was a blessing and he released a small sigh of relief. Wakatoshi used the backside of his sword.

Well, after all, when this finished, these men will be his people.

“Tobio-chan, you didn’t see that right?”

Satori turned quickly hearing Tooru’s voice. The King’s hands were tightly gripping the Consort’s as they walked inside the throne room slowly. Hajime was right beside Tobio and the Young Man, Yuutarou was it? He was behind Tobio, while the Civil Man was beside their King. The way they crowded Tobio was hilarious but made sense. Satori shrugged it off. He did a lot of hilarious things once in a while even on mission. As long as it was effective, no one would laugh. They would when the crisis ended, though.

“Why are you all here? I thought only King Oikawa will witness this?” Satori asked conversationally.

“There is no way we will leave Our King with you alone.” Tobio answered.

“And there is no way I will leave Tobio anywhere here without my watch.” Hajime said.

“Me too.” Yuutarou joined.

“Me too.” Akira didn’t want to be left out.

“I understand. Just make sure you guys are not in our way.” Satori said before turning back toward the scene.

He raised his eyebrows when Shouyou already had the General’s head on the floor, who was still trashing, screaming bloody murder that no one should touch the Consort. Shit, Satori had been so distracted that he didn’t realized what had happened. Did his starving body start to show its actual state pass Tobio’s enhancement?

Satori’s eyes narrowed, silently berating himself for being unaware.

Wakatoshi approached the Royal Couple now. Eyes staring at their General and how it was weird that he was the one being frantic about the Consort. He looked forward to the Consort and the Omega was clutching his clothes in his fists in fright. The fright that mirrored what was on the King’s face.

Wakatoshi took the Consort’s arm, in which he screamed in terror instantly. Shouyou needed to use both his hands and his whole body weight to lock General Kouji on the floor. The fact that he rendered Shouyou to do that was enough to distract Wakatoshi for a moment.

Wakatoshi held both Yukitaka’s arms behind the Consort’s back. Making sure he couldn’t move freely. The Omega cried, sobbing with immense fear. Yukitaka could feel death approaching. Too close for comfort as Wakatoshi’s sword rested in front of his neck. Yukitaka closed his eyes and stream of tears fell on his cheeks.

“RELEASE HIM!” General Kouji roared.

“Be quiet.” Shouyou growled in his ear.

King Izumi was dumbstruck. He did nothing, not even breathing, as he watched how Wakatoshi efficiently handled Yukitaka onto his knees, with his hands at his back, and his neck stretched where the Genius’ sword settled dangerously. It was so easy to slit that smooth neck open, he reckoned.

Izumi knew he had to save Yukitaka. But his fear took away his ability to make quick decision. Not against this monster of a genius king. He heard Kouji shouted non-stop before being muffled by the Prince of Shiratorizawa. His soldiers? They were already on the floor, either couldn’t move or fainted.

“King Izumi,” Wakatoshi said. It took King Izumi’s attention back to him. “Surrender or I will kill Consort Yukitaka.”

Satori sighed again. A smile was on his face. Wakatoshi still gave them a chance to live, huh? Good for you, King Izumi. Maybe it was because Wakatoshi was expecting a nephew or a niece that he was being kind?

“Really?” King Izumi asked instead.

That took everyone’s attention. Satori tilted his head to the side by a fraction. As creepy as he was, that simple inquiry disturbed him. Even Hajime unconsciously took a stand before Tooru and Tobio.

Something was wrong with this man. Did he call Wakatoshi’s bluff?

“S-So, if I let you kill Yukitaka, you will leave my kingdom alone?”

A heart-wrenching sob came out of Yukitaka hearing that from his husband. His Alpha who should have protected him with his life, now was bargaining with their attacker for the kingdom with his life as the price. Another sob came after the other that his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

General Kouji wasn’t in any better state. He could only hit the floor with his bleeding hand. Shouyou’s weight above him felt dead as the Prince was just as shocked as the rest of them.

Tobio felt a pang in his heart. Being unloved wasn’t new to him. But this was different than what he experienced. Tooru, despite being mean twenty-four-seven before, he had never neglected him during dangerous times. Or when he was being in pain. Physical pain.

Wakatoshi couldn’t believe what he had heard. His jaw tensed as his eyes narrowed. His vision turned red with rising anger that bubbled in his heart. Wakatoshi released his hold around Yukitaka’s wrists slowly. He then nudged the Omega’s shoulder to the side.

Yukitaka, still sobbing, had been so deep in his heartache that he didn’t realize that his hands were free. Yukitaka fell to the side and now sat on the floor, looking up at the ominous face of King Ushijima. The King didn’t spare him any glance as those eyes were busy drilling a hole in the head of his husband.

“Hey.” A quiet, hushed voice, called him. Yukitaka turned toward the door direction, or where the door had been attached before it flew. A Black-Haired Omega was calling him. He beckoned him with his head quickly. Three alphas were behind him, stopping him urgently for not involving himself in this. The one with royal armor even took his hand and his shoulder, almost physically shielding him from the hostile scene in front of the Omega.

“Come here.” The Omega called again, louder this time. “It’s safer.”

Yukitaka scrambled to his feet before running toward the Omega. He didn’t look back toward King Ushijima. If he wanted to kill him, he didn’t care. The comfort of a fellow omega was something he craved right now.

“No, Omega! Don’t you- Ack!” Tooru was so ready to protect Tobio that he stood in front of his husband. He had his hand straight out in front of him in a ‘stop’ gesture. But Tobio just slammed his hand to the side of Tooru’s head and the King stumbled to the side. No one stopped his fellow omega to reach a safer place.

“No, Tobio, we can’t trust him.” Hajime and Yuutarou stepped before him this time but Tobio just slapped their upper arms hardly that both soldiers jumped in surprise.

Yukitaka slowed his running down when he was right before the Tobio and stared longingly to the bump in his tummy. Yukitaka sobbed, feeling his heart shattered together with his life. Yukitaka stepped closer to Tobio and awkwardly hugged the Pregnant Omega. He cried louder and his body sagged in Tobio’s hold.

If only he looked back, he would see the General of Aoba Jousai was aiming his sword at his neck, ready to strike if he showed any suspicious movements.

King Izumi took a step back. Wakatoshi was walking slowly toward him. Strangely, King Izumi didn’t feel any magic wafted from him. Yet, he didn’t look any less intimidating.

Wakatoshi didn’t want to touch this Man with his magic.

“Surrender or die.” Wakatoshi said lowly.

“What?” King Izumi took another step back. “But you can take my Consort!”

“Surrender or die!” Wakatoshi shouted.

Tooru’s eyes narrowed. This was the first time he heard Ushijima’s voice raised in this whole battle.

“No! This is not-” He didn’t see Wakatoshi’s fist slammed to the side of his head. He only felt that a half of his face went numb with pain as he was flying toward the door frame of the throne room.

Wakatoshi’s muscles were all strained from his fury. How could someone treat their omega mate like something disposable? Like an object of bargain. Like a marvelous little and pretty thing to be offered to seal a business deal.

Satori ran to right under the door frame. He set a barrier that reached the whole door frame, making sure that King Izumi couldn’t run away.

But, there was an error with this action. King Izumi was a royalty. Going by the average magical power that royalties possessed, if King Izumi used his magic, Satori’s barrier wouldn’t hold.

Izumi groaned in pain while holding the side of his face where Wakatoshi punched. He didn’t understand why King Ushijima didn’t use his magic but he wasn’t complaining. Had he used his magic, Izumi would have been dead by now. But instead he just had a numb face and probably a big and ugly bruise later.

And all that happened because his Consort, in all likelyhood, wasn’t enough for Wakatoshi.

Izumi looked up with a sneer toward where Yukitaka was.

Yukitaka, the pretty and gentle-looking consort of his. The Omega didn’t give him any heir, just like his three previous consorts. And now Yukitaka wasn’t good enough to save his life.

King Izumi groped for his dagger in the secret compartment of his pants. That useless consort should learn his lesson now.

It was all happened in slow motion after that. King Izumi thrust his magic to the dagger. The magic enveloped the dagger and stretched upward, making a sword with it. King Izumi then charged toward where Yukitaka was being hugged by Tobio.

A Young Soldier raised a turquoise barrier between Izumi and Yukitaka who was then trying to shield the pregnant omega with his body. Izumi snorted, puny barrier from a commoner or noble soldier wouldn’t stand a chance against his attack. With a harsh swing of his magical sword the barrier indeed crumbled.

* * *

_“Tobio.”_

Was the only thing come across Tooru’s mind when King Izumi fished out his dagger.

_“No. Tobio.”_

Tooru’s body moved by its own when Yuutarou’s barrier broke into pieces by King Izumi’s attack. He didn’t see how Hajime took his stand in front of Tobio and Yukitaka. He also didn’t notice how Tobio had set a barrier between the three of them and the crazed King. The only thing in Tooru’s mind right then was protecting Tobio from King Izumi’s sword.

So, he didn’t think about anything when he came in front of Tobio’s barrier. Without any protection but his armor, that was only effective against attacks from non-royals.

It still didn’t occur to him that Tobio had already been secured, when his back collided with Tobio’s barrier, as King Izumi’s sword pierced him.

His mind was fuzzy when the barrier behind him disintegrated by itself. A slow-throbbed pain in his body made itself known when Tobio’s scream entered his hearing. He looked forward and stared at Tobio, whose face was upside down. How did Tobio stood upside down? And how did he float in the air? Was he okay? Wait, why the air behind him felt so solid?

“To-” Tooru tried to speak but blood came out instead.

“Tooru-nii!” Tobio called loudly.

“Don’t move his body too much, Tobio.” Tooru heard Hajime talked.

“But Tooru-nii! Tooru-nii!” A drop of water fell on Tooru’s cheek. Tooru was sure he wasn’t crying. Was it Tobio’s? Did he make Tobio cried again? But why did he cry? Did he get hurt?

Tooru felt sleepy. But he had to make sure Tobio wasn’t hurting.

“No no no no Tooru-nii! Stay with me! Tooru-nii!!

Tooru wanted to open his eyes to inspect Tobio for any wound but he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I just did that -_______-


	28. Chapter 28

Everything was blurry after that for all of them from Aoba Jousai. Tobio kept calling Tooru’s name, trying in vain to keep Tooru’s consciousness. Hajime couldn’t do anything but stare at the couple. He watched the blood dripped slowly from Tooru’s chest and the tip of his mouth. He couldn’t think up anything. He couldn’t decide anything. For God’s sake, it’s the King’s life on the line and he couldn’t come up with something.

None of them noticed how a head rolled on the ground just one second after Tooru was injured. No one also looked when Satori approached Kouji and demanded his pledge of loyalty for Shiratorizawa. They also didn’t see how Wakatoshi gave Kouji four rolls of Shiratorizawa’s flags to be raised.

“Our medics are in their way.” Wakatoshi said as he approached them.

“You could have killed him!” Tobio suddenly shouted. He looked up with a pitiful glare. Tears streamed down his face. He had Tooru’s upper body from his shoulders to his head in his lap, clutching desperately on his alpha’s shoulders.

“I did.”

Tobio wildly searched around with his eyes. They stopped when his sight fell to the lifeless head on the floor. Still lolling right and left slightly.

“Sooner!” Tobio added with the same intensity.

“You shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Wakatoshi replied. His eyes were not as hard as his usual permanent stern gaze but his tone was firm. Asserting that what happened to Tooru wasn’t his fault and could be entirely avoided if Tooru and the rest from Aoba Jousai people didn’t tag along in their mission.

“For the moment, support him as much as you can, Consort Tobio.” Wakatoshi said as per Satori’s silent suggestion. The General was standing with Shouyou in the entrance of the throne room. “You need to think about him first if you want him to survive. If you want to talk with me, we can do it later after Oikawa gets the right treatment.”

Tobio stayed still for a moment to calm himself down. He gulped down the lump in his throat before wiping his tears. Ushijima was right.

Tobio didn’t know what was happening with Tooru right now and how bad Tooru’s injury was but he indeed knew how to make sure that Tooru had good amount of magic supply to encourage his self’s tissue repair. It would take most Tobio’s magic, but if it could ensure Tooru’s survival until medical personnel arrived, he would do it. The people around him were strong; he could rely on them for protection for the time being.

Like Ushijima said, he had to think about Tooru first if he wanted the King to survive.

* * *

With the medics from Shiratorizawa combined with the ones Issei brought along, they managed to keep Tooru breathing until Healer Hiro arrived. It was the longest and most gruesome seventy-five minutes Hajime and Tobio had endured. They were lucky that Aoba Jousai and Yukigaoka; formerly; were not far away.

The trembling in his decrepit hands that Healer Hiro usually sported was nowhere as he inspected Tooru while warning all the medics to keep supporting the King. He started barking orders not long after that. The throne room was transformed into a medical room instantly. He ushered everyone; royal or no royal; out of the room so the medics could concentrate. But he managed a quick inspection on Tobio’s wrist before he told Hajime to get Tobio something to eat and drink. A large wood as a makeshift door of the throne room then closed on them. Leaving them staring at it for a few minutes.

“Have you contacted Tanji-sensei?” Wakatoshi was the first to speak. He then turned to Reon which prompted the General to look his way.

“We have sent the eagle.” Reon nodded.

“There are many things to do regarding the change of throne.”

“But first we need to make sure the military force is taken over completely.” Satori said.

“I leave that to you, Reon.” Wakatoshi said. He then turned to Shouyou. “Shouyou can help.”

“How about your guard?” Shouyou asked. A frown and a pout were on his face. Good thing that the people from Aoba Jousai were deeply shocked that they didn’t see his undignified side.

“I can be your guard.” Satori said with a joy smile as he pointed to himself.

“I will take Taichi. You look battered, Satori. It’s better if you find a room for Consort Tobio to stay and you can rest after that.”

“I am indeed battered. I think I will go straight to rest.” Satori deadpanned.

A punch in the head from Reon was the last thing he remembered before blackness enveloped him.

“Oops.” Reon nervously looked up to Wakatoshi who only sighed. He really didn’t realize what he was doing until his fist connected to Satori’s head. It wasn’t unusual for Satori to jokingly deny Wakatoshi’s words, but it was taboo to do in public. Even more with people from other kingdom around. Reon’s anger spiked up within milliseconds and his hand moved by itself.

Satori’s body was lying woefully on the ground. Lying face down.

“Stretch his imprisonment into one week. For insubordination.” He said before walking away. He couldn’t let this slide away. Not if Satori did that in public.

“But what about Consort Tobio?” Shouyou asked.

No one picked Satori’s body yet.

“I can show him the guest area.” Yukitaka said quietly. He was standing beside Tobio, who was hugging himself. The tremble on his shoulders was unmistakable. His tears and sobs had stopped but his puffy red eyes didn’t belie how shaken he was.

Hajime didn’t look any better. He was clueless of what to do. The danger of losing their ruler was hovering above them. It pressured him. It rendered him helpless. He looked toward Akira who looked on the floor. His hand gripped the sleeve of Yuutarou’s clothes. He was scared, just like Tobio. He moved up to look at Yuutarou, looking desperately at him. Waiting for him to say something. Anything.

And that what woke him up. Hajime closed his eyes as he put his hands on his hips. He counted to ten in his head, reaching for his composure.

It wasn’t Aoba Jousai’s territory so he didn’t have many choices besides accepting what Shiratorizawa gave them. But at least he could make sure that Tobio, Tooru, and their home had the best protection he could provide. He was the general of Aoba Jousai and it was his duty.

“I will be staying here to guard King Oikawa.” Hajime said to Reon since Wakatoshi had left. Probably toward the king’s office to see all the paperwork so he could get the idea of Yukigaoka’s political standing before it fell.

“Yuutarou, you will stay with Consort Tobio.” He then said to the Younger Man. “As I am now, you are stronger than me.”

“Don’t worry about protection. King Oikawa and Consort Tobio are our guests now. We will treat you as you are due as our guests.” Shouyou spoke instead. Hajime felt like hitting himself for not addressing him before.

“We will assign our best soldiers to guard this room and Consort Tobio’s. You need some rest, General.” Shouyou added.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I prefer that our people will be the ones guarding our rulers.”

Shouyou turned to Reon briefly. He then turned back to Hajime after a nod from Reon. “That can be arranged.”

“You really need to rest.” Issei said as he approached the three. He just finished managing the moving of medical equipment which Healer Hiro requested.

Hajime turned and a frown started forming. Issei could see an argument formed in his head.

“I will guard King Oikawa’s room.” The droopy-eyed Man said.

“But-”

“The sooner you rest, the sooner you can guard King Oikawa and Consort Tobio properly. Don’t be stubborn.” Issei sighed as he patted; actually slammed; his hand on Hajime’s shoulder. Vein lines decorated Hajime’s face at the harsh but friendly gesture.

He wanted to retort but he knew that Issei was correct. “Fine.”

Issei smiled a little at that.

He didn’t say that they also needed Hajime to function well to make sure Tobio would be all right.

And no one picked Satori yet.

* * *

Tobio stared out of the big window as Yukitaka directed the remaining servants to prepare his room. Hajime’s and Akira’s eyes never left those servants. None of their movements went unnoticed. Yukitaka strangely looked too well for someone who just lost his mate. He was oddly too accommodating especially to the people involved in his husband’s death. The servants were not any less baffling. They looked confused, yes. But the way they accepted the information of their previous king’s death so readily and changed their attitude to follow Shiratorizawa’s orders was strange too. Hajime and Akira didn’t see the usual degree of despair that people usually showed after their ruler’s death. There was only apprehension on their faces. Anxiety of their future. But no remorse whatsoever about what happened to their previous king and kingdom.

“This is the only thing we can prepare for you at the moment, Consort Tobio. Most of our resources are damaged during the battle.” Yukitaka said as he approached slowly. Minding the sharp gaze of Hajime and Akira.

Tobio slowly turned from the window. His mind was a mess. It was blank but at the same time felt crowded with thoughts. Thoughts about Tooru and the worst possibility that could happen to hm. It took him a noticeable long time to process what Yukitaka had said and even more time to come up with a response. Not that he was that stupid, but he just... He couldn’t think straight.

“It’s...” Tobio trailed. “It’s fine.”

“We will also prepare rooms for your companions.” Yukitaka said, referring to Hajime and Akira.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Akira bowed to Yukitaka.

* * *

The night started to drop its curtain. Hajime sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He leaned to the wall near the door of Tobio’s room. The Consort hadn’t moved from his spot since Hajime left for a nap. A restless nap but energizing nonetheless. Mostly because he visited their enhancer before going to Tobio’s room

Akira who was lighting the fireplace looked up to him. His troubled face smoothed a bit with relief upon Hajime’s arrival. He approached Hajime quietly, didn’t want to disturb Tobio’s worrying calmness.

“He hasn’t eaten anything yet.” Akira said, “He skipped lunch. That horrible lunch.”

Hajime frowned. “Horrible lunch?”

“You didn’t have any lunch too?” Akira raised his eyebrows. Really? Akira didn’t need another person to worry about.

“I have bread for lunch.” Issei shoved a loaf of bread down his throat before Hajime took his nap.

“Lucky for you, Hajime-san. We had horrible food for lunch.” Akira said. “Shiratorizawa don’t trust the workers yet, so they make food for the castle by themselves. And by _them_ I mean the soldiers.”

Hajime raised his eyebrows in understanding. “I see.”

Hajime knew, at least from Aoba Jousai’s side, soldiers’ idea of cooking was mixing everything edible in one container and boiled them. There were some soldiers who could cook well, but unless they were high-ranked, they couldn’t control their friends and would be overwhelmed by the ruckus the others made when _cooking_ so they would just give up.

“Please encourage him to eat.” Akira finally said. He then took the tray of food that a Shiratorizawa’s soldier brought for Tobio and gave it to Hajime. “I think it’s better if I leave you two.” He said before leaving the room. Fully hoping that Hajime could encourage their Royal Consort to eat.

* * *

“How is Tooru-san?” Tobio asked before Hajime taking a seat close to him. Hajime stopped himself from sitting in surprise at the sudden address.

He then flopped himself down on the chair. He stared above Tobio’s shoulder since no one knew what was happening inside the throne room. It wasn’t good news but he didn’t want Tobio to know that.

But he couldn’t lie to Tobio. Not anymore.

“There is no news from the medics yet. Healer Hiro hasn’t left the throne room since we saw him this morning.” Hajime said. “Hope still remains.”

“Danger still remains.” Tobio countered. And that brought a sliver of alarm in Hajime’s heart.

Tobio turned away from the dark scene from the window to look at Hajime. The General felt his stomach sunk staring at those disquiet eyes. Tobio wasn’t someone who would openly showed his emotion, other than anger and annoyance which he couldn’t really help. Hajime realized that he had never seen Tobio worrying about someone. He had seen him sad and upset, but never worried. So seeing it now on Tobio’s face was unpleasant.

Hajime couldn’t bear if he had to see Tobio fell too deep in his despair. It could be dangerous for his health and the baby. And unstable Tobio was unpredictable Tobio. No one knew what he would do.

Tooru’s critical condition and Tobio’s mental state made him anxious. However, Hajime couldn’t act on his anxiety. Hajime needed Tobio to be calm and Tobio needed Hajime to appear in control to be calm. He couldn’t promise anything to Tobio but he could assure Tobio that everyone was doing their best to help Tooru.

“Healer Hiro is the best healer we have. Even Shiratorizawa’s medics acknowledge him. Tooru is in the best hands possible.” Hajime said.

Tobio looked up with exasperation in his eyes before sinking deeper in his sofa. “Why... I hate him.”

Hajime blinked at that. Hajime didn’t know that Tobio hated Healer Hiro.

“I hate him, but, why?” Tobio said before covering his eyes with his forearm. “Why do I feel like this?”

Oh. He was talking about Tooru.

Hajime closed his eyes slowly as his heart stung. This. This was what Hajime feared. He had seen Tooru in his lowest as he realized too late how he loved Tobio after treating him so badly. He didn’t want to see Tobio experiencing the same.

Hajime unconsciously shook his head. So many things were at stake here. Tooru had to survive for Tobio and the kingdom.

The kingdom...

A shudder ran through Hajime as he remembered one crucial thing. One thing that would ruin everything forever if Tooru didn’t survive this. If Tooru died before the ritual to preserve the royal gene performed, Aoba Jousai would end for real. The Prince who was still in Tobio’s tummy wouldn’t be able to pass the royal gene to his children. No kingdoms could survive without their royalty’s powers. Their kingdom would be crushed after one generation.

“Shit.” Hajime whispered unconsciously.

“Hajime-san? Are you okay?” Tobio asked.

Hajime looked up jerkily and that raised even more worry on Tobio’s face.

“I am fine. I am just worried, like you.” Hajime said. “But, please eat now, Tobio. You don’t want to harm your baby with your lack of eating, do you?”

Tobio’s eyes changed a little at the mention of his baby. He nodded slowly and Hajime smiled a little before preparing the small dining table set in the room.

“You are right. I don’t want to burden Healer Hiro if I drop too.” Tobio said as he took Hajime’s hand before walking to the dining table.

Hajime smiled but his mind was chanting prayer endlessly for Tooru’s survival.

* * *

“Our men will finish scouting the whole new territory within two days from now.” Satori said. He, like Hajime, had a good nap. He looked refreshed which was contrasting the bothered look on Wakatoshi’s face. “Give us another one day to secure this area and we will be ready to accept people from the main castle to cater everyone’s need.”

“Can you finish it quicker? We have important guests.” Wakatoshi asked.

“I will call more reinforcement then. But we can’t add more than this.” Satori said as he started writing a new letter. “The main castle will be vulnerable.” Satori peered from his writing position. He knew that wouldn’t raise anymore argument from Wakatoshi. Tetsurou and Tsutomu were in the main castle after all.

Wakatoshi leaned back toward the previous king’s office chair. It would be replaced, soon. “How is Kouji?”

“He is taking it well. Better than I expected. Yukigaoka’s soldiers and servants pledged their loyalty to Shiratorizawa. But we can’t never be over-cautious with them.”

“Quarantine then. I will discuss with Tanji-sensei about the period.” Wakatoshi said. “How about the people?”

“They were shocked, they were scared, but they recovered from it already and start making living again. The streets are conducive now.”

“That’s quick.” Wakatoshi nodded. He didn’t know what to make out of it. Until he had gone deep into Yukigaoka’s records he couldn’t make any conclusion of this easy behavior of Yukigaoka’s people.

“How about the politicians and the nobles? Any close relatives to King Izumi?” Satori asked now.

“Politicians and close relatives of King Izumi will be exiled. We can’t trust them.” Wakatoshi said without missing a beat. “Nobles will lose their title. Or exiled.”

Satori nodded, understanding Wakatoshi’s way of thought.

“About Yukitaka.” Wakatoshi suddenly said. His voice had a nervous edge in it. “What do you think?”

Satori didn’t need to see him to know how dilemmatic Wakatoshi’s mind right then. The Red-Head stopped his writing in favor to see his King square in the face.

No, not his King. His friend. Because that was the way Wakatoshi looking at him right now.

“You know you have three options regarding him.” Satori started.

“I know.” Wakatoshi frowned.

“Exile him.”

“It will be unfair. He was treated badly by Izumi.” Wakatoshi shook his head slowly.

“Execute him.”

“ ** _Satori._** ” Wakatoshi glared.

“Same reason, huh?” Satori leaned to the backrest of his chair. “You only have the third option then.” He said carefully. Even suggesting it squeezed Satori’s heart because both his King and the Consort were his friends now.

Wakatoshi lowered his gaze onto the scattered paper in the table before him. He knew what was coming.

Satori quietly said. “Take him as your concubine.”

Wakatoshi’s hand found its way to his hair, gripping at it to give himself a pain to distract him from his turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys~~ Hope you like this chapter. The end-of-chapter note this time is different because I have an announcement. Next week I am going on a vacation so there will be no update -______-
> 
> And here I will answer some questions I got from you guys (sorry can't reply to your comment one by one again Y___Y). Some of the questions are originally will be explained in the sequel of this fic (where big war will happen) but since I decide to focus on my comic and most probably won't write the sequel, I will explain it here instead.
> 
> 1\. Being a royal, one's innate magical power will be greater than non-royals. It is genetic and magical at the same time.  
> I will take Wakatoshi and Shouyou as examples. Both of them have royal gene but the one who can pass that one gene to his child is only Wakatoshi. There is magical ritual at work here and the ritual is only performed to the child who will inherit the crown. So, while Tsutomu has the royal gene, Shouyou's child will not. Tsutomu also has the royal gene from Tetsurou but can't pass it down to his child. He can only pass Shiratorizawa's royal gene to his child and not Nekoma's because no ritual performed to him from Nekoma's side. The ritual itself is a dark art.
> 
> 2\. In this fic, Oikawa has much less magic power than Tobio. In the term of skills, other than draining, Tooru is just as good as Tobio. If you remember in chapter 15 it was stated that Tobio's father was a Prince from another kingdom but exiled after marrying a commoner. Tobio's father was a crown prince from another kingdom; Kitagawa Daichi (LOL I am just babbling it all now). That's why he has the power of a royal. And a genius at that.
> 
> Oikawa himself has average magic power for a royalty but yes with his intelligence he can take down Shouyou or Bokuto (who are known to have greater amount of magic than average royals, but not in the level of Wakatoshi). But the thing is he is an enhancer. He has decent offensive and defensive skills but in a fight against another royals without anyone to fight with his enhancement, he is vulnerable. This also apply for Atsumu (but he can drain so not really).
> 
> Genius: Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi, Kiryuu, Tobio.  
> Stronger than average: Shouyou, Bokuto, Atsumu.
> 
> 3\. Tobio said that Tooru was weak because Tobio was comparing Tooru with Wakatoshi and Shouyou. Since Tooru was going to be alone with Wakatoshi and Shouyou. If they decided to turn against Tooru, he is done.
> 
> That's it for this note! I hope my answers make sense -___-
> 
> Please ask away if you have any question about this fic. I will answer it as best as I can (because sometimes I am clueless just as you guys about why this or that happen that way -___-)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Update will be available in next next week :3


	29. Chapter 29

A knock on the office door woke Wakatoshi out of his musing. His musing about how he told Tetsurou about Yukitaka. This entire time he only wrote about their advancement in scouting the formerly territory of Yukigaoka, and how far they had been through with the administrations. He didn’t write anything about the surviving Consort of Late King Izumi.

Tetsurou was raised as a crown prince. He was groomed to be a king. Wakatoshi knew that Tetsurou would understand the situation the moment he wrote about Yukitaka. So he didn’t tell anyone at home about him.

He, the Mighty King Ushijima of Shiratorizawa, didn’t have the gut to tell his mate about Yukitaka. Since Wakatoshi himself wasn’t sure what to do with him.

Yet, a part of him knew that this hesitation was just a small delay to one clear decision.

Wakatoshi wanted to write to Tanji about Yukitaka, to ask about his opinion about it. But no matter what, the options would remain. Exile, execution, or taking Yukitaka as a concubine.

He didn’t want to take someone as a concubine. It never crossed his mind even once. For the first time since he was ruling, he wanted someone to oppose him. But if someone opposed him on it, that meant they suggested him to either exile or execute Yukitaka. And that what Wakatoshi was avoiding. It would be unfair for the Omega. He had seen how Izumi treated him. Giving him a hard life after this would be too cruel. While ending it just like that... Wakatoshi couldn’t even think about it.

“Your Majesty.”

Wakatoshi blinked as he looked up. He had spaced out again just after the knocks.

“Yes, Satori?”

Usually Satori would tease him about his daydreaming but even the General knew that he had been thinking about Yukitaka. Something that was very sensitive for the King. And as a friend he would shoot himself before teasing Wakatoshi about his turmoil.

His grim must be visible that Wakatoshi’s face turned even gloomy.

Oh yes. That was the appropriate expression. Because Satori brought him a dreadful news.

“Nekoma’s soldiers have come to aid us. They are waiting to be assigned.” Satori said.

That was a good thing, wasn’t it? With more personnel they could complete the territory scouting sooner.

Satori really wanted to stop talking there. He wished for the news to just stop there. But the reality didn’t want him to stop there. Reality had something else that Satori _had_ to inform his King.

“Assign them according to your judgment.” Wakatoshi said. He looked up warily, knowing there was something left that Satori didn’t say. He waited with mounting dread for the bomb to drop.

And since Satori was talking about Nekoma, Wakatoshi knew it would be something frightening.

“And, Alpha Consort Lev wants to speak with you.”

* * *

One night. One restless and long night had passed but no one from Tooru’s room said anything to anyone. Tobio would have demanded explanation, worrying that Shiratorizawa’s medics messed up and trying to hide it. But he told himself that the lead healer was Healer Hiro. Aoba Jousai’s most trusted and skilled healer.

Standing in front of a guest room where Tooru was still monitored closely, Tobio could only imagine what was happening inside the room. He could only visualize the furniture; he could only imagine the voices of the healers as they exchanged their observations on Tooru’s condition. Discussing to each other what they could do to improve Tooru’s health.

Tobio couldn’t hear anything from the room. No matter how hard he strained his ears, he couldn’t pick anything.

_It’s more likely a good sign, right?_ Tobio’s hopeful self wanted to ask. But no one around could answer. Not even Hajime.

“Your Majesty, have you eaten your breakfast?” Akira asked the moment he found Tobio. His breath was slightly quicker as he walked along the corridor toward him. “And please don’t wander by yourself. It’s not our territory and even Shiratorizawa is still unsure about the safety of this castle.”

Tobio frowned. “What do you mean? They have their soldiers all over the place.”

“The more sign that they are still wary of this place.” Akira said. “Or they are just being extra cautious.” He ended it with a small shrug.

Tobio turned back toward the door of the guest room. “Last night, he was transported here.”

“Hajime-san told me so.” Akira nodded before turning to see vacantly toward the door.

“What...” Tobio trailed. The furrow between his eyebrows got deeper. “What do you think about Tooru-san’s condition?”

Akira took a slow inhale of breath. He had thought that Tobio might want to ask him but he didn’t expect that the Consort would actually ask him. “To be honest, I don’t know.” Akira answered as he turned to Tobio with a low gaze.

Akira wanted to say something comforting. But he wasn’t particularly good in that aspect and he was afraid he would be giving Tobio false hope.

“I see.” Tobio said before turning to stare at the door again. His worried frown looked permanently fixed on his face. He bit his bottom lip, deep in thinking. Without a doubt, the Consort was desperate. Wanting to know Tooru’s condition.

“Your Majesty, have you eaten your breakfast?” Akira asked his first question again, genuinely wanted to know and hoped to distract Tobio.

“I have.” Tobio said. His tune was considerably lighter as Tooru was snatched out from his focus for a second.

“Did you finish it?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Do you like your breakfast?”

“I like what we usually have in our palace.” Tobio cringed a little.

“Please pardon these guys, they were not cooks.” A hint of amused smile was on Akira’s face.

“I understand. I heard that Shiratorizawa will bring their civil workers into this castle after the whole territory has been scouted.”

The creak of a wooden door opening pulled Tobio’s and Akira’s attention. Akira moved when he saw Healer Hiro came out of the room. He held the door open for the elderly and got a withering smile in return. Tobio stood closer, expectantly waited for the Healer to tell him something.

Healer Hiro looked up and stared for a considerable amount of time at Tobio. He smiled before bowing a little and asking Tobio for his permission to check his pulse in his wrist with a small gesture.

Tobio put his hand in Healer Hiro and the Elderly found his pulse right away. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, concentrating on feeling Tobio’s pulse. Another soft smile graced his old face as he released Tobio’s hand.

“You are strong as ever, Your Majesty.” Healer Hiro said before he observed Tobio’s face.

Healer Hiro was familiar with Tobio’s expressions. And he could say for sure that the usual clueless creases on his face were no more. Unfortunately, they vanished together with the child-like purity Tobio always brought with him. The Consort replaced it with hard determination and aggressive resistance.

“Stronger. You are stronger.” Healer Hiro corrected himself. “But please be mindful with your strength. For it is blinding.”

The small flinch on Tobio’s shoulders prompted Healer Hiro to speak again. “Don’t worry about it. Take it as words from old man who likes to blabber since he has a lot of free time.”

“How...” Tobio trailed. He recovered quickly. Since his mind had been filled with Tooru’s condition in the first place. “How is Tooru-san?”

Healer Hiro pointed to an area with garden chairs and table nearby. Indicating that it would be better if they spoke while sitting. Akira helped Healer Hiro while Tobio walked alone but his hand took the Healer’s arm just to hold him. Healer Hiro insisted that he was still strong to walk that short distance but the two Young Men didn’t listen.

“I won’t lie to you, Your Majesty.” Healer Hiro started as both he and Tobio sat comfortably. Akira was standing as he signaled two Aoba Jousai soldiers to guard them.

“I appreciate your honesty, Healer Hiro.”

“He has been in and out.”

Tobio’s eyes widened. “You mean he has woken up a few times?” A frown started again on his face, feeling betrayed that Healer Hiro didn’t say anything.

“I mean, he has been stable and unstable.” Healer Hiro amended. “He hasn’t woken up even once since I treat him.”

That smoothed out the frown on Tobio’s face. But his worried gaze was back on. “I see.”

“Right now he is stable.”

“Will he survive?” Tobio asked. It came out as a whisper. As if he was trying to stop himself from asking it but couldn’t help wanting to know.

Healer Hiro looked down toward the table. His mouth opened and closed slowly. Thinking hard how to relay it to the Consort, to the mate of his critical patient. He could easily give reassurance to Tobio, but hope would crash anyone much harder if it didn’t happen. Hiro closed his eyes, praying for the best.

“I am not sure, Your Majesty.”

The way Tobio leaned back to the backrest of his chair, holding his bulging stomach with weak hands, and the slight trembling in his lips, killed Hiro a little inside.

* * *

“Shouyou!” Lev’s eyes were bright. He extended his hand upward to meet Shouyou’s high-five.

“Lev!” The Prince greeted with a smile that was no less bright than Lev’s eyes. Their high-five was ridiculously high but no one bothered to mention that. They would gloat about it.

“You come.” Shouyou said. His smile never lessened.

“Of course! When we heard from Tanji-sensei about what happened, Morisuke rushed to prepare this party to help.” Lev explained. “He would’ve come but knowing this happened with Inarizaki’s involvement, it won’t be wise if he leaves the kingdom.”

“I can see that.” Shouyou nodded. “I was surprised when you guys told us who I met during the battle.”

“We are surprised when we read your description about the man in the letter Tanji-sensei wrote to us.”

A short pause occurred between them as it sunk to them. That the danger the Southern Empire possessed had become much more real that it had ever been in the past.

“Do you want to see Toshi-nii?” Shouyou asked. Broke them out of their reverie.

“I will, shortly. Satori-san must have informed him.” And just like that, Lev’s eyes weren’t as bright as before. “Morisuke wants me to speak about something with Ushijima-san.”

Shouyou nodded again. The rulers never necessarily came with the help party unless it was dire. The fact that Lev was here meant Nekoma had something really important to tell Wakatoshi that they thought someone less than the royals wouldn’t be proper.

* * *

The moment Lev entered the office, he hollered. “Ushijima-san! My savior!”

Wakatoshi accepted the enthusiasm by offering a handshake. Lev went with a hug instead and Wakatoshi stiffened. Because really, what was it that Lev wanted to talk with him if it wasn’t about Yukitaka? Wakatoshi had resigned to his fate. After all, it was much better than if Morisuke himself spoke with him.

Satori almost released a snort of laugh at the savior part. He was bewildered at first as to why Lev always dubbed Wakatoshi as his savior. He learnt from General Nobuyuki that it was because Wakatoshi _saved_ him from Tetsurou.

Lev had been terrified by Tetsurou ever since the first time they were introduced to each other for their engagement. Having Wakatoshi married Tetsurou was like a lifetime blessing for the poor younger alpha.

“How are you?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I am great. Morisuke is fine too. Sou and Yuuki grow healthily.” Lev said. Made sure that all his family was mentioned. Lev knew Wakatoshi wasn’t someone for chit-chat and would cut to the chase if possible. He was just helping him out.

And cut to the chase what was he doing. He didn’t want to leave Morisuke alone in the kingdom for longer than necessary. Not with Inarizaki’s recent activity.

Lev then said, “We received the information that the King of Aoba Jousai is here. I would like to speak with you and him as a delegate from the Alliance of the Eastern Kingdoms.”

Wakatoshi blinked. Satori also turned away from his fascination of the floating clouds outside to look at Lev. The expression on Lev’s face was unfamiliar to both Wakatoshi and Satori. All his bubbly persona disappeared, replaced with a cutting stare and gripping vibe resonated around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I've come with a new chapter for you all!
> 
> This month something come up in my school and so the updates will be shorter -_____-
> 
> it will be around 1000-2000 words per chapter (I usually write 3000+ words).
> 
> I will never be tired to tell you thank you so much for reading my fic. Thanks for your subs, likes, and comments! Especially comments! They are my energy! I feed on them! *nowthatoneiscreepyiamsorry
> 
> I can't answer your comments one by one again. I can answer those with questions, but even so I still chose the questions which answer won't spoil the story too much so sorry if your question is unanswered -___-
> 
> BUT I READ THEM!! I read every single one of those precious comments!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear from you guys soon!


	30. Chapter 30

The pitter-patter of the rain outside brought calmness to the whole castle. Akira and Yuutarou had rushed Healer Hiro and Tobio back to the corridor of the guest area when the first droplets hit the earth. The sky wasn’t as dark. They could still see sunlight trying to peak between the clouds. Alas it was unsuccessful and only resulting in a blanket of grey clouds in the sky.

It was calming, but darkening nonetheless.

From afar Yuutarou spotted Ushijima walked toward them. Behind him were Satori and Hajime. While beside the King was someone he had never seen. There was something different from the stranger. Not in the bad kind of way, he just felt foreign.

First, he was tall. As tall as or maybe taller than Prince Shouyou. Second, his gesture and how he brought himself was unlike any others.

Yuutarou’s eyes fell to the man’s clothes and his eyes widened slowly as he spotted the silver embroidery on the man’s red clothes. Yuutarou looked up to Hajime, whose eyes were as serious as ever, nodding to him.

Silver embroidery, this man was a consort. An alpha consort most probably. And what else he was doing walking there if he wasn’t looking for Tobio?

“Your Majesty.” Yuutarou called. Tobio turned to see him. “King Ushijima is here.” Yuutarou informed.

The moment Tobio laid his eyes on Ushijima and his companions, his guard was suddenly up. Yuutarou could see that from the slight raise of his shoulders. The serene look he showed Healer Hiro had been shoved away.

It wasn’t Ushijima who triggered this reaction. It was the alpha stranger beside him, with his royal consort raiment.

“Good morning, Consort Tobio.” Ushijima greeted first.

“Good morning, King Ushijima.” Tobio replied his greeting.

With the least courtesy had been given, Ushijima referred to the man beside him with his hand. “This is Alpha Consort Lev of Nekoma.”

“Ah, Tetsurou-san’s brother? Or brother in law?” Tobio’s brightened in familiarity as he looked up to Lev.

“Do you know Tetsurou-san?” Lev smiled.

“Yes. I was being held under Shiratorizawa’s custody for a little while.” Tobio said without any hint of resentment.

Lev’s smile froze at that. “I see.” He managed to say slowly as he peered at Ushijima, who was just as neutral as the Consort in front of him. While on the other hand, he could feel Aoba Jousai’s general was glaring hole into the back of Ushijima’s head and Satori might be face-palming, or trying to hold laughter in.

No one from Aoba Jousai would understand that his stay in Shiratorizawa wasn’t _that_ unpleasant. Sure, he didn’t feel home, but he was respected and treated properly as a guest. Everyday he was always with a company, either Kei or Prince Tsutomu. And Tobio especially didn’t mind the latter’s companionship.

Ushijima, knowing that and never really cared what people thought, didn’t feel any shame because of it. Their action was purely politics to avoid bloodier skirmish and Tobio and his baby wasn’t harmed in anyway. He meant well.

“We need to speak with the ruler of Aoba Jousai.” Ushijima said as he turned his face by a minuscule toward the door of the guest room where Tooru was being treated. Breaking whatever awkward atmosphere around them. He then focused back sharply to Tobio. “Are you available for this discussion, Consort Tobio?”

Tobio peered to Hajime who was now standing beside him, yet respectfully kept a step behind him. Tobio looked at his eyebrows, because really, he wasn’t someone who could read people. The General’s eyebrows were neutrally spread, no hint of extra frown.

They were okay then.

“Yes, of course.” Tobio said as he turned back toward Ushijima and Lev. Lev smiled wider at that and Ushijima only nodded.

Satori then stepped away. “We have prepared a meeting room. This way, Your Majesties.”

“If possible I prefer the meeting is held in my room.” Tobio said before Satori could walk any farther. The General stopped in his track as Ushijima turned back to Tobio with questions in his eyes. Lev’s eyebrows were raised, forming a perfect two arches on his handsome, foreign face.

“I wish to be as close to my King as possible.” Tobio said. There was no melancholy in his voice, only determination. Hajime took a furtive glance toward Tobio and a proud smile threatened to tug the tips of his lips.

“We understand. That can be arranged.” Ushijima said as he turned to Satori who nodded in affirmation.

* * *

After parting with Healer Hiro, who promised Tobio that he would be the first person to know if there is any update about Tooru, the Omega walked toward his room. Akira followed closely with Hajime as Yuutarou guarding Tooru’s room with four other Aoba Jousai’s soldiers.

The air wasn’t tense but it was far from joyful. There were no tea nor snacks as Ushijima had stated they didn’t have any civil workers in the castle at the moment. Akira could prepare some tea but Tobio forbid him as he was not a servant and it wasn’t his duty to serve for Shiratorizawa’s sake.

Lev’s smile turned nervous as he realized that the two rulers he was about to talk with were... unique. He couldn’t do with just courtesy and flattery. They were just like King Sakusa. They would only see the weight his words brought. He’d better not keep them waiting.

He had to succeed on this mission since the Eastern Kingdoms’ fate was riding on it.

Plus, he also didn’t want to stay away from Nekoma for too long.

“I am sorry for what happen to your husband, Consort Tobio.” Lev started, feeling that it would be too insensitive if he didn’t express his sympathy.

Tobio’s eyes shifted downward for a moment as he took a long breath slowly. “Thank you.” He accepted with a small nod of his head.

Damn. It was Tobio’s first political meeting and he didn’t feel any nervousness. Was he probably a genius in politics too? Or was he just too strung up that he didn’t care about anything besides Tooru’s condition?

“I am here as a delegate of the Alliance of the Eastern Kingdoms. We heard what had happened with Shiratorizawa, Aoba Jousai, and Yukigaoka. There is a high possibility that it was planned by the Southern Empire.” Lev said. “They are widening their target. It’s only possible because Itachiyama is on their side.”

“The Alliance thinks that this time they were trying to get to Ushijima-san.” Lev added. “If the Empire has both Itachiyama of the East, and Shiratorizawa of the North.” There was pause in Lev’s speech. “The rest of us are done for.”

“What do you propose?” Ushijima asked. He leaned back to his sofa.

“I am proposing for Northern kingdoms to join our alliance.” Lev said with a confident smile. His eyes somewhat brightened. “Starting from Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai, it will be easier to persuade other Northern Kingdoms to join our alliance. That way we can defend ourselves from the Empire of the South and even beat them for good to get rid of the threat they cause us these past centuries.”

“Do you have any means to defeat Kiryuu?” Ushijima asked again.

“If we have you and the rest of Northern kingdom, we will a chance. They have two genius royals and we, if you join us, will have one genius royal. And with the rest of us two region kingdoms, it will be enough.”

Tobio shifted his eyes to Ushijima’s way to meet the King’s narrowed ones. There was a small shake of his head that only meant for Tobio to notice.

_Don’t say anything about your ability._

“What do you think, Consort Tobio?” Lev asked. “If we work together, you can prevent something like this to happen in the future.”

Tobio felt like a rush of weight dropped on his shoulders. _Something like this._ Was he talking about the South pulling the string in pitting Shiratorizawa against Aoba Jousai? Or was he talking about Tooru being hurt because of it?

Tobio exhaled slowly.

Either way, it was the same. The bottom line was if this happened again, someone would get hurt. And it could be someone he held dear. Tobio remembered the desperation and the helplessness he had felt since Tooru was stabbed. He hated those feelings. He didn’t want to experience it again.

Tobio’s hands found their way to his stomach. This time it was Tooru. Who knew who it would be next if this happened again?

Lev was right. They needed to prevent it from happening again.

Lev and Ushijima’s eyes shifted to the precious little life Tobio carried when Tobio’s hands moved to caress it. Lev smiled wider but Ushijima frowned.

“Yes.” Tobio said before looking up. “We will-”

“We will discuss this first among ourselves.” Ushijima cut him off. “I will contact the Eastern Alliance about our decision.”

Lev smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Aoba Jousai has expressed their agreement to join the alliance.”

“Consort Tobio is in disturbed mental state. He is not fit to make the decision.”

Tobio would have been offended. But with the way Ushijima’s eyes shifted back and forth between him and Lev, with an unease he never saw on Ushijima’s ever neutral-yet-stern eyes, Tobio understood he should have not given his yes.

“Ushijima-san, you heard him saying yes. You are in no position to make a decision for Aoba Jousai.” Lev said.

“I wasn’t finished, Consort Lev.” Tobio butted in. Lev and Ushijima turned to him. “I wasn’t finished talking.”

Ushijima visibly relieved while Lev’s eyes turned neutral. His smile faltered.

“I was saying ‘Yes, we will consider it.’” Tobio said. His eyes met Lev’s dead on as if challenging him to say the otherwise. Ushijima had cut him off in the part possible in his sentence.

A sudden excitement bloomed in his heart. Tobio felt so smart by coming up with that safe.

Lev’s eyes never left Tobio’s. It felt like a long time before Lev dropped his stare by closing his eyes. “I understand.” His tone mellowed. “We hope we can hear good news from you soon.”

* * *

It was evening when Wakatoshi visited Tobio in his room. They stared blankly to the unsightly food in front of them. It could be a cozy dinner. They felt comfortable around each other, even with Hajime and Satori behind them having a staring contest. But the food just brought the comfortable vibe down a notch.

“Lev has left this afternoon.” Wakatoshi said as he exhaled a soft breath and took his spoon. “It was a good call, saying you had not finished talking.”

“Don’t you trust them?” Tobio asked.

Wakatoshi put his spoon down again. As if his own body trying to stop him from eating. “I trust Nekoma with my life.”

“So? Why?”

“It was the alliance we should be wary of.” Wakatoshi said. “I know Fukurodani, they are trustworthy. But, the rest of the kingdoms in the alliance, I am not sure.”

“And you trust us?” Tobio raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“I know you.” Wakatoshi said. “I know northern kingdoms much better than the easterns. I know the risks and benefits if we involve ourselves with you.”

Tobio understood. “The danger of the unknown.”

“Exactly.” Wakatoshi said. “Eastern Kingdoms have allied with each other for generations. They are very close-packed. That’s what helping them survive this entire time with Kiryuu looming over them.”

Wakatoshi leaned a little to the table. “They are like brethren of kings. Now, if we join them and if Kiryuu has been defeated, what will happen next?”

“We can live peacefully.” Tobio answered with a small shrug.

“That’s what I hope.” Wakatoshi shifted his eyes to the side. Thinking. “But, the alliance will rise as the new power.”

Tobio frowned, still didn’t get what Wakatoshi wanted to say. If the alliance rose as the new power, wasn’t that a good thing? Since they would be also in the alliance.

“The Eastern Kingdoms have been together for a very long time. Without Kiryuu, they will have more force to spare to do something else besides manning their kingdom. And if they decide to expand their territory.” Wakatoshi looked up. “With their information of us after joining their alliance, we could be their prey.”

Tobio blinked. “Don’t you think you are reading too far about it?”

“You can call me paranoid. But the way I see it, if the easterns turn against us, we, the Northerns, wouldn’t be able to defend ourselves. We know each other but we are not close. We don’t have the camaraderie that the easterns have among them. If one of us gets attacked, the rest will just leave the alliance without thinking to help each other.”

Tobio understand all Wakatoshi’s worries, but to be honest, he couldn’t relate at all to his way of thinking.

“Why would people turn against each other after achieving a shared goal? Why would they stir things up in the midst of peacefulness? Why wouldn’t they feel content with what they already had?” Tobio asked. He felt incredulous with Wakatoshi’s negative thinking.

Wakatoshi blinked once. Twice. Astonished with Tobio’s naivety.

“You are even more secluded from politics than Tetsu.” Wakatoshi muttered. “Oikawa is worse than me.”

That last sentence was the worst thing someone could say in front Tobio right now. That hit the bitterest spot in his heart. Wakatoshi didn’t see what was coming next.

“Who do you call worse!?” Tobio raised his voice. His face was red with raising anger.

“Uh oh.” Satori felt like shrinking.

Do not insult a critically-injured husband of a pregnant omega’s.

Wakatoshi raised his hands. His palms up, gesturing surrender. Fearing for Tobio’s well-being. “It wasn’t my intention to offend you. I wasn’t talking about-.”

“Take that back!” Tobio’s eyes started glistening.

“I-”

“Your Majesty, please take that back.” Satori whispered harshly behind Wakatoshi.

“Take that back!” Tobio’s voice was getting louder. His breath quickened. Hajime had his hand caressing Tobio’s back to calm him down.

“I take that back. Oikawa is not worse than me.”

Tobio’s breath was labored as if he had done a thousand-meter run. He grabbed his glass of water and took two big gulps from it. His eyes were staring at Wakatoshi with huff as he put the glass back on the table not so gently. Tobio picked his fork and his dinner knife before stabbing at his food. His pout was still visible even when he chewed. His glistening eyes remained, accompanied with small sniffles.

_Mood swing._ The alphas in the room minded.

Hajime should be more careful when he wanted to insult Tooru from now on.

Then suddenly the door opened. Hajime wanted to scold whoever it was who dared entering a royal’s room without announcement. But he swallowed it back when he saw the red face of Healer Hiro, who was being supported by Yuutarou.

“Your Majesty, Consort Tobio.” Healer Hiro called. His voice was louder than usual. “King Oikawa has regained his consciousness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuhuu~ Hope you guys enjoy this! There is a lot happening in this week with teaching supervisors come to our school so I hope my writing doesn't feel rushed -___-
> 
> Thank you for your comment guys! I read them all and makes me happy and motivated every time! ANd would love to hear more from you guys about this chapter *___*


	31. Chapter 31

It was all stillness when Tobio entered Tooru’s treatment room. The healers were standing close by from the bed. They didn’t do anything except monitoring his vitals. The smile on their faces when they turned toward the door to give Tobio a bow relieved Tobio like nothing else. Tobio walked forward, leaving Healer Hiro with Yuutarou and Hajime.

“Tobio?” Tooru croaked even before he could see Tobio. The way all the healers gave way was obvious whom they were clearing the path for.

He looked pale, his skin was lacking its lively vibrant. His eyes were trying to focus on Tobio when he came into Tooru’s view. A trembling smile grew slowly on his lips. Luckily they were not chapped. His wheezy breath worried Tobio and he looked toward Healer Hiro, who just shook his head, signaling him that it was part of Tooru’s recovery.

Someone placed a chair by Tooru’s bed for Tobio. Tobio sat on it. His hands automatically caressed his abdomen, seeking comfort from his baby. The lump in his throat was persistent and Tobio fought it down. His eyes took Tooru in all the way to his blanketed toes. A part of him felt disturbed with how homey that maroon-colored blanket was.

All these weird people from Shiratorizawa he mingled with gave him a sense of belonging. And he was worried about that.

Tooru, Takahiro, and Issei could be weird too, but Tobio only ever had spoken with them for a fleeting of moment.

“How are you, Tobio?” Tooru asked, wheezing.

Tobio frowned at that. That sounded painful but he couldn’t see it on Tooru’s face.

“How are _you_?” Tobio asked back. Really, Tooru should be worried about himself first. He was the one lying down with a thick bloody patch on his chest.

Tooru blinked slowly and released a quiet chuckle. “I am fine.”

The silence after that stretched so long. The healers around them just watched the royal couple sat far away from each other. They sat so far away from each other, considering what the Alpha had been through. At least that how Shiratorizawa’s healers saw them. Because if it was their rulers, Consort Tetsurou would have latched himself to King Ushijima. It would take Prince Shouyou or Prince Kei to pry him off to give King Ushijima space to breathe again.

“Don’t be stupid like this again.” Tobio suddenly said.

Hajime looked up. He heard a vague tremble in Tobio’s voice.

Tobio’s back was straight and he held his chin proudly as a consort should be in a public. Yet, his eyes were getting misty and there was movement in his jaws. Telling Hajime he was trying hard not to choke on his own words.

“You always say that you will give me everything I want, that you will make everything up to me.” Tobio continued. He took a breath before speaking again. “But, how are you going to do it if you are just lying down like this.”

A lone tear rolled down Tobio’s cheek. Tooru’s smile withered. Tooru extended his arm to the side, giving Tobio his facing-up palm. “I am sorry, Tobio.”

That hand, was asking for Tobio to take it.

His heart leaped when Tobio reached for his hand, only to put it snugly on Tooru’s own chest. Tooru’s surprised and defeated eyes met Tobio’s frowning ones. The Omega then averted his gaze from Tooru to Healer Hiro.

“Is it okay if he stays in our room?” Tobio asked as he let Tooru’s hand go.

“If you don’t mind us checking his vital every hour for the first two days.” Healer Hiro said. “It will be okay.”

“I don’t mind.” Tobio said. He then rose from his chair and looked at Tooru again. “I will prepare our room.”

Tooru stared at him with longing; his eyes roamed Tobio’s face as if wanting to save his photograph in his head. He wanted Tobio to stay, but he knew he didn’t have the rights for it. “Yes. Thank you, Tobio.”

Tobio nodded before walking away from the bed. No one saw how he clenched his hands into fists.

Tobio had accepted Tooru. But still refused to forgive him.

* * *

“Thank you for your help, Yukitaka-san.” Tobio said as Yukitaka and Akira bringing clothes for Tooru into his- their walk-in closet. His and Tooru’s.

“Please don’t thank me, Your Majesty. This castle doesn’t have civil workers yet. And you helped me a lot during my worst moment.” Yukitaka paused for a moment. “This is the least I can do to repay what you have done for me.”

Tobio didn’t say anything to respond that but a tilt of his head acknowledged Yukitaka’s words. Tobio was sitting in a chair, watching Akira and Yukitaka did all the work. Akira had firmly assured him that he and Yukitaka were enough to do this task.

“Where are you staying, Yukitaka-san?” Tobio asked. Suddenly felt curious.

“I am staying in the family area, Your Majesty.” He answered before continuing his work. “And just Yukitaka, please, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, you are not going home?” Tobio asked again.

Both Yukitaka and Tobio turned to Akira when the Beta took a sudden step back, the clothes in his hands pooled down on the floor as his hands failed to maintain their grips. Akira looked disoriented for a moment before hurriedly collecting the fallen clothes.

“I-I am sorry.” Akira mumbled.

Tobio raised his eyebrows at the rare exhibit of discomposure on Akira’s part. Yukitaka shot Tobio a wondering stare but he just signaled him with a small shake of his head to dismiss it.

“So you don’t go to your family’s house?” Tobio asked again. Akira closed his eyes. He remembered how Tobio never really cared about his royal tradition study.

“No.” Yukitaka said slowly. “General Satori told me that King Ushijima’s order is for me to stay.”

“I see.”

“I am a Shiratorizawa’s citizen now. So I can’t defy my King.”

Akira wasn’t usually a prodding person. But this time, hearing their conversation, his curiosity got the best of him.

If Yukitaka stayed in this castle, he wouldn’t be exiled. That meant there were two possibilities left. It didn’t look like King Ushijima would execute him. Not with the freedom Yukitaka was granted to visit Tobio. But Akira didn’t know how Shiratorizawa worked with things. The only indication would be where Yukitaka’s family lived now. If they were being exiled, then Yukitaka was actually waiting to be executed. If not, then...

“By the way, Yukitaka-sama.” Akira started. He didn’t know how to call Yukitaka with his unclear status so he just went with _-sama_. It was the safest bet. It was a higher honorific than _–san_ but not too high to put Akira’s own status below Yukitaka too far. “Where does your family live? Is it in the city?”

“Yes, they live in the city. And among all the nobles Yukigaoka had, our family is the only one retains our nobility.”

Oh well, Akira should have addressed Yukitaka with ‘My Lord’.

* * *

Wakatoshi was reading Yukigaoka’s economy record when Satori entered his office, dancing. The King lowered his paper and raised one straight eyebrow to his friend.

Satori kneeled and his arms raised high in the air. “We will be eating real food in no time.” He sang.

“We eat real food all this time.” Wakatoshi deadpanned.

“Those things our boys prepare are just things to stuff our stomach to stop growling.”

“They are nutritious.”

“You still want to eat them more than needed, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“No.”

“Exactly.” Satori rose. “And here I bring Your Majesty great news. The area scouting will be completed tomorrow’s night. Thanks to Nekoma’s aid.”

“That’s great.” Ushijima’s face brightened slightly. “Send a message to home to bring in civil workers whenever it completes. And tell Shouyou to prepare heading home at dawn. I don’t want the main castle left without me or Shouyou for too long.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Satori bowed theatrically. How Wakatoshi didn’t have enough of it already was beyond anyone.

* * *

The next morning, Tooru opened his eyes in a new room. He still felt shitty but with the room felt cozier, he already felt better. A Healer, he assumed, was checking his pulse before jotting something on his paper.

“How are you feeling?” A familiar voice asked him from his side. Tooru turned to see Tobio. Sitting on his side of the bed, looking concerned.

“Tobio...” Tooru trailed. Feeling an inexplicable relief seeing Tobio well and healthy. “I am feeling better.”

Tobio then looked up to the Healer who finished checking Tooru’s pulse. He smiled thinly and a relaxed expression was on his face. “King Oikawa is recovering well. He has passed through his critical condition when he woke up yesterday. Going by his improvement up until now, we don’t need to worry anymore. Please just make sure he has enough rest, eat well, and drink the tonic Healer Hiro makes.”

“I will.” Tobio said as he turned to see Tooru again.

“I will excuse myself then, Your Majesty.” The Healer said as he bowed to Tobio and Tooru before walking toward the door, exiting the room. Yet, just seconds after the Healer disappeared, knocks on the door came seconds later.

“May I come in, Your Majesty?”

“Hajime-chan?” Tooru asked to himself. “He has never been this formal.”

“We are not in Aoba Jousai. Maybe there are Shiratorizawa’s guards outside.” Tobio said before turning toward the door and said loudly. “Come in, Hajime-san.”

Hajime entered the room with anticipation furrowing his eyebrows. His eyes landed on Tooru. He observed the King from his messy hair to his covered toes. He just looked like yesterday, but seeing Tooru conscious with much more awareness ceased his frown. The General walked toward the bed and gave the two a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Hajime asked to both of them.

“I am fine.” Tobio answered before turning to Tooru, expecting an answer.

“I feel much better than yesterday.” Tooru said as he flexed his arm, feeling it stiff from the long period it had been unused. “By the way, I don’t remember being moved here.”

“We moved you here last night.” Hajime said. “You were deep in sleep.”

“I guess.” Tooru nodded.

“Now, it’s time to eat, Tooru-san.” Tobio said as he stood up from the bed.

Tooru scrunched his nose when he saw what was on the tray Tobio brought closer.

“What is that, Tobio-chan?” Tooru leaned away from the food.

“Your breakfast.” Tobio replied casually.

“... My breakfast?” Tooru inquired. Disbelieving.

“That’s what we eat since day one we stay here.” Hajime said. His smile turned mischievous. “Now, your turn.”

“No, thank you. I am fine.” Tooru waved his hands no. The expression on his face was pure horror.

“It’s not nice to refuse food.” Tobio said. His tone was casual but condescending. “The Healer also says you need to eat and drink your tonic later.”

“But-”

“This is my wish, Tooru-san.” Tobio said firmly.

Tooru shook his head in defeat but he scooted closer toward Tobio. Accepting his fate. He couldn’t say no to Tobio. Not when he was this determined for Tooru’s own good.

The Omega then put the tray on the bed and picked the food to the spoon. Tooru’s eyes widened when Tobio held the spoon in front of him. His eyes were staring to Tooru’s, waiting him to open his mouth and eat.

Tobio was feeding him.

Tooru fought the urge to leap and hug Tobio. He didn’t want to irritate Tobio. And he wasn’t able to do that yet. Not with his physical condition now.

Tooru opened his mouth and when the food touched his taste-buds, he didn’t care about the bland and somehow offending taste. What mattered the most was that Tobio was feeding him. He was willing to do something for Tooru.

“Does it taste that bad that you are crying, Tooru-san?”

Tooru chocked, it came out as a laugh and a sob. He shook his head while wiping the tears that pooled on the rims of his eyes.

“No.” Tooru smiled widely while chewing. But he didn’t care about his ungraceful appearance. Nothing mattered right now but Tobio’s willingness to feed him. “On the contrary, this is the best meal ever, Tobio-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like that update *_*
> 
> I am going to answer a question from the comments from the previous chapter:
> 
> So yes, Ushijima said "Oikawa is worse than me" in a sense of Oikawa is more paranoid than him, secluding Tobio completely from politics. He didn't imply about it is a good thing or not. It was just, more paranoid than him. And he thought he was the worst LOL.
> 
> Thank you so much for your supports guys! Subs, kudos, and especially comments! They are really encouraging :3


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone in the new castle was anxious whenever meal time came. Thinking about battling the horrid food down their throat wasn’t something everyone looking forward to. But they had no choices. It was either eating them or starved to death.

Everyone felt and thought the same. Everyone but Tooru. In fact, after his first breakfast, he was waiting impatiently for lunch time. He couldn’t care less about the food but the way Tobio tended to him during breakfast was something Tooru craved to happen again.

He was fidgeting so much that every time a healer came to check on his condition, they would asked him to stay still during his pulse checking. And poor Yuutarou had to answer for every twenty minutes or so that no, it wasn’t lunch time yet.

Tooru pouted to himself, where was Tobio anyway? It wasn’t like they could do whatever they wanted freely in this castle. They were guests and Tooru was sure there were limited activities Tobio could do. So, where was he?

He would like to ask for Tobio but he was afraid it would give him a scolding from the omega. So, Tooru settled with pouting by himself.

The door opened and Tooru perked up from his bed. Tobio, with a few books in his hands, came into the room with Akira in tow, with more books. Tooru raised his eyebrows in bewilderment and curiosity.

“What are you doing, Tobio?”

“I am bringing books.” Tobio stated the obvious. “We can be bored here.”

Tooru casted his eyes downward. He had brought this upon everyone. His carelessness forced them to stay longer in someone else’s place. Tooru looked up with a determined look on his face.

“Don’t worry, Tobio. The moment Healer Hiro says it’s okay for me to travel back, we will go home without a minute delay.” Tooru said.

Tobio turned to him while putting the books on a table in the middle of the room. “I know. But, speak with King Ushijima first. There is something important he wants to discuss with you.”

The way Tobio said that, it looked as if he didn’t mind staying in Shiratorizawa’s castle. Tooru didn’t know whether to take that as a good or bad thing.

* * *

And that was how his much-awaited lunch time ruined. He has imagined more quality time with Tobio. Tobio feed him and sat closely to him in the bed. Tobio made sure he finished the food. Tobio helped him holding the glass of water so it wouldn’t spill on the bed.

Tobio, his pure Tobio, had been exchanged with this gigantic sack of magic in the form of lumps of muscles, namely Ushijima Wakatoshi. General Satori was beside the King, with his stupid grin, swaying right and left while his eyes darted everywhere, inspecting the room.

Hajime, by default, would be with Tooru in the presences of Ushijima and Satori.

Tooru was still in his bed, a small serving table was in front of him. The food tasted even worse with all the alpha pheromone in the room. He munched with a flat stare, silently hoping that he could control Ushijima’s mind and made him go away.

“What bring you here now?” Tooru asked. Not so politely.

“Didn’t Consort Tobio tell you about our discussion?”

Tooru stopped eating. Tobio and Ushijima had a discussion?

Tooru thought Tobio just knew that Ushijima wanted to talk with him. “He didn’t say anything.” He then added. “I would appreciate it if you don’t involve my Consort in any matter without my permission.”

Ushijima’s facial expression didn’t change. “I understand. But when the king is incapable of ruling, their consort has to step up.”

Tooru knew that. But seeing it happening was a whole another matter. The realization hit him hard. If something like this happened again, his consort had to bear the burden of the kingdom.

Tobio, unlike any nobles who rose to royalty by marriage to a king, didn’t have a proper political grooming.

Those nobles were engaged to the crown princes since young age, so they knew they had to start learning politics and royal traditions early before their marriage. Tobio was excluded from politics study, mainly because he didn’t have any idea what his mentor was talking about. The poor mentor tried very hard, using various methods to teach Tobio. But he was just clueless about it. He just couldn’t get the idea of how politics worked.

Good thing he managed to understand most of his royal tradition study. Or else, he wouldn’t be able to manage the castle.

His Tobio was just too pure to do politics, where underhanded ways oftentimes had to be taken.

He had to protect Tobio from the corruptive influence of political practices. He also had to protect Tobio from those sleazy court members who tried to steer his decision to the way favoring them the most. Tooru should become stronger.

“I am here to discuss about the threat from the South and the East.”

Tooru blinked away from his food. He perfected his mask to cover his surprise. He didn’t want Ushijima knew he had been drifted away from the conversation. “East?”

“It’s apparent that they will pressure us to join their alliance.” Ushijima said. “They tried to gain my agreement by sending Nekoma’s royal family, my in-laws. He also tried to get Consort Tobio’s agreement by bringing up a sensitive topic that may lead Consort Tobio to agree in his confused state.”

Tooru leaned back to the stack of pillows behind him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. They tried to lure Tobio to agree?

Tooru wanted to know more about that but he knew they had to address the bigger problem. “What’s your take about it?”

“The Eastern Alliance is desperate. They are afflicted with the South Empire much worse than us. They need power to overcome the South. Or they will fall.” Ushijima explained. “On the other hand, we also need power. Right now, the Eastern Alliance will be a great ally. But I am not comfortable with how much power they will gain if we join their alliance. What will happen when we managed to defeat South Empire?”

Tooru was still for a moment. Thinking what that information implied. He then nodded slowly. “I see your point.”

“I am proposing to join forces with all northern kingdoms and make our own alliance. We may ally with eastern alliance after we secure ours first.”

Tooru chuckled seconds after Ushijima finished talking. But it wasn’t humor that brought that laughter. Satori for once narrowed his eyes dangerously to a king. No one had ever mock Ushijima like Tooru did.

“Then what? Giving you the same advantage you are worrying the East would have had we join them to you?” Tooru said. His voice dropped a few tune.

“What are you worrying about me?” Ushijima was genuinely clueless and it irked Tooru more. This guy didn’t realize anything. “The threat-”

“You talk all about threat but do you know what threat looming over northern kingdoms all this time?”

Ushijima frowned. He wanted to turn to Satori, asking what Tooru could actually refer to. But he stopped himself because he was in a discussion with a king. Turning to another person who was not a king or a consort would be impolite.

“What threat are you possibly talking about, Oikawa?”

“ _You_.” Tooru deadpanned. “Shiratorizawa is the biggest threat in the North.”

Ushijima was beyond surprise hearing that. A part of him felt offended by it. He, as well his ancestors, had never thought about attacking their neighboring kingdoms. “We are a peaceful kingdom.”

“For now. But the threat is still there.” Tooru said. He strangely looked calmer. “Let me point them out to you so you can see it in our perspective. First, King Ushijima himself is a genius in offensive magic. Second, you have Prince Shouyou whose magic is greater than average royals. Third, you have strong connection with the East. Fourth, we know nothing about your military force but we can see with how large your territory, it’s not something in the mere decent level.” Tooru held out his hands with his four fingers stuck out. His eyes narrowed. “Shiratorizawa is an empire time bomb.”

“Have you seen us making a move to conquer any kingdom? Except Yukigaoka because I want to close the weak link in the North.” Ushijima asked. There was sharp edge in his neutral voice.

“Not now maybe. But how about in the future? Prince Tsutomu has the blood of two royals. He can be as strong as you. Maybe more.”

Ushijima closed his eyes. Tooru could see how the man clenched his jaws. It took a moment before Ushijima met his eyes and spoke up again.

“I know resistance will happen. Not only from you, but from other kingdoms in the North. That’s why I will invite the few strongest kingdoms of the North to hear what the North’s eastern-most kingdom has to say about this matter. After all, they know the direness of the threat from the Southern Empire and the pressure from the Eastern Alliance the best.”

“North’s eastern-most kingdom?”

“Karasuno. I invite Karasuno to tell us everything they know about the Eastern Alliance. I also invite Datekou and Wakunan for the hearing. You will be here anyway and Consort Tobio has accepted my invitation. I hope you will try to listen.” Ushijima said with finality before he stood up. Satori and Hajime straightened their posture. Both looked at Ushijima.

“Have a good afternoon.” Ushijima said as he walked away without giving Tooru a courtesy nod whatsoever.

The loud closing of doors turned Hajime’s head for a moment before turning back to his King. Tooru was still in his position as when Ushijima left. His eyes were still fixed to where Ushijima had been sitting.

“So, what will you do?” Hajime trailed. Times like this he had to make sure to position himself as his king’s subject without being obvious about it.

“I will listen to what Karasuno has to say.” Tooru said. “But I won’t jump into any alliance with Shiratorizawa unless they can convince me we will be safe in it.”

* * *

“I expected this but it still upsets me.” Wakatoshi said as he leaned forward to the stone balcony of his office. He folded his arms on top of it and let his upper body weight supported by it. Satori came forward and stood beside him.

“King Oikawa is difficult. We know it from the start. Don’t mind him.” Satori said. “Let someone from Karasuno speak and maybe he will change his mind.”

“I hope so.” Wakatoshi said. “Oikawa and Futakuchi will be the problem.”

“If you ask Shouyou to speak with Consort Takanobu, they will accept it!”Satori joked. It was a miracle that a strange friendship formed between them.

Wakatoshi released a quiet snort hearing that. “If we can get Wakunan, it will be advantageous. King Nakashima is a great mediator and negotiator. We can convince smaller kingdoms to join us.”

“Agree to that.” Satori nodded, believing that idea wholly. “By the way, you don’t invite Johzenji.”

Wakatoshi shook his head. “Terushima is unpredictable. He can be encouraging as much as he can ruin everything.”

“I can see that.” Satori smiled lazily. The Young King was too excited to have fun for his own good. He was like a second Bokuto, minus his mood swings and his excessive energy twenty-four-seven.

“Tonight our civil workers will arrive, right?” Wakatoshi asked.

“The scouting will complete tonight. The civil workers will move from the main castle as soon as I issue the order. It will be late, though.”

“We can’t help it. We are expecting important guests.”

“I understand. Everything will be in order when the kings come.” Satori met Wakatoshi’s eyes seriously. Assuring him.

Wakatoshi nodded in satisfaction. “That’s good. Any news from Reon?”

“He arrived in Karasuno and they will be here around tomorrow’s afternoon.”

“Who will come?”

“Consort Koushi.”

Wakatoshi frowned. It wasn’t in Sawamura’s nature to let his mate out of the kingdom so far away on political business. In fact, no kings did that. Sawamura’s action for asking an escort from Shiratorizawa for their travel had bewildered Wakatoshi. And now that he sent Koushi for a political discussion... Wakatoshi couldn’t understand Sawamura. Didn’t he know how dangerous was it to throw a consort into the main political stage?

Unless...

Wakatoshi suddenly stood straight. Satori looked up and raised his eyebrows in question to the King.

Unless it was actually saver for Koushi to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow~ A new update and I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all your supports! Would love to hear what you say about this chapter *___*


	33. Chapter 33

Tooru woke up with a start. He looked disoriented for a moment, his eyes darted around the room wildly. Tobio, who was at the door when he woke up, raced quickly toward the bed. Akira almost shouted for him to be careful but he had to lead the servant to bring their food into the room. While Hajime, who was in shift to guard the rulers of Aoba Jousai, stopped himself from face-palming. Since technically they were in public with Shiratorizawa’s servants. Showing an unbecoming manner should be avoided.

Tooru narrowed his eyes when the morning finally registered by his brain after his thorough observation of the maroon curtain. Where the sun light painted it bright. He stared at it with outrageous expression. “It’s morning?”

“How are you feeling?” Tobio asked as he took Tooru’s hand in his. The Omega then sat at the edge of the bed of Tooru’s side.

“I am feeling okay.” Tooru answered as he stared at Tobio with the same bewilderment. Still couldn’t get it to his head how it was morning already. The last thing he remembered was planning to take a nap for one hour after Ushijima left him. “But a little bit weak.” Tooru added.

“You didn’t wake up in the evening after your nap.” Tobio said as his shoulders shagged. Worry and relief mixed together. “Healer Hiro says it’s because your magic hasn’t been stable yet since it had been focusing to heal your body for quite a long time. Somehow your magic still confuses your condition and works as if you are still in critical condition.”

“By making me rest. A lot.” Tooru finished.

“Yes.”

Tooru then whined. “I missed dinner!”

“That’s good for you, isn’t it?” Hajime said. Tobio and Tooru turned to him. “Since you skipped dinner, you only have two of those meals.”

“How so?” Tooru asked. Hajime then referred with his hand to the trays that Shiratorizawa’s servants brought with them.

“Shiratorizawa’s civil workers have arrived at dawn.” Hajime said. “We are saved.”

* * *

The moment he heard chirping of birds, Wakatoshi knew he had to face another day of his reign. He had to face another discussion about the Eastern Alliance and the Empire of the South. He had to start another compiling of Yukigaoka’s paperwork. He had to write another letter to Tanji to tell him what he found in Yukigaoka’s former territory and how he could make something out of it.

And, the hardest of all, he had to think up a way to tell Tetsu about Yukitaka.

Wakatoshi had asked Satori for suggestions. But it was proven that it was too much even for his bestfriend. They only stared at the ruins at one side of the castle for a prolonged time after Wakatoshi brought that particular topic up.

“Umh.”

A turn of a body behind Wakatoshi woke him up even more. Small head touched his broad back and snuggled to him.

Wakatoshi didn’t need to turn and see to know that it was Tsutomu. That kid would always sleep with them in a new place. So it was a normal occurrence to have him in the master bedroom.

Wait, Tsutomu?

Wakatoshi sat up abruptly that it jerked Tsutomu out of his sleep. The kid blinked sleepily, staring at his father with inquiring eyes. Realizing what he had done, Wakatoshi caressed Tsutomu’s head and lulled him back to sleep.

All the while, his heart was thundering inside his ribcage.

There was no way Tsutomu out of the main castle without his omega father. No way.

* * *

It was amazing how contrast Tobio’s and Tooru’s faces were. One of them was so bright that it was hurt to look, while the other was as expressionless as a brick. Tobio didn’t think much of it as he feed Tooru spoonful after spoonful food. But it was apparently a whole different case with Tooru, as seen how beaming his eyes had become.

Hajime sent Tooru a murderous look whenever Tooru started telling Hajime with his eyes to get a mate already. Because really, Hajime had one of the most secured positions in the government and military, he had the money, he came from the upper-class noble family, and he had the power to protect a family. Who wouldn’t want to marry General Iwaizumi Hajime? It was just a matter of Hajime picked someone.

Well, it was easy to say for Tooru who had met his mate since childhood.

The fourth time he got that look, Hajime rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair. He walked toward the window and stood beside the opened curtain, looking at the bright sun, which was shining on the recently-tidied castle ground.

Hajime blinked, he didn’t realize it but for civil workers who just come at dawn, they did a superb job cleaning the garden. Hajime couldn’t spot the heap of rubbles that were scattered the day before. The garden had been charmed into one neat and cozy place. There were patches of grass-less ground but it was nothing compared to what they had seen until yesterday.

“I have to commend Ushijima for being able to manage a castle. Unlike you. You suck.” Hajime said. His face was still looking out through the window.

“No way.” Tooru said after swallowing the last piece of food in his plate. “One thing I know all kings share is that we all equally suck managing castle or palace.” Tooru lectured. “That’s why consorts handle the residences. And if they are not available, the head servant will.”

At the end of his speech, Tooru’s jaws clicked shut. He peered toward Tobio but the Omega didn’t show any disturbance in his expression.

Tooru was afraid that what he said would trigger Tobio to remember all the things he had done for their palace, which went unappreciated.

“Right.” Hajime said skeptically. Though, he knew Tooru was right.

Hajime walked away from the curtain and headed to the door. “Anyway, I have to excuse myself. I need to make sure your safety and discuss any changes with General Satori.” He said as he scrunched his nose.

“Good luck, Hajime-chan.” Tooru said, still sounded distracted.

“Tooru-san, you have to finish your water.” Tobio said.

“Of course I will, Tobio-chan.” Tooru happily accepted the glass of water and drink it.

While Tobio, still as neutral as ever.

Hajime smiled to himself before turning the handle of the door and walked out of the room. Already thinking about what he would say, and planned how to counter Satori’s playful banter, which got to his nerves most of the time.

But, halfway through the door, Hajime stopped abruptly.

Tooru and Tobio looked up. Tooru immediately tried to stand up and held Tobio away from the door, thinking Hajime had recognized a danger nearby. However, with his current condition, he could only hold Tobio’s hand.

The General then slowly stepped back into the room. He closed the door softly that no one heard the click of the door.

“Hajime, is everything all right?” Tooru asked. All playfulness vanished from his voice.

“You say that the ones managing castles or palaces are head servants or consorts, right?” Hajime asked, slowly turning to Tooru and Tobio.

“Yes?” Tooru answered and at the same time asking Hajime what was happening. He couldn’t see the correlation between Hajime’s strange behaviors with what he had said before.

“Royal consort’s raiment is silver-accented, right?” Hajime asked again.

“Yes.” This time Tobio was the one answering.

“Shiratorizawa’s royal color is maroon, right?”

“Yes.” Tooru and Tobio answered together. Their tune was urging Hajime to tell them what was happening.

The knocks on the door stopped their exchange. Tooru and Tobio looked to the door before turning back to Hajime.

The answer came when a guard outside announce the new comer. “Royal Consort of Shiratorizawa has come to visit.”

“Oh.” Tobio perked up while Tooru’s face turned flat. They practically exchanged expressions.

Hajime opened the door slowly and he stepped to the side. Letting the person coming in.

“Ohoho, isn’t it the charming King Oikawa?” The person came with a shit-eating grin. “Even being useless like that you are still charming, aren’t you? Consort Tobio, your husband is really handsome.”

Tobio blushed as he stood up and walked to Tetsurou to greet him.

Tooru’s eyes narrowed in displeasure as the man gloated from Tobio’s shoulder as the Younger Omega opened a small talk. Tetsurou managed to mock him without upsetting Tobio by telling that Tooru was handsome. He had a good game.

So, this was the person who raised the threat Shiratorizawa possessed to a whole new level.

“Consort Tetsurou.” Tooru muttered under his breath. He had a bad feeling about this guy.

* * *

Good thing that Consort Tetsurou was just greeting them as a courtesy. As if that guy knew what courtesy meant with all the goading he sent to Tooru’s way. Witty remarks were thrown between Tetsurou and Tooru back and forth. Tobio was clueless most of the times since Tooru and Tetsurou had a mental agreement that they would insult each other without upsetting Tobio.

“There will be a very important meeting here.” Tobio said, reliving Tooru from his musing. “You are going to join the meeting, right?”

By the tune Tobio used, Tooru sensed that his mate wanted him to join the discussion. “Yes, I will.”

“Tetsurou-san says that there will be at least five rulers attending the meeting, including you and King Ushijima.”

“I see.” Tooru answered distractedly. He noticed how Tobio addressed Tetsurou and he didn’t like it one bit.

By the short exchange he had with the consort, it was clear that Consort Tetsurou was a scheming person. Seeing Tobio became familiar with Tetsurou was unnerving. Who knew what kind of vice Tetsurou would rub off on Tobio?

He had to protect Tobio. “Tobio, don’t get too close to Consort Tetsurou, okay?”

“Why?” Tobio frowned. “He is an interesting person. He knows how to manage castle better than me. I can learn one or two things from him.”

“Listen, Tobi-”

“No.” Tobio cut him off, and Tooru stopped himself. He knew better than forcing his way.

“I will hang out with anyone I want.” Tobio said. His voice left no room for discussion.

Tooru realized that he wasn’t in the safe zone yet with Tobio. He shouldn’t exceed his limit. And telling Tobio what to do was definitely something out of his limit. All of this, his injury and their stay in Shiratorizawa, had been the result of Tooru telling Tobio not to come with him to save Hajime.

Tooru sighed to himself. “I understand. Just be careful.” His eyes down-casted.

Tobio only nodded before he walked toward a stack of three books and brought it to the bed. Tobio also sat on the bed and automatically his hand rested on his almost six-month-pregnant belly.

“Let’s read something.” Tobio said as he presented Tooru the three books. A slight blush was on his cheeks as he read he title one by one.

Tooru might be mistaken, but it was as if Tobio was trying to cheer him up after his firm refusal. It brought a soft smile on Tooru’s face. He felt happy with this subtle show of affection.

Tooru longed for more. Tooru wanted to take Tobio’s hand, he wanted to hug him. Tooru looked down to Tobio’s abdomen and his longing intensified. He wanted to greet his son, caressing it lovingly. But Tooru knew it would be asking too much.

Tooru would just happily accept whatever Tobio willed to give him.

* * *

Yukitaka jumped when the doors of his room opened wide. It swung open really quick that it would have been banged on the wall had there wasn’t door bumpers on their sides of the wall.

Yukitaka stood up from his chair when King Ushijima himself came with heavy steps. His eyes focused on him intensely. He didn’t look like he was angry. But even so he was as intimidating as ever. Ushijima stopped right before him and he stared deeply to his eyes, demanding his utmost attention.

“Do not get out of this room without my word.” Was his simple command before walking out just as abruptly.

The door closed behind him and Yukitaka heard muffled command from the King. Something sounded like not to let anyone entered the room. No one but his selected servants.

Yukitaka slumped back to his chair before pouring himself water in a glass. He drank it slowly to calm his nerves. What was it with Shiratorizawa’s rulers. One intimidated him into caging himself in this room, while the other looked like he had been in the brink of breaking down when knowing he was the surviving consort of Yukigaoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, next we will have Koushi and other kings, probably :3
> 
> Thanks for all your support! Hope to hear from you soon~


	34. Chapter 34

Wakatoshi practically bulldozed his way through the castle. All the soldiers and servants knew better than get to his way. They all cleared his path and stood by the wall until he passed. No one dared to even greet the King. Not when he was like this.

No one but Satori, of course.

“What has soured your mood, Your Majesty?” Satori asked as he approached Wakatoshi. The King stopped before turning to the General. The agitated frown was the first thing Satori noticed from him. By that also, he noticed that it wasn’t anger that moved Wakatoshi like that. It was anxiety.

“Did something happen?” Satori asked, seriously this time.

“Tetsurou is here.”

“I heard that. I haven’t met him yet. They arrived at dawn.” Satori commented before frowning himself. “You haven’t met him yet as well?”

“I haven’t. I only see Tsutomu in our bed.” Wakatoshi said. “About Yukitaka, make sure Tetsu doesn’t know anything. I want him to know about Yukitaka from me.” He added quickly but ended it with a down-casted stare.

“I also told Yukitaka to stay in his room until I say the otherwise.” Wakatoshi informed. “Pick our best men to guard his room.”

“Certainly.” Satori said. After all, it was the least Wakatoshi could do to dampen the hurt. Hearing it from someone else would be worse for Tetsurou. A shudder ran through Satori as he imagined how it would feel to be in Wakatoshi’s shoes now. He prayed that he would never to be in that position.

“My King and our Mighty General.” A familiar baritone voice greeted them. The two alphas turned and were presented with a grinning Tetsurou. “Good morning.”

“Tetsu.” Wakatoshi greeted back. The stare he gave his mate must be weird that Tetsu cocked his head to the side in inquiry.

Wakatoshi didn’t know what to do with the longing and guilt he felt. Longing for being separated for days from his mate, and guilt for having to do what he would to Tetsurou in the near future. So, he let his body took over his logic and hugged Tetsurou suddenly.

Tetsurou released a surprised gasp at the rare public display of affection. He blinked a few times before looking at Satori while hugging his husband back. He raised one eyebrow in question to Satori and the General just shrugged.

Satori’s acting was as convincing as usual.

Wakatoshi wasn’t someone for publicly showing his affection to his family. Not even to Tsutomu. So having him hugging Tetsurou in broad daylight in front of Satori and a couple of castle guards was something unprecedented. Only Satori knew the reason.

It was as if Wakatoshi wanted to comfort Tetsurou right away, even before the turmoil started.

“Do you miss me that much?” Tetsurou asked as he buried his nose to Wakatoshi’s shoulder. A soft look that contrasted his usual un-omega-ish countenance was on his face. He closed his eyes and buried his face further to Wakatoshi’s shoulder to further enjoy Wakatoshi’s embrace. They stayed like that for quite a long time that Satori awkwardly fidgeted. The poor general couldn’t leave them without excusing himself properly.

And finally after god-only-knows minutes, they released their hold of each other. Satori mentally sighed in relief; at least his awkwardness came to its end.

“I didn’t know you will come.” Wakatoshi said.

Tetsurou rubbed his eyes. “You are going to hold a very important meeting with rulers from other kingdoms. There is no way I wouldn’t be here to make sure everything is all right.” He kept rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t get enough sleep tonight.”

“Go sleep with Tsutomu.” Wakatoshi said. Tetsurou nodded before covering his mouth for a yawn.

The alphas stared as Tetsurou walked away and gave them a wave.

No one noticed the wet patch on Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

* * *

The castle was smaller. Much smaller than Shiratorizawa’s main castle. That, Koushi was sure. He leaned back in to his carriage and let the movement once again eased his nerves. His strung-up nerves for leaving Daichi in Karasuno.

Koushi’s hand found its way to Chikara’s head in his lap. The child was napping soundly, having the comfort of his omega parent and the lull of the carriage movement. Koushi smiled, feeling grateful that his son didn’t need to face such difficulties back home for the time being.

The difficulties back home. Being reminded of that, Koushi’s eyes fluttered and his smile faltered. He hoped that with this meeting, Shiratorizawa, or better yet, the new alliance would be able to help Karasuno. Just making a new alliance would be enough, because the East would back off once they knew that Karasuno had been becoming part of another alliance. An alliance where a kingdom of Shiratorizawa caliber took part.

Yes, this was their only hope.

The carriage slowed down and Koushi softly called Chikara to wake up. He could see Tetsurou and Ushijima stood by the gate, ready to welcome him.

“Are we there?” Chikara asked sleepily as Koushi fixed his hair to be presentable.

“Yes. Now wake yourself up, King Ushijima is waiting for us.” Koushi said as he got Chikara his water bottle. Drinking might wake Chikara up.

“How about Tsutomu?” Chikara tried to look at the window but Koushi stopped him until he was sure that Chikara was presentable. The pout Chikara gave Koushi didn’t cease his insistent fixing of Chikara’s hair and attire.

“I don’t see Prince Tsutomu, but I think he is here.” Koushi said before smiling. “You are ready now, Your Highness.”

* * *

Tobio heard faint noises from outside. He peered at Tooru who was taking a nap, and found him undisturbed. Tobio closed the book in his lap and stood up. One hand automatically went to his belly while the other went to his waist, massaging the little kinks there.

He then stood by the window, set the curtain to the side, and peered outside. Tobio pouted as he noticed he couldn’t see the gate from where their bedroom was. But he could certainly see there were more movements in the house. Something important was happening.

Soft but impatient knocks on the doors almost made Tobio cursed out loud. He looked to Tooru while walking to the doors quickly. Tobio just hoped that with his still recovering condition, Tooru would be deep in sleep and these knocks wouldn’t wake him.

Another series of quick knocks came and Tobio opened the doors quickly, ready to scold whoever it was.

But the scold never came as two bouncy and bright-eyed princes greeted him with wide and eager smiles.

“Tobio-san!” Chikara and Tsutomu called loudly. They were about to babble but a cough from someone who was walking toward them stopped them. It seemed like Chikara realized his impoliteness and immediately moved to correct himself. “My apologies, Your Majesty Consort Tobio.” Chikara bowed.

Tsutomu didn’t understand but he followed suit with his own bow at the older prince’s example. The two straightened their postures right away and stared intensely to Tobio.

Tobio was speechless. Tobio didn’t know how to react. His eyes brightened and there was tremble of excitement in his whole figure. But still Tobio didn’t know what to do with those children’s enthusiasm. His instinct was to gather the kids to his hug but his awkwardness stoned him from following it.

“Long time no see, Consort Tobio.”

A familiar voice that he associated with warmth and protection snatched his attention. Tobio turned and inexplicable longing moved Tobio’s body to approach the older omega. He was as beautiful as Tobio remembered him.

“Koushi-san.” Tobio said as he walked closer to Koushi. Koushi opened his arms wide and Tobio took the hug gratefully. “And just Tobio, please.”

“All right, Tobio.” Koushi patted his back. Chikara and Tsutomu took that time to take a hold of Tobio’s clothing.

Koushi chuckled to himself. Pregnant omegas indeed attracted small alphas.

* * *

Tooru was having a very beautiful dream. He didn’t have any visualization of his dream, but he was happy nonetheless with this dream. He heard child voices and Tobio’s.

It must be their child, already born and maybe around three or four years old. Oh, Tooru would certainly cherish this dream. If only he had a way to record this...

_“I will protect him.”_ His child said. Tooru didn’t know whom his child referred to, but his noble intention to protect someone had to be praised. He was his child after all.

_“How will you protect him?”_ This time it was Tobio’s voice. A hint of smile could be heard. The only thing Tooru regretted was that he couldn’t see Tobio’s face.

_“I will be strong, as strong as my father!”_ His child said. Tooru was getting giddy that his child thought of him as a strong man.

_“Which father?_ ” An unknown voice asked teasingly.

Tooru frowned in his dream, that voice was unfamiliar. Yet, he didn’t hear any malice in that voice so Tooru wasn’t worried. He was just curious.

Anyway, he wanted to hear his child’s answer. He really wanted for his child to mention his name as the strong man he dreamt to become-

_“Father Wakatoshi.”_

Tooru jerked wide awake. He sat up in a blink of an eye. His eyes wide as he searched the room. He spotted four people. Tobio, two children, and another man with royal consort raiment.

Unexpected pain seized him just after that. The pain in his chest pierced him just as abruptly as his waking up. He clutched to it and leaned back to the bed, all the while breathing out quickly.

“Tooru-san!” Tobio called from where he was sitting.

“I will ask the guard to call the healers.” The stranger said.

“Please ask for Healer Hiro.” Tobio said, sounded close to Tooru.

Tooru opened his eyes to see Tobio’s worried ones. The pain had been explosive for a few seconds but it was gradually lessening. He wanted to say that, to assure Tobio that he would be fine, but it took all of Tooru’s composure to even breathe.

“What are you doing?” Tobio asked. The tune of his voice was higher than usual. “You know you should not move that much.”

“It’s just...” Tooru trailed, finally finding his voice back. “I was surprised.”

Tobio didn’t pry anymore, thinking it might agitate Tooru’s wound to speak more. The worry and disquiet on Tobio’s face was clear. Tooru blamed himself for that, but he couldn’t help his reaction upon dreaming his child referring Ushijima Wakatoshi as his father.

“The guard is on his way to get your healer.” The stranger said as he approached them.

Tooru opened his eyes slowly to look at the stranger. His breath slowed to its normal rate as the pain faded slowly. He regarded the man with a curious stare. Carefully not to offend the man since it looked like Tobio took a liking to him.

“Good afternoon, King Oikawa. I am sorry for what happened to you.” The man said. His smile was soft, complementing his gentle features. “I am Royal Consort Koushi of Karasuno.”

Tooru blinked in familiarity. Both from the mention of Karasuno during his talk with Ushijima, and from Tobio’s story when he was still amnesiac.

“Good afternoon, Royal Consort Koushi. It is unfortunate that we have to meet in this circumstance.” Tooru wheezed.

Koushi then signaled to his back and two small footsteps went closer. Tooru raised his eyebrows at two small heads that went to Koushi’s thighs.

“Good afternoon, King Oikawa. I am Prince Chikara of Karasuno.”

“And I am Prince Tsutomu of Shiratorizawa.”

Oh.

He understood now. It wasn’t a dream. That conversation had really happened and it wasn’t his child who had spoken with Tobio. It was Ushijima’s little tyke.

* * *

This was the second time that day that Wakatoshi and Tetsurou stood by the gate to greet important guests. The night had fallen and the breeze was chilling. Tetsurou had his mantle on while no one else had. Alphas had better physical resistance after all.

They were staring into the distance where a big entourage was zooming in toward them in a leisure pace. The teal flags they brought with them weren’t as obvious had it been midday. But they didn’t need to see the flag, their scout had come and showed Wakatoshi their royal seal, informing them that they would come shortly.

“We will greet them civilly.” Wakatoshi said beside Tetsurou. The horses and one royal carriage were getting even closer.

“I know.” Tetsurou smiled sweetly. The same sweet smile when he served Tsutomu his least-favorite food.

“Tetsu, you will not reciprocate to any of his goad.”

“But if he insults you, I will roast him.”

Wakatoshi sighed. He really didn’t have any say in this. He knew if he was insulted, nothing would stop Tetsu from retaliating. It was a matter of the kingdom’s honor after all.

He just hoped that whatever conversations they would have from now on wouldn’t be awful. Too awful.

The entourage stopped right before the gate. The two guards who led the group went off from their horses while two other guards from behind opened the door of the carriage.

Tetsurou stood tall as Wakatoshi stepped forward.

The man inside stepped out. The golden accent of his raiment reflected the fire lamp around them. He then put his teal mantle tighter around his body. The cold wind affected him just as bad as it affected Tetsurou.

“I hope you had a pleasant journey.” Wakatoshi greeted. The man then looked up to Wakatoshi.

“It was fine. This area has beautiful view.” The man said, complimenting the place genuinely. Yukigaoka hadn’t been a big kingdom, they hadn’t exploited their natural resources. They hadn’t grown their capital with big buildings as well. Wakatoshi found it peaceful as well. It might become one of their tourism sites in the future.

“Good to hear that.” Wakatoshi said as he nodded. “Welcome to Shiratorizawa, King Futakuchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the entrance of the kings. Wakunan hasn't arrived yet though :3  
> I hope you guys like this chapter ;3


	35. Chapter 35

Futakuchi stepped into the bedroom prepared for him and his son. He stood at the center of it and slowly turned around, appreciating the best materials and ornaments Consort Tetsurou prepared for him. His son let out a small yawn beside him before taking his hand, telling Futakuchi that he wanted to sleep already after their journey.

“How is it, King Futakuchi, does the room meet your standard? Or do you wish for Prince Kanji to have his own room?” Tetsurou asked. Wakatoshi and Satori were behind him, tensed with anticipation.

“It’s fine. Prince Kanji will stay with me.” Futakuchi said as he turned and faced Tetsurou completely. A sweet smile then bloomed. “To be honest, I am surprised that a former crown prince can prepare a room for a guest this well. Then I remember that you must have a lot of free time since you are _not_ a king now.” The sweet smile felt like swinging knife now. Displayed just for show, looked harmless, but unnerving nonetheless.

_This is it._ Satori minded as he glanced toward Wakatoshi who closed his eyes.

Tetsurou returned the smile not any less sweet. “You are right. I have all the time I want to spend with my son and serve my alpha. It is great to satisfy my nurturing instinct. I believe you understand.” Tetsurou said before gasping mockingly. “I am sorry, you must not understand that since you are a busy king.” He said in a way that it was obvious he was deriding. “Just make sure you keep tabs on your son’s growth and development.” He added.

Wakatoshi and Satori could hear imaginary thunder.

* * *

_The child multiplied._

Tooru minded as Hajime opened the door for Koushi to enter. Tobio dabbed his lips, left his plate away on the dining table near the bed as he saw who were coming.

Koushi smiled widely but stopped abruptly upon seeing Tooru and Tobio were still having their breakfast. He hurriedly took Tsutomu’s and another child’s hand to stop them from entering the room. Chikara, being the oldest one between the children and more perceptive at that, stopped himself before being told.

“Ah, we are sorry for intruding. We will come back later.” Koushi said.

“We start our day later today. My body makes sure I rest a lot.” Tooru said with a small smile. “But it’s fine, we are almost finish. You are not intruding, Consort Koushi and companions.” Tooru added after seeing the dejected look on Tobio’s face. When Tobio turned to him with happier and grateful expression, Tooru congratulated himself for making a good decision.

“I see. Thank you, King Oikawa.” Koushi said before he took and signaled the children to come inside. He then urged the new child forward.

The child had blond hair. Yet, his fringe was dark brown. He had the same intense eyes with Tsutomu’s but they appeared brighter. The child was also taller than both Chikara and Tsutomu, though it was apparent that he wasn’t older than Tsutomu.

“Good morning. I am Prince Kanji of Datekou. It is a great honor to meet Your Majesty King Oikawa and Consort Tobio.” He said with a bow.

Tooru wasn’t surprised hearing Datekou was invited for the meeting. He was more surprised that the prince was left in Koushi’s care. Were Karasuno and Datekou allies?

“King Futakuchi needs to arrange some things. And since Prince Tsutomu has curiously approached Prince Kanji, and they have played a bit, King Futakuchi allows him going with me, Chikara, and Prince Tsutomu here.” Koushi explained as if reading Tooru’s inquiry.

“They are cute.” Tobio said as he approached the children. Kanji’s eyes went the widest seeing his pregnant belly. Probably it was the first time he saw a pregnant omega.

Tooru stopped himself from rolling his eyes, another alpha.

“How are you today, Consort Tobio?” Tsutomu asked. His twinkling eyes went back and forth between Tobio’s face and his belly.

“I am fine, Prince Tsutomu.” Tobio smiled a bit. He was less awkward the more he interacted with the children.

“The garden is finished. Would you like to see it?” Chikara asked. Koushi seemed wanting to scold his child for asking Tobio to be away from his injured husband. But he held himself back and only smiled tensely to Chikara. The Prince blinked innocently to his parent, didn’t understand what was so wrong with inviting Tobio to see the new garden.

Tobio looked at Tooru who then put his plate at the night table at his side, signaling Tobio that he was finished and Tobio was free to go. It wouldn’t be good for Tobio to stay in the bedroom all the time. He needed refreshment. Enjoying a garden and surrounded with children would be good for him.

“I’ll be back before lunch.” Tobio said as he walked to their bed. He sat on it and squeezed Tooru’s hand to assure him that he would be back soon.

Tooru would love a kiss but he couldn’t bring himself to ask more than what Tobio was willing to give him.

* * *

The air felt amazing in Tobio’s lungs. It was cool and clean. The cleanest he had remembered. Aoba Jousai was a big kingdom and the palace was in the center of it. Big buildings surrounded the palace rather than trees. While this part of Shiratorizawa’s, formerly Yukigaoka’s which had been a small kingdom, was untouched by the greedy hand of capitalism. Tall trees were scattered in the city in groups. It was such a treat to be able to enjoy nature as close as he could get.

Tsutomu and Kanji were rolling on the grassy ground. Neither cared with the wet patches on their garments. Chikara laughed at how many grass leaves stuck on them before both lunged at him. Chikara called for Koushi for help but the Consort just smiled and cheered him on.

“He had to defend for himself.” Koushi said as he turned to Tobio. Their picnic carpet was lush beneath them. A blanket was draped on Tobio’s shoulders. Koushi insisted that Tobio had something on him besides his clothes. The wind was breezy again today.

“The weather has been like this since yesterday.” Koushi said while looking up to the sky. It was cloudy but bright.

“Maybe a storm is approaching.” Tobio mumbled to himself in which Koushi chuckled hearing it.

“Oh yes, Tobio. A storm is indeed approaching. But not outside. It will be inside the castle.” Koushi said.

Tobio frowned. “How so?”

“It’s the meeting.” Koushi said before sighing. “Big kingdoms are difficult to persuade.”

“I wish I could help you with that. But it’s not my call.”

“Thank you, Tobio.” Koushi smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared to Chikara. “Karasuno really needs this alliance.”

Tobio looked on to Koushi. By the look he was giving to Chikara, Tobio knew something bad was happening in Karasuno. Tobio bit his lower lip. Being a consort should give him the power to help those he cared deeply. But, apparently it wasn’t enough. His position wasn’t enough to help Koushi with whatever it was that burdened Karasuno.

Karasuno which had took him in as their own during his worst times.

“If ever you think I am able to help you, please don’t hesitate.” Tobio said carefully. He didn’t know what he could do. But once Koushi ask for his help, he would try his best. Even if it meant escaping his palace again.

“I will.” Koushi’s smile widened. There was genuine cheer in his eyes and Tobio’s lips tugged upward seeing it.

“Are you going to join the meeting?” Koushi asked.

“Yes, I will. Tooru-san hasn’t completely fit yet.”

“I feel bad for you to be witnessing kings discussing politics.” Koushi said. “But, I am glad you will be there. It gives me a strange sense of strength. I am sorry for being selfish.” Koushi said with a sheepish smile.

“Please don’t be. I will support you as much as I can. Tooru-san must think the same.” Tobio assured.

“Thank you, Tobio.”

Koushi’s face was soft with relief and desperation. If Oikawa really thought to support him, he just wished that it would be easier to convince him to join their alliance. Aoba Jousai was a power to reckon. They might not as feared as Shiratorizawa, but the East must have heard of them.

“When the meeting will be held?” Tobio asked. His hand absent-mindedly caressing his belly. Koushi could hear Tsutomu squealed as he was thrown away by a pissed-off Chikara. He just hoped Kanji wouldn’t cry seeing Chikara like that.

“It will be tonight. Since I heard King Nakashima has arrived this morning.”

“I see.” Tobio said before turning away from the older Omega. He stared at the trio children in front of them but his mind went back to Karasuno. “May I know what has happened in Karasuno?”

Tobio thought that Koushi didn’t hear him. But the long sigh Koushi let out clued Tobio the otherwise. Koushi opened his mouth but nothing came out.

It took some time before Koushi finally spoke up. “Our water source has been ruined.”

* * *

“How is he?” Satori asked. He was right in front of Yukitaka’s bedroom. The two guards before him were standing their straightest, reporting all the things that happened during their shift.

“Yukitaka-sama stayed in his room during our shift. He also hasn’t asked to be let out.”

“Make sure no one enters the room except King Ushijima’s selected people.” Satori commanded with a light tone. But both soldiers knew better than messing their duty up.

Soft knocks suddenly came from the inside of the room. The guards didn’t turn but their eyes shifted for a fraction of a second toward the door.

“General Satori, is that you?” Yukitaka’s muffled voice came. “May I have your time for a moment?”

Satori signaled the guards with his eyes to clear his way.

* * *

“What will happen to me?” Yukitaka asked. He was standing in the middle of the room. His hands held together, fidgeting restlessly.

“Nothing harmful will befall you, Yukitaka-sama.” Satori said. His hands respectfully at his sides.

“Then, why King Ushijima orders me not to get out of this room?” Yukitaka asked in a slightly higher tune.

Satori stared. With the way things were, he was sure Wakatoshi hadn’t said a word about marrying Yukitaka as his concubine. So, the most logical thing to do for Satori was avoiding answering the question for now.

“I don’t question my King.” Satori said. Intending Yukitaka to take it as his cluelessness.

Yukitaka took a long deep breath as if wanting to calm himself down. He turned and walked a couple of steps before speaking again.

“Where are the surviving Yukigaoka’s soldiers?” Yukitaka asked without showing his face to Satori. His voice was trembling.

“They are placed in our quarantine site.” They would be able to join their ranks, but Satori wasn’t comfortable to share that to anyone other than Shiratorizawa’s generals.

Yukitaka’s shoulders sagged. Satori didn’t know how to perceive it since he didn’t see his face. “So, Kouji is alive.”

Kouji... Ah, the general. The only decent higher-up in Yukigaoka. Satori tilted his head to the side. Kouji was also the only one went hysterical when Wakatoshi bluffed to kill Yukitaka. Were they...

“Yes. He is alive.”

Yukitaka turned so fast to him. His eyes wide with relief and hope. His cheeks went pinkish and a smile threatened to appear. “Can-can I see him? I mean, it’s easier for me to go to the quarantine site than he goes out of its premises. Yo-you can tie my hands, I won’t run away.”

Satori’s eyebrows furrowed. This omega would put himself in danger if he remained hopeful about that. It wasn’t Yukitaka’s fault but the court members wouldn’t tolerate it had they knew this particular request of his. A future royal concubine, seek another man?

“You can’t meet him. Until the time comes, one step outside this castle will cost you and your family nobility or even lives. Drag Kouji into this and he will lose any chance to build his live back as Shiratorizawa citizen.” Satori said firmly. This was one of the rare occasions he was being serious, both in words and his expression.

“How? How can it be that dangerous? What harm will I do if I step out of the castle? I am not needed. I am not anyone!” Yukitaka’s breath was fast and his face was red from different reason this time. He looked at Satori with accusing stare. Helplessly needed to vent, needed someone to blame.

Satori couldn’t answer that without telling Yukitaka what Wakatoshi had in mind for him. For a future concubine, once their status had been decided, their purity had to be assured until the marriage. Going outside of the King’s residency would brought doubt for their purity and thus would automatically cancel their marriage.

In normal cases, they would be sent back to their family and the family’s name would be disgraced forever. But in Yukitaka’s case, it would mean Wakatoshi’s three options from before were reduced to two: Yukitaka and his family’s exile, or execution.

If he dragged Kouji into this. He would be treated as accomplice and would be punished the same.

Kouji had potential, it would be a shame if Shiratorizawa didn’t have him within their ranks.

It would be a shame to ruin more lives if they could avoid it.

“If you care about your family and Kouji. Don’t do anything stupid. King Ushijima is reasonable but don’t mess with his direct command.” Satori said before lowering his head slightly. “I’ll excuse myself now, Yukitaka-sama.”

Satori turned and closed his eyes when he heard a choked sob. It was hurting three people, he could see that. But it saved so many lives.

Satori was deeply engrossed in his talk with Yukitaka that he didn’t notice how the omega’s room had been adorned to befit a King’s favorite.


	36. Chapter 36

Good thing that Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa were neighbors. Plus that the area they were staying at had been formerly in the border between them. Their people arrived no more than an hour since they got the message from Tooru to bring him his royal clothes.

Those clothes were stiff and not really something you choose for its comfort. But it was a must, considering the important meeting he would be attending a couple of hours later. Tooru missed the casual clothes that Shiratorizawa lent him already.

Tobio sat while watching Tooru got dressed, helped by Aoba Jousai’s servants. A blush was on his face when he caught himself staring to the exposed skin longer than appropriate. Then he remembered that Tooru was his husband. So he held his head high, as if challenging everyone to tell him that he was being inappropriate. Yuutarou hid his smirk with a cough as he caught Tobio’s antics.

“No no. I wear this after that part.” Tooru said as he pointed to something on the bed. Which had been filled with scattered royal adornment.

“Wait. This comes after that.” He said another time.

“Ow ow! Slower, will you!” Tooru scolded as his wound was agitated with how much he needed to move to get his royal raiment right. The poor servant went pale at the scold and shied away immediately. Hurriedly saying his apology and bowed.

Tobio watched how the servants, mostly beta, helped Tooru to get into his royal raiment. His flat stare indicated how contemptible he thought about this whole getting-dress-up ordeal. Tooru was such a dandy man that his royal raiment was extravagant, even for a king standard. He could dress down a bit- a lot, as to not putting any stress on his wound due to moving so much to fit into his clothes and all the adornments he decided to put on.

But Tooru, being Tooru, wouldn’t let this opportunity to show his exceptional taste off to other kings passed by unused.

Suddenly Tobio spotted something. Something that rang all the alarms in his sub-consciousness. Alarms that Tobio wasn’t aware existed in him.

An omega servant was tying Tooru’s clothes together. His eyes were fluttering between his task and Tooru’s face. A visible blush was on his face. His hand was lingering longer than necessary upon touching Tooru’s skin.

Tobio stood up quickly. Yuutarou turned his head to him, thinking that Tobio might spot a danger. His eyebrows raised when Tobio paced toward Tooru instead. His hands were in fists and his eyes were fierce.

“Tobio?” Tooru wondered when the Omega stood by his side.

The omega servant released his hold on Tooru’s clothes and kept his head down upon Tobio’s approach. His blush disappeared, replaced by pallor.

Tobio drilled the omega with his glare. This guy was aware what he was doing. And he knew that Tobio caught him red-handed.

“I will do that.” Tobio said. His tune was low and cold.

“Y-yes, Your Majesty.” The omega servant backed away. His hands were tightly holding each other. It took a couple of seconds longer than necessary that Tobio turned away from him. Only then the servant released a shuddering breath.

_Why do I feel like this?_

Tobio wondered as he was helping Tooru with the left sleeve of his clothes.

_What is this nasty feeling?_

Tobio frowned. His eyes felt hot all of a sudden. He knew what was this feeling. The chocking and hot feeling he felt in his chest. The feeling of fierce defense, of fear that something would be taken from him. He knew that feeling, even when he was unfamiliar with it.

_Jealousy._

But why? Why he had this feeling because of Tooru? He hated Tooru! He despised him! Tobio was just being kind to him because Tooru was injured and he needed assistance.

_Assistances could come from anyone._

“Are you okay, Tobio? You look bothered by something.” Tooru asked.

“I am okay.” Tobio said with finality. Tooru blinked and resigned from chasing what troubling Tobio.

* * *

It was such a miracle that even with the hassle and Tooru’s intricate dressing, they showed up the first into the meeting room. Generals from different kingdoms had already been there, securing the room from anything that could ruin the discussion or harm their kings. They bowed to Tobio and Tooru when they entered. Hajime was the only one approaching, taking the job of wheeling Tooru, and showed them their seats.

Next came was the King of Wakunan. King Nakashima then greeted them. Tobio had heard Wakunan a few times in the past. They were one of the powerful kingdoms the North had. Yet, the king was humble and gentle. He reminded Tobio a lot of King Sawamura.

Speaking of King Sawamura, Tobio wondered when would Koushi come?

* * *

All the rulers had come. They sat in their assigned seats. The generals had left the room and took guard around the room. With the generals taking guards, the room had the highest security possible. No one would be stupid enough to try something.

“I shall express my gratitude to all my fellow rulers for replying our invitation with your presences.” King Ushijima spoke up. Opening the meeting officially. Koushi’s shoulders squared but a look from Tetsurou seemed calming him down.

“As we have stated in our invitation, this meeting is to discuss the formation of an alliance among the northern kingdoms.”

Futakuchi straightened his posture, so ready to counter.

“It might be asking much to ask for your trust to work together. But time is not permitting as the threat from the South and pressure from the East came closer day by day.” Ushijima said. “This threat and pressure, no one knows it better than the eastern-most kingdom of the North. Karasuno knows how dire the situation actually is. I invite Consort Koushi for a speech about it.”

Ushijima sent Koushi a go-ahead look, and it made him feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. Koushi had been in meetings with kings, but it had never been by himself. He was there just to accompany Daichi. Sitting prettily and suggest one or a couple of things to Daichi before Daichi himself stated it in the forum.

It had never been by himself.

But he had to do it. For everyone back at Karasuno.

“Thank you for making this chance for me, King Ushijima.” Koushi started. “But before that, let me tell you how this all began. Although, I will not be able to explain everything as detailed as Consort Tetsurou possibly can.”

Tetsurou blinked at the mention of his name at the same time a twitch of wariness appeared on Wakatoshi’s eyebrow.

“Centuries ago, the Empire of the South started attacking the southern-most kingdoms of the East.” Koushi started his tale. “It’s a logical, given that they were the closest and they were smaller than most of the center part of the East.”

“And as you may know. It didn’t stop there. They have been trying to get as much land as possible since then.”

Tetsurou understood now, he indeed knew the story much more detailed than Koushi.

“The eastern kingdoms felt that they couldn’t defend themselves if they were attacked by the empire. Thus, they made an alliance.”

Tetsurou nodded to himself. It was one of the two reasons. The other reason of the alliance formation wasn’t as noble.

“The alliance makes it until this day. They manage to keep the Empire from expanding more.” Koushi said. His eyes then narrowed. “Until unprecedented thing happened. Itachiyama, the strongest kingdom of the East, joined their force.”

Wakatoshi peered at his side where Tetsurou was putting his best poker face.

“They then attacked Fukurodani, the second strongest kingdom in the East. Yet, thanks to the alliance, they barely survived.” There was worry in Koushi’s voice. “And as we are speaking now, smaller kingdoms around Fukurodani may be attacked by the Empire.”

Tetsurou turned up quickly. _What?_

“Yes. The Empire starts attacking the kingdoms neighboring Fukurodani. The Alliance thinks that it is Southern Empire’s way to cut off Fukurodani’s resources.” Koushi said with sympathy. He said it specifically for Tetsurou. “With Fukurodani’s state, they couldn’t really come to the smaller kingdoms’ aid. The alliance force was sometimes too late to arrive.”

Tetsurou was too immersed that he almost jumped when Wakatoshi clasped his hand on his.

“Driven by this, the Alliance knows they can’t handle the Empire alone. Not with Itachiyama switching side. And so, they seek other powers. Us.”

“They want us to join their alliance. They... They are desperate enough to do underhanded tricks.” Koushi closed his eyes before opening them again. A more determined look was on his face. “There was a sudden flare of pest in Karasuno. Our people were starving. We buy food from other kingdoms. But then, the East offered us food for free.”

“We didn’t think much about it. Since we are close to Nekoma and Fukurodani, we thought it was well-meant. But we were wrong.”

“The next we knew, our water source has been ruined. It was contaminated with crow corpses. We can’t drink from it, animals also get sick after consuming the water. Hence, our people get hungry and disease start spreading.” At his part, Koushi’s fought his anger down. “Our investigators found out that the crows had been poisoned before dumped into our water source.” Koushi swallowed the lump in his throat.

“The trace of the poison itself was faint, in fact, our investigators almost missed it. And the poison, after being investigated for whole three days, was a special snake poison. Only found in one of the kingdoms in the East.” Koushi made an eye contact with Tetsurou. He gave him a very slight nod.

_Nohebi_.

Tetsurou felt like gritting his teeth.

“The East then came to us. Offering us free water, as long as we agree to join their alliance.”

“We are in the process of restoring the purity of our water source. It will be restored, we are confident about it. But the concern remains. They are desperate for power since they lost Itachiyama and Fukurodani still recovering. They will continue with their pressure. What will be next? Or, who will be next?”

“It seems easy to join them but there is a big risk in joining a big alliance that has been together for centuries. We will be the step brothers. Once we deal with the Empire of the South, what then?” Koushi asked. “With that much of information about us, they can overtake us easily. And we, who don’t have the same bond with each other as of that of the East, will be indifferent about any battle that ensues. It will be a matter of time before they conquer all of us.”

Koushi released a quiet breath. It was against the norm to be emotional in a king discussions. They could spot your weakness. That what his mentor had said during his lessons to be a consort. But, Koushi couldn’t contain it.

“In the other hand, the Southern Empire starts targeting us as well. So we also need their power to defend ourselves. We need to establish our own alliance before joining forces with the East.” Koushi ended his speech.

Tobio felt his hands grew weak for every word Koushi said. Karasuno had endured so much without him knowing. Karasuno had fought alone when Tobio actually had the power to help them! How could he just busy with his hatred to Tooru that he was clueless about everything.

“It’s not your fault.” Tooru suddenly whispered beside him. “Karasuno and Aoba Jousai are too far apart that the news about them doesn’t reach us. Even I didn’t know. If we want to blame someone, it would be me for not reaching out to them after your return.” Tooru said.

And yes Tooru felt horrible that he didn’t even think to send someone to officially state their gratitude after taking Tobio in. If only he had done that, they would know and could act accordingly to relieve Karasuno’s hardship. Tooru frowned, what was it again that made him so forgetful?

Right. He was busy deceiving Tobio that time.

Ushijima then spoke after making sure that Koushi was finished. “The objectives of this alliance will be to stop the pressure from the Eastern Alliance. And to unite our power for what is to come from the Southern Empire. With this alliance also we can create a bond to exterminate any weak links in the North.”

“After the alliance formed and stable, we are going to contact the Eastern Alliance and join forces with them.” Ushijima informed. “We would like to hear your response with this initiation.”

“Aoba Jousai will help Karasuno as best as we can.” Tooru didn’t wait any moment to respond. Koushi smiled to his way, feeling grateful. “But unfortunately, we are not joining the alliance.”

Tobio turned his head to Tooru’s direction slightly. Why? Why wouldn’t Tooru joining the alliance? Their power would be beneficial for the alliance. They could help a lot.

“We are direct neighbors with Shiratorizawa. We are not willing to share information with Shiratorizawa. With the recent skirmish between us, it is hard for me to trust Shiratorizawa.”

“Do you not remember that it was all the Southern Empire doing?” Ushijima narrowed his eyes.

“But you reacted nonetheless.” Tooru countered. “We reacted nonetheless.”

“With this alliance, our kingdoms wouldn’t be easily penetrated with spies. Because we will have better communication.” Koushi explained.

“I am still uncomfortable sharing our information with Shiratorizawa.” Tooru stated. “Unless Shiratorizawa can prove us that they really not meant to abuse the information he will gain from the alliance.”

Ushijima’s stern gaze never left Tooru, in which Tooru replied with his own glare. They might be neighbors, but they never had been in a friendly relationship.

“It’s regrettable that Aoba Jousai refuses to join our alliance. You are always welcome to join us.” Ushijima said, but it was obvious that he didn’t try to persuade Tooru. The message was clear: having Aoba Jousai would be beneficial for both parties, Aoba Jousai not joining the alliance would also be their own loss.

Ushijima then turned to Futakuchi, waiting for him to talk. Although, he already knew what Futakuchi would answer. With Aoba Jousai’s refusal, it would encourage them to refuse as well.

“We need time to think this over.” Futakuchi said.

Ushijima leaned back, surprised. Koushi blinked and turned to Tetsurou who was also looking at him. That was unexpected but welcomed.

“Of course. We will wait for your decision patiently.” Ushijima said, making sure Futakuchi didn’t feel rushed. They needed to let Futakuchi know that the alliance will be considerate to all members’ necessities.

All the occupants in the room then turned to King Nakashima. Wakunan had power on par with Datekou and Aoba Jousai, and a diplomatic king. Getting Wakunan would be a one-of-a-kind advantage for the alliance. Just like how the East had Nohebi.

“Wakunan will join the alliance.”

Everyone could tell that Ushijima’s and Koushi’s faces relaxed instantly. They were so relieved that they forgot to keep their neutral facial expression.

“I respect King Sawamura. I believe his judgment.” Nakashima said as he sent a smile to Koushi. Koushi then bowed slightly in gratitude for his decision.

* * *

“I really expected you to refuse right away, King Futakuchi.” Tooru said as Hajime wheeled him toward where Futakuchi was heading. Futakuchi turned and raising his eyebrows at the absence of Consort Tobio. He must have been sent back to their room.

“Didn’t you catch the hidden meaning of what Ushijima said?” Futakuchi asked. “One of the alliance objectives is to eliminate weak links in the North to stop the South destroying North from the inside.” He said. “Yukigaoka had been a weak link. And see what Shiratorizawa did to them.”

Tooru chuckled softly. “Are you scared of Shiratorizawa.”

Futakuchi gave him an unreadable side-stare. “My husband says not to be blinded with my pride. I take pride with my kingdom’s power but I am not blind not to see that Shiratorizawa’s is in a whole another level.” He said as he stared toward the vast darkness outside. “So, unless you are sure that your ranks won’t be infiltrated by the South, or that you can fend Shiratorizawa’s force off, I advice you not to be cocky, King Oikawa.”

Futakuchi then turned to him. A sickening sweet smile on his face. “Or, you can just do that, so if I join the alliance and you got crushed, I will also be benefitted with your fallen power.” Futakuchi then chuckled mockingly while closing his mouth with the sleeve of his clothes.

“Sorry to say but that is not going to happen.” Tooru said with a slightly childish tune. He wanted to retaliate more but his body was getting tired now. “See you in a more fortunate event, King Futakuchi.” He said as he signaled Hajime to go back to his bedroom.

“Likewise, King Oikawa.” Futakuchi said, still with the light vibe around him.

Yet, when the two kings had turned their faces away from each other, the grim looks set back.

Futakuchi might be right.

* * *

“You are not angry that I don’t join the alliance, right?” Tooru asked. He fought his eyes to open to see Tobio beside him in the bed.

“I am not. Why do you think I will be angry?” Tobio asked as he turned toward Tooru. The room was dark but Tooru could see the creases between Tobio’s eyebrows. Seeing everything now, it felt like a miracle that Tobio was willing to sleep with him in a same bed.

He hoped that Tobio would stay like that even when Tooru recovered completely.

“Because you are close to Consort Koushi.” Tooru said, or slurred.

Tobio blinked. “You decide to help Karasuno. It’s enough for me. I don’t really understand about the alliance thing. I am not really in any position to say anything about your decision.”

Tobio waited for Tooru’s reply but it never came. Tobio moved closer to observe Tooru’s face and sighed when the Alpha’s eyes were closed. His breath was slow and regular.

Tobio pulled the blanket up to his chin, making sure that the injured King would be warm and comfortable. He smiled to himself after that before proceeding to get a comfortable position for himself to sleep. His hand caressed his belly unconsciously to sooth the baby inside and encouraged him to sleep as well.

When the couple was fast asleep, another couple in the same castle was having a break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaah, after a long time I write a 3000 words chapter again Y__Y  
> Would love what you thought guys!
> 
> Btw guys, I invite you to write snippet fic (or is it drabble?) like 50 or 100 or 1000 words (up to you) about a scene, any scene that comes to your mind in the same universe in this fic. You can write it in the comment section or if you want to develop it into a whole new fic, it's fine. Just let me know about your fic so I can read it (I've been so busy with report card writing that I can't browse fic Y__Y)


	37. Chapter 37

“I knew it. We can count on King Nakashima.” Koushi said. This had been the first time he smiled so brightly since coming to Shiratorizawa. All his problems back home could be resolved with this alliance. King Nakashima also offered to mediate smaller kingdoms into joining the alliance.

Unlike big kingdoms, small kingdoms would be easier to persuade. Being allied with big names such as Wakunan and Shiratorizawa was like getting jackpot. Nakashima was confident in gaining their compliance.

“Sawamura is a great king that he gets the respect of King Nakashima’s.” Wakatoshi said. A big compliment in a form of admiration. Satori who was walking behind them nodded in agreement.

Koushi felt a swell of pride of his husband. “Thank you, King Ushijima.”

“Just Ushijima, please. Tetsu calls your king with Sawamura.” Ushijima said. “And even then he sometimes calls him by his given name.”

“You are right. I will try that then.” Koushi said with an awkward smile. Because speaking of Tetsurou, the Omega had been quiet since they exited the meeting room.

Something wasn’t right. Something was in his mind, waiting to be released. Koushi and Wakatoshi could sense that. But neither knew when he would say it.

He would say it. That was for sure. Because if he didn‘t want to say it, no one would even know he had something bothering him.

“All right. I will go to my room. I believe Chikara has been waiting for me.” Koushi said a little bit hurriedly. He was about to turn and leave. But he stopped himself and added. “General Satori, could you accompany me?”

Satori blinked at the sudden address. He looked back and forth between Wakatoshi and Koushi, hesitating. Normally it would be either Tetsurou or Wakatoshi who would offer Koushi to be escorted, not the guest asking it.

But his hesitation didn’t last long as the decision was made for him.

“Go accompany Koushi, Satori.” Tetsurou said calmly, still looking forward toward the family area.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Satori said as Koushi beckoned him with his hand quickly toward the guest area.

Tetsurou wanted to talk with Wakatoshi. Alone.

________________________________

His hand was warm. As warm as Wakatoshi always remembered when Tetsurou took his hand and led him farther into the family area. The guards along their way followed them with their eyes. No one dared to turn to look. Some even held their breath to make sure they wouldn’t make any noise.

Wakatoshi recognized the route they were taking as the one to the master bedroom. But why was Tetsurou acting like this? Wakatoshi couldn’t see Tetsurou’s face right then, he couldn’t gauge what kind of problem he was in. Not with how Tetsurou led him. Wakatoshi could only observe his messy hair, which was slightly neat with the importance of the meeting they just had.

Then Tetsurou led him into a turn, still in the family area, but wasn’t the route to the master bedroom.

Where was Tetsurou leading him? What was he-

Wakatoshi stopped in his track and pulled Tetsurou back so abruptly that Tetsurou yelped as he catapulted back toward the Alpha. Wakatoshi stared at the hallway before him with absolute dread. Coldness suddenly gripped his entire being. He felt like his entire meal was making its way upward.

“To-Toshi.” Tetsurou called as he tried to pry Wakatoshi’s hand on his.

Wakatoshi didn’t realize how hard he held Tetsurou’s hand in his trepidation. He gulped and loosened his hold. But didn’t release Tetsurou’s hand from his.

Tetsurou hated moments like this. When he was reminded how physically stronger alphas were.

“Where are we going, Tetsu?”

Tetsurou stared at where their hands joined. “You’ll see.”

Wakatoshi watched Tetsurou’s features as much as he could. Trying to read him. But the Omega was having his head lowered. Wakatoshi then looked up toward the hallway. He knew very well _whose_ room was waiting them there.

_Tetsu knows._

“No.” Wakatoshi said. His tone was firm and low. He started to take a step away from the direction Tetsurou had led him.

“Toshi. We are not going back.” Tetsurou said as he tried to keep his stand.

“No.” He kept walking, pulling Tetsurou with him.

“Toshi!” Tetsurou yelled. Trying his best to pull them to the other direction but helplessly being dragged away.

“GET LOST!” Wakatoshi roared to the staring guards along the hallway. They scrambled away in a blink of an eye.

“TOSHI, STOP!”

“You must be tired, Tetsu.”

“YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY!” Tetsurou screamed. He felt how Wakatoshi’s steps faltered for a couple of seconds before the Alpha gained speed again.

“WAKATOSHI!” He screamed on top of his lungs. Yet, he was still being ignored and pulled away toward the master bedroom.

Wakatoshi felt that Tetsurou was still trying to pull him toward the other direction. He was relentless but both knew Tetsurou was powerless against Wakatoshi. It was decided by their genes. So, even with Tetsurou’s yelling that they had to go _there_ , Wakatoshi didn’t heed any of it. What he knew was that he had to take Tetsurou away from Yukitaka’s room. He had to make sure that Tetsurou was protected from being hurt because of Yukitaka’s status. But, he failed to realize that he was hurting Tetsurou the most at the moment. His social awkwardness made him take the worst possible course of action.

“Toshi, stop!” Tetsurou’s voice lowered, but still loud enough to echoed in the hall way. Wakatoshi kept walking, didn’t look back. He even picked his pace up when there was less resistance from the person behind him. He firmed his hold on Tetsurou’s hand when Tetsu’s hold loosened.

“Toshi, stop.” Tetsu said lowly now. “My-my breath.” He choked.

Wakatoshi turned around immediately. His panic changed when he saw Tetsurou’s frowning face. The Omega put his hand on his chest. But what more worrying was how quick he was breathing.

“Hy-hyperventi-hyper-” Tetsurou tried to talk between his breath. His eyes went unfocused as dizziness overcame his senses.

Wakatoshi caught him when the world spun around too much for Tetsurou to handle. Tetsurou’s chin rested on his husband’s shoulder. He didn’t feel it when Wakatoshi lowered themselves to sit on the floor.

“Breath slowly, Tetsu.” Wakatoshi said beside his ear. Hoping that Tetsurou could hear him among his rapid wheezes. “Guards!” Wakatoshi called. “Anyone, call a healer!”

A quiet “Yes, Your Majesty.” from an invisible guard had never been this relieving.

“Tetsu, calm down. Everything’s going to be all right.” Wakatoshi frowned as he hugged Tetsurou closer to him. “Breath slowly.” He also didn’t realize the tremble in his voice.

He heard Wakatoshi. Tetsurou heard him but he couldn’t focus on his breathing when he felt the world turned upside down. His head felt heavy and he could only clutch on Wakatoshi’s clothes to stop himself from collapsing. He didn’t realize how Wakatoshi had secured him from falling with his hug.

“Breath slowly, please, Love.” Wakatoshi implored.

Tetsurou blinked. He heard that clearly. And somehow with that rare endearment from Wakatoshi, he gained his focus back. Tetsurou closed his eyes and tried to breath slower. The slower he breathed, the more things came back to his senses. Like the tension on Wakatoshi’s shoulders, yet he kept his caress at Tetsurou’s back gentle and calming. Tetsurou could also feel his husband’s thumping heart clearly.

When he got his breath back to normal, his dizziness began dissipating. Tetsurou encircled Wakatoshi’s neck and the Alpha released a long relieved sigh. He stopped his caress on Tetsurou’s back in favor to embrace him tighter. Telling Tetsurou how much it had scared him.

Rapid footsteps were approaching. The thuds of military boots were among them. The steps slowed down when the people saw the condition they were in; hugging each other while sitting on the floor; before going even quicker.

“Consort Tetsurou, could you please open your eyes?” A man asked.

Tetsurou opened his eyes to see the man. His vision was blurry, but not from dizziness.

He saw the man’s uniform. A healer.

The Healer nodded to himself. Having confirmed that Tetsurou’s eyes were focused. He was scared for dear life when General Satori and a guard came to him and say that Consort Tetsurou was having a case of hyperventilation. Seeing the Consort now, combined it with his regular breathing, it seemed that the Consort had overcome his hyperventilation.

But he still had to check his pulse. He was a royal healer. It was his duty to make sure the health of all main royal family.

“Your Majesty King Ushijima. I humbly ask your permission to check Consort Tetsurou’s pulse.”

“An alpha?” Wakatoshi asked. His voice sounded slightly defeated.

“He is the closest we find.” Satori piped in.

“Do what you must.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The man slowly took Tetsurou’s hand and felt the pulse. It was quick but still at the normal range. Especially considering the distress that came in waves from the couple.

He peeked a look at Tetsurou’s eyes and cursed himself for his rudeness as he saw how those usually confident eyes were brimming with tears now. He wasted no time to let Tetsurou’s hand go, which went back in its place encircling the King’s neck, to look at Satori quickly.

The Healer nodded. “Consort Tetsurou’s pulse is within normal range. Although, I suggest for further check up tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Healer Keishi.” Satori said as the man stood up. “We will take our leave.” Satori said as he beckoned with the tilt of his head to the servant, guard, and healer who came with him.

“If rumors spread out, all of you will answer to me.” Satori said under his breath as they walked away.

________________________________

Neither counted how many minutes they had stayed like that in the large hallway. Wakatoshi kept his ears listening keenly to Tetsurou’s breathing. There was a very small tremor in Tetsurou’s shoulders. In which the King knew that his Consort was trying his hardest to suppress his cry.

“I understand your decision. It’s to avoid more unnecessary execution or exile. I accept it.” Tetsurou said calmly. Yet it was followed with a sniffle. “But, I can’t help my feeling...” Tetsurou trailed. “I don’t want to share you.” He said as he buried his face on Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

“You are not sharing anything with Yukitaka.” Wakatoshi said firmly.

“No one knows the future, Toshi.” Tetsurou said, letting out a muffled sob. “No one knows.”

“No. You are and will always be the only one.” Wakatoshi said.

Tetsurou didn’t get any calmer by that. The tremor in his shoulders went worse instead. _“But you will never know.”_ He minded.

Wakatoshi hugged him tighter. Whatever he said wouldn’t change what Tetsurou thought about this whole situation. He couldn’t reassure him anything as it would fall as mere words for Tetsurou now. So, he would show it with his action. Wakatoshi determined that he would show Tetsurou that Yukitaka wouldn’t ever be someone he held dear as he did for Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late T__T  
> I was sick yesterday but I am all fine today :3
> 
> Sorry for Oikage-only readers, this chapter only has UshiKuro. I wanted to write more but my head feel stuffed yesterday -____-
> 
> Hope you like it guys :3


	38. Chapter 38

Tooru felt blessed right now. It was the morning after the meeting and unexpectedly, he woke up to Tobio’s sleeping face. Those eyelashes fluttered just as his heart did. His mouth gaped slightly and soft breath breezed between them. Oh, how Tooru felt lucky today. He raised his hand and caressed Tobio’s face with his fingers lightly. Just brushed their skins together since Tooru didn’t want the omega to wake up disturbed by him.

It was visible how Tobio’s skin was soft, but touching it now, after months passed since the last time he did, Tooru was craving the feel of Tobio’s skin now.

Tooru pulled his hand away and shook his head a little. What was he thinking? He had no rights to hope for being close, let alone intimate, with Tobio.

Tooru looked up to Tobio’s face when Tobio’s eyes opened slowly. His stare at Tooru was clouded with drowse. Tobio blinked a few times before turning on his back. He scrunched his nose, regretting his action.

“You woke up before me, Tooru-san.” Tobio said as he turned to his side again.

“Yes.” Tooru smiled seeing all those awkward shuffling. It was oddly adorable. “I think my body has recovered completely.”

Tobio’s eyes stared flatly at him. “Let’s leave that kind of deduction to Healer Hiro.”

Tooru sat up and stretched. Intended to show Tobio that his movement wasn’t restricted anymore. Tooru was an atypical alpha but his desire to look strong in front his mate was too deep in his instinct. “Look, Tobio, I can stretch well now. Maybe we can travel back to Aoba Jousai today!”

“Let’s see what happens if Hajime-san pokes you at the sides.”

“Let’s just wait for Healer Hiro to decide.” Tooru said while lowering himself back to the bed.

A small snort of laughter escaped Tobio. Tooru blinked and looked at the omega with surprise. Tobio jolted as he realized what just happened. He then flustered and Tooru smiled softly seeing it.

“I-I will change first. I’ll help you after I finish.” Tobio said as he rose from the bed. His red face was always facing away from Tooru.

Tooru smiled to himself. Happiness bloomed in his heart as Tobio started feeling comfortable around him to laugh. However, Tooru didn’t want to delude himself. What he had done would never be erased. A part of him felt like he didn’t deserve this happiness from Tobio, but another selfish part of him wanted more and urged him to fight to get Tobio’s love back.

He just wanted Tobio to be happy. Whatever happened to him, didn’t matter.

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t a tragedy. But it felt like one. When Tanji heard the plan to conquer Yukigaoka, it had never occurred to him that the consort would survive. Yukigaoka was a small kingdom. It was easy to assume that the rulers would be killed in the war.

Assumption. Be careful with it.

Tanji flipped through the files they had to compile to be sent to Wakatoshi. There were a lot of legal papers about territories which Tanji had become too familiar with that he could spot them even with just a glance.

His hand stopped abruptly, as well as his heart sunk, when he saw the Letter of Consent from Semi family. The Letter of Consent which Wakatoshi fought hard to get from Eita’s family to break his engagement.

Tanji put it aside. He then rummaging through the files. He was sure the other one must be in the same place. He frowned, why did they put such important letters in this stack of files? Well, this stack of files was sure important. But those kinds of letters were on a whole another level of importance. They should be put in a special safe. Their marriage would be in jeopardy if even either one of Wakatoshi or Tetsurou couldn’t show the Letter of Consent from the family they had been previously engaged to.

“Ah.” Tanji smiled in satisfaction when he found the Letter of Consent from Haiba family. He shook his head in annoyance and slight affection at the younglings’ carelessness.

Tanji sighed. The creases between his eyebrows got even more prominent. Wakatoshi and Tetsurou had their own fight to be together. Eita and Haiba were the highest-ranked noble families in their respective kingdom. Getting their family engagement to the royal abolished would disgrace their names. It was difficult to get their agreement to free Wakatoshi and Tetsurou.

It was hurting, even for him, an outsider; to witness someone else came between the two after all their struggle. He just prayed that the new concubine wouldn’t try something funny. He couldn’t imagine what Shouyou would do, what he would do, if the concubine meant ill to the royal small family, whom Tanji had regarded as his own grandchildren.

On the other hand, Tanji also hope that the concubine wouldn’t receive much hate from everyone in Shiratorizawa. Tanji believed that Tetsurou wouldn’t tolerate mistreatment of the royal concubine by the servants or guards. However, Tetsurou wouldn’t be able to stop whispered bad-talks among the servants. Words could hurt too.

Back to the present, Tanji secured the two letters first to his side before scanning through all the files again. He made a self-reminder that he would tell Wakatoshi to put the two letters in the royal safe. Where all important things, legal or illegal, were placed.

* * *

* * *

“This is amazing.” Tooru took a deep breath, exaggeratingly. His arms wide open, willing the fresh air to come to him. “Just after you’ve been holed up in a room then you will appreciate sun light.” Tooru preached to a distracted Hajime who was wheeling him through the new garden.

“How are you feeling?” Hajime asked.

“I am feeling great. My wound doesn’t feel as painful as yesterday. It’s recovering very well! We can go home in no time.”

“That will be decided by Healer Hiro.” Tobio said. Walking beside Tooru all the while caressing his almost six-month-pregnant belly.

“Agree.” Hajime peeped.

“It’s unfair. You are ganging up on me.”

“Staying here is not half bad.” Tobio said. His eyes scanned the small garden. Small for a castle standard. “King Ushijima is very knowledgeable about combat magic. I can learn a lot from him.”

Tooru and Hajime snapped their heads to him. Shock was written on their faces. Apprehension laced their gazes. Foreboding dread loomed behind them. Like a huge black shadow ready to engulf them in its body.

“You are hanging out with Ushijima?” Tooru asked.

“Not hanging out.” Tobio said. He then looked up, thinking. “When you nap, I walk around the castle. I met King Ushijima during his break twice and we talk about magic.”

The gears in both Tooru’s and Hajime’s heads were turning wildly. Tobio, with his draining ability had already been handful because of his tendencies to escape the palace. Add it with Ushijima’s so-called guidance of battle magic, he would be unimaginably scary. Ushijima and Tobio should not mingle too much. Not without anyone supervised them because in this world, geniuses always lacked one or two aspects of common senses.

“Your Majesty Consort Tobio.” Someone called from the castle building. The man waved to Tobio. His smile was bright.

Tobio turned. It took him some time before waving back at the man. The man then walked to them. His smile was contagious as the tip of Tobio’s lips slowly pulled upward.

“Do you know about this?” Tooru whispered loudly to Hajime. “Ushijima and Tobio?”

“No.” Hajime whispered back. “Even if I knew, I couldn’t do anything. It’s Tobio _and_ King Ushijima we are talking about.”

Tooru resigned in his chair. Hajime was right. The only one who could do something about it would be Consort Tetsurou. But no way Tooru would say anything about his worry to that omega. Tetsurou would keep that information forever and he might use that against Tooru in the future.

Tooru just pleaded to the divine being up there that Tobio wouldn’t use his ability to turn against his people again. If the court members got any wind of all Tobio’s escapades, Tooru would be forced to commend disciplinary acts on Tobio. And it would be the least Tooru want to do to him. Tobio had endured enough.

“Good morning, You Majesty King Oikawa.” A greeting woke Tooru up from his reverie. Tooru blinked at the familiarity of the man. He felt like he knew this man just recently. But he couldn’t put his finger on when and how he met the man.

Tooru smiled. “Good morning.” He replied the greeting nonetheless.

“This is the first time we meet properly after your recovery, Your Majesty.” The man said with a smile. “I am Yukitaka, the consort of the late King Izumi of Yukigaoka.”

Tooru’s smile faltered for a second before it was on display again. “I see.” He then asked. “So, where have you been these days?”

“I was in the castle but...” He trailed. “I was just staying in my room.”

The way Yukitaka said it, it was obvious that he hid something. Tooru didn’t care about what he hid since the information he got was enough for him to know that Yukitaka was meant to be a concubine.

Tobio and Yukitaka then chatted about the castle being reorganized. Tooru watched without listening to what the two omegas were saying.

Tooru combed his hair back with his fingers. He really couldn’t imagine how it felt to be in Ushijima’s shoes now.

* * *

“I hope I am not intruding, King Ushijima.” Futakuchi said as he walked slowly into Wakatoshi’s office.

“You are not intruding. I was only rereading a letter from the main castle.” Wakatoshi said as he stood up from his chair.

Futakuchi came to visit him in his office was a surprise. He half expected it would be Koushi. Telling him any news about Tetsurou.

Wakatoshi got a lash out from Koushi, all right. He had never seen such gentle omega went completely enraged. Koushi was absolutely fuming. Saying that Wakatoshi was lucky that Tetsurou was blindly in love with him because if it happened to Koushi he would claw is husband’s eyes out. Tetsurou came running and explained everything to Koushi. Only when Tetsurou looked like he was about to cry, and Wakatoshi embraced him, that Koushi understood their situation.

It seemed like Koushi had only heard _‘Wakatoshi is taking a concubine’_ and he dashed his way to Wakatoshi’s office. Nails ready to take Wakatoshi’s face victim. After everything cleared away of misunderstanding, Koushi assured that he would make sure Tetsurou ate well and would be by his side in case Tetsurou needed someone to talk with. A twinge in Wakatoshi’s heart felt displeasant. He wanted to be the one by Tetsurou’s sides. He wanted to be the one comforting Tetsurou. But everything was happening all at once. He had to make sure the alliance formation secured first. He also needed to get everything in their new territory fell correctly in accordance to Shiratorizawa’s standard and or tradition.

And by the afternoon, Wakatoshi just got a letter from Tanji and another one from the court. Tanji mostly sympathized him while the court congratulated him. Those oblivious bastards even implied their stand regarding Yukitaka in the letter.

A surviving ruler was a figure of hope. Yukitaka could spark revolt. Those court members didn’t want mere exile if Yukitaka didn’t become his concubine.

Wakatoshi pushed his anger away as he led Futakuchi into a cozier area of the office. Where a fireplace and plush sofas were waiting for them.

“Please be seated, King Futakuchi.” Wakatoshi said.

“I am here to talk about the alliance.” Futakuchi started as he sat in the sofa. “I want to know everything the North knows about the Eastern Alliance. I want to know what I am about to involve my kingdom with.”

Wakatoshi nodded. “We can ask Consort Koushi for a more elaborate talk.”

The narrowing of eyes of Futakuchi told Wakatoshi that the Omega King didn’t like the solution he offered.

“I want all the knowledge the North has of Eastern Alliance.”

“Karasuno is our eastern-most kingdom. They knew the Eastern kingdoms better than any of us. Consort Koushi is our best resource now.”

“Consort Koushi or even King Sawamura wasn’t the one in the North having the most knowledge about the Eastern Alliance.” Futakuchi closed his eyes before opening them slowly. “I hope Consort Tetsurou could tell us everything he knows about the Eastern Alliance. Then I will consider whether to join the alliance or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter.  
> Thank you soo much for your supports from the previous chapter. And I am in my top health right now! Thank you for all your well-wishes! They really mean a lot.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter would love to hear from you guys :3


	39. Chapter 39

The night was getting chiller by the minutes and they were ready to call it night. Tooru was in the bed and his bedside lamp was already off. He watched as Tobio struggled with the top of his sleeping attire. He couldn’t twist his body far enough to tie his sleeping robe.

As much as Tooru enjoyed seeing Tobio being adorable struggling while minding his bulging belly, he didn’t like to see Tobio in a difficulty for long. No matter how small it was and how cute he was while trying to overcome it, he would like to relieve Tobio from anything that trouble him.

So, Tooru sat down in the bed before proceeding to get his feet out of it slowly.

Tobio stopped to look at Tooru. His eyes widened in horror. “Wh-what are you doing, Tooru-san?”

Tooru put his hand on the nearest wall and heaved himself to stand. “I will help you with your robe.” He said. He hid his cringe at how heavy his chest felt.

“You don’t need to do that.” Tobio hurried to him. He then took Tooru’s hand which wasn’t supporting him with the wall. Tobio urged the alpha softly to lie down in the bed again. “Don’t stand yet. Healer Hiro says not to put any strain to your body. Your wound can still bleed again.”

“But, you need help with your robe.“

“What are you thinking?” Tobio asked. Partially exasperated. “You barely hold your own weight. How do you expect to help me?”

Tooru knew Tobio didn’t mean to degrade him or anything. In fact, it was Tobio’s way to express his worry. It told Tooru how cared Tobio was to him. But nonetheles, how his uselessness being pointed out blatantly was stinging. Tooru chuckled as he caved and let Tobio eased him back into the bed. The alpha shifted to get comfortable into the bed with Tobio’s help while willing himself to forget the stinging in his heart.

“You are right, Tobio.” Tooru smiled as he stared at Tobio.

The King then cocked his head to the side slightly. To his wonder, Tobio didn’t go back to his side of the bed immediately. Instead he stared at Tooru for a half of minute before Tooru spoke up. “Tobio?”

Tobio’s frowning face changed slightly. There was determination. And something else that Tooru recognized but didn’t want to believe it because he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

Affection. There were determination and affection on Tobio’s face.

Tobio turned and gave his back to Tooru. He sat beside Tooru with his back facing the King.

“Co-could you help me with the robe?” Tobio asked.

Tooru blinked as he looked up. He couldn’t see Tobio’s face from where he was lying down but he could see Tobio’s red ears. Was he blushing?

The Alpha didn’t know what to take of the sudden turn of even here. But, he felt like Tobio somehow sensed his upset after being implied as useless and it was Tobio’s way to cheer Tooru up.

“Gladly.” Tooru smiled widely as he moved to sit again before taking the ties on Tobio’s robe and fix the robe for his mate.

It was an easy task to tie Tobio’s robe to fit his figure. Tooru made sure it wasn’t too tight. Tobio’s comfort was his main concern. He felt so happy right then. This small interaction with Tobio, he would cherish it forever. Who knew for how long their civil interaction would last?

This wound might be a disaster for most people, but Tooru took it somewhat as a blessing. A chance from God to interact with Tobio, to speak with Tobio…

Right, he hadn’t apologized properly to Tobio.

When should he do it? Should he do it here, in Shiratorizawa? Or, should he wait until they were back home? But Tooru was afraid that he wouldn’t have as much time as he wanted to talk with Tobio. He also afraid that whatever spell that was happening right then that made Tobio willing to be around him would be broken, and Tobio would turn back to his cold self and rejected any attempt Tooru made to approach him.

While here, there would be a lot of chances for them to speak. Just like today, he had the whole chance to speak with Tobio in the garden. He could have asked Hajime to leave them alone and-

The garden. Their walk in the garden when Tooru met with Yukitaka properly for the first time.

Yukitaka. Tooru didn’t know what to make out from his behavior. It was either he was completely fine with his marriage with Ushijima, or he didn’t have any idea what would happen to him yet.

“Tobio.” Tooru caught himself wanting to prod about Yukitaka. He paused the moment he realized it wasn’t his problem and it wouldn’t be wise to meddle to another king’s business. Especially one like Ushijima.

“Yes?” But Tobio was already urging him to continue. The Omega had already moved to his side of the bed. Taking the comforter to cover himself and getting comfortable on the bed.

Great. How was he going to ask Tobio about Yukitaka? What was he going to ask anyway? Why was he getting stupider the longer he stayed in Shiratorizawa?

“Why is Yukitaka staying in the castle?”

Tobio frowned. Tooru suddenly realized that it had been the first time he saw Tobio frowning for real today.

“How am I supposed to know?” Tobio said with a hint of amusement concealed with his annoyance.

Tooru smiled sheepishly. Of course, what did he expect? It was Tobio, his unassuming consort who needed to be protected from all the ugliness of the world.

_‘Sap.’_ Hajime would say had he heard him saying that.

* * *

When he thought that the situation couldn’t get worse, fate proved him the otherwise. Wakatoshi already had his marriage problem and now Futakuchi wanted Tetsurou to come forth and shared his knowledge of the East to the other rulers. Disclosing how valuable Tetsurou actually was. At the same time blaring an alarm for the East as someone who knew too much about them.

The moment Tetsurou spoke in front of the rulers about the Eastern Alliance, he would become someone very important. Someone of a high value to the alliance. And also a danger to the Eastern Alliance.

 “Let me speak, Toshi.” Tetsurou said beside him.

Wakatoshi turned to see how the omega was still wide awake. His face was facing him instead of buried into his pillow. Those eyes were glinting with the moon light from the window. The moon light also casted grayish hue on Tetsurou’s face in the darkness.

“It will be dangerous for you from now on if you speak.”

“But we can get Datekou to join the alliance.”

Wakatoshi didn’t counter that because it was true. “I am still thinking about it.”

“There is no way around it Toshi.” Tetsurou mumbled to his pillow, closing his eyes. Though, it didn’t fool any one of them. Tetsurou wasn’t sleepy.

“You can’t sleep?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I nap too much during the day.”

Lie. Koushi said he had been mostly staring vacantly to the garden. Thinking God-knows-what.

Was there really no way around it?

* * *

Tsutomu looked up and stared at his omega father. Their hands joined together and swayed back and forth in a merry pace. Yet, something was different with his Daddy. He smiled, grinned, and laughed together with Tsutomu, but something didn’t feel right.

Tsutomu felt sadness from his Daddy’s eyes. He wanted to cheer him but his Daddy acted cheerful. And so confused Tsutomu whether his Daddy was really sad or not.

Times like this made Tsutomu wanted to grow up soon so he could understand everything around him better.

They stopped in front of a bedroom. The double doors were not decorated as intricate as Tsutomu’s or his parents’ bedroom. But Tsutomu knew whoever stayed in the bedroom was someone important as it was still in the family area. Was he another prince? As far as he knew Tsutomu was an only child and his alpha father’s brother was only Shouyou-san. Who could it be?

One of the guards then opened the door for them. Tsutomu stepped inside per his Daddy’s urging.

“Good morning, Your Majesty Consort Tetsurou.” A man suddenly stood before them. He looked surprised by their visit. The man’s soft eyes then landed to Tsutomu. “Good morning, Prince Tsutomu.”

Oh, this man knew his name!

“Good morning, Yukitaka.” His Daddy greeted back. Tsutomu didn’t hear the tone he was using neither he looked to see his Daddy’s expression. Tsutomu was focus on observing the new man. New people were always subjects of interest for him.

“Tsutomu, what do you say?” His Daddy broke him out of his observation.

“Good morning, Yukitaka-san.” Tsutomu greeted back.

Tsutomu felt his Daddy’s hand landed on top of his head and caressed it a little. Tsutomu looked up to see a small smile on his Daddy’s face.

“As promised since you have a play date with Chikara, I will make this quick.” His Daddy said before turning to Yukitaka-san. “From now on Yukitaka-san will live with us. He will also help Daddy with the castle. You have to respect him.”

Tsutomu blinked. If Yukitaka-san helped his Daddy managing the castle, that meant his Daddy would have more free time and they could spend more time together. Daddy might not play with him but with him being around, Tsutomu felt complete. Especially because he couldn’t bother Father nor he could hope for his Father to be around too much.

“Really?” Tsutomu asked. His eyes brightened. “So, Daddy can play with me more?”

The smile on his Daddy’s face widened but the way he took a breath looked like he was hurting. “Yes. We can spend more time together.”

“Yay!” Tsutomu jumped at where he was standing. He then realized what he was doing in front of a stranger and collected himself.

Another caress on his head signed that it wasn’t a problem.

“Your Majesty, what do you-“

“All right, Tsutomu. You can go find Chikara.”

“Okay, Daddy!” Tsutomu beamed before waving shyly to Yukitaka. He left the room with a sprint.

* * *

“Your Majesty, what do you mean by that?” Yukitaka asked as the doors closed behind Tsutomu.

Tetsurou turned slowly. He knew that Yukitaka was in the correct tract of thought with the way his eyebrows creased. He then looked at the lounging area in the bedroom. “Let’s be seated first.”

Yukitaka followed Tetsurou’s movement with his eyes. He nervously followed the Consort and sat in the sofa in front of him. His heart was thumping. There was a persistent sinking feeling in his gut.

Yukitaka was scared. He always wondered why Shiratorizawa kept him in the castle. He thought they might execute him but his family retained their nobility whereas others did not. It ought to be a good sign, right? But he didn’t feel like it was a good sign after hearing what Consort Tetsurou had said to his son. There was only one way for a noble which he would help a consort managing their residence.

“I believe with the way I introduced you to Crown Prince Tsutomu, you have an idea what that means.” Tetsurou began.

Yukitaka tilted his head to the side. His eyes urging him to elaborate, yet pleading him to prove his suspicion wrong.

“King Ushijima is going to take you as his concubine.” Tetsurou said calmly. He congratulated himself internally for successfully fought the constriction in his throat.

Yukitaka leaned back in his sofa. Disbelief was palpable in his eyes. His mouth agape in shock. His initial suspicion didn’t help any with the impact of that revelation. The shock in his face then changed gradually into despair as the fact sunk in and he realized what kind of life he would have to live from then on.

“No.” He breathed out. Imploring. “No. Please no.”

“No one wants this to happen.” Tetsurou said. His temper flared for a moment. He stopped talking for a moment to calm down before continuing. “The options for you are narrowed into two. You rise to be a royal concubine or you and your whole family will be executed.”

“No.” Yukitaka said. He looked down toward the table and shook his head slowly. His fingers were white from being clasped tightly. “No, please…” He said again. At this point Tetsurou suspect he was just chanting it in his desperation.

“There is nothing we can do. It’s the only way to avoid more blood from shedding.” Tetsurou leaned to the backrest of the sofa he was sitting in. Watching Yukitaka crumbled. He couldn’t do anything other than watching. He didn’t have it in him. He wasn’t in the right mental condition to offer comfort for someone whom he would share his husband with.

“I-I love someone.” Yukitaka looked up. Showing Tetsurou his red face with his equally red eyes which were brimming with tears. His eyebrows made a forlorn shape that Tetsurou had to look away for a moment.

“You better forget him.”

Yukitaka gasped softy. “How can you be this heartless?”

“This is just as difficult for me!” Tetsurou suddenly snapped. His hands were in fists. He was suddenly seeing red. “It is my husband who is going to marry another omega!”

Tetsurou’s chest rose and fell quickly. His eyes were narrowing, not with anger, but with the same frustration and desperation Yukitaka felt. The tips of his mouth pulled downward and no matter how Tetsurou tried to adjust his facial expression, he couldn’t. The mask he was so proud of had betrayed him when he needed it the most.

“I am sorry.” Yukitaka suddenly said. Tetsurou looked back at him to see him looking disoriented. “I was being insensitive. But-“ Yukitaka choked. He put his face to his hands. “Just when I thought I could be with the person I love, this happen. Again.”

Tetsurou closed his eyes as guilt poked his conscience. It hadn’t occurred to him Yukitaka would be hurt just as badly as him and Wakatoshi. He always thought that anyone would be elated when they knew they would marry a king. Who didn’t want to be lavished with luxurious lifestyle of a royalty? Who didn’t want to wield the authorities came with their status?

However, it wasn’t the case here.

“I should not have snapped at you.” Tetsurou said. He would like to say something more to comfort him, but Tetsurou didn’t find the energy to do so. He felt exhausted suddenly. “I will announce your status this evening with the household residences and the guards.” He said instead.

Yukitaka moved his hands to cup his own face. His eyes were unseeing, clearly deeply in his turmoil. “I… I…” He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what.

“I will leave you now. I don’t think we are in the state of mind where we can find comfort with each other.” Tetsurou said before he turned and left the poor omega wallowing in his horrible fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! I am back with a new chapter. I hope you like it. There are not many happening in this chapter so hope you will still staying tuned :3
> 
> Ah, and in the previous chapter I made a mistake in the first paragraph nonetheless! Thanks Snow for pointing it out so I can fix it ;3
> 
> Enjoy guys!


	40. Chapter 40

He was dreading this very moment. The moment where he was forced to let Tetsurou spoke in front of important people. Exposing his true capabilities as a politician which people might admire or terrified with. And scared people could do unimaginable thing to eliminate their fear.

Hustling activities around him were nothing but blur. Wakatoshi’s own footsteps echoed in his ears as he wished he could walk away from Futakuchi’s room and not towards it instead. He longed Tetsurou’s presence beside him but at the same time he didn’t want Tetsurou to be anywhere near Futakuchi right then.

A picture of his mother’s fingers going limp in his hand flashed in his mind. Those gentle finger, which used to caressed his and Shouyou’s heads, went lifeless as the light in her eyes faded. The arrow was mockingly stood straight out of his mother’s skull. Taunting Wakatoshi what he could do now that it had taken his mother away from him forever.

Wakatoshi closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, willing those visual away from his mind now. He needed to focus. He didn’t need that haunting memory to distract him now.  
But... history could repeat itself.

Wakatoshi stopped walking.

He couldn’t imagine a life without Tetsurou. The idea alone sent terror in his entire being. He didn’t want to lose Tetsurou. It would be a nightmare. He couldn’t see himself survive as his self without Tetsurou. And how about Tsutomu? His son would be devastated. He would grow up broken. He would develop the same trauma he had. His social and emotional health would be as stunted as his. Tsutomu needed his omega parent the most.

Wakatoshi stared at the far doors in the end of the hall. Behind them was Futakuchi’s room. And he had been waiting for Wakatoshi’s decision on whether they can hear from Tetsurou or not.

Wakatoshi took a step toward the room. Another step came after the other. And with each step, Wakatoshi’s resolve hardened. Futakuchi didn’t need to wait any longer to hear his decision.

* * *

Tobio looked around the garden. He pouted as once again the castle felt lonely. Koushi or Yukitaka usually would be around to hang out with him, even Consort Tetsurou would occasionally join him. But today, like yesterday, the castle felt empty. It felt lifeless.

However it didn’t seem the case with his current companions who were bickering beside him. Tooru was once again saying that he was healthy enough to travel back to Aoba Jousai while Hajime shut him up by asking him if he could walk by himself or not. Tooru was smart and he could sprout any excuses. Even the ridiculous ones could sound plausible to average people’s ears. But unlucky him, Hajime was immune to his persuasions.

“Who are you looking for, Tobio?” Tooru suddenly asked.

Tobio turned and blinked at him. “I am just wondering where is Consort Koushi. I didn’t see him all day long yesterday.”

“Ah...” Tooru responded lightly. With the way Consort Koushi interacted with Consort Tetsurou he knew he was close with him. Tooru had a guess where and what the omega had been doing. He probably busy comforting Consort Tetsurou.

“Yukitaka-san is not around too.” Tobio muttered as he caressed his belly.

Tobio was clueless about it, wasn’t he?

“Tobio,” Tooru began. He felt that it would be better to let Tobio knew about what was happening in this castle. He didn’t want Tobio to act or say something insensitive because of his obliviousness. It was a matter of political relationship. As much as Tooru wanted to seclude Tobio from politics, there were times where Tobio would be exposed to it even just by being present. And this was one of the cases. His actions and words reflected their kingdom’s stance of any touched subjects.

“... about Yukitaka.” He continued. “Do you know why he is staying here despite being a part of the fallen royal?”

Tobio blinked. He didn’t see this conversation coming. He turned to Tooru. “No, I don’t know.” He answered. “Do you?”

“I do.” Tooru said. Hajime behind him stilled.

Tobio stepped closer and tilted his head slightly when Tooru didn’t immediately continue. Which prompted the Alpha to speak. “Ushijima is taking him as a concubine.”

Tobio leaned back while blinking a few times. Taken aback by the sole idea. “But Yukitaka-san is in love with the General we saw in the throne room back then.”

Tooru shook his head slowly. “What matters here is Yukitaka’s and his family’s fate. They can be exiled or executed if he is not taken to be Ushijima’s concubine.”

Tobio stood still. His eyes never left Tooru’s. A hint of helplessness was in his stare. He knew he couldn’t meddle. He knew whatever he did to comfort Yukitaka would fall empty. It was far off of his reach. He couldn’t do anything to help his fellow omega who had suffered the same fate as his. Married to someone who treated them badly.

_Tooru has changed._

His little heart whispered but went ignored.

His shoulders shagged as he took a deep breath and turned around. Gazing at the small garden.

“Life is unfair.” Tobio said.

* * *

“Your Majesty, King Ushijima is here to speak with you.” The guard announced after knocking and allowed to come in.

Futakuchi looked up from his book. His eyebrows raised in inquiry. “Only King Ushijima?”

“Yes.”

Futakuchi turned to his side where Kanji was coloring. The kid had been looking at him since he heard Ushijima’s name being mentioned.

“Kanji, go play with Prince Chikara or Prince Tsutomu.” Futakuchi said as he approached his child and tidied his papers and coloring pencils up. “Do you want to bring these too?”

“It’s all right, Father. I will be fine.” Kanji said.

Futakuchi nodded to him. He then turned to the guard. “King Ushijima may come in.”

The guard nodded. He let Kanji out of the room first before closing the door, certainly went to Ushijima to invite him in.

* * *

“I expected Consort Tetsurou to come with you, you know.” Kenji started casually. He was sitting in the lounge area. His hand referred to a living chair for Ushijima. “Please take a seat.”

Ushijima’s quietness unnerved him slightly. Even when he didn’t do anything, the imposing air was palpable around him. Underneath his easy facade, Kenji put his guard up around this man. Ushijima wouldn’t do anything stupid, but his omega instinct just screamed for Kenji to put some distance between them. Kenji on the other hand pushed said instinct down and shouted at it that they were not in the ancient times anymore. People didn’t go feral just with a flick of hair.

“Consort Tetsurou will not speak of his knowledge about the East.” Ushijima stated.

Kenji’s smile disappeared and his face changed into a hard neutral countenance. All his nervousness vanished. “Do you have an acceptable reason for that?”

“None. Neither I nor Consort Tetsurou are obliged to fulfill your demand.” Ushijima said. His voice, was much different than the one he was having during their discussion. The same fortitude was there. But something underlined it. Something... dark.

Kenji didn’t like it but he shouldn’t cower to another ruler.

“Well, I was under the impression that the alliance needs Datekou’s force.” He said as he leaned back to the sofa. Appeared nonchalant while in fact he was trying to get away from the alpha. How could Consort Tetsurou marry this guy?

“It does.” Ushijima said. His shoulders went relaxed a bit. Thinking that Kenji got his point and wouldn’t ask for his consort’s participation in all this main political stage. “But so do you to the alliance’ forces.”

Kenji raised one perfect eyebrow. “We are not the one involving ourselves with Kiryuu or the East. We have time.”

“Have time for what? No matter how much power you can gather it won’t be enough. You can’t survive for long, alone.” Ushijima said. As much as Kenji hated being talked down, he could see truth in those words. It would be stupid if he tried to counter it.

“We need you just as much as you need us.” The alpha then stood up, turning toward the door. “If we can’t persuade you, Kiryuu will.”  
Ushijima gave him one final glance before striding to the doors.

“Hold on.” Kenji said just when Ushijima was about to hold the handle. The Alpha King stopped and turned back to him.

Kenji didn’t believe he felt this way. But, “I am oddly satisfied with our talk just now.” Kenji said as he stood up.

He genuinely felt satisfied with their talk. He didn’t really understand why. But putting the true facts that he had said aside, he guessed it was because of Ushijima’s determination to protect his mate.

And also his dauntlessness. If they really wanted to involve with a centuries-old alliance, they had to show toughness. A tenacity that fend off the other party to order them around or mess with them. While as powerful as Ushijima is, he was a bit of a pushover regarding the formation of this alliance. Luckily, he proved to be the otherwise. He was flexible enough to persuade other kingdoms under certain limits. Kenji hoped he would be that way when engaging with the East. Because Shiratorizawa would be undeniable one of the most important kingdoms in this alliance.

“So, what paperwork needs to be done for the alliance formation?” Kenji asked with an easy smile.

Ushijima’s eyes lit up. “King Nakashima is taking care of that. You can join him or send someone to him.”

Kenji nodded. “I will send someone soon.”

Ushijima nodded. He visibly happier. Seemed like half of his problems had been taken care of. “I am glad that you finally see our points.”

Kenji smiled. “I’d rather be persuaded by you than by Kiryuu.” He shrugged. “But in the other hands, you can’t run from it forever, King Ushijima.”

Ushijima blinked. “Run from what?”

“With how things develop, eventually we will need Consort Tetsurou’s involvement.” Kenji said as he sat back to his sofa. “If we can’t encourage you, Kiryuu will.”

If possible, it seemed like Ushijima would have thrown a chair or two to his way. Oh, how satisfying it was to slap someone’s words on their own face.

* * *

It usually was in the morning when his and Tooru’s bedroom got visitors. The sun light was fading and the bluish curtain started closing in at the horizon. Evening was the time where they just sit and talk about random things after their supper. Hajime was always present that time as well, knowing it would be awkward with only Tooru and Tobio.

So, when soft knocks came and the guard in front of their door announce that Koushi had come to visit, it was a mild surprise. No one minded the Consort’s presence, especially because Tobio would be more relaxed with him around. A welcoming sight for both Tooru and Hajime.

However, upon seeing Koushi’s face they knew he came not under a good mood. His ever present warm smile didn’t fool them. And Tobio, being Tobio, asked him right away.

“Koushi-san, what’s the matter?”

Koushi looked up. He had come to calm himself with what was happening to his friend. He successfully encouraged Chikara and Tsutomu to play in Kanji’s room, meant with King Futakuchi as well, so he could find comfort with Tobio around. He preferred to not talk about what was happening in the castle, but Tobio seemed worried. He didn’t want to worry Tobio by telling the truth but he would know soon anyway. The official announcement would be made shortly after all the workers and guards finished with their dinner. And it wouldn’t be long. It would be better if Tobio heard it from someone he knew than from a passing servant or guard.

Koushi took Tobio’s hands. “Ushijima is taking a concubine.”

The knowing gaze Tobio gave him surprised Koushi a little. He had thought that Tobio would be clueless about it.

“Yukitaka-san?”

Koushi nodded. He then turned to the side and stared at the flaming fireplace. “I know what they’d been through to be together. It is unfair that someone has to slide in between them.”

At this point Tobio released his hold on Koushi’s hand. Koushi turned to him. He didn’t expect the slight offended expression on Tobio’s face. “It is equally unfair for Yukitaka-san.”

When Koushi didn’t say anything, Tobio added. “He is denied the chance to be together with the person he loves for the second time.”

Koushi shifted his eyes downward, understanding Tobio’s thought. “I heard from Tetsurou and I feel bad for him as well.”

“He didn’t know that he was going to be a concubine yesterday.” Tobio said. Exasperation bled in his voice. Tooru signaled for Hajime to get close to him in case he needed some support.

“He only knows that today.” Koushi closed his eyes and sighed. “And Tetsurou is going to announce it after dinner time. This is messed up.”

“It happens again to him.” Tobio said. He was so upset that he took a seat near Koushi. “He was engaged to the man he loves. That general. But one day King Izumi brought him to the castle and the next few hours they were married. No one knew that King’s plan until he was adorned for the altar. Not him, not his fiancé, not any of their families. No one!” Tobio ranted. “And now, when he thought he finally could be together with the general, once again he was told that he will marry a king.”

Tobio heaved after his emotional tirade. His face red and the tips of his eyes suspiciously gleaming. “He is really miserable.”

To be honest, Koushi hadn’t felt any sympathy for Yukitaka until he heard Tobio. He felt bad for even ignoring Yukitaka’s feeling in this and focusing on Tetsurou’s pain. He had thought that Yukitaka would be happy and might trying to secure his position by seducing Ushijima and giving birth to a prince.

Such a baseless thought, Koushi swore to himself for thinking very subjectively about it. Koushi took a seat near Tobio. He looked like he was about to cry. Guilt and helplessness shook his entire being.

“Poor them.” Koushi whispered and Tobio nodded, agreeing.

“Wait a minute.”

Tobio and Koushi turned to Tooru who suddenly joined their conversation. His fingers caressed his chin in a thinking gesture.

“Yukitaka was engaged to the general, but then King Izumi married him suddenly? Without them and their families know any of it?” Tooru asked as he slowly looked up to Tobio.

“Yes!”

Hajime took a step back. It looked like Tobio wanted to bite Tooru’s head off. Mood swings alert everyone!

“That means King Izumi didn’t have the Letter of Consent from Yukitaka and the general’s families. He didn’t break Yukitaka and the general’s engagement. ” Tooru’s eyes widened.

Koushi’s face went pale instantly. He knew what that meant. After all, both Tetsurou and Wakatoshi fought hard to get the Letter of Consent from their respective fiancé families to break their engagements. Without those letters, their marriage could never happen.

“Holy shit.” Koushi breathed out. His hands felt like jelly.

Tooru’s heart sunk. “Yukitaka’s marriage with King Izumi is invalid!”

Koushi shook his head. His eyes vacantly stared at the floor. “Yukitaka’s royal status was void. Ushijima didn’t need to marry him to save him!” He exclaimed before looking up back and forth between Tooru and Tobio. He really wanted to cry now. “Wha-what should we-“

“We have to stop the announcement.” Tobio stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! WIsh you an early happy new year! Hope 2018 will be a greater year for all of us!
> 
> Btw, I don't know what happen with the text editor that I can't edit it like I normally do and only accept HTML format. I am clueless about that so forgive the bad formatting of this chapter -___-


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your support! I never answered the comment personally like I used too but I am just as grateful as ever that you guys take the time to comment and telling me what you think about the chapters. It's just I am trying to make time for all my hobby projects and my job irl. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Koushi didn’t wonder when he saw high-ranked soldiers were guarding the throne room. Where he was sure Tetsurou was preparing for the announcement, or, God forbid, making the announcement. He remembered one of the soldiers, whom Satori proudly introduced him as the closest successor after him he could find within Shiratorizawa military. If Koushi wasn’t wrong, his name was Taichi. From the way he stood before the doors upon spotting Koushi told the Consort that he was the commanding officer currently. And Koushi was grateful with that.

“I would like to see Consort Tetsurou now.” Koushi said even before he stopped walking.

“I am afraid I can’t grant you the access, Your Majesty. Consort Tetsurou is making an important announcement to the servants and resident guards.”

“Soldier, we have to stop him announcing that decision. It is a mistake. Ushijima doesn’t need to take Yukitaka as his concubine to save him.”

Taichi’s eyes widened slightly. The other soldiers were looking at him expectantly, waiting to see Taichi’s decision and rather worried what would it be. Denying permission to a royal could be scary.

Their eyebrows shot up when Taichi’s hand went to his back and opened the handle to the throne room.

“Jou, you take the command.” Taichi said to one of the soldiers before looking back to Koushi. “Please follow me, Consort Koushi.” He said. He then led the Consort into the room.

Something this sensitive was better left for Satori to handle.

* * *

“What?” Satori said under his breath as he turned and saw Taichi with Koushi in tow. The rare slight glare he sent to Taichi halted the subordinate’s step for a fraction of second before he hurried to the General.

“What are you thinking?” Satori asked under his breath only for Taichi to hear. Allowing entrance for an outsider during internal assembly was unheard of. As much as Satori didn’t want to do it, he was obliged to make sure all royal events went smoothly in his presence, no exception for this announcement by Tetsurou. And now Taichi, whom had directly accepted the command for him not to let anyone enter the throne room except King Ushijima, let someone right into said room.

“Sir, listen to what Consort Koushi has to say.”

None of their exchange entered Koushi’s ears as his eyes zeroed on Tetsurou in the front of the throne room. His ears strained to hear what he was saying while praying that he hadn’t announce Yukitaka’s ascend to the royal family.

He felt relief when Tetsurou was thanking the audience for their service and their attendance into the room. But he knew he had to be quick. The courtesy speech wouldn’t take long.

“We have to stop this announcement.” Koushi said.

Satori’s shoulders squared and he was ready to send Koushi outside of the room, with the respect he was due, of course. Koushi sensed the telltale of it and added quickly. “Ushijima doesn’t need to marry Yukitaka to save his and his family’s lives.”

Satori’s hard stare froze.

“Yukitaka’s marriage with the late king of Yukigaoka is invalid. The King didn’t break Yukitaka’s engagement with his fiancé. There is no Letter of Consent.”

Koushi waited for explosive reactions, for sudden and swift movements from Satori to stop Tetsurou from proceeding further into his agenda with this assembling. But, the General looked like a deflated balloon instead. As if all his energy seeped out and nothing left in his body.

“Satori?” Koushi called urgently.

The General looked conflicted. “Consort Tetsurou will lose face in front of his people if he calls off the announcement.” He said to himself.

“Satori!” Koushi shouted. “Losing his face or his happiness, which one is worse?!” Some heads turned their way but Tachi glared at them and they turned back toward the front of the throne room.

They were too deep in their secretive dispute that they didn’t hear the commotion outside. The thuds of bodies hitting the floor went unnoticed as well. The doors opened but still they didn’t turn. Only when the people in the hall of the throne room raised into uproar that Satori and Koushi snapped from their little bubble of tension.

Satori automatically ran when he saw that the front part of the throne room was suddenly filled with a lot of people. Madam Hiyori, the Head Servant was barking order. Her tune was high and menacing, fending off curious stares of the servants and guards who wanted to take a look of what was happening. Everyone naturally made way for Satori when they heard the heavy steps of his boots. Satori’s eyes widened and his heart was thumping wildly as he saw Tetsurou was lying unconsciously on the floor. Shit, what had happened during his talk with Koushi. He cursed himself for being distracted from his main charge. Satori kneeled beside Tetsurou’s lying down body. Omega servants were trying their best to call Tetsurou into consciousness. Tetsurou took a whole body inspection on Tetsurou’s body without touching him. No blood, that was better. His face wasn’t pale either. Satori sneakily touched the back of his hand to Tetsurou’s hand and it wasn’t cold. But still, fainting didn’t sound like something that a healthy person would experience suddenly. Tetsurou needed medical attention. And it wouldn’t be proper for a Consort to be checked out in the open. Heck, the Consort shouldn’t be exposed to their people’s eyes in their weak moments.

Plus, this way the announcement could be stopped.

The servants stopped what they were doing when Satori suddenly scooped the Consort into his arms and took him away.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Madam Hiyori, a burly alpha woman in her late fifties, whose fists big and looked strong enough to knock Satori’s down with one punch in the face, roared. Her face was in intimidating grimace. “How dare another alpha touch the mate of the King!”

“It’s an emergency, Madam Hiyori! Please take care of the assembly!” Satori said as quickly as he was walking down the throne room toward the exit. If you heard closely, there was nervous vibration in his voice. Madam Hiyori had given him a bump in the head when he was a kid after he and Wakatoshi forgot about Shouyou and left the younger child in the castle lake alone. He could never forget the fright he felt in that moment.

“You!” Madam Hiyori looked like she wanted to say something but she knew it really was needed. It just didn’t sit well with her how another alpha male carrying the omega consort. Madam Hiyori clucked her tongue in the end.

Satori released a relieved sigh when he heard Madam Hiyori’s voice boomed in the throne room saying that the announcement was postpone until further notice and everyone was dismissed.

Taichi was waiting for him in the exit. Ready to help and led the way to the master bedroom. As they exit the room, Satori saw a group of people clumped nearby. One of them was Consort Koushi. Worry was on his face but the relief was unmistakable. Seeing his calm reaction wondered Satori. He thought the other Consort would rush and ask what happened to Tetsurou.

That was it until Satori spotted his companions. Yukitaka, General Hajime with King Oikawa in his wheelchair. And the last but not least, Consort Tobio.

Satori’s walk slowed as the dots connected in his head. Tetsurou’s fainting, Consort Koushi’s calm reaction, and Consort Tobio’s being fidgety behind Koushi while holding hands with Yukitaka. Satori looked down to the person he carried and tilted his head slightly to hear his breathing. His suspicion was proven when Tetsurou’s breathing was that of a sleeping person. All his worry disappeared and he was about to shift back to his nonchalant persona when a booming feminine voice came from behind him.

“Call the healer and inform King Ushijima!” Madam Hiyori ordered as she walked quickly toward Satori who once again picked his pace up.

* * *

Satori stepped back when Madam Hiyori began instructing the servants to make sure Tetsurou lying down comfortably in the bed. He wasn’t worried much about Tetsurou since he knew the he was just sleeping. However, he was anxious what would happen when Wakatoshi arrived? He heard clearly Madam Hiyori asked someone to inform this to the King.

So, Satori walked out slowly while wishing he could get to Tobio quickly before Wakatoshi came. No one would know how Wakatoshi would react when knowing Tetsurou suddenly collapse while he had been healthy, physically, during the day. No one could calm him if he reacted in extreme ways. Not with Tetsurou sleeping, not without Shouyou.

Luckily the said Omega was waiting in front of the room. Koushi was there as well and in fact he stood before Tobio and Yukitaka, shoulders tensed thinking that he needed to defend the two omegas behind him. Oikawa was pouting though, probably wanting to be the shield of his companions but got opposed vehemently by all the others.

“Consort Tobio. Glad to see you here.” Satori said just above whisper. “Could you please wake Consort Tetsurou now? We don’t want him to stay asleep when King Ushijima arrives here.”

“You have to bring me inside the room.” Tobio said. “I have to see him.”

“I will.” The General said albeit a little hesitantly. Madam Hiyori could be a problem. It wasn’t security matter, it was the Consort’s health and comfort. Satori’s authority wasn’t strong enough for him to do as he pleased without being questioned.

“There is no way I will let my Consort to get into the room without me and General Hajime.” Oikawa said and Satori stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“I am afraid it will be too much if I have to bring you inside the room, Your Majesty.” Satori said. “Your Majesty and General Hajime are alphas.”

“Hajime-san, get healer Hiro. Quickly. Piggy-back him if you need to.” Tobio suddenly said. “I will say I bring Aoba Jousai’s best healer to help as our thanks for Shiratorizawa’s hospitality.”

And just as Tobio stopped speaking. A wave of tremendous magic swept the whole castle. It came down heavily. Koushi and Yukitaka even had difficulties with their breathing for a few seconds because of the pressure as their own magic tried to adapt and defend their body from it.

While Tobio, he was looking upward. His eyes were half-opened, feeling the magic. All his nervousness and strain from before suddenly vanished, replaced with quiet glee.

“This is amazing.” A faint crazed light were in his eyes. Tooru and Hajime frowned. Tobio had always been obsessed with magic. He then turned back to Satori. The tiny smile was still there but the seriousness was back. “But this is crazy. He is going to hurt his own people.”

“This is what I was worrying about.” Satori said as he stared at the corridor where he expected Wakatoshi would be coming from. He had been hit with Wakatoshi’s magic but it had never been this long. The King only exposed his magic for a second, to give warning when needed. He never did it for prolonged time because he knew it would hurt his servants who had less magic.

He probably thought someone sneaked in into the castle and attacked Tetsurou. He wanted to pin that person, slowing him down.

“General Satori, at this point I don’t think the servants inside will realize if we bring Tobio in.” Oikawa said. “They will be too busy trying to withstand this magic.”

“I was thinking the same. Your Majesty.” Satori nodded.

* * *

“What are they doing?” Madam Hiyori whispered harshly to Satori as she realized the General entered the room with people who should not be present to see their Consort in his weak state.

“Consort Tobio can help Consort Tetsurou.”

“Are you sure they are trustworthy?”

“No one is stupid enough to mess with the Consort of Shiratorizawa with these many witnesses. Especially with the King is so ready to annihilate anything that moves suspiciously.”

Koushi watched the hushed conversation between Satori and the old woman. He then signaled Tobio behind him to do what he needed to wake Tetsurou up. Tobio raised his hand a little and connected his magic to Tetsurou’s body. He concentrated fully and with a full push of his power he raised Tetsurou’s energy and stamina to their fullest.

A loud gasp broke Satori and Madam Hiyori’s argument. Tetsurou woke up with his eyes widened and his hand in his chest. His body was surprised as it woke up under the intense magical pressure, and his mind was confused with how he was in the master bedroom and not in the throne room.

“Wha-“

“Your Majesty, are you okay?” Madam Hiyori walked quickly to the bed. The other servants started pouring water into a glass with their trembling hands.

Tetsurou frowned as he realized the pressure in the air. He looked to the ceiling, thinking.

“Wakatoshi? What happened?”

“You fainted, Your Majesty.” Satori answered.

Tetsurou’s confusion cleared up. That made sense with him waking up in his bed and Wakatoshi’s magic going rampant. But, his freshness didn’t add up. He felt like he had woken up from a full undisturbed eight hours if sleep instead of fainting.

The door opened harshly. The magic even more prominent with Wakatoshi presented in the room. A guard sheepishly stopped before the door and bowed to the King before he closed the door behind him quickly. Partially relieved that he didn’t need to be close to the King when he was like this.

The glare brought terror to the poor servants. Even Satori put his guard up seeing how intimidating this Wakatoshi was. The vein lines in his neck were prominent as he gritted his jaws in his anger, frustration, and worry. Wakatoshi spotted Satori and was about to chew him for letting Tetsurou be attacked, or so he thought, in his presence.

“Toshi!” Tetsurou yelled before the angry alpha could say anything. His tune was surprisingly light and casual with a playful annoyance hint gracing it.

The magic suddenly gone. The pressure, the buzz in the air as monstrous magic stirred up, disappeared. Leaving it felt lighter than it really was. Wakatoshi blinked as he stared at Tetsurou. The Omega’s heart clenched when he sensed the fear he has brought since childhood flashed in his husband’s eyes. Wakatoshi stared and stared, wanting to make sure that his eyes didn’t deceive him and made him seeing Tetsurou looking well.

“Tetsu? You are all right?” Wakatoshi walked to the bed. The anger blush in his face dissipated slowly.

“I am fine. Much better than this morning.” Tetsurou said as he indeed felt much fresher than when he woke up in the morning from his restless night.

Wakatoshi took a seat in the bed beside Tetsurou. He was about to embraced his mate when the tip of his eye caught shadows of strangers in the room. He turned and his professional face was on instantly.

“I am afraid you have trespassed your boundary.” Wakatoshi said as he stood up facing Koushi and the others in the group.

Tetsurou wanted to say something to save Koushi and the rest but he wasn’t sure with what was happening. He didn’t want to oppose his husband in public for something he wasn’t sure.

Oikawa calmly wheeled forward by Hajime. Koushi was awed and thankful for the King’s composure.

“I, King Oikawa and companions, would like to have a private conversation with King Ushijima and Consort Tetsurou regarding Consort Tetsurou’s state.” He said. “General Satori’s presence is welcomed.” He added. Ushijima didn’t seem to be in his correct mind. Tooru thought someone else, beside Consort Tetsurou who was still lying in the bed, who knew the King well enough with them would be helpful during their explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! UshiKuro's problem almost finish!   
> Get ready for OiKage's everybody! Remember Hajime's prize?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late.  
> I was sick again -___-
> 
> But I manage to finish this yeay.  
> Hope you will like this chapter~

The soldier got his binocular back on his eyes for the second time. The carriage that was coming toward this quarantine site was a commoner’s carriage. But the strawberry blond of the person’s sitting at the front together with the coachman was unmistakable. The soldier signaled with his hand to his companion and the other man went to inform their arrival to their superior.

When the First in Command of the quarantine site arrived in the entrance with his two subordinates behind him, the Strawberry Blond Prince was helping the people in the carriage to get out. Three men came out of it and that messy black hair could never he ignored anywhere. The Commander walked closer to his guests and gave them a bow, particularly to the man with the bed head.

“I hope Your Majesty had a pleasant journey.” The Commander greeted after his bow.

“Thank you.” Tetsurou said. He stared at the vast buildings which housed the former soldiers of Yukigaoka. Some of them would be able to join Shiratorizawa society back. Some others, who showed any less degree of acceptance of their Shiratorizawa citizenship, would be exiled.

The man shifted his eyes to Eita and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Eita was well known among the military ranks as both Satori’s mate and the best enhancer Shiratorizawa had. And finally his eyes landed on the third omega. His auburn hair moved softly with the wind. His eyes were wide and bright with elation. The blush was pretty on his face. He had been waiting for this very moment.

“Is everything ready?” Tetsurou asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty. We have placed him in a special room when we saw your carriage approaching.” The Commander said.

* * *

“I was surprised that Toshi-nii actually let you come here.” Shouyou said as they walked slowly around the premises of the quarantine site.

“I insisted because we have been unfair to Yukitaka. I just want to make sure that he will be treated respectfully.” Tetsurou said. “And so he plucked you out of the main castle as my bodyguard.” No one would be a better bodyguard than Shouyou.

“Yukitaka’s family has lost its nobility, hasn’t it?”

“With the invalidity of his marriage to the king, his family was a mere noble without royal relation and should be treated as one.” Tetsurou smiled, his eyes were staring to the greenery around the quarantine site, which Shouyou was sure had been sterilized since days ago. “I may sound mean but it’s better this way.”

Shouyou remembered the heartfelt reunion of Yukitaka and Kouji. The former general didn’t seem to believe it at first in fear of it wasn’t real. But once Yukitaka hugged him, the Alpha broke down there and returned the hug. They all then left the couple. Giving them a sense of privacy. They didn’t need to know that their conversation was monitored from another room.

“It’s better this way.” Shouyou parroted. “Everyone is happy this way.”

“Yes. Although now I and Wakatoshi are personally indebted to King Oikawa and Consort Tobio.” Tetsurou made an annoyed expression but the humor in the tip of his lips was unmistakable.

Shouyou laughed heartily, suddenly remembering what Tetsurou had come up with to substitute the canceled royal concubine announcement. “I didn’t expect you would come up with _that_ to replace the announcement. You should see Tanji-sensei’s face.”

Tetsurou grinned. “Well, I have to announce something. And since I didn’t have anything worth announced. I just made one.”

“What did Toshi-nii said when you tell him your idea?”

“He was like Tsutomu seeing Consort Tobio’s pregnant tummy. Giddy and all bright-eyed.”

“I can see that.” Shouyou chuckled. “He really wants another child.”

* * *

Two weeks after Tooru gained his consciousness back, Healer Hiro finally gave his permit for the King to take the trip back home. Aoba Jousai’s soldiers were buzzing with excitement as they prepared to go home. Tooru trusted Hajime to manage everything and he was satisfied with how everything progressed smoothly.

“I hoped I could persuade you to join our alliance.” Ushijima said as they looked over the field where Aoba Jousai soldiers loaded their stuff, which wasn’t much, to carts and horses.

“You know you need more than sentiments to persuade me.” Tooru countered.

“I honestly clueless of what it will take to convince you to join us.” Ushijima said. “I hope it’s not your pride that holds you back from joining us. Join forces with Shiratorizawa.”

Tooru opened his mouth to reply but Hajime appeared behind them.

“My apologies for interrupting, Your Majesties. I am here to inform that our party is ready, Your Majesty King Oikawa.”

“You did a great job, General.” Tooru said before looking back to Ushijima. “It’s time.”

* * *

Tsutomu never released Tobio’s hand. The pout on his face couldn’t be more prominent. He looked up once in awhile, asking silently with his eyes for Tobio to stay longer. Tobio, being the awkward person he is, stiffly smiled while asking help from Tetsurou equally silently with his eyes. At this rate the kid wouldn’t let him go and he didn’t have the heart to pry his hand from his little clutch.

“Tetsurou-san...” Tobio trailed. When the other Consort turned to him, he raised his eyebrows in question, feigning unawareness. But Tobio being Tobio, he thought Tetsurou genuinely didn’t notice his son’s unrelenting hold on his hand. He tilted his head toward Tsutomu.

Tetsurou smiled to himself. Tobio was different. If it was Kei, he would surely give him an accusing and resentful stare.

Didn’t achieve his goal of riling Tobio up, Tetsurou gave up. Teasing Tobio was like teasing Wakatoshi, it would leave him tired because the other would not get it.

“Don’t worry, he will let go when you need to go.” Tetsurou whispered.

“Do Your Majesty really need to go?” Tsutomu asked. Tetsurou closed his eyes, he wasn’t quiet enough, apparently.

“I have to go, Prince Tsutomu.”

Tsutomu forlornly looked toward the precious bulge in Tobio’s tummy. Pregnant omegas were glowing, they were beautiful and pleasing to his eyes. They were precious and he only wanted to be around Tobio and made sure that Tobio and the precious baby was safe.

“Look,” Tobio had an idea. “Your Father will have a big tummy like mine too.”

Tsutomu’s eyes brightened. “Father Wakatoshi?” He smiled widely but his nose scrunched immediately after, having visualized his sire with bulging abdomen. Why didn’t he find it pretty?

“Father Tetsurou.” Tobio corrected quickly.

“Ah!” Tsutomu turned quickly. His hand left Tobio’s in a flash. Tetsurou could see Tobio released a sigh. “Daddy, you are pregnant?”

“Yes.” Tetsurou answered lightly. He intended for Tsutomu to notice the baby bump himself farther in his pregnancy, but he was fine with Tsutomu knowing it sooner. The kid tended to roughhouse and Tetsurou would prefer it if he was careful around him from now on.

Tsutomu bolted to the garden and ran around in happiness. He was so excited that he did a black-flip and Tetsurou’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Okay, who taught Tsutomu to do back-flip? He was four years old for God sake. His bones were still tender and if something happened it might cause lasting damage. He would found the person who inconsiderately taught Tsutomu such dangerous move.

From faraway, Satori and Shouyou felt a sudden chill ran up their spines.

“Tetsurou-san, you should come to Aoba Jousai.” Tobio suddenly said.

Tetsurou turned to him. “Pardon me?”

“We have the best pickles.”

* * *

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Tooru said to both Wakatoshi and Tetsurou.

“Don’t mention it.” Wakatoshi said. “Thank you for saving our marriage.”

“Don’t mention it.” Tooru smiled victoriously. “It will be your personal debt to me and Tobio afterall.” He shifted his eyes to Tetsurou as well.

Tetsurou looked elsewhere to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The King of Aoba Jousai knew how to play his card right and he didn’t look forward to what kind of personal favor he would ask to both him and Wakatoshi in the future.

Wakatoshi suddenly sighed. “You should have joined the alliance.”

Tetsurou could hear Tooru’s internal groan as the Handsome King’s smile turned bland. His husband had been bugging Tooru nonstop about the advantage of joining the alliance and the disadvantages of not joining it. King Nakashima had been actively and did a great job at encouraging smaller kingdoms to join the alliance. Sawamura also offhandedly said about him being a part of the alliance and Terushima jumped at it and joining as well, even without formal invitation from Sawamura. Futakuchi didn’t frontally invite bigger kingdoms to join but he always implied in his talks with other kings that if a kingdom as big as Datekou joining the alliance, they’d better joining as well. The alliance formation was progressing well. It would be a matter of weeks until they could hold a meeting with the Eastern Alliance and joining hands with them to fend off Kiryuu. Or ended him for good.

“Until then.” Tooru preferred to end their farewell. He didn’t have the energy to start another debate about Wakatoshi joining the alliance.

“May you have a pleasant trip.” Wakatoshi nodded.

“Thank you.” Tooru said. His body language was saying that he wanted to go to their carriage soon. “I hope we will meet in more pleasant circumstances.”

“Take care, Tobio.” Tetsurou said. His eyes looked softly to his stomach.

“You too, Tetsurou-san.” Tobio nodded. His hand caressed his abdomen.

Tooru didn’t care about anything else as he hurried to the door of the carriage and offered his hand for Tobio. The Omega blushed as he took his mate’s hand and stepped into the carriage. His blush turned even redder as he realized he was going to spend an hour or so in the carriage with the King alone. He frowned, he didn’t want to feel like this around Tooru. But he couldn’t help it. Oh just Tooru see if he tried anything funny he would make him sleep for another week.

Hajime smiled widely that the closest soldier scooted away from him, creeped out by the rare show of glee from the usually stern general. Hajime signaled with his hand that everyone should go to their position and move toward their destination. Home.

Tooru wasn’t giving up on winning Tobio’s heart back and that was essential. Tobio wouldn’t ever approach Tooru, the Alpha should actively attempt to warm Tobio’s cold heart again. With the way they interacted, it was clear that Tobio cared and loved Tooru all the same. But his anger and broken heart denied them from coming back to Tobio’s awareness. What Tooru did couldn’t be undone. Hajime also didn’t see how Tooru could ever make it up to Tobio. But he was willing to try. He could see in Tooru’s eyes his love for Tobio.

Especially when Tobio escaped the castle for the first time. Hajime was so angry that he agreed to find Tobio only so Tooru could never see and hurt him again. But Tooru begged Hajime to bring Tobio back. And Hajime, furious as hell, wanting to see Tooru’s resolve and asked for an impossible prize-

Hajime’s smile fell. The glee was replaced with a gripping dread as he remembered the prize he asked from Tooru in exchange of Hajime bringing Tobio back.

And Tooru agreed.

_Shit_.

Now that he thought about it, his prize might hurt Tooru and Tobio relationship. It might widen the already lengthy gap between them.

_Why? Oh why? Stupid Hajime!_

Hajime prayed that Tooru forgot his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next week we will know what Hajime's prize is.  
> It's not as bad as you think, guys... or so I think.


	43. Chapter 43

“Home sweet home.” Tooru breathed out as he stepped out of the carriage. He stared at the extravagant residence and marveled at the belonging feeling he hadn’t felt for the past two weeks.

He stopped from his reverie to help Tobio got out of the carriage. He wouldn’t let anyone take his chance. Tobio with all his adorable awkwardness was civil through their trip. Tooru basked in their closeness and didn’t want to break this spell of intimacy with his mate.

“Welcome back, Your Majesty King Oikawa, Your Majesty Consort Tobio.” Nobuteru greeted. He looked relieved more than anything. The residue tension and worry etched to his face, but the warm smile he sported masked everything. “I am glad you are recovering well.” He said to Tooru. A hint of admonish was in his voice for Tooru’s recklessness. Because really, everyone testified that Tooru jumped in front of Tobio’s barrier.

“Please worry not, Nobuteru-sensei. For I am an invincible king.” Tooru said theatrically.

“Yeah, stupid people are hard to die, Sensei.” Hajime joined.

“Hajime-chan, rude.”

“He was so stubborn. He refused to die even when he was in and out of critical condition.” Hajime added.

“I know. I am strong like The Great Warri-“

“Like a cockroach.”

“HAJIME-CHAN, RUDE!”

* * *

Tobio walked beside Tooru and the King was beaming so much that it was embarrassing to watch for Hajime. Tobio looked mostly neutral about being back home. A sliver of content was on his face, but it wasn’t as much as Hajime thought should be there. In fact, Tobio showed more expressions and was more animated when they were still in Shiratorizawa.

Hajime didn’t blame him. Bad memories were everywhere in this castle.

Tobio stopped at the dreaded intersection. The intersection which separated the master bedroom and the family area, which housed Tobio’s room. Tooru stopped talking all at once, waiting with hopeless anticipation. It didn’t take long for everyone to know Tobio’s feeling about staying in the master bedroom nor it took any words, as Tobio turned toward his personal bedroom.

“I want to rest. Don’t bother me.” Tobio said. There was no hint of hatred in his voice, but the cold tone was just as cutting. He walked away without looking back.

Tooru looked down, avoiding Hajime’s stare.

“I expected this.” He said.

“I know.” Hajime replied.

* * *

Hajime threw himself to his so-missed bed. The comfort of a home was unbeatable. His muscles relaxed in appreciation of the fluffiness of his bed. A stern man still needed some fluff in his life. He snorted at how ridiculous he thought himself.

The pour of warm water soothed him into closing his eyes. Yet he should not sleep yet. The servants were preparing his bath. After that then he was free to have his sleep. In his own place now.

His own place. His mansion. The biggest right after the palace itself. Iwaizumi family had been the most generals for the kings for generations. It naturally made his nobility rank shot above everyone else’s. Iwaizumi was the highest rank noble in Aoba Jousai. Their career in military and their success in other business which their female and omega family members did, brought them uncountable fortune. And Hajime would be the next in line for the head of Iwaizumi family.

Such a massive mansion, housing himself alone.

Hajime shut his eyes and cursed to himself. The creases between his eyebrows appeared again after temporarily relaxed. He didn’t think straight when he asked the prize from Tooru. He was furious. He just wanted Tooru to suffer for what he did to Tobio and at the same time wanted to see how strong his love for Tobio. How far Tooru would go for having Tobio back in the palace. And what drive Tooru to beg Him to get Tobio back. If it was just for his face, Hajime wouldn’t agree to get Tobio back. He would look for Tobio and make sure he was okay, but he wouldn’t get Tobio back to the palace. So he came up with that prize.

* * *

_“Nobuteru-sensei, I don’t appreciate it if you involve Tobio to pressure me for an heir.” Tooru suddenly said after they finished the morning’s briefing._

_Nobuteru looked up with confusion all over his face. He turned to Hajime who then shook his head slightly, not knowing what Tooru was talking about._

_“My apologies, Your Majesty, but I never involve Consort Tobio in anything. I respect your decision to protect your mate from any political matter.”_

_“Oh really? Yesterday he asked me what I think if he was pregnant.” Tooru said sarcastically. They didn’t see the Palace Healer smiled knowingly. Thinking Tobio had told the King about his pregnancy and it was the King’s way to tell them the happy news._

_“Or, he actually wants to have a child now. He is in the age to have children, you know.” Hajime teased._

_Tooru rolled his eyes at that but didn’t say anything else._

_The Palace Healer waited for the King to say more about the Consort’s pregnancy, but he didn’t show any sign of it. The King was rearranging his papers and only made small talk with Nobuteru and Hajime. Other ministers had started left one by one to do what they had to and King Oikawa still didn’t say anything about his Consort’s pregnancy. The news should be a God-sent as it would calm the council from pressuring him for an heir._

_Worry settled in the Healer’s gut. He knew that the relationship of their royal couple was defective. Did something happen that stopped Tobio from telling Oikawa? He should see Consort Tobio after this._

_So, he packed his things up and mentally scheduled to see Consort Tobio right away._

_However, he could never do that._

_The door bursted open and Yuutarou with Akira in tow, teary faced, came into the room unannounced. Hajime was the first to react as he stood up and shouted at Yuutarou for forgetting his manner to in the presence of their King. Nobuteru clucked his tongue a few times in disappointment to his disciple as well._

_But Yuutarou ignored his Superior as he and Akira kneeled on the floor and bow that their forehead touched the floor. Yuutarou’s hands were trembling and Akira couldn’t contain his sniffle. They were scared for their lives._

_But Hajime couldn’t understand why would they be so scared for?_

_“You are accompanying Tobio, aren’t you?” Tooru said lowly, menacingly, as he stood from the head of the table. His eyes wide like a predator eyeing its prey. “What happened?”_

_“P-please spare us.” Akira cried out._

_“ANSWER ME!” Tooru roared. The vein in his neck stood out with tension. Tooru was a mine now, you speak wrongly, you might not live the next day._

_Times like this Hajime felt genuine fear of Tooru. Tooru was not someone you would describe as merciful._

_“We lost Consort Tobio.” Yuutarou was the one brave enough to speak. His head was still on the floor with humility after failing his mission._

_Tooru took a step back. All colors on his face drained. “What do you mean?” He asked, dreadfully._

_“He ran away. He drained us all and ran away.” Yuutarou said as he looked up, yet his head stayed low. “I dispatched our soldiers in Consort Tobio’s village to search the nearby forest, but until now they haven’t found anything.” He explained with his hurried breath. His life was still in danger, after all._

_Cold. Tooru’s body felt cold all over. His feet felt weak as the news sunk in. Tobio had left? Why?_

_He knew why, he was just denying it, again._

_“We-we have to find him soon.” The Palace Healer suddenly said._

_He wasn’t someone who joined conversations without invitation. And that scared Tooru even more._

_Tooru’s eyes fluttered as another dread loomed in his mind. His lips started trembling. “Do you keep something from me?” Tooru was scared, he was getting desperate. But he didn’t know of what. All of this suddenly frightened him to no end but he didn’t understand._

_“My...” The Healer looked equally distracted. “My humble apologies, Your Majesty. Consort Tobio said he wanted to say it to you personally so I didn’t say anything about it.”_

_“SPEAK CLEARLY!” Tooru’s eyes narrowed. He was about to cry._

_“Consort Tobio is pregnant.” The Healer said before he realized that he might be in danger too and kneeled before Tooru. “Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I know where I am wrong. I should have told you about Consort Tobio’s pregnancy.”_

_Tooru felt like his life had just ended with that sentence. He turned away and walked slowly. Hajime eyed him with building anger. He usually sympathized the King but not this time. He knew what drove Tobio to take this extreme measure. He knew whom to put the blame. His eyes were hot as they drilled hole to Tooru’s head, wishing that Tooru could feel the pain._

_Tooru supported himself to the table in the middle of the throne room. His head was low, staring at the table. “Get out. Everyone except Hajime and Nobuteru-sensei, get out.”_

_Yuutarou closed his eyes in relief. Their lives had been spared._

* * *

_“You have to issue a wild-scale search now.” Hajime almost growled. Tooru hadn’t showed his face since he dismissed everyone but Hajime and Nobuteru._

_“No, he can’t.” Nobuteru said. “This will be a big scandal. Too big that I don’t think I can secure Tooru’s position if the council knows.” Nobuteru looked at Hajime. “Tooru’s uncle is still alive. The crowning ritual can still be done on him and Tooru can be dethroned.”_

_“SHIT!” Hajime shouted as turned around and smashed one porcelain ornament with his fist. The crash was deafening in the huge room but no one even flinched. Hajime’s face was red when he turned to Tooru again. “SAY SOMETHING!”_

_“I don’t care.” Tooru muttered. Hajime almost unsheathed his sword before Tooru continued. “I don’t care about the throne, Sensei. We have to find Tobio. He is pregnant. He can be hurt out there.”_

_“He will definitely be hurt if you issue a big search and practically tell everyone that the Consort of Aoba Jousai is not within the protection of the palace.” Nobuteru firmly said. His voice was loudly echoing in the throne room “Your enemies will hunt him and use him to get to you.”_

_“Then what should I do? Tell me! Please! Sensei!” Tooru grabbed his hair in frustration. Tobio... Tobio... his pregnant mate was out there. He didn’t know whether he was okay or not, whether he ate enough or not. Did he find shelter?_

_“Assign your elite soldiers to find him. Make this mission secret.” Nobuteru said. His eyes softened ever so slightly. “I will think up something to tell to the councils during Tobio’s absence.”_

_“Hajime.” There wasn’t even a second after Nobuteru finished that Tooru turned to him. His eyes were crazed with fright for Tobio’s well-being._

_Hajime snorted. “Even if you don’t allow me, I will look for Tobio the moment I am out of this room.” Hajime said before he dropped his bomb. “And I will make sure that you will never see Tobio again. So, you won’t have the chance to hurt him more than you have.” Hajime said dangerously._

_All this time Hajime always tried to get them closer. But this time, he had enough. Maybe Tooru was indeed a bad match for Tobio._

_“No! No! Hajime, please, don’t this to me.”  Tooru was legit bawling his eyes out. He tried to take Hajime’s hand but the General swatted his hand away. “Please, bring Tobio back to me.”_

_Such pitiful view, but Hajime wasn’t budging._

_“No. I will make Tobio a new home faraway from here and make sure his well-being by myself. You are not seeing him ever again.” Hajime growled._

_“I-I’ll do anything! I’ll give you anything you want, Hajime!”_

_“Why?!” Hajime yelled. “Why do you care now? You hate him!”_

_Tooru was at loss of words. He looked sideways and desperately looking for words of why he felt this urgency to have Tobio back by his side. This unparallel worry that ate his whole mind. The uncontrollable longing for Tobio and the small life which just starting to grow in his Omega’s body._

_His late mother always said that he was in denial, that he was refusing his true feeling._

_“I...” Tooru trailed. Hajime watched him closely. Waiting for him to spit out the truth._

_“I love him, Hajime.” Tooru blinked as the realization shook his body. “I love Tobio.” He said, looking up to Hajime with clear eyes. “I love Tobio.”_

_There was love in his eyes. Hajime could see that. But he wasn’t satisfied with it. He needed more proof of Tooru’s love. And what would prove his love more than taking what Tooru valued the most?_

_His pride as a king, of course._

_“Fine. I will bring Tobio back. But it’s not for free.”_

_“Anything! Hajime-chan, anything! You want my gold? I’ll give my entire save.”_

_“I want royal gems.” Hajime said._

_Royal gems were different than the gems which had become their main commodity. It was too hard for any equipment to mine and thus never sold freely. The distribution was strictly regulated by the King himself as it could only be mined by the power of royals. Royal gems were much more effective in controlling the user’s magic and much more efficient in saving the user’s magic. It was also much more expensive. And so it had become the best souvenir for other kings when they made friendly agreement with Aoba Jousai._

_“I will give you royal gems. I will mine it as soon as possible. How much do you want?”_

_“I want royal gems as much as it will fully fill my mansion. And you will not set your foot in the castle after you start and before you finish mining them. And during that time, you are not King Oikawa. You are just Tooru. You can’t use your authority as a king to help yourself.” Hajime said without missing a beat. He held Tooru’s stare, challenging him._

_Nobuteru closed his eyes. He didn’t interfere because it was too sensitive. He was also afraid that Hajime would not bring Tobio back if he opposed his prize. That prize, if Tooru agreed, it would be the same as giving up his throne. Mining that much royal gem would take years._

_“The royal gems are yours.” Tooru agreed._

* * *

* * *

That's the chapter for this week. I hope you will like it! What do you think about Hajime's prize?

Now, I usually have my note in the right place a.k.a the end-of-chapter note. But this time I need to write it here BECAUSE OUR FRIEND SNOW JUST MADE TWO AWESOME FANARTS BASED OFF OF THIS FIC AND I AM HYPED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUUUUUYS OOOH MYYYY!!!!

I mean, look at this!!!!

How do you expect me not to be hyped about this gorgeous piece?!!

AND THIS!!!

Look at the glass breaking!! It fits perfectly with the story! And-and the clothes!!! I always write how the king's clothes are adorned with gold accent while the consort's with silver and their clothes are perfect! The reason I never describe the clothes in details is because I can't do describe -___-. In fact their clothes are so vague in my head but THIS brings everything clearly out! And Tobio's crying blood is just...hurting but this art is satisfying me so much Y___Y

Thank you so much Snow for making them, I can't tell how many hours and effort you do for these and I feel really honored that this story can inspire beatiful arts like this. I hope all my readers enjoy these arts as much as I do.

Until next chapter everyone!

Ah, you can check Snow's DA page here: snowelds.deviantart.com


	44. Chapter 44

“Where is Healer Hiro?” Tooru asked for the umpteenth to his personal servants. They were expecting the question, afterall he had asked it countless times already, and some of them hid their exasperation.

“He will come shortly, Your Majesty.” A patient servant answered him with a strained smile. She was tidying the dining area up after Tooru’s breakfast.

Tooru looked away, hiding his pout. He wanted to see Tobio so much but he couldn’t really leave his room before Healer Hiro came and checked his condition. Tobio wouldn’t want to see him.

Tobio... their interaction had been strained since they came back from Shiratorizawa. It was normal for Tobio to feel uncomfortable with him without any distraction from his surroundings. And the way Tobio seemed feeling glum most of the time, probably because of the entire place was an abyss of bad memories. He couldn’t hide anywhere from it. Every nook and cranny of this palace reminded Tobio of his miserable past.

Tooru still didn’t find an idea on how to ease Tobio back to the palace.

Tooru blinked away the solemn thought. He also remembered that today marked Tobio’s sixth-month pregnancy. He wished that the baby and his bearer were healthy. Tooru trusted Healer Hiro to make sure of that.

The guard outside knocked. Tooru was so ready for his check-up but he stilled when the guard announced whose arrival was it.

“His Majesty Consort Tobio has come to visit.”

“Tobio?” Tooru stood up. His beaming smile outshined the morning light coming from his window. He walked quickly toward the door, ready to welcome his mate.

“Tobio-chan?” Tooru said as Tobio entered the room. The omega’s hands were caressing his tummy. A light blush was on his face. “You come to visit.” Tooru said, mostly to himself.

Tobio’s blush deepened. He turned away from the King to watch the servants, distracting himself. “Healer Hiro is scheduled to check on my baby after he checked your wound. He is old, I don’t want to bother him too much to visit two rooms in this vast palace.”

“Ah.” Tooru nodded. Even after knowing that he wasn’t the reason for Tobio’s visit, Tooru was still happy.

“So, how was your night?” Tooru asked as he slowly led Tobio to the lounge area of the room. “Did you sleep well?”

“Last night was okay.”

“Me too.” Tooru lied. He was thinking too much about too many things.

There was silence stretched between them for a couple of minutes. Tobio was fidgeting in his seating while Tooru was thinking what topic to bring up. He cursed himself for avoiding Tobio all those years. He didn’t have any idea what to talk with Tobio and what his interests were besides magic. Fortunately, the silence broke when the guard finally announced Healer Hiro’s arrival.

“Let’s get you to the bed, Tobio.” Tooru said as he offered his hand for Tobio to take. “Healer Hiro will check you first.” He said.

Tobio slowly took his hand and let the Alpha help him raised from the sofa. Yet, Tobio took his hand away quickly when he was steady on his feet. Tooru’s smile didn’t cease, though. He was grateful that Tobio accepted his help. And he understood that Tobio didn’t want to touch him longer than he needed. He understood that and respected all Tobio’s wishes.

“Let’s go.” Tobio said quietly when Healer Hiro entered the room.

* * *

“You are healthier than ever.” Healer Hiro exaggerated. Tooru smiled to the Healer and then to his Mate who shifted his eyes to the side, distracting himself. Healer Hiro raised his eyebrows yet again. He never understood the way Consort Tobio didn’t reciprocate the King’s overflowing affection. However he never asked. There might be history between them that was better left untouched. Plus, he wasn’t someone for juicy gossip. Oh, well, better started packing up.

“Healer Hiro,” the King called as Hiro was put his equipments away into his bag.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” He asked with his usual trembling voice.

“I am healthy now, right? So, that means I can do labor work?” Tooru asked with a voice quieter than usual. There was nervousness and hesitation in it.

Naturally, Tobio and Healer Hiro wondered why their king asked that. Why would he want to do labor work? He just needed to say it and people would do it for him. There was no need for him to do labor work by himself. No matter how strong, fit, or healthy he was.

But Healer Hiro had to be professional and answer the King’s question objectively.

“Yes.” Healer Hiro answered, however, hesitantly. Something unnerved him. Especially the melancholy smile the King now sported.

“Why do you ask?” Tobio suddenly joined their conversation. Worry, resentment, and accusation all laced in his voice.

Tooru didn’t counter that. He had nothing to say to console Tobio. Not if he wanted to be completely honest to his mate. And Tooru had lied enough to Tobio. He didn’t want deceit to twine his relationship with Tobio any longer. It might be bitter, but at least Tobio wasn’t left in the dark. He would know what was happening and wouldn’t be confused and not knowing what to do like he had always felt prior his escape. He didn’t want Tobio to go through that again.

So, telling Tobio the truth was what he would do.

Tooru turned to the servants and Healer Hiro. “Leave us.”

* * *

“So, about your prize...” Nobuteru trailed. He didn’t continue because he knew Hajime understood what he was trying to say.

And indeed, the General groaned quietly. He put his face on his palm. “I know. I wish he forgets it.”

“I don’t think King Oikawa will forget such important thing.” Nobuteru mumbled.

“But wouldn’t it be bad if he left the palace?” Hajime asked. Hoping against hope that Nobuteru would come up with something so fatal that might discourage Tooru to get his prize.

“It would. The court would inquire his absence and they would accuse him of irresponsibility and there would be talk about dethrone.” Nobuteru said. “Unless Consort Tobio took his place and shows that he is capable of ruling. Or he pointed someone he really trust _and_ acknowledged by the court as his stand-in.”

Hajime turned slowly and stared hopelessly to the wall of the hall. “Tobio is not made for politics.”

“I agree. It will also be dangerous for him.” Nobuteru said.

Hajime groaned again. His head tilted to the back. He stared at the ceiling with frustration. “I wasn’t thinking when I asked that.”

“No one was in their right mind if something like that happens.” Nebuteru breathed out.

“I regret asking that prize.”

“But Tooru is a king.” Nobuteru said. “He shall not defy his own words.”

* * *

Hajime knew that Healer Hiro was scheduled to check on Tooru’s wound today. He hoped Tooru to be healed completely but on the other side, he also wished that Tooru wasn’t healthy yet. If the King wasn’t healthy that meant Tooru wouldn’t be able to mine the gems. Tooru had to follow Healer Hiro’s words, because if not Tobio would be angry and Tooru didn’t want that.

If Tooru had healed completely, Hajime believed Tooru would start mining right away. He would leave Tobio. And who knew how cold Tobio’s heart would be after years of separation? This was the crucial time for the couple. There was still hope for Tobio to warm up to Tooru. Tooru should not leave Tobio right now.

What should Hajime do?

Or, maybe Hajime could hit Tooru in the head really hard and made him amnesiac?

No, no, Hajime would surely go home without a head and in a coffin; if he was lucky; a few hours later.

Hajime shook his head, willed the silly ideas away. He quickened his pace toward the royal bedroom to also pay his greeting and respect for the Old Healer. Healer Hiro had done a lot during their difficult times and thus helping Hajime _a lot_.

However, what he found upon reaching the hall of the master bedroom sent foreboding feeling to him. He saw the servants; one of them being Kaneo, Tobio’s personal servants; were huddling together. They whispered to one another. Their faces were that of a panicking and scared person. Kaneo caught the sight of Hajime and approached him quickly. His eyes were brimming with tears.

“What is happening?” Hajime asked.

The servant bowed a little. He looked up again quickly. “Consort Tobio is visiting King Oikawa.” He started as he peered to the door of the royal chamber nervously.

“And?”

“And we were sent out.” Kaneo spoke. His hands fidgeted. “Then we heard a lot of yelling, shouting, and crying.” Kaneo looked up desperately, begging Hajime to check on his master inside the royal chamber, which he couldn’t dream of to barge in.

The old anger that Hajime hadn’t felt since Tobio’s disappearance started boiling in his head. Yelling and shouting? And then Tobio cried?

Tooru had done it, again. He was hurting Tobio, again!

Hajime cursed under his breath. He shouldn’t bring Tobio back to his horrible husband. Hajime should have stick to his plan of making sure Tooru wouldn’t see Tobio ever again. He shouldn’t feel bad for making Tooru suffer. He deserved all that!!

Hajime’s heavy steps stopped in front of the big door of the master bedroom. The guards stood stiffly by its sides. Hajime’s hand rested grimly on the hilt of his sword. He didn’t ask the guards to announce his visit as he opened the door not too gently.

And what he saw boiled his blood further.

Tobio was on the floor. Tear streaks were soaking his cheeks. Sobs were still rocking his body. While that bastard of an alpha was kneeling before Tobio, he was holding Tobio’s hand while his other hand was gripping a fuckin’ pillow.

Hajime saw red as he unconsciously took out his sword from its sheath. Did Tooru hit Tobio with the pillow? Because that what it looked like to Hajime right now.

Tooru blinked in surprise seeing Hajime in the room. His surprise turned to horror as he realized what Hajime was doing and how this all looked out of its actual context. “No! Hajime-chan! It’s a misunderstanding!”

“Shut your trap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This week's update is up now~ I hope you will like it.
> 
> I also wish everyone to be healthy and doing great. I read your comments guys and some of you had bad days. I'm sorry for not replying your comments one by one especially after you trust us and share your problems. I am stressed out my self because of my personal projects but I found solution so that's a good thing for me. I really hope you find solutions for your problems. I also hope that you are healthy and will be healthy. I hope this fic lifts your mood and takes your mind off of your problem even for a few minutes. Thank you so much for your support and this is the least I can do to give moral support for my reader who really needs it.
> 
> See you everyone for the next update!


	45. Chapter 45

The biting silence had started since Healer Hiro and the servants exited the master bedroom. Tobio looked at him with his accusation frown ready to attack. Tooru stared at the floor beneath Tobio, occasionally his eyes shifted involuntarily to Tobio’s abdomen where the precious life still resided and growing, developing.

Tooru took a silent deep breath before releasing it just as quietly. “Tobio...”

The Omega’s eyes never left his face, although, he never saw him directly in the eyes. Tooru finally looked up. “There is something you must know about what is coming.”

Tobio narrowed his eyes. Ideas popped in his head. Was Tooru going to take a concubine? That was why he looked so nervous?

Tooru’s heart beat faster receiving the gaze.

“Yes?” Tobio inquired.

“When you escaped the palace, I made a deal with Hajime.” Tooru blinked nervously. “Hajime was furious to me. He knows everything about my stupidity.” Tooru spat the last part, scorning himself. “So, he only agreed to bring you back home with one prize.”

Tobio’s upset frown eased, it was much better than Tooru taking a concubine after all. But lingering worry was still hovering his mind. What would Tooru agreed himself into that he needed to speak it with Tobio? It had to involve him, right?

“I have to mine Hajime the royal gems as much as it will fill his entire house.” Tooru said before swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked up with wide, clear eyes. Vulnerable and ready to accept whatever reactions Tobio would have.

“Hajime-san’s house?” Tobio asked incredulously. Disbelief and exasperation scrunched his nose. “Iwaizumi mansion? Second largest residence after the palace itself?”

“Yes.” Tooru nodded. His heart shattered little by little for every word Tobio said.

“Do you know how long it will take for you to finish that?” Tobio leaned forward. His eyes were menacing. Making sure Tooru knew that Tobio understood what was at stake here.

“Rough estimation is five to six years.”

Tobio looked like his energy seeped out of his body. He let his body fell to the backrest of his sofa with a swish of air that came out of the plush in it. His eyes stared emotionlessly for a minute to Tooru’s, searching any lies. Waiting for Tooru to say it was a joke. And when it didn’t come, it hit Tobio what would come to him. What would happen with his life?

Tobio’s eyes started glistening while his breath became quicker. Those dark blue orbs were piercing yet Tooru held his stare. Accepting all the anger he deserved.

“You are leaving us.” Tobio said. “I thought you held my baby precious with how you tried to pamper me.” Then he scoffed. A lone tear fell from his eyes. “I feel stupid for thinking that. You have never wanted this baby.” Tobio added. His voice cracked.

Tooru shook his head frantically. He rose from his chair to reach for his distressed mate. “No, Tobio. Of course I want our child. He is very dear to me. Both of you are.”

“YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM OUT AND EAT HIM, RIGHT?!!” Tobio shouted coarsely. His throat throbbed afterwards and he felt it got hot. Just as hot as his eyes were getting.

Tooru’s eyes went wide. The horrible thing he said came back to bite him in the ass. Those very words had been haunting him since Tobio’s disappearance. It was that terrifying that he hadn’t had the courage to think about it. He felt disgusted to himself for being able to say that to Tobio, regardless he was really pregnant or not.

“No no no.” Tooru panicky circled the coffee table between them. He wanted to hug Tobio. To stop the pain to hurt Tobio more, but the Omega swatted his hand away the moment it was within Tobio’s arm reach.

“Don’t touch me!” Tobio stood up and stepped away. “I hate you!” He shouted again. Eyes were in menacing glare that promise Tooru years of pain.

“Tobio, please listen to me. I know I was wrong. I-I know what I said will never be justified but that time, the Court just pressured me to have an heir and you came asking that right after it, made me think you conspired with them against me.” Tooru said, he indeed felt betrayed by Tobio that time. Oh, how he was so stupid for thinking that. Tobio would never betray him. Thinking back at that time, Tooru felt inexplicable sting in his heart after assuming Tobio betrayed him. It was probably his love, being hurt with Tobio’s nonexistent betrayal, and made him utter those words.

Tooru blinked those thoughts away. His priority was Tobio now. He was getting agitated by the seconds and Tooru was afraid for both Tobio and their baby. He carefully took small steps toward Tobio. Scared that the Omega would do dangerous moves and hurt himself. “Tobio, please calm down.”

“Calm down my ass!” Tobio turned around. “You get me back here just to leave me, again!”

“It will not be forever. I will be back.” Tooru said as softly as he could.

“After six years!” Tobio turned around. The fury was flaming in his eyes. “It’s not a short time! You dummy!” Tobio shouted as he took a table light and was about to hit Tooru; who closed his eyes for the impact; with it but stopped himself. Tobio went back to put the light on the table and took the pillow from the bed instead. The Omega then rushed to the Alpha with vigor.

“What are you thinking? Isn’t this something you should discuss with me?!” Tobio hit Tooru for each word he said.

“You were not here, Tobio.” Tooru said a bit louder above the sound of the pillow hitting him.

“Why? Why are you always like this? You always put me aside!” Tobio said. His attack was getting fewer and weaker but his sobs were getting louder. “I hate you, Tooru-san.”

“I love you, Tobio.” Tooru whimpered.

Tobio’s breath hitched. He stopped his attacks. His hold on the pillow slacked and it fell soundlessly on the carpet. Tobio’s mouth stayed agape as he blinked a few times to clear his vision of the King. What did he say?

Tooru loved him? Then why? Why did he treat him badly?

Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed back the moment he thought that it was impossible for Tooru to love him.

“I love you. I was stupid. I was in denial.” Tooru continued.

Tobio shook his head. “Stop.” He didn’t want a new hope. He had enough hoping for the King to change-  
_He had changed._  
-but it never came. Tobio didn’t want to let himself to be vulnerable again. He wouldn’t let this hope to grow. False hope could be devastating.

Tobio startled when Tooru fell to his knees. The King’s eyes were misty with tears. The bags under his eyes suddenly much more prominent. However, even though those eyes were cloudy with sadness, Tobio was taken aback with the love in there as those eyes focused on him.

“I know it will never be enough for what I did. But I will not stop trying to fix my mistakes.” Tooru said.

Tobio’s eyes widened when Tooru also put his hands on the floor. “Wha-“

Tooru lowered his head until his forehead touched the carpeted floor. “I am sorry, Tobio. I am sorry for everything I did to you. You can hurt me, you can refuse me, but please, give me another chance to make you happy, to be a part in our son’s life.”

And he stayed like that as Tobio just stared with his tears flowed down even quicker. Everything was confusing. He hated Tooru, but why was seeing Tooru like this saddened him? Why was hearing him loving Tobio after Tobio broke like this hurt? Why was his leave hurting Tobio this much? The idea of not having Tooru around during his labor and the first stages of his son’s life broke his heart as well.

Tobio was confused. He couldn’t understand his feeling. He wanted to stay away from Tooru but a bigger part of him screaming for Tooru to stay in the palace. At least somewhere which Tobio could easily access whenever he wanted. It was all jumbling his mind. Exhausted him.

Tobio’s shoulder shagged and he slowly fell to sit on the floor. Tooru looked up when he heard the soft thud, afraid something happened to his pregnant mate. The sorrow in Tobio’s eyes then attacked Tooru’s conscience full force.

“It’s unfair, Tooru-san.” Tobio whispered. “How can I hurt you if you are not here?” Tobio cried. “How can you be a part of our son’s life if you are not here?”

“Tobio...” Tooru couldn’t contain himself anymore as he crawled to Tobio, who unexpectedly leaned to Tooru when the alpha was about to hug him.

Finally, after years of cold shoulders between them, warm embrace was shared. Tobio clutched at the clothes at Tooru’s back while crying his eyes out, soaking the front of Tooru’s clothes. While the King held him gently but firmly against his body, hoping he was warm enough to comfort Tobio in his distressed state.

“I will be back when our baby is coming. Hajime won’t mind.” Tooru said, which replied with a shake of Tobio’s head on his chest and a growl from the omega. He wasn’t satisfied enough with it.

Tooru leaned down and kissed the top of Tobio’s head. “I’ll find a way, Tobio. I’ll find a way to make my leave quick.”

Tobio pushed himself off of Tooru’s chest and looked up. “How?” He asked cynically.

Tooru gulped the lump in his throat. He didn’t know how. But he would be able to find it. He knew he was smart. He was capable of finding his way out of this mess. For Tobio and their baby. “I don’t know yet. But I will.”

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Their heads felt full but they couldn’t really think. Tooru softly wiped the tears from Tobio’s cheek. Tobio didn’t refuse the gesture was enough for Tooru. The omega might not say it, but his acceptance was enough of an answer. Tobio gave Tooru a second chance. The chance Tooru would gratefully take and use best to shower Tobio with happiness.

But, how would he do that if he wasn’t around?

Tooru closed his eyes. He would think about that more when the time came. He would find his way back to Tobio much quicker than the estimated time. He would do everything.

First, he needed to get Tobio up from the floor. It was getting cold.

“Let’s go back to the sofa, Tobio. It’s getting cold.” Tooru said softly as he took Tobio’s hand to help him getting up. His other hand took the pillow which laid beside his mate. Tooru was kneeling and in his way to heave up to stand when the door opened not so gently.

Tooru turned. He blinked, surprised with how Hajime suddenly entered the room without the guard announcing his arrival. He was also confused with how angry Hajime suddenly looked.

Everything clicked and his surprise turned to horror when Hajime unsheathed his sword. “No! Hajime-chan! It’s a misunderstanding!”

“Shut your trap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I am back! Thank you soooo much for your supportive comments. Your encouragement and positivity helped easing my mind to not be stressed out with this fic. Thank you so much for your patient. I am much better now and I hope I can keep going with this fic and see it finish together with you guys! So, here you go and I hope you like it~


	46. Chapter 46

“You are this close to get executed, Hajime-chan.” Tooru said. He emphasized his point with his thumb and his forefinger pinching the air and almost touching. “Good thing you did not point that sword to me.”

“Yeah. My bad. I apologize.” Hajime grumbled. He knew Tooru was joking but there was truth in his words. General or not, pointing a sword to the King is a felon and would be punished accordingly. Hajime sent his gratitude for whatever divine power up there which kept his calm and waited for Tooru’s explanation.

“So...” Hajime started again. “Tobio knows.”

Tooru nodded. All humor left his eyes. Resignation and warmth replaced it instead. “Yes, he does.”

Hajime nodded before turning to where Tobio’s room was. The Omega had left after he was sure Hajime was calm.

From the way Hajime saw it, there was a change in how Tobio looked at Tooru. There wasn’t frown when Tobio excused himself to Tooru. He looked more accepting, less difficult. Hajime hoped it was a new beginning for their relationship.

However, his stupid prize would separate them once again. For a very long time now.

Hajime couldn’t care less about his prize. Tooru had proved how far he could go for Tobio that he could give and throw away everything for Tobio including his throne and his life. Hajime didn’t need more proof for that. This prize wasn’t important anymore.

But knowing Tooru, he would give Hajime his prize regardless what Hajime said. He could visualize Tooru saying ‘I am a King, I have to stay true to my words.’ Hajime’s wish wouldn’t be enough to discourage him.

Hajime needed Tobio. Only Tobio could stop Tooru. When Tobio said that he wanted Tooru not to go, Tooru would stay. And fortunately now the omega knew about their agreement. It saved Hajime’s time and the awkwardness of explaining everything. If their relationship was really getting better, Tobio would want Tooru to stay. And Tooru would.

“Hajime-chan?” Tooru called as he waved his hand in front of the General.

“Yes?” Hajime turned to the King. His face was slightly blushing from being caught daydreaming.

“Is there any problem?” Tooru asked. He turned toward where Hajime had been looking, searching for any trouble that might took Hajime’s attention.

“No. Nothing.” Hajime said as he stood up from the sofa. “I need to go.” He walked quickly to the door and bowed a little to Tooru.

“Oh. Okay.” Tooru said. His eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

Only when the door closed quietly behind Hajime that Tooru wondered what brought the general to his room in the first place. Hajime didn’t tell him anything.

* * *

Hajime approached cautiously. He was afraid, since Tobio knew about what would happen to Tooru and how Hajime was the cause of it, Tobio might resent him right now. He sheepishly quickened his pace when the pregnant omega, who was sitting in the lounge area of his bedroom, raised his eyebrows in wonder seeing the unusual behavior from him.

“How are you feeling today, Tobio?” Hajime asked. Not knowing where to start.

“I am okay, Hajime-san. What is it?” Tobio asked right away. Hajime wasn’t someone who would openly show his hesitation. It ought to be something really sensitive and Tobio wanted to know it quickly.

“You know about  my deal with Tooru, right, Tobio?”

Tobio’s eyes fluttered slightly before he looked around, didn’t want Hajime to read his emotion regarding the deal. “Yes, I know.”

Hajime looked down for a moment before raising his head and zeroed his eyes on Tobio, who wasn’t looking at him. “I am sorry that it became like this-“

“Don’t be, Hajime-san.” Tobio said quickly. He turned and showed Hajime a strained smile. A strained but sincere smile. “I understand what you were trying to do. I also appreciate how you cared about me and put my well being above the king’s order.”

“I am glad you take it that way.” Hajime relieved hearing that Tobio didn’t blame him for what would happen to Tooru. But still, Hajime couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that kept bugging his mind.

“But, you know, Tobio...” Hajime trailed, gathering his courage. “I made the deal to know how deep Tooru’s feeling for you and to ensure your happiness when I bring you back here. Yet, now it seems the deal is taking your happiness away.”

Tobio blinked. “Uh huh?”

“So, if you wish.” Hajime said slowly. “If you wish Tooru to stay, you just need to say it and the deal is off.”

“No.” Tobio replied without missing a beat. His face was hard with determination.

Hajime leaned back in his chair, his shoulders fell. What was it with Aoba Jousai’s royal couple? Why both of them were this stubborn?

“Tooru-san has to do his end of the deal.” Tobio said firmly, steadily. “He is a king. If he doesn’t stay true to his words, how does he expect people to follow him?”

Hajime closed his eyes, exasperated. Exactly what he imagined Tooru would say. That was true, of course, but still...

“But, if possible. Please let Tooru-san to come back to the palace when I am in labor.” Tobio added. His voice lowered and his eyes dropped to stare at the floor.

“Of course.” Hajime quickly said. He just couldn’t see the melancholy eyes on Tobio’s usual stern expression. Those doleful eyes and the way the eyebrows furrowed made Hajime’s heart sunk. He had been trying his best to make sure Tooru and Tobio were happy together, and seeing his own doing hurt Tobio like this and put such distance between them made Hajime wanting to curse himself. “Of course, Tooru can come whenever you ask for him, Tobio.”

Tobio nodded. “Don’t worry, Hajime-san. We have been apart for years,” Tobio paused and Hajime felt like kicking himself in the shin. “Another five to six years won’t be that long.” Tobio added which ended in whisper.

Hajime felt like stabbing himself now.

* * *

One week later, the dreaded day of Tooru’s leave would start tomorrow. The night was not young nor was it late. The serene view of the calming capital of Aoba Jousai didn’t calm Tooru’s nerves. Tomorrow he would leave the palace. He would be free of his political responsibilities but at the same time he would be separated from his mate. His pregnant mate who might need his presence around.

The bleakness of the prospect of leaving Tobio wouldn’t leave him. He wanted to be close to Tobio, even when he knew he couldn’t really do much for him. Heck, Tobio was much stronger than him, if one of them should protect, it would be Tobio protected him. Tooru groaned, was there a way to get stronger? So he could be the one protecting Tobio from danger?

Anyway, right then it wasn’t physical danger that Tooru worried about. It was political one. He trusted Nobuteru and hoped he would be able to hold off any sneaky moves the court members do in his absence. Especially if they stupidly tried to target Tobio. There would be bloodbath, Tooru promised to himself.

Tooru sighed. He just made his nerves even more wrung up. He needed to sleep. Tomorrow he would ride a long way with Issei to the mining site. He had to sleep well to be ready for what would come to his days after this. He had to live and tend his needs by himself. He had to mingle with commoners as no one.

That the most difficult thing here. He wasn’t raised to mingle with commoners. He was afraid he wouldn’t fit well, or worse, offended people in a way he wasn’t aware of.

Luckily the mining site was in their suburb and people didn’t live there since people’s magic would become erratic in that area, making it practically impossible to use their magic. No one knew the reasons, no one except the King and his inner circle.

That area was the site of the royal gem mine. With that enormous amount of it, non-royals wouldn’t be able to have full control of their magic with its interference. With such anomaly, no one lived there. That meant Tooru wouldn’t have to interact with people a lot, avoiding unwanted clash.

Hajime said he would be all right, though. With his personality, no one would take offense since they wouldn’t take him seriously.

Hajime and his savageness.

Tooru shook his head and walked to the door, exiting the royal chamber. Guards bowed when he passed by. The beauty of the palace was striking even more with the contrasting darkness of the sky. The view was such an art but Tooru wasn’t in tune with his artistic sense at the moment. He wanted to soothe his nerves, and nothing did even after he had walked all the halls of the palace. That was it until his feet brought him to the front of Tobio’s chamber.

The guards, after their bow, were waiting for Tooru’s command to announce his visit. But the King was just staring at the doors, hesitating. He wanted to see Tobio but he was afraid he would disturb Tobio with his rest.

The tree alphas, Tooru and the guards, startled when the door opened softly from inside. Tooru’s eyes widened, hoping, but dreaded because he didn’t know what to do, that it would be Tobio.

And it was Kaneo. Tooru remembered him as Tobio’s personal servant since forever. He thought that Kaneo had served Tobio even before they married.

The omega servant looked up with clothes in his arms. He closed the door quietly behind him and stood upright to regard the King. “Your Majesty?”

“Yes. It’s me.” Tooru felt stupid after saying that.

Without saying anything the servant opened the door again. Tooru was too late to realize what he was about to do when the servant already spoke. “Your Majesty King Oikawa is here.” He announced to his master.

“Invite him in.” Tobio’s voice answered from inside.

Kaneo stepped aside and bowed, waiting for the King to enter the room. Tooru didn’t want to disturb Tobio, but strangely he felt happy that he didn’t stop the servant from announcing his visit. Because now he could spend some time with Tobio. Tooru wanted to whisper a thank but his mouth froze when he saw Tobio, already in the bed, in his night robe.

Kaneo leaving the room went unnoticed. Tooru’s attention focused on Tobio. He was beautiful. The view just took Tooru’s breath away.

“Tobio,” Tooru blinked and turned to the side. He was afraid Tobio didn’t like the way he looked at him. “Am I disturbing your rest?”

“I wouldn’t invite you in if you were.” Tooru heard Tobio answered. “Do you need something?” He asked.

“I just want to see you.” Tooru said as he scratched the back of his head. He slowly turned to Tobio back and the blush on the omega’s face sent shiver to his spine.

_I should not think inappropriate thing about Tobio._ Tooru scolded himself.

“Co-come sit here then.” Tobio said as he pat the side of the bed which he didn’t occupy.

Tooru’s feet acted faster than he registering Tobio’s invitation to sit beside him. Tobio took his blanket and cover his body to his chest. He was about to take his pillow and put it higher so he can rest his back on it when Tooru took the initiative.

“Thank you.” Tobio mumbled when the pillow was tall enough and he leaned back on it. Sitting comfortably, facing Tooru.

“Tomorrow I will leave the palace.” Tooru said.

“I am aware.”

“I will do my best to finish it soon.”

Tobio smiled faintly. “You’ve said it countless times.”

“That’s true, too.” Tooru smiled, slight embarrassed.

The silence after that was unavoidable. The gap between them was too big that even with their reconciliation, it was still hindering them to interact normally. And Tooru had only himself to kick for that.

Tooru really wished to spend more time with Tobio, but the night was getting later and Tooru didn’t want to bother Tobio’s rest. The only way to stay with Tobio without bothering him with his sleep would be... spending the night in Tobio’s room.

Tooru couldn’t believe his audacity for even came up with that. There was no way he would ask to spend the night with Tobio. It would be different if Tobio was the one asking him. But for Tooru to be the one bring it up, Tooru couldn’t imagine. It was just disrespectful. Tobio had given him a second chance but that didn’t mean he could forget his limit.

Tobio tilted his head, waiting for Tooru to say something again. Tooru felt like cooing at the cute picture. Plus, Tobio looked comfortable. The bed felt warm. It would be really cozy if they cuddle now.

Shit, the longer he stayed in the room, with Tobio looking adorable, he started to want more with Tobio. Not like _that_ , more like cuddling and just sleep beside the omega. Watching Tobio’s eyelids fluttered as he dreamt, feeling him turn to get comfortable with his belly, helping Tobio to get water in the middle of the night when he needed it. Tooru wanted to do more domestic things with Tobio. To be a real married couple.

“All right, Tobio.” Tooru stood up, he really should left the room before his boldness took over and he requested something atrocious. “I am going back to my room.” Tooru turned to Tobio with his wide smile, wanting to leave Tobio with a lighter feeling. “Good night.”

But his smile fell little by little when he saw Tobio’s face. The omega’s eyebrows furrowed and the stare he shot was shooting dagger to Tooru’s heart. Tooru was sure Tobio’s mood was relatively good just then. So, why now he was sending him a dejected look?

Wait... was Tobio... no way.

“Can I stay the night here?” Tooru asked. And he felt like hitting himself in the head after spluttering that. There was no way Tobio wanted that!

But, Tooru’s heart soared when Tobio’s blush came back and a tiny smile graced his face. “You need to get your pajamas then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! Sorry for disappearing last week XD  
> Btw here I also want to say that I give up on the schedule -___- I want to focus more on my comic -_-  
> I will update this fic with my own pace. For those who follow Monster before knows how erratic my update times were. So yeah. Thank you for your patience and your understanding. Thanks also for your support!


	47. Chapter 47

Tooru hopped off from his horse. The heavy feeling in his chest kept his head down but the smell of leaves, fresh and rotten, has been registered in his brain for a half of an hour now. It was deep in their suburb, where the nature was the one reigning and not people. Not yet, at least.

Tooru looked up, seeing the humble house he would stay in for the years to come. The first thing he noticed was the sturdy logs it made up from and how new it looked. Second was, how small it was. Tooru reckoned it only had a bedroom, a living space, and a bathroom. Hajime said it was built that way so Tooru didn’t need to take care of bigger space. Tooru was grateful for having a general and a bestfriend like Hajime. He knew what to consider. If it were up to Tooru he would like something spacious and comfortable. He wouldn’t think how it would be a pain in the ass to clean it up regularly.

Tooru peered to the small stable beside the house and frowned. He looked to Issei who was looking at the same direction. “Issei...” The King trailed.

“It seems like you have to take care of your horse too.” Issei stated. “There is a cart behind the stable.”

“There is?” Tooru leaned to the side, trying to look at the back of the stable.

“Yup.” Issei confirmed. “To bring the gems, I believe.”

Tooru scratched the back of his head. “Right.”

“Let’s check the house.” Issei said as he pointed the house with his thumb.

“Yeah.” Tooru said as he followed the general’s steps. The scrape of Issei’s boots sounded inexplicably good together with the faint bird songs from not so far away. At Issei’s back was a big bag filled with Tooru’s necessities.

The smell of wood multiplied when they entered the house. Tooru looked around and found out that the house was as sturdy as it looked from the outside. The fireplace looked homey and the plain sofa looked comfortable enough. There was no decoration whatsoever. He would be here just for sleeping anyway. And eating, probably.

Speaking of eating, the small kitchenette and a round wooden table with two chairs at it met him at the other side of the room. That was enough for him.

“Where should I place this bag?” Issei asked. The big bag looked light with the ease Issei displayed. However, Tooru knew better than that.

“In the living area?” Tooru said as he twirled his index finger around the sofa, indicating that from then on it was his living area.

The house wasn’t so bad. It was far from bad. The furniture and the house build were nothing of low-end quality. Although, Tooru couldn’t really tell because he didn’t have any idea how low quality stuff looked

The place felt peaceful. It would be perfect if he could spend time with Tobio there. Enjoying the serene environment, far away from the noisy capital of the kingdom. Far away from the toxic politics.

Tobio... what was he doing now? How was he? It hadn’t been a half day and he missed his mate already.

His forlorn ought to be visible that Issei opened a conversation.

“Not bad.” Issei nodded to himself. “It feels homey, even.” He said, hoping it would distract Tooru.

“That’s the impression I got the first time see this room.” Tooru said, feigning immersion by looking around the room.

“When are you going to start mining the gem?” Issei asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Right after I unpack.”

“All right, let’s get to it.” Issei clapped his hands and was about to opened the package when Tooru stopped him.

“You don’t need to bother with me, Issei.” Tooru said. “I am not your King right now.”

Issei shrugged, opening the package nonetheless. “I know. You are not my King but you are still my friend, Shittooru.”

“Is-sun rude.” Tooru deadpanned. “And my name is not Tooru now. It’s Hisashi.”

“Seijou Hisashi. That’s what I heard from Nobuteru-sensei.” Issei grinned as he unloaded the things in the package while Tooru began putting them anywhere he liked. “It’s a fitting name.”

“That’s Nobuteru-sensei for you.”

* * *

It was early morning. Very early when the only ones arrived in the palace were Hajime and Nobuteru, who stayed overnight to see their King off at midnight. It was a given. They wouldn’t have been there already if it wasn’t for that particular reason.

So, it was unusual to see Yuutarou entering the palace around that time. Hajime even squinted, didn’t quite believe what he saw the first time. The man’s spiky hair convinced Hajime that it was indeed Yuutarou.

Yuutarou looked too awake considering that the blue hour hadn’t passed yet. But well, military personnel were trained to wake up this early.

It just, they were not in any emergency which required Yuutarou to come to the palace. His position wasn’t high enough to join the morning meeting either. So what brought Yuutarou there?

Hajime quickened his pace to approach the younger soldier. He was curious. He didn’t suspect him for anything bad but Hajime needed to know either way. Especially with Tooru not in the premise.

“Yuutarou.”

Yuutarou paused in his steps. He also took two seconds longer to turn around toward his Superior. This raised one of Hajime’s eyebrows.

Yuutarou saluted which Hajime dismissed with a tilt of his head. Indicating he didn’t need to be that formal right now.

“Good morning, Hajime-san.”

“Good morning.” Hajime replied his greeting. He observed the younger man from hair to toes. Hajime noted how he was fidgeting under his scrutiny. “What brings you here?”

“Consort Tobio.” Yuutarou said and Hajime looked up to see his eyes, slightly surprised. ”He said he wants street food but I forget the name so I am going to ask him.”

“I see.” Hajime said. Hesitating a little. Why didn’t Tobio ask one of the servants to get it for him?

“Yes. If I may, I will see Consort Tobio now.” Yuutarou asked which met Hajime’s nod. The Subordinated then saluted and moved away.

Hajime narrowed his eyes. Yuutarou looked stiff.

* * *

“You know where he lives?” Tobio asked as soon as Yuutarou closed the door behind him. Yuutarou was about to answer but he saw Kaneo who was making Tobio’s bed.

“Um...” Yuutarou trailed. Weighting whether saying it in that servant’s presence was okay or not.

“Don’t mind Kaneo. He knows everything.” Tobio quickly said when he realized Yuutarou’s reluctance.

Hearing that, Yuutarou didn’t waste a second. “Yes, I know where King Oikawa lives.”

“Good.” Tobio’s shoulders shagged in relief. He caressed his baby bump affectionately in his small delight. A smiled bloomed in his face. A rare smile without strain which he usually showed when he had to smile.

“I am sorry, Your Majesty. You are not thinking to do something unthinkable, are you?” Yuutarou asked cautiously. His eyes wide, worrying what kind of trouble that Tobio came up as an idea now.

“No, of course not.” Tobio frowned, offended. “I don’t want to stir up problems for everyone. Not with Tooru-san away.” Tobio added.

“I understand.” Yuutarou said quickly, hoping he didn’t offend the consort too much.

“Did Issei-san see you?”

“I am certain he didn’t notice me.”

“Good.” Tobio said mostly to himself.

Yuutarou stared on. He was thinking hard, what might Tobio had in mind to ask him to follow King Oikawa to his temporary house? He really hoped that Tobio wouldn’t ask him to bring him there to live with King Oikawa. There was no escaping punishment now if he really did that. Yuutarou was scared for his life for the second time.

“Your Majesty, may I know why did you ask me to follow King Oikawa?”

Tobio blinked. “To know where he lives.” He answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuutarou really wanted to ask more but he was afraid he crossed his boundary. “I see.”

“He will need a lot of things, like extra blankets and food. I will ask you to bring some stuff for him once in awhile.” Tobio elaborated. A faint blush was in his cheeks.

Yuutarou grinned involuntarily. Inward, he thanked the divine power up there that saved him. Tobio’s idea wasn’t really what he was afraid of. Because to be honest, he pictured himself bringing Tobio to Tooru’s house with the omega’s hand around the back of Akira’s neck to make Yuutarou do what he wished. Past experience made him wary with any ideas that the Consort might come up with.

“Of course!” Yuutarou exclaimed in his joy. But his smile fell in horror as he realized he had raised his voice to a royal consort. “M-My apologies, Your Majesty.” He bowed deeply.

“Raise your head. I need your help after all.” Tobio said. A hint of amusement was in his voice.

Yuutarou sheepishly raised his head and scratched the back of his head which wasn’t itchy out of habit. “I was too excited.”

“That’s good.” Tobio‘s smile never faltered at this point. “I hope you are ready whenever I ask you.”

“I will, Your Majesty.”

* * *

“Why him, Your Majesty?” Kaneo asked as he set Tobio’s breakfast in the dining area of his room. Kaneo couldn’t understand Tobio’s decision to involve Yuutarou. He couldn’t help but being a bit disrespectful to Yuutarou when he was sent by Tobio to summon Yuutarou to a private meeting. “He treated you badly before. Why not General Hajime?”

Tobio didn’t immediately answer Kaneo’s question. His eyes never left the food on the table. It was hard to read his expression since even his usual frown wasn’t there. Kaneo mentally cursed himself; maybe he crossed the line with his question?

“Yuutarou was my friend.” Tobio mumbled.

Kaneo sighed, instantly forgetting that he thought he might cross the line. “ _Was_.”

Tobio blinked. He then worried his bottom lip. “Was. But I am comfortable asking him stuff that I don’t want people knowing.”

“What if he betrayed you?”

“No.” Tobio answered. He looked up to Kaneo, his eyes wide with dark glee just as his faint smile grew chilling. “He won’t dare.”

Because Yuutarou had witnessed and even tasted Tobio’s power more than enough.

* * *

The weight of his sword felt alien in his hand. It also acted as a reminder of how he left his heavily pregnant mate far away. Hajime would protect Tobio with his life. Nobuteru-sensei would do everything to protect Tobio from those corrupted court members. But he still felt the heavy tug in his heart, urging him to go home, to his mate.

Tooru swung the sword around, getting used to the weight, getting ready to mine the royal gem hidden in the rocks of the mountain. Five to six years? Well, Tooru would show everyone that his desire to be close to Tobio was powerful enough for him to finish it in three months so he could be with Tobio when the baby was coming.

Tooru aimed the rocks with his sword and flowed his magic into the sword. His offensive magic was decent at least, if he tried his best, he could do it in three months. How hard these rocks could be?

The blast of his magic hit its target was loud. Tooru even jumped, not expecting it to be that loud. A cloud of dust raised and Tooru reflexively turned away and put his hand over his nose. He breathed in some of the dust. It tickled his throat and Tooru cough it away.

That was a good sign, wasn’t it? A loud impact meant his magic hit the rock with powerful force. Yeah, he just needed to keep doing like this and the cart that had been provided for him would fill up in no time.

However, Tooru discovered soon that the dust and the loud impact were just a show. When the air cleared, the King stepped closer to where he had attacked the rocks to find only a handful of royal gems between the fallen stones.

“No.” Tooru breathed out. He kneeled next to the fallen stones before scavenging through them, hoping there could be more. “No no no.” Tooru chanted, still searched through the piles of stones, refusing to believe that one of his hit could only get him a handful royal gem.

Tooru stayed still for a moment. His positivity and confidence drained out from his pores, living his arms and legs languish with dismay. This would really take him five or so years. That what Nobuteru-sensei gauged but he thought that his advisor might be exaggerating. Now he saw the truth.

Tooru swallowed the lump in his throat. The blanket of consternation hugged him but he also knew mellowing on it would do harm more than good. Every second was precious. He couldn’t waste it on self pity. He had to think something up while still mining the gem normally. He would find something.

Tooru breathed out. He looked up to the rocks. Helplessness trying to seize him and Tooru clutched on to the little hope he still had. He should not give in to his anguish. He couldn’t afford it.

As per deal he couldn’t use his authority as a king to ask help from his people. Even if he could there was nothing his people could help him besides delivering the cart to Hajime’s house. They couldn’t help him mining the gems. It could only be done by people with royal-level magic. Where he could find royals to ask for this kind of help? And even if he found one he didn’t expect them to jump and say “Yes, I will gladly help you without you promising me something since you can’t use your kingly status on this.”

Tooru was a royal, he knew how royals think and do things. They wouldn’t do something for free-

_“Thank you for saving our marriage.”_

_“Don’t mention it. It will be your personal debt to me and Tobio after all.”_

Tooru blinked once, twice, thrice as the flash of that particular memory appeared out of nowhere, supplied by his desperate brain to overcome this hardship.

A smile slowly bloomed to accompany the crazed light in his eyes.

“Holy shit.” Tooru felt victorious. Energy was bubbling in his body. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, long time no see everyone! Finally a new chapter is up XD
> 
> Btw I got a question about my deleted fics a few times so I will just answer it here. Due to personal reason I deleted my works. Most people ask for Monster so I am thinking to reuploading it.
> 
> And here is my comic btw ;3  
> www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/not-a-yaoi-story/list?title_no=88177


	48. Chapter 48

“Your Majesty, Nobuteru-sensei has come to visit.” One of the guards in front of Tobio’s room announced.

“Let him in.” Tobio said. He had been waiting for the advisor since the morning.

When the man entered the room, his smiling face didn’t hide the slump in his shoulders. Tobio expected that. There was no way that the morning briefing went peaceful upon the court members knew about Tooru’s absence.

“It must be hard.” Tobio said. “Please be seated, Sensei.”

Nobuteru sat after Tobio and he released a quiet sigh, hoping the consort wouldn’t hear. “It was hard but they believe it.” Nobuteru gestured with his hand. “They believe that Tooru leave to pursue the South’s track to eliminate any lingering threat to our kingdom.”

“How do they take it?”

“They take it with a roar.” Nobuteru chuckled, slightly amused by the ruckus in today’s morning briefing. “They all think that Tooru should just leave that to one of his generals rather than doing it by himself. It’s unheard of.”

“I understand why they are thinking like that.” Tobio looked down on the snack on the coffee table and back to the older man’s jaded face. “Nobuteru-sensei, please enjoy these food.”

“Ah, thank you, Your Majesty.” Nobuteru said as he reached for the warm tea and a piece of cinnamon cookie. “I don’t blame them for thinking like that. I would too. But we have to stand our ground and protect the throne.”

Nobuteru’s face turned sour suddenly. He caressed the warm cup and his eyes focused on the tea in it. He slowly looked up, didn’t bother concealing his worry. “Tooru has to stay in the throne, Your Majesty.”

Tobio sat rigid at the urgency he heard from Nobuteru’s tone.

“The next in line now is his youngest uncle. And that man is too easy to sway.”

Tobio thought about King Izumi of the Fallen Yukigaoka. He was there when Hajime reported everything to Tooru.

“We need you to put a strong front.” Nobuteru said softly. “I am sorry for making you do this. But we need you to appear strong. I will do everything for you. We need to shut the court members up so they won’t think about dethroning Tooru.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sensei.” Tobio began. He gave the man a tiny, but still awkward smile, just to show that Tobio was fine doing it for the kingdom. “What should I do now?”

Nobuteru nodded, feeling satisfied and great gratitude for the Consort. Whom they had neglected for a long time. The older man took a breath, he also should start making up to Tobio for not actively encouraging Tooru to treat Tobio better before.

“We need you to upgrade your wardrobe for Consort Regent raiment.”

* * *

Tooru woke up late after pulling an all nighter mining the gem. The first thing he registered was the aches in his body. The muscles in his arms felt hot and his back felt like bricks. He groaned as he tried to move his stiff shoulders. All right, maybe he should do it slowly, making sure his body ready to wake up.

One cart. One cart was all he got from his effort the whole day. Tooru doesn’t bother to send it to Hajime’s house yet because his mind was set on one big goal. He would go to Shiratorizawa today. He didn’t mind if it took him the whole day to meet Ushijima, because if Ushijima agreed, he would save him a lot of time. One day meant nothing if Tooru could get Ushijima’s cooperation.

But before that, Tooru had to get out of the bed.

* * *

“Papers.” A Shiratorizawa’s soldier said expressionlessly. He ought to have done it tens of times today.

Tooru didn’t encounter any problem with his papers in Aoba Jousai’s side, he was confident that this time it would be the same. Nobuteru-sensei had done a neat job.

“What’s your business?” The soldier said, taking his eyes off of the paper to take an overall look at him.

Tooru prepared a very plausible excuse which matched with his commoner attire. “I am offering a business with a noble from Shiratorizawa. From here on I will go back and forth from Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa too so we will meet often.” Tooru smiled charmingly.

The soldier stopped checking his papers. “What business?”

“I am mining gemstones for jewelry. Not the magical kind, you know.” Tooru shrugged nonchalantly.

The soldier raised his eyebrows and nodded to himself. He then folded Tooru’s papers and gave them back to him while giving him way to pass.

“Next.” The soldier said and Tooru walked passing the gate.

Good. He was in Shiratorizawa now.

* * *

It was easy to find the capital city of Shiratorizawa because most people go there after passing the gate. He just needed to hitch a ride in one of the carts. These people were busy and they didn’t bother to shoo Tooru off of their cart. If he wasn’t in a big predicament, Tooru would be excited for his little adventure.

Tooru hopped off from the cart; when the cart stopped in the capital city; much to the surprise of the owner of the cart. It looked like he just noticed Tooru hitch-rode his cart. Tooru said his thank to the man and the man dismissed him. Tooru was like the man didn’t make a fuss. There were still good people in this world.

Shiratorizawa capital was a bustling city. Just like Aoba Jousai’s capital. However, it looked tidier, no, not tidier... less expressive. The ornaments he found in the shops were mostly having functionality in them. The roads were less colorful but there were a lot of public places where kids screamed their lungs out playing chase.

Still, Aoba Jousai’s capital was _way_ prettier. A childish victorious glee brightened his face. Tooru knew his people were more awesome than Ushijima’s.

Tooru spotted the castle without any problem. Tooru raised his eyebrows, not wanting to admit that the castle was the most robust one he ever encountered, befitted the king himself. But no, Tooru wouldn’t admit that.

Now he needed to see Ushijima personally. The only way he could think up was going to the castle. But how a commoner meet a king? What he would say to the guards so he would be allowed to see the king?

Tooru squatted beside a tree. His eyes roamed at the massive building of the castle. He wasn’t Tobio who could drain people and walk in to wherever he wanted with minimal ruckus. He ought to think something big so the guards would send him right to the king. One of the generals would do too. Both General Satori and General Reon knew him. If they saw Tooru’s face, they would send him to Ushijima.

So one excuse... one excuse...

* * *

“You are what?” The guard asked for the second time. His friends were equally alarmed.

Tooru held the guard’s stare. “I am an ex-spy from the Empire of the South. I am assigned to Aoba Jousai. I want to meet King Ushijima for I turned my loyalty to the North.”

The guards stared him down with trepidation. They gave each other furtive glance here and then. The first guard then said. “Apprehend him.”

The second guard took action as he produced a pair of cuffs that hang by his waist. Tooru offered him his wrists, reassured the guards that he was cooperative and meant no harm.

“I’ll bring him to the General. You two stay guard.” The first guard said and Tooru fought his smile down. It would be weird if he was smiling with his circumstance right then.

* * *

What Tooru didn’t expect was that Shiratorizawa had another general besides Satori and Reon. The short man eyed Tooru; who was forced to kneel; up and down.

“Have you searched him properly?” The general asked, glancing to his subordinate for a moment.

“He has nothing on him except his papers and some silver coins.” The guard said before handing the papers to the general.

“Seijou Hisashi. You are an Aoba Jousai citizen.” The General looked up from the paper. His tune was interrogative.

“That’s my cover.” That wasn’t a lie.

“What’s your real name?”

....

_Shit_.

What name he would say now? If he said that he was Oikawa Tooru, he would indirectly use his authority as a king to get his way out of this trouble.

“Matsu... kawa.” Tooru‘s brain was a mush now.

“Matsu Kawa?” The General straightened and snorted, calling his lie. “Matsukawa is the name of one of Aoba Jousai’s generals. Do you think I don’t know that?”

Tooru felt like hitting himself in the head. Of course he would know. Generals usually know each other even only by name. Especially generals from kingdoms which had conflicts before. All kingdoms’ forces would collect information about their enemy’s generals first thing in response of a big skirmish.

Tooru felt stupid for not knowing this General before. He only heard Satori a lot from Hajime and Issei. He met Reon on the battle in Yukigaoka, as well as heard his name once in a while from Hajime. But he never knew their third general. Why Hajime and Issei never spoke about this general?

“I-“

“I don’t know what you are planning but I am not letting you near our King.” The General looked up. There was fire in his eyes. “You are suspicious as hell. But don’t worry, you will tell me _everything_.”

”Guard!” The General barked and two other guards came into the room. Tooru‘s hand went cold as his eyes went wider by the seconds. “Bring him to the interrogation chamber. I will deal with him by myself.”

“Yes Sir.” The three guards chorused.

“No no no!” Tooru shook his head frantically as the guards made him stand up. “I mean no harm! Let me speak with Ushijima!”

“Move!”

The guards then dragged him away. The General in tow.

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Shiratorizawa. Nothing crazy had happened for a few weeks now. With Consort Tetsurou’s pregnancy, Tsutomu was more docile as he tagged along a lot to his omega father. Prince Shouyou was also calmer as he was busy thinking how to pamper his pregnant mate further. Prince Kei complained about what a tooth-rotting sap his husband had become but his blush betrayed his annoyed expression.

“It’s so nice, isn’t it, Reon-kun?” Satori smiled widely it was creepy. But Reon had been immune since years ago.

“It’s busy with the formation of the alliance. But it’s nice, yes.” Reon said, replying Satori’s smile with his calming one. “Nothing too crazy.”

Satori clapped his hands. “That‘s exactly what I was thinking. We are so alike, Reon-kun.”

“Please don’t say that.” Reon scrunched his nose. Didn’t want to be called similar to Satori.

Satori grinned wider. He would tease someone the moment he knew he disturbed them in anyway. “Why? Wouldn’t it be great if you not only think like me but also look like me?”

Reon didn’t understand how Satori came up with that but he gave up understanding him. However, he never gave up countering Satori and years of experience dealing with Satori proved to be fruitful.

“So I can hit on Eita too?”

“Not funny.” Satori’s joviality disappeared and Reon couldn’t help but snickered as Satori slapped him in his upper arm.

_“No! Listen to me! Let me speak with Ushijima!”_

Satori and Reon blinked as a familiar voice screamed in the distance. Reon clacked his jaw shut upon hearing the voice while Satori stilled. Their eyes didn’t meet, afraid to see confirmation of their hunch in the other’s stare. Yet, their ears strained to listen more, to make sure whose voice was it.

Though, they didn’t need to rely on their ears only when five people came into view. Hayato was leading the way of four other people behind him. Three of them were guards. While the last one was unmistakably King Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Jousai. Wearing commoner clothes, in cuff, being dragged like a criminal, and shouting his head off.

Neither general reacted to it. They petrified on the spot with the clogs of their brains turned miles per minute, trying to understand what was happening.

_“I am not paid enough for this.”_

Satori looked down while Reon felt the need to check the soles of his boots.

“Oh, new boots?” Satori asked, voice a pitch higher than usual.

“Not really, but they look good, right?” Reon finished it with a trembling laughter.

_“I need to speak with Ushijima! I can’t tell you why but he will listen to me!”_

Reon closed his eyes. Satori nodded, feigning amazement with Reon’s boots.

_”Oh, you will tell me everything in the interrogation chamber.”_

Satori and Reon sprang to life. They raced to the group. “NO, HAYATO! WAIT!!”

* * *

“He is who?” Hayato asked, two shocked eyes stared widely to Satori. While Reon dismissed the three guards.

“He is King Oikawa.” Satori whispered. Making sure no one heard him.

Hayato leaned away from Satori to stare. Inspecting Satori. He knew Satori wouldn’t joke about it but he just had to do that out of habit. Hayato turned to see the King, who didn’t look anything like a king. The man’s smile was wide in gratitude as Reon was about to take his cuff off.

“Wait, Reon.” Hayato stopped. Satori and Reon turned to him. Their eyebrows raised in question.

“Hayato?” Satori inquired.

The shortest general then walked to Tooru and he bowed a little. “My apologies, King Oikawa. But you come uninvited and unannounced. I can’t let you meet our King as you please.” Hayato said respectfully. He then looked at his two fellow soldiers. “It’s regarding the safety of the residence. The cuffs stay.”

Both Satori and Reon looked like wanting to retaliate but they couldn’t come up with anything to beat Hayato’s logic. Dealing with royalties had to be done carefully. It was a very sensitive matter. Yet, Hayato never feared to say ‘no’ to other royalties if it was to ensure the safety of their own royals. That was why he was specifically assigned as the home general. 

“I understand, General. You are just doing your duty.” Tooru said. “And, I am here not as The King of Aoba Jousai. Just me. Oikawa Tooru. So, please just treat me as... non-king person.”

Hayato nodded. “The more reason the cuffs should stay then.” There was a humor in his voice.

* * *

”Release the cuffs.” Wakatoshi said after Hayato explained everything. Satori and Reon also tagged along just in case something happened. Or just them being curious.

Hayato moved to take the cuffs off. His reluctance showed clearly with how slow he was working on the cuffs.

“King Oikawa is in more danger than me.” Wakatoshi said as he noticed his friend’s hesitation. He hoped that would assure Hayato. Wakatoshi couldn‘t see Hayato’s expression to know whether what he said was enough to assure him or not, but he saw Satori nodded subtly to the shorter general.

The cuffs came off instantly after that.

Tooru caressed his wrists before looking straight to Wakatoshi. He might not a king now but he still had something that made him equal to the King who was sitting in his office chair, looking mighty and regal in his royal raiment. He had Ushijima’s debt.

“I want to speak with you privately.” Tooru said. He could see from the tip of his eyes that the shortest general turned his head a little to his way. “About a debt.”

Ushijima leaned back in his chair. It was difficult to read Ushijima’s face but Tooru reckoned that he understood.

“Leave us alone.” Ushijima said and the three generals bowed and walked out of the room.

When the door closed on them, Ushijima stood up and ushered Tooru to the lounge area of the office. Tooru followed awkwardly, feeling out of place. He felt like slapping his face to get his bearing back but he didn’t want Ushijima to know how nervous he was.

“Will it involve my husband?” Ushijima asked when they properly seated in different sofas.

Tooru paused for a moment, thinking. “It will affect him.”

“Guard.” Ushijima’s voice boomed in the room. He wasn’t even yelling but his voice just reverberated in the entire room.

The door of the room opened. “Yes, Your Majesty.” A guard answered as he stood straight by the door.

“Escort Consort Tetsurou here.”

_Shit._

* * *

“What is happening here?” Tetsurou stood still as he stared back and forth between his husband and their guest. “And what happened to you, King Oikawa?”

Tetsurou then turned sharply to Ushijima, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are we kidnapping him?”

Wakatoshi closed his eyes while reaching for his mate’s arm. “No, we are not kidnapping Oikawa. Sit first.” The alpha then slowly pulled the confused omega to sit beside him in the sofa.

“I wouldn’t be sitting so handsomely here if it was the case, Consort Tetsurou.” Tooru smiled. He knew he was gorgeous and he bet that Tetsurou wasn’t immune to his charm.

Tetsurou cringed. “Handsomely and dirty.”

He was in denial. Tooru understood. Especially with his husband so close there.

“Be grateful I didn’t say smelly.”

Or maybe he was indeed immune. Whatever.

“For some reasons, King Oikawa comes here without his status.” Ushijima said. Tetsurou‘s eyes never left Tooru but his head turned by a fraction to Ushijima. Listening.

“I come here to collect your debt.” Tooru said. The tune of his voice dropped noticeably.

Tetsurou caught on what was going on. Any signs of confusion disappeared from his face. Tetsurou nodded before leaning back on the back rest of the sofa.

“So, what kind of favor you want to ask, Oikawa?” Ushijima asked after he saw that Tetsurou understood their situation.

Tooru took a silent long breath. And started speaking.

* * *

Tooru told them about the predicament he got himself into. He also told them about the estimation time it would take had Tooru mined the royal gems by himself. However, he didn’t tell about the cause he fell into this problem. He only told them that he made a deal and mining royal gems was his part of the deal.

“Why did you let someone to make this deal with you? You are the king.” Tetsurou asked, feeling incredulous at the prospect of a king bowing down to a deal with his people. He knew what kind of king Tooru was. Tooru was a great politician. He would be able to dodge something like this.

”Trust me, Consort Tetsurou. I had no way out of this deal. It was either I accepted the deal or I will lose someone very dear to me.” Tooru said.

Tetsurou’s brain worked quickly with that information. Someone very dear to Oikawa. Dear enough that the king chose to abandon his throne for five or so years than losing this person.

_Tobio_.

Tetsurou could only think of him. But what had happened that this someone could make a deal like that? What this someone had on Tobio, or Oikawa, that they could take Tobio away from his King?

It seemed like Wakatoshi was in the same track of mind as he peered to him and gave him a slight nod.

“I understand. I will help you.” Wakatoshi said. There was empathy with the way Wakatoshi looked at Tooru. Wakatoshi thought that someone threatened Tobio’s safety and Tooru couldn’t do anything but accepting the deal. Wakatoshi would do the same if he was in Tooru’s place.

If only he knew.

“Thank you, Ushijima.” Tooru‘s shoulders relaxed. His face mellowed in gratitude. He started thinking of how much of those years he could cut out with Ushijima helping him? How sooner he could start stay together with Tobio now? Tobio and his son. Oh, Tooru couldn’t wait!

“I can only help you at night. I have my duty here in the day.” Wakatoshi said. His hand went to Tetsurou’s lower back and caressed it, apologetic. “We can start tonight.” He added.

Tetsurou frowned.

How could Wakatoshi do it every night? When will he rest?

Tooru nodded eagerly. “All right. I will wait you there.” Tooru said as he stood up, ready to leave to continue his mining job. Just because he got Ushijima’s help didn’t mean he could laze around now. Plus, he felt very spirited! He knew he would be very productive if he mined the gem with this mood.

“How will I know this place if you leave without me?” Wakatoshi asked.

Tooru blinked. His excitement dwindled quickly. Right. There was no way Ushijima would be able to find the mining place without Tooru showing him.

“Rest for the day here. You look exhausted already.” Wakatoshi said. “Tonight we will go to the mine together.”

Tooru felt slightly guilty for wasting the day not mining the gems, but he didn’t have a better idea. “Thank you.” Tooru said to the couple before him. Just then he realized the troubled look on Tetsurou’s face. Of course, he just made his alpha left his side in the night for God-only-knows years, or maybe months?

And he was pregnant.

Tooru felt the need to apologize. More so to Tetsurou than Ushijima. “And... I am so-“

“Don’t be sorry. I am glad we can repay our debt this soon.” Wakatoshi said before turning to Tetsurou. “Can you prepare everything for Oikawa.”

Tetsurou looked distracted for a moment before he nodded. “Of course.” He gave the alphas a lop-sided smile.

Tooru felt a little respect for the Consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! Long time no see XD. I hope everyone is healthy! So, here it is a new chapter. Would love to hear what you thought about this chapter ;3
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments in the previous chapter guys!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaah it's been so long since my previous update -___-  
> Real life is being busy -__-
> 
> I hope you guys are healthy and still staying tuned with this fic :3  
> Enjoy~~

Arisa walked with her chin high as she eyed the beautiful corridor of the palace. She got the information that the palace was collecting designs for the Consort’s raiment. She didn’t understand why he suddenly needed new clothes but Arisa didn’t complain. It was a big opportunity to showcase her superb designing skills and who knows; maybe the palace would hire her as one of their official designers and tailors.

Jun, his assistant was walking behind her, holding her extravagant coat and floppy hat. The servants’ and the guards’ eyes were on her and she basked in the attention. She enjoyed all these attention he got from strangers whom she knew working for the royals.

The Head Tailor’s expression was unreadable when he accepted her design. But Arisa wasn’t discouraged. The Omega Man ought to be trained not to release any information to outsiders, and thus knew how to guard his expression. And it seemed like everyone in the palace had been trained well to do that, as Arisa observed.

Arisa was distracted from her self-appreciation when she spotted Akira and Yuutarou. The two high ranked nobles who were frequently seen together. She smiled as she motioned for Jun to come forward.

“See.” She said. Her fingers pointed discreetly to the two nobles. “Akira-sama and Yuutarou-sama.”

“Yes.” Jun said before looking at her. “And I am afraid I don’t understand you, Arisa-sama.”

Arisa rolled her eyes mockingly. “This is the problem with commoners. You can’t see opportunities.” She haughtily said. “Remember that time with the beggar fiasco?” She said with contempt in her voice. That damned beggar. Pregnant or not, if she ever saw him on the road, she would put him in his place for good. How dared he cause her that much trouble? Disgracing her in front of two honored families in Aoba Jousai. She would never forgive him.

”Of course I remember.” Jun said with as much venom in his voice as hers. He would never forget that humiliating moment of his life.

“Right. We ruined our impression to them. They are high ranked nobles and it will do us well if we get back to their good side.” Arisa explained. “Let’s greet them. Put your best manner, Jun.”

“Understood, Arisa-sama.”

* * *

“Isn’t it Akira-sama and Yuutarou-sama.” Arisa greeted. All smiling and humble manners. Jun bowed to the two nobles as well.

Akira and Yuutarou blinked as they turned to the two. It didn’t take long for them to recognize the two strangers. After all, they dealt with them together.

The tailor whom treated Tobio badly. But why was she here?

“Nice meeting both of you gentlemen here.” Arisa said. ”How are you?”

”We are fine.” Akira said. To be honest he didn’t want to waste his time on them but he also didn’t want his family’s name became bad for not wanting to mingle with people outside of his social status. His eyes slightly unfocused due to him thinking how to excuse himself and Yuutarou. Then suddenly the vindictive part of him decided to have a little fun.

Yuutarou was about to dismiss them by himself when he saw an unprecedented mischievous tiny smile on his friend’s face. The soldier raised his eyebrows, intrigued but worried as well. Because he knew Akira was smart and if he was feeling devilish it could be really scary.

“Who are you again?” Akira asked with a warmer voice.

Arisa should have felt offended that he didn’t remember a designer’s name of her caliber but the way Akira seemed accepting and warming up to her made her disregard that. “We are here to submit my design for the Consort‘s new raiment.” She kept her smile charming.

“Ah.” Akira said followed by the arches of his eyebrows. As if saying ’Perfect’.

_“Oh, he caught them where he wanted_. _”_ Yuutarou minded.

“I have a strong connection with the palace. Let me bring you to meet the Consort.” Akira stated. He wasn’t asking. He wasn’t offering. He demanded them to meet the Consort.

Yuutarou frowned. He vaguely understood what Akira was doing, but bringing strangers to meet Tobio? He didn’t know how they would pull it off.

“Oh!” Arisa‘s surprise was palpable. Her assistant was just as shocked. “W-we can meet the Consort?” The excitement started building up.

“Yes. Or you‘d rather not?” Akira asked condescendingly. Manipulating them into thinking that it was an offense if they refused.

“Of course we want to see the Consort, Akira-sama.” Arisa quickly spoke. “It’s an honor to be able to see the Consort directly.”

“Good.” Akira smiled again. “Follow us.” He said. And when he turned around, his eyes met Yuutarou.

_It’s going to be fun_. Was all Yuutarou could feel from Akira.

* * *

Like Yuutarou expected, it wasn’t easy to bring strangers to meet Tobio. The guards insisted to see letter of permit that was signed by any one of their generals. Yuutarou almost snorted because there was no way Hajime-san or Issei-san would let these politically-no-names meet Tobio personally. What was Akira thinking?

However, the Goddess of fortune ought to be at Akira’s side. They were allowed to get inside when Kaneo checked what was happening and informed it to Tobio. The Consort then told Kaneo for Akira and company to be allowed to see him.

Yuutarou gave his friend a side glare. “You know what, just because His Majesty lets us in doesn’t mean we are not going to be questioned. IF something happens, my head will be the first to roll on the ground.” He whispered harshly. “It’s better be worth it.”

“I am itching to show her who it was that she treated badly.” Akira said as they walked toward the chamber.

While Arisa and Jun walked in a slower pace after the nobles, could do nothing but stare at everything. The room was amazing. Expensive furniture and intricate decorations. Their eyes shone with excitement. They would see the Consort of Aoba Jousai! The second most important person in the kingdom!

Oh, they would brag about it to everyone they knew. Arisa’s designer rivals should hear about it too.

“What is it, Akira?” The Consort said as he rose from his arm chair. His royal raiment was unmistakable with the turquoise base color and silver accents. The Consort’s right hand was caressing his bulging stomach while the other rested at his lower back.

Arisa and Jun bowed instantly when they saw the Consort. They didn’t get enough look on his face but something, something in his voice, was familiar.

And it wasn’t pleasantly familiar. It was the dread kind of familiarity. The consort’s voice alarmed them.

“My apologies for disturbing you, Your Majesty. I meet them in the hallway and since we have met them before, I think they need to pay their greeting.” Akira said before side-eyeing them. The casual tone left him.

Arisa felt cold. What did Akira-sama mean with them have met before?

“Have we?” The Consort asked. “When?”

“That night. In the clothing shop.” Akira supplied. This time he didn’t bother to mask the coldness in his voice.

“Oh.” Recognition filled the Consort’s voice. “Raise your head.” The Consort said to Arisa and Jun now.

Arisa raised her head very slowly. Somewhere in herself, she knew what would happen. Her gut told her that it was _him_. Arisa didn’t want to believe that. She tried to deny it but she also knew that her instinct was right. However, she had no choice but looking up. Confirming her fear.

And the moment she saw the dignified eyes of the Consort’s, she knew he and the beggar was the same person. No more dirt on his face, no more rag for clothes covered his body... no more superiority Arisa felt in her.

Jun’s breath labored behind her. He ought to realize the same. Everything that happened that night came crushing to them. How they had been rude and degrading. How they had been arrogantly treating him. How they accused him of theft.

“You are in the presence of His Majesty Consort Tobio. Where is your manner?!” Yuutarou scolded harshly. The two strangers were only staring at the Consort without even saying their greeting. Yuutarou didn’t see how their hands were trembling.

Arisa and Jun jumped. They looked at the soldier, their face were pale, and hastily bowed again after receiving his glare.

“G-good morning, Your Majesty.” Arisa said with wavered voice. “I am Arisa. A designer. And I am here to pay you a greeting. May you always be healthy.”

“Thank you. Raise your head.” Tobio said. He also sent a disapproving look to Yuutarou who then stopped his glare.

“They are here to submit the clothes they made for consort raiment.” Akira said when he noticed the two couldn’t speak anymore. Their faces were so pale and it looked like they were close to vomiting out of their fear.

Tobio nodded. “I will choose the clothes of my liking.” Tobio said. Implying that he would choose the clothes objectively. ”You may-“

It was all sudden movement. Akira reached out and held Tobio’s hand to get him farther from the two people. Kaneo even gasped and he looked like he was about to leap between Tobio and whatever danger the two people possessed for the Consort.

Arisa and Jun were in the floor. Prostrating with their entire body trembled in fear for their lives. “My deepest apologies, Your Majesty!” Arisa cried. Her throat closing on itself, choking her as her tears flowed uncontrollably. “P-please spare us!”

“Please spare us!” Jun parroted with his eyes brimmed with tears and his voice muffled with his sudden runny nose.

Tobio frowned in concern as the two kept begging for their live. Just then also he noticed that Yuutarou had his sword unsheathed and pointed dangerously close to Arisa’s neck. Tobio waved his hand to tell him that it was unnecessary and the soldier relaxed.

One of the lessons people learnt in school before visiting the palace was if by any chance they were able to interact with a consort or a king, they should never make sudden movements.

“You have nothing to worry. Stand up.”

“B-but we did something horrible to you, Your Majesty.” Arisa’s voice wavered badly that Tobio tilted his head trying to catch what she said.

“Then let it be a lesson for you to treat people equally.” Tobio said. He signaled for Akira to end this mess quickly.

“That’s enough. Your Majesty has told you to stand up. Or do you intend to defy him?” Akira said. It could end badly for him if Tobio got pissed off to him instead.

The two of them scrambled to their feet. This time it was Jun who spoke. “Of course not, Your Majesty. We won’t dare.”

“I know.” Tobio said as he sighed. He elbowed Akira not too gently when he heard a snort. Really, Tobio wasn’t amused. “You may leave now. The servants outside will serve you tea and snacks to calm you.” He added as he looked to Kaneo who nodded and proceeded to inform the servants who were on stand-by duty outside the chamber.

* * *

Akira looked down slightly when Tobio focused his annoyed look on him. Akira was lucky because Tobio’s emotional range wasn’t as wide as Tooru’s because if he did Tobio would be staring at him with disappointment and patronization.

“I know what you were doing, Akira.” Tobio started.

“I just want to teach them a lesson.” The Beta answered. “I believe you were not the only one receiving such treatment from them.”

Tobio frowned before looking down the carpet, finding himself agreeing to Akira’s logic. “Maybe they do need a lesson.”

Akira looked up and his face brightened slightly. As bright as his usual neutral face allowed. “They should not discriminate people like what they did.”

“Speaking of discrimination,” Tobio said. “Are omegas still being discriminated in our kingdom? That Assistant called me by my secondary gender back then.”

Akira and Yuutarou blinked. They then turned to look at each other. Both are nobles and they didn’t really know how it was for the commoners.

“As far as I witness, I never see omega discrimination in our ranks. I also never see any degrading actions our people do to omegas when I am in the field.” Yuutarou explained.

“Discrimination of omegas happens the worst in the South. That’s what we know.” Akira said. “We, in the North, have eradicated such acts.”

Tobio nodded. That was reassuring. “I hope he is just one of the few who still degrades omega like that.”

“You can punish him.” Akira said. That earned him a roll of eyes from Yuutarou.

Tobio frowned and pouted. “That will be unnecessary.”

* * *

* * *

“Papers.” A guard sternly asked. There were two of them but neither Tooru nor Wakatoshi felt intimidated. These soldiers were nothing that they haven’t faced before. More so for Wakatoshi than Tooru. Both kings handed the men their papers, expecting no troubles.

“Shiratorizawa.” The soldier said with a slight mocking tone. He looked at Wakatoshi with one of his eyebrows raised. “Go to the room at the right. We need to check your papers more.”

Wakatoshi frowned. Tooru looked no less bewildered than his companion.

“Why do you need more inspection? The man from Datekou before passed the gate without needing additional check.” Wakatoshi protested.

The soldier casually shrugged. “Order from the higher ups. We need to double check everything from Shiratorizawa.”

Wakatoshi slowly turned to Tooru. The latter felt like shrinking himself, all the while accepting the judging look Wakatoshi sent him. He found no trouble and no double checking when he entered Shiratorizawa. But Wakatoshi apparently had to face all these hassles. All because Tooru hadn’t lifted his order to restrict Shiratorizawa’s citizens’ movement into their territory during their dispute.

* * *

“What was that?” Wakatoshi asked. His voice was neutral, or Tooru just couldn’t differentiate his tone. However the slight glare in Wakatoshi’s eyes was unmistakable. Having to explain an exact same thing in three different posts pissed him off, apparently. “Why do you treat my people like terrorists?”

“We were in a discord.”

“Exactly. _Were_.”

“We are not ally too.”

“You are not ally to Datekou too. You discriminate my people.” There was a slight growl in Wakatoshi’s voice. The wind carried it and it was masked with their breath as they ascended the mountain. But Tooru could hear the rumble.

“It completely slipped my mind to lift that order. There were too many things happening at once.” Tooru said. “Me recovering and this gem problem.”

Tooru didn’t need to mention to Wakatoshi about Tobio’s situation.

“You would not forget it if you agreed to join the alliance.” Wakatoshi countered. Admonition laced in his voice.

Tooru rolled his eyes at that. _“Here it comes.”_

“You should have joined the alliance.” Wakatoshi groused.

* * *

Wakatoshi nodded to himself as he admired the dark scenery around them. Tooru was pointing to his temporal house but Wakatoshi only gave it a glance. The nature around it captivated him. Then he noticed a huge rocky mountain. Even in the darkness Wakatoshi could see glimmers as the gems reflected the moon light.

“That is the mountain, we will mine the gem there.” Tooru said after seeing how Wakatoshi focused on the mountain.

“I can see some gems.”

“They are so hard to mine. Even with my power.” Tooru said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel soreness and aches coming after this.

“Shall we start then?” Wakatoshi asked rhetorically.

“We shall.” Tooru said before turning around and walking away.

Wakatoshi raised his eyebrows and watched when the other King approached his house and began rummaging near a stable. Just then also he noticed there was one horse in it and a cart beside it. He blinked and saw that the cart was full with gems already.

Tooru came back to him with two swords in his hands. Wakatoshi took the sword that Tooru offered. He then pointed his sword to the cart direction. “You have one cart full of gems.”

“Yes.” Tooru said as he weighed his sword. “I could only mine that much for a whole day and night.”

“Then we really should not waste more time if it’s that hard.” Wakatoshi said as he turned and walked toward the mountain. Tooru walked after him.

* * *

Tooru held out his sword, pointing it to the rock of the mountain. Wakatoshi stood in a safe distance away, his hands clasped and rested on the hilt of his sword that imbedded into the ground by the weight of it and Wakatoshi’s hands.

The blast when Tooru’s magic hit the rock was loud but Wakatoshi barely blink an eye. The smoke of dust rose, darkening the scenery around them even more in the night.

“See?” Tooru pointed with his sword as the dust cleared away. “That’s all I get with that hit.”

Wakatoshi watched as Tooru walked to collect the rocks. The other King came to show him stones with gleaming gems in them.

“It’s roughly just a handful.” Tooru said as he put all the stones in one hand.

Wakatoshi frowned, eyes looking at the stone with concern and started reconsider his estimation of the time needed to finish this debt. This could be bad. He really preferred to finish this sooner than later. Tetsurou’s pregnancy with Tsutomu was difficult, they didn’t know with this one but he really didn’t want to leave Tetsurou for too many nights if it was proven to be another difficult pregnancy.

He then walked to where Tooru was standing before and quickly launched an offensive magic to the rock. Tooru’s shoulders squared as the deafening blast cut through the air. His ears were ringing after that. That guy could give him a warning before doing that. Tooru couldn’t cover his ears with the stones in his hands with such short notice.

“I could use some warning, you know.” Tooru yelled in annoyance. However when the dust thinned out, his eyes bulged and a smile he couldn’t imagine in this situation bloomed on his face.

Wakatoshi took hurried and long steps toward the fallen stones and Tooru followed him with a jog.

“Whoa.” Tooru was amazed as he collected the stones. He laughed awkwardly when both of them couldn’t fit the stones in their hands.

“Go get a container.” Wakatoshi said. Tooru dropped the stones from his hands and went away, later he would hit his head for letting Wakatoshi ordered him around.

Wakatoshi could hear his footsteps distanced and used that time to mulling over the fact that the rock was much harder than he thought. He gauged it gave him around ten handful of stones per hit. If Oikawa could get one handful and he might spend five to six years to finish it, that meant, with him joining and could shorten the completion period by ten times, they would spend... Wakatoshi suddenly remembered why he hated his calculation lesson.

“This is a lot, Ushijima.” Wakatoshi didn’t realize that Tooru had come back with a wooden container. “Let’s see...” Tooru started counting the stones by how many handful they were. Wakatoshi watched, silently hoping it would be more than he expected.

“Ten handful.” Tooru nodded. He then stilled for a moment and Wakatoshi was about to ask him what he was doing when Tooru said. “We can finish it in around six to seven months!!”

“Oh.” So that what Oikawa was being silent about. And he could calculate it without doing the thing, writing it out on a paper or a surface. ”You are smart.” Wakatoshi admired.

But no. Admiration wasn’t what Tooru heard. He heard Wakatoshi said: “Oh, you are smart.” With flat tone.

_Sarcasm._

Little did Tooru know that Wakatoshi did not do sarcasm. Ever.

Tooru took a long breath and a battle of satire against bluntness occurred that night.

* * *

* * *

It was late night and Nobuteru had packed everything up, ready to go home and rest. He had long days after this too and so rest was important, especially with his age. He was thankful that Tobio had sent servants to cater all his needs and even appointed one healer to prescribe him herbal drink to keep him healthy.

They had to work together to keep everything in order. Securing the throne until Tooru was back.

Knocks on the door of his office door stopped him from putting the last book away. He blinked a few times as he stared at his neat desk. What should he say to deny the meeting with whoever it was? He was so ready to call it a night.

Nobuteru sighed, either way he had to answer the door.

Nobuteru opened the door. His smile wasn’t as warm as usual. He was exhausted and he wished the person could see it and wouldn’t bother him for too long.

However, all sore and aches in his middle-aged body vanished as he was face to face with his guest. The person smiled sweetly, charmingly. His handsome face was still victorious against the course of age. He was just as handsome as his nephew.

“Long time no see, Nobuteru.” The person said as he walked into the office without waiting for Nobuteru’s invitation.

Nobuteru bowed a little before straightening up. His guards were all up. He should not let anything out to this person. But his frown of apprehension couldn’t be masked. “Nice to see you again, Prince Toshio.”

Prince Toshio, the youngest brother of the late King Oikawa. Tooru’s youngest uncle. The second in line of the throne, third if Tobio’s baby had been born.

The Prince turned around and showed Nobuteru a warm smile. But the older man wasn’t fooled. He had more than enough experience with fake smiles.

“I just want to know, what is the deal with Tooru-chan leaving the palace?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it guys? *__*


	50. Chapter 50

The knock in his bedroom door was soft but Hajime was a trained soldier. He was naturally being alert with the least unusual sound. His eyes opened slowly but focusing quickly. His heartbeat quickened as he assessed his surrounding and when he realized it was just one of his servants waking him up, Hajime sighed softly.

“Hajime-sama, someone has arrived and brought a cart with him. As your instruction I am here to inform you about it as soon as possible.”

Hajime wrapped his night robe around himself as he walked toward his bathroom. Some water splashing on his face would wake him up. Hajime didn’t want to give Tooru something to mock.

Hajime tried his best to feel annoyed by Tooru’s visit. But he couldn’t help but feeling glad and relieved that he could see how the man was doing.

Tooru looked exhausted, yes. But otherwise he seemed high-spirited as seen from his wide, gleeful smile. And a genuine one at that.

“Hajime-chan!” Tooru exclaimed.

“Shh, if you want to keep your identity hidden, act like a commoner.” Hajime frowned but the tiny tug of the tips of his lips suggested that the frown was more humorous in nature.

Tooru touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. “Oops.”

Hajime rolled his eyes before walking around the King to the cart behind him. The gems glimmered in the dim light of the early morning. They were beautiful, and very valuable.

Hajime touched one of the gems and could feel his own magic reverberated strongly. He pulled his hand back in surprise.

“It’s trying to control your magic outlet. It is weird at first but you can control your magic very well. As if you are using a whole different body with a perfect magical control. Saving your magic in battle much more efficiently than the regular gems.”

Hajime knew that but he nodded, accepting Tooru’s explanation nonetheless.

“I still have a _lot_ in my place.” Tooru said. “I’ll come back soon and bring them here as soon as this one unloads.”

Hajime looked up. “How much more are we talking about here?”

Tooru shrugged. “I estimate it will be at least ten carts.”

“Ten carts!?” Hajime couldn’t help but yelled. “In two days!?” He never knew Tooru was _that_ powerful. He knew Tooru was powerful because of his royal blood. Heck, if he wanted he could kick Hajime’s

“Yes?” Tooru replied hesitantly. “And I will bring them here as soon as possible.”

Hajime leaned back, looking for any sign of lie. Tooru raised his eyebrows in question. “Hajime-chan?”

Hajime blinked and looked away for a moment. It was unbelievable that Tooru was that powerful but Hajime had to focus back on the task at hand. Tooru was going to go back and forth between his temporary house to Hajime's mansion to bring the gems. Hajime peered at him and he looked like he could drop on the ground any moment despite his grin.

Hajime needed to do something about that.

The Nobel turned and beckoned his worker who happened to walk by the yard they were in. The man politely walked to him and bowed to the Master of the Mansion.

“Prepare ten carts and ten people to drive them.” Hajime said. Tooru was about to protest but the Shorter Man silenced him by holding his hand up. ”I’ll give you further instruction after those are ready.” He finished.

“Yes, Hajime-sama.” The man bowed before jogged away.

“Hajime-chan, don’t do this. I have to finish this without the advantage my royalty status, remember?” Tooru said, voice low and defeated.

“That limitation is only valid to you. The deal doesn’t state that I can’t help you with my money or nobility status.” Hajime crossed his arms, challenging him.

Tooru closed his eyes and opened them slowly. “I don’t feel right with how you help me finishing this deal like this.”

Hajime snorted. “The world doesn’t revolve around you only.” Hajime said as he smacked Tooru at his upper arm, earning him a satisfying yelp. The King then caressed his abused limb furiously, eyes accusing the General.

Hajime then added. “It’s not for you. It’s for Tobio.”

The caress at his side slowed down and Tooru‘s face relaxed at the mention of Tobio. His pride might be bruised with how much he was getting help from Hajime to finish the deal, but Tobio was his priority. Pride be damned.

Tooru nodded. “Thank you, Hajime-chan.”

Hajime hummed in response.

Good thing that Hajime took Issei’s advice. _”Say it is for Tobio when you want to help Tooru.”_ The other general had said with mischief in his eyes.

They then stood there for a moment longer as they waited for Hajime’s worker to report back to him. They talked about random things but it was always coming back to Tobio. How Tobio was doing? What the healer says about his pregnancy? Did he eat well? Did he rest well?

Hajime hoped that this ordeal would pass quickly. The longing was palpable in Tooru’s eyes when they were speaking about Tobio.

* * *

* * *

Tetsurou woke up with his husband fast asleep beside him. The sun shone behind the curtain and the castle had woken up for about a couple of hours by now. Tetsurou turned away from the curtain to lean closer to Wakatoshi. He combed away the short bangs on Wakatoshi’s forehead gently. The Alpha looked relaxed but very exhausted.

Tetsurou’s eyebrows furrowed. The morning brief will start in one hour. He didn’t know what time Wakatoshi come back and sleep but he knew it hadn’t been long.

This Tetsurou worried about was. The first time he heard Wakatoshi’s and Oikawa’s plan he knew that it meant Wakatoshi was going to overwork himself.

Tetsurou sighed and tried to assure himself that Wakatoshi was strong. He had the magic amount that no one in the whole kingdom could rival. Tetsurou hoped for that magic to keep its owner healthy.

Speaking of magic...

Tetsurou sat down slowly, didn’t want to disturb Wakatoshi. He put his palms toward his husband and connected his magic to Wakatoshi’s. He might not be a skilled enhancer like Kenma or Eita, but he could do some decent enhancing.

* * *

* * *

Tobio knew this person. After all he had lived in the palace since he was a child. This person visited the palace a lot of time and personality wise he was the closest to Tooru. Charming, warm, and outgoing. He never forgot to greet Tobio whenever they passed each other in the corridors and halls.

However, this meeting now was different. Felt different. Tobio peered at Nobuteru who looked unusually tensed. The Older Man had always appeared calm and relaxed. He always knew what he was doing. This ought to be the first time Tobio saw him being uncertain.

“So, Tobio-chan, how are you?” Prince Toshi started. He looked at Tobio’s tummy with fondness and... sadness?

“I am healthy, Uncle Toshio.” Tobio replied at the same time Kaneo placed all the snacks and drinks for the Consort’s guests.

“I am glad to hear that.” Toshio smiled as he looked up. “But...” He trailed. “How could Tooru leave his pregnant mate?”

Nobuteru looked up secretly over his tea cup. Yesterday Toshio had asked him about Tooru’s leave. Nobuteru had answered but the Prince didn’t comment anything about it. Nobuteru couldn’t gauge what his intention was, but he knew it wasn’t well.

“It’s for the kingdom.” Tobio answered easily. Nobuteru and Hajime had taught him all answers he needed to say when questions like this arouse.

Toshio squinted slightly. Wasn’t pleased with Tobio’s calm answer. “And you are all right with that?”

“I am the Royal Consort of this kingdom. Aside of my duty for the castle and my king, I also have to think for the good of my kingdom first over my personal comfort.” Tobio said. Nobuteru was proud with how natural and smooth those words came out. He remembered how awkward Tobio was when he and Hajime taught him.

Toshio nodded to himself. Accepting the words but Nobuteru could see there was still fight in him.

What’s your goal, Toshio?

“You know, the Court is not pleased with Tooru’s leave. I believe Nobuteru told you this.” He tilted his head toward the Advisor. “Tooru’s dedication as a king is being questioned. Why would a king left his kingdom for years?”

“I believe Nobuteru-sensei has explained everything to the Court.”

“He did but that is not enough. Tooru is being reckless and undedicated to the kingdom.”

Tobio frowned. He felt ticked with the accusatory tone Toshio used. To be honest, Toshio was right. Tooru was putting the kingdom second after their marriage problem. But Toshio didn’t know that and he didn’t need to know that.

Tobio knew it was wrong to feel annoyed that people questioned Tooru’s reason to leave; since what they said was a lie and the Court’s accusation was correct; but Tobio couldn’t help it. He didn’t like to hear anyone saying bad things about Tooru, even if it was true.

“Tooru-san leaves the palace to investigate any trace the Empire of the South left. For the kingdom.” Tobio started. “He wants to make sure all facts, all information, reached him without any possibility it has been manipulated. For the kingdom.”

Tobio’s stare was cutting. “He left his family for years for the kingdom. What part of that is undedicated?”

Toshio’s face scrunched in the slightest way but Nobuteru could see something had ticked him. His eyes squinted and his jaw squared. The Uncle shifted his eyes to the food and took the cup of the tea tensely.

The last part of Tobio’s rant hit him greatly. If an Alpha left his pregnant mate for the kingdom, it showed that their dedication was even greater than his instinct to be close to their mate and their unborn child.

* * *

* * *

”You don’t look well.” Tooru commented as Ushijima showed up from the administration posts. Tooru straightened his back and approached the taller alpha.

“It’s nothing.” Ushijima said as he blinked the tiredness in his eyes.

Tooru was worried for Ushijima, but not enough to send him home or offer him to rest in his cabin. Both of them were alpha kings who were aware of their actions and their consequences. Ushijima wouldn’t show up if he would drop dead during the mining today. Plus, he was one of the strongest men on the land by the magic amount he possessed.

So, Tooru just nodded and ushered the other king to follow him back to the mountain they would mine.

“Give me two more days and I will remember the way to the mountain.” Ushijima said, disturbing the silent night.

“Are you sure? I’d rather fetch you back and forth than looking for you if you are lost.” Humor was faint in Tooru’s voice as he gave Ushijima a side glance.

Ushijima frowned, offended slightly. “I never lost. Not even when I was in the South.”

Tooru stopped in his track. Facing the Man fully with wide eyes. “You’ve been in the South?”

Ushijima blinked, didn’t expect the sudden interest. “Yes.”

This time Tooru’s eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. “When?”

“When I was sixteen.”

“What?”

“I fought Sakusa and Kiryuu in the South's Imperial Stadium.”

“What?!”

“I also saved Tetsu from kidnappers but we didn’t know each other that time.”

“Hold on, wh-“

“It‘s not important now. Can we just move on?”

Tooru‘s mouth stayed agape with all the shocking information Ushijima casually dumped on him. Ushijima had visited the South? Also, those three most powerful men had fought each other before? Why hadn’t he heard about it?

And who would want to kidnap Ushijima Tetsurou? Didn’t they have any delicate looking omega around that they had to go for Consort Tetsurou?

Oh, but during their meeting about the formation of their alliance, Consort Tetsurou indeed looked regal and different than how he usually brought himself. He looked more omega-ish without his usual shit-eating grin and mischievous stares.

But Tobio-chan was still the best. Even when compared to the pretty Consort Koushi or the _slightly_ hot King Futakuchi. Tobio-chan was the most adorable of all.

“Are you coming?” Ushijima asked. His eyebrows rose upon seeing the silly grin Tooru had on his face.

“Yeah.” Tooru collected himself before walking together with his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Wow it's been so long since I updated the previous chapter 0_0'  
> I hope you like this update!


	51. Chapter 51

Wakatoshi stared during his break to Oikawa who despite looking tired, was still high-spirited as he mined the gems a handful after a handful. He was focused when he aimed his attack to the rock, and changed into a cheerful boy whenever he collected the fallen gems.

Wakatoshi leaned forward in his sitting position on the ground. The fire casted orange glow to the left side of his face, painting Wakatoshi into a menacing king he could actually become if he wanted to.

Something nagged in the back of his mind. Wakatoshi felt like he missed something. Like, _they_ missed something. Something important. It felt so close but whenever he almost got it, it disappeared again. Like he was trying to catch smoke.

Smoke... debris...

Wakatoshi blinked. He suddenly remembered the only moment Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa worked together to destroy Yukigaoka’s stone walls.

Wakatoshi straightened his back, his eyes cleared up and eager. He stood up and jogged toward Oikawa who was collecting another handful of gems.

“Oikawa.” Wakatoshi called which prompted the other king to look up to him.

“Yes?”

“How much you can enhance someone’s magic?”

Oikawa blinked at the sudden question. “Theoretically I can enhance someone’s magic five times from what they have. But their body will not stand it.” Oikawa explained. “I limit my enhancement to three times of their magic. And that’s already pushing it.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes squinted. Having his magic enhanced three times was tempting. But he needed to last long during this mining.

“How far you can enhance me while preserving your own power to keep it going for the whole of our night work?” Wakatoshi asked.

”I can easily enhance your power twice and keep it up for the whole night. If we are only doing this.” Oikawa pointed to the mountain.

Wakatoshi nodded, pleased with what he heard. “Oikawa, instead of mining yourself, how about you enhance me. Using the gem will also conserve our magic and we can mine longer.” Wakatoshi suggested.

Oikawa’s eyebrows raised. “That’s a great idea but will your body able to endure it?”

“It will be nothing.” Wakatoshi stated.

Tooru stared. Ushijima was pushing himself. With the travel he did and all his works as a king in the day time, there was no way he could have enough rest. No matter how hard Tooru thought about it, he couldn’t think up a way for Ushijima to get enough sleep. He will be exhausted most of the time. And now he wanted to try this?

“It will take toll on your body.”

“It will not. I am a trained warrior.”

Tooru squinted his eyes. The face Ushijima was making was one that told him that he wouldn’t take his opinion no matter how Tooru worded it. Tooru followed Ushijima with his eyes as the other King walked toward the mountain again.

Well, Ushijima wasn’t a kid. And he definitely wasn’t someone under Tooru’s wing. Ushijima made his own decision under whatever consideration of his. He knew what risks he was taking and ready for the consequence if it came to bite him in the ass. But still...

Wakatoshi got to his attacking posture. He then turned to Tooru when the enhancement didn’t come. Tooru finally sighed and concealed his worry perfectly as he raised his hands to connect his magic to Wakatoshi’s.

“Going by that, how long this mining will take?” Wakatoshi asked, interrupting his enhancement for a moment.

Tooru’s eyes shifted to the right for a moment, deep in his thinking. His lips moved slight with his mental calculation before he looked back to Wakatoshi. A hopeful smile bloomed on his face, all worry about Wakatoshi’s physique vanished. ”It will take three to four months.”

* * *

* * *

Wakatoshi blinked. It felt as if there was sand under his eyelids. It was exhausting but Wakatoshi felt good about it. Their progress had improved significantly with Oikawa’s enhancement on him. He also was sure that Oikawa did some more mining after he went back to Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi was excited to finish the mining as soon as possible. Three months. If they could fit it into three months, it would be great. He wanted to be in the castle as much as he could with Tetsurou being pregnant.

Wakatoshi shook his head and exhaled soundly to wake him up. His body felt heavy but overtime through the day usually he would regain his stamina.

However, it was particularly hard to open his eyes this morning. Blinking started feeling really, really good.

Wakatoshi signed the paper, after reading it five times, and put it aside to get another one. He put the paper right in front of him on the table. Ready to read all the writing in it, which strangely dancing as if mocking and challenging him at the same time.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kei peered by the tip of his eyes toward the older omega, who, wasn’t as excited as he usually was whenever he was playing with Tsutomu. Tetsurou never failed to notice whatever his son did but he was distracted. And it took a lot to make Tetsurou like this.

The Consort was a complex person, it was difficult to understand him at times. And Kei was displeased with himself because of it. Tetsurou could easily cheer him up but it was difficult for Kei when he wanted to return the favor. How did you cheer someone up if you can’t read them? Also, Kei wasn’t the type of person to comfort someone else. It would come out awkward and forced.

“Tetsurou-san.” Kei unconsciously called. He widened his eyes for a fraction of second upon realizing what he had done.

“Hm?” The black haired man turned to him from his son. He raised an amused eyebrow with how tensed Kei looked. “Are you okay, Kei?”

Kei closed his eyes to collect himself. He opened them and now determined to help Tetsurou even if it was just hearing him out. “Is something bothering you?”

Tetsurou blinked and surprise flashed briefly in his eyes. Kei half-expected that the other man would mask his face with joviality but Tetsurou looked way. His eyes were pensive and it picked Kei’s attention even more.

“I am worried, that’s all.” Tetsurou said as he turned back to Kei. A small smile now on his face. A damn fake smile, Kei was sure of it.

“You know you can talk to me.” Kei said.

“I know.” Tetsurou nodded. Yet, something was hanging in the air with that sentence. I wasn’t finished. There was a loud and clear ‘but’ in it. A ‘but that Tetsurou kept to himself.

Kei blinked. “I won’t tell Shouyou.”

Tetsurou chuckled. “Of course.” He then sighed. “I don’t want to get you worried. You are pregnant.”

“You are too.” Kei deadpanned. “I worried you a lot. It’s just fair if you worry me too.”

Tetsurou‘s smile faltered slightly as he inhaled deeply and released it slowly. He was grateful that Kei married Shouyou and lived in Shiratorizawa. He often felt alone with Wakatoshi being busy and no one could understand him well. He felt left out in most conversation with nobles, mainly because they were reluctant to speak with him casually because of his higher status. He was surrounded with a lot of people but he was still alone here.

Kei joined the royal family was a blessing. Tetsurou finally had someone he could hang out with, someone rivaled his wit, someone who wasn’t intimidated by him, and someone who cared enough for Tetsurou to encourage him to talk.

Even Shouyou and Satori would step back when he implied in his words how he didn’t want to talk.

“I am worried for Wakatoshi’s health.”

Kei nodded. He indeed saw the King today before he parted ways with Shouyou. “He looks exhausted. What happened?”

Tetsurou looked down and his eyebrows started to furrow. “He has to do a strenuous activity every night. It has been going on for two weeks now.”

If it wasn’t serious, Kei would accuse Tetsurou of talking about something inappropriate.

“He is strong, there is no denying that.” Tetsurou looked up and Kei felt a punch of how vulnerable he looked. “But I can see he is destroying his body. It’s getting harder and harder for him to wake up in the morning. He is exhausted.”

“I assume you have talked with him about it.” Kei said.

“Yes. But he is persistent. Saying that he can handle it and wanting to finish this task as soon as possible.”

Kei frowned. The way Tetsurou mention that task told that Kei wouldn’t get it out of Tetsurou what that task was. So he left that be and ask another important question. “How long he needs to do this task?”

“No longer than four months. That what he said this morning.” Tetsurou said as he leaned back in his chair. “I barely can see him like this for two weeks, Kei.” The desperation in his voice was thick. All masks were damned.

Kei could understand that. If it happened to Shouyou he wouldn’t be as strong as Tetsurou perhaps. And knowing the brothers, he knew how difficult it was to talk them out of their decision.

As if that wasn’t enough, the guard opened the door of Tsutomu’s room to let a servant in. The girl was pale like a ghost. She fidgeted with her fingers as she entered the room.

“Your Majesty, King Ushijima is not answering his door.”

* * *

Kei followed with hurried step. The Consort just ran and left him after telling the servant from before to summon Hayato; who stayed in the castle 24/7; or any one of the generals in her way to finding Hayato. He also didn’t forget to tell Kenjirou to stay with Prince Tsutomu. It amazed Kei how Tetsurou could maintain his calm to quickly made his orders.

Maybe it was the difference between a noble-origin consort and a royal-origin consort, especially those who had been a crown prince or princess before they married. They were groomed to be a king or queen. They had learnt to keep their reasoning regardless their mental and emotional state.

Having that quality in their Consort alone had increased Shiratorizawa’s formidability. They had an extra capable ruler.

Kei felt unexpected excitement thinking how powerful Shiratorizawa actually was and that he was a part of the kingdom.

Kei shook his head a little, it wasn’t the time to be excited about that. The most important right now was King Ushijima’s well being.

When Kei arrived in the hall where Wakatoshi’s office door was, he saw Satori and Shouyou were trying to force open the door while Tetsurou knocked and called his husband name.

It seemed like Kei’s admiration to Tetsurou could only go up. Seeing the Consort being calm like that-

“FUCK IT!” Tetsurou roared as he took a dagger from beneath his consort raiment. He raised it and the dagger glowed with his magic for a moment before he swung it down to the door.

The door swung open with a loud bam and splinter of high-quality wood flew around. The guards, Satori, and Shouyou covered their eyes with their forearm, worried that some stray splinters fell on the delicate organs.

But Tetsurou was walking straight to the room, heedless to the wooden projectiles, all the while mumbling about the King’s stupidity of locking his office door.

“Stay.” Satori commanded to the guards firmly. He didn’t want any of them see their King in case he was in his weak moment. The General stepped inside in a less brisk pace that Tetsurou’s.

Kei blinked as Shouyou bulleted inside. He didn’t even notice Kei was there.

“Wakatoshi.” Tetsurou called as he gently shook his husband’s shoulders. He looked up when Shouyou stood before the desk, eyeing his brother.

“How is he?”

“He is breathing but he is not waking up.” Tetsurou said and beckoned Shouyou to come to his side of the table.

Shouyou nodded when Tetsurou stepped away from the older Ushijima. The Prince circled the desk and quickly but gently draped Wakatoshi’s arm to his shoulders and heaved him up.

Kei and Satori prepared the big sofa in the other are of the room as Shouyou half-carried Wakatoshi with Tetsurou’s help to it.

“Get a healer.” Tetsurou said as he and Shouyou laid the King on the sofa. He was being all professional about it.

At this point it didn’t matter who carried out the order. Kei was about to go when Satori held out his hand to him. The General went to the door and spoke with a low voice to the guard. He came back after that.

“What happened to him?” Shouyou asked, a bit impatient but he still knew his limit. He was speaking to the Consort of his kingdom.

Tetsurou’s eyes fluttered close and open. He couldn’t tell Shouyou, not when Wakatoshi didn’t want to tell him. Shouyou would have known had Wakatoshi wanted him to.

“Tetsurou-san.” Shouyou tried again, voice a higher pitch than usual.

”Let’s wait for the healer to tell us about that.” Kei decided he needed to interfere. He put his hand on Shouyou’s forearm and it brought the Strawberry-blond prince back. Shouyou looked at him for a few seconds before looking back to his brother and Tetsurou who caressed his brother’s hand repeatedly, warming it.

* * *

“King Ushijima shows severe exhaustion and sleep deprivation.” Their head healer said.

Tetsurou sat even straighter after he heard that. His shoulders tensed even when he put his best neutral face, which he had perfected years ago.

It wasn’t stated or written, but a Consort’s job was including taking care of their king. And Tetsurou just failed that. He let his husband collapsed due to his night activities.

“I will enhance him as best as I can and prescript him herbal drink to restore his body fitness.” The Head Healer added.

“Do whatever you think best for King Ushijima.” Tetsurou stated calmly.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

* * *

Good thing that the king’s office had two areas in it. The working area and the lounge area. The Head Healer left the room with a click of a door and Tetsurou slightly turned his head to the side. They had replaced the door without them noticing it. That was quick.

Satori came inside not too long after. He didn’t make any sound as he put his hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. The younger man looked up and gave him a weak smile.

“The door has been replaced, Your Majesty.” Times like this that Satori wasn’t sure his standing among the royals, especially to Tetsurou. He might be a friend but he also knew to never cross his limit. So, he started with formality.

“Thanks, Satori.” Tetsurou replied casually, though, his voice weaker than usual.

Satori relaxed. “He will be all right.”

Tetsurou turned to him, giving him a smile. Tetsurou accepted the comfort but he knew better than that. This could happen again. This would happen again if Wakatoshi stuck to his daily, or nightly, schedule _._

“What has he been doing? I don’t hear anything in our politics that would make him collapse like this.” Shouyou said out of nowhere. Long gone was his bright persona. The glow in his eyes dimmed and his eyebrows furrowed impressively.

Tetsurou stood up from his chair in favor to sit in the semi-bed with Wakatoshi’s laid form beside him. His face looked relaxed. He essentially was sleeping but his vitals were weaker. The Head Healer said that he was in the room next to the office in case they needed him while he made the herbal drink for Wakatoshi. Tetsurou wished it to be ready soon.

Shouyou wanted to know it. And Tetsurou understood that. He would feel the same had it happened to the one and only King Yaku of Nekoma. But he also respected Wakatoshi’s decision of not telling his brother.

“He must have been doing something very taxing.” Shouyou said again. “He... he should have said something. I can help.”

Tetsurou blinked.

Now he understood why Wakatoshi didn’t tell Shouyou.

Because Shouyou _could_ help and that meant leaving his pregnant mate in their mansion at night.

* * *

* * *

“I can see it in you, Prince Toshio. You are a better ruler than the current king of Aoba Jousai.”

Toshio looked up as he personally poured a bottle of wine to his honored guest. The very first person who saw and acknowledged his ability. The only person who encouraged him to get what he actually could achieve. Unlike those elders who always instilled in him that he should never dream to challenge the throne, just because a son was born from his first brother. He lost all his political rights the moment the kid raised to throne.

“Thank you, Samu-san.” Toshio said as he offered the wine glass to the man. “I really appreciate your trust in myself.”

“You are the only person I can trust. My kingdom from the South wants to make an alliance with Aoba Jousai but unfortunately with the current King Oikawa ruling it is close to impossible.” The man said before sipping on his wine. “And if you have our alliance, it will strengthen Aoba Jousai and you will be better defended. Especially with such menacing neighbor of yours.”

Toshio nodded. “Shiratorizawa.”

“True. Even in the South, his name brings fear. King Ushijima is a ruthless and blood-thirsty man.” The man, or whom Toshio called ‘Samu’, stared at him deeply. “My King sends me out to find a good and understanding king to accept our alliance despite us being from the South. We have had enough of Southern Empire and want to gather power to be free from Kiryuu. Aoba Jousai falls in that category but King Oikawa doesn’t show the same compassion you do, Prince Toshio.”

Toshio smiled and looked down to his wine glass, seemingly embarrassed but relished in the compliments. “I just do what I think is right. Tooru is not flexible enough, that’s all, please don’t take it on him too much.” Toshi smiled charmingly. His eyes humorous.

Samu nodded. His expression was neutral but his eyes were deep. ”This is what I am talking about, Prince Toshio. You are also a very considerate person. It will be a shame if Aoba Jousai has someone like you but not in the place you really belong.”

Toshio leaned back to his chair. A tiny, almost undetected frown was on his face. But Samu saw it nonetheless. Living with his twin brother taught him a lot of nasty things, including reading emotions, riling people up, and manipulating people into doing what he wanted.

“You are born to be a king, Prince Toshio. Don’t let your great potential go to waste.” Samu leaned forward as he put his wine glass on the low table before them. “What do you need? We will help you.”

Osamu was determined to get Aoba Jousai under their control. It would be a pleasant surprise gift for Kiryuu. And if he made Kiryuu happy, the Emperor might go easy on his brother about his failed mission in Yukigaoka.

To do that, he needed Oikawa Tooru to get out of the picture first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Wow it has been more than a month since I updated this story. I hope my writing is not getting rusty X3  
> I hope you guys are doing good and healthy. Thank you so much for staying with this story and I hope you are liking this update :3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are powerful! Comments are magical! I love reading your comments guys! In fact when I need motivation to write I re-read all in the commentary section. So please, lend me your power! *raises hands to the sky*


End file.
